Uma Nova Vida
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Edward Masen se muda de Nova York para Forks com seus pais e sua irmã. No começo tudo parece ser normal. Ele só não esperava que a cidade fosse tão interessante. Principalmente os Cullen que ali moravam.
1. Uma Nova Vida

Capítulo 1

**UMA NOVA VIDA**

**Volterra, 1847**

_-- Bella's POV --_

A dor da mordida era insuportável. Havia prometido a minha melhor amiga que levaria um suvenir da minha viagem quando voltasse para Londres, mas isso não seria possível. Os monstros que nos atacaram naquela sala redonda estavam levando embora a minha vida e a da minha família. Meu pequeno irmão de apenas cinco anos já não gritava mais, seu corpo caído de qualquer jeito num canto, minha mãe e meu pai ainda nos braços dos monstros enquanto eu os observava dos braços de outro vampiro. Sim, eu sabia o que eles eram. Agora eu sabia. Eles não tinham as presas das histórias que eu ouvi, mas o sangue drenado dos corpos ao meu redor era o suficiente para esclarecer tudo.

Eu sentia meu corpo ficando fraco e meus olhos pesavam, a morte se aproximando mais. O vampiro de cabelos muito longos e pretos que sugava a minha vida acariciava meus cabelos castanhos como se tentasse amenizar a dor, mas de nada adiantava. Eu estava morrendo.

Mas então, antes que eu perdesse a consciência completamente, ele parou. Deitou o meu corpo devagar no chão e se aproximou do meu rosto para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- O seu talento não deverá ser desperdiçado. – sua voz era gentil e baixa, quase o sopro de um anjo, fazendo meu corpo relaxar instantaneamente – Bem vinda, minha pequena.

_**Volterra, 1911**_

- Bella – Felix chamou de algum ponto do castelo – Aro solicita a sua presença.

Não era como se um pedido de Aro pudesse ser recusado, então menos de dois minutos depois eu chegava à sala onde Aro se encontrava na companhia de um vampiro de cabelos loiros e olhar bondoso. Espera. Olhar... _muito_ bondoso. Por que os olhos dele eram dourados?

- Bella, minha querida, que bom que você veio – Aro exclamou naquela voz gentil e manipuladora de sempre – Há alguém que eu quero que você conheça. Esse é Carlisle – ele apontou para o homem à sua frente –, um grande amigo que fez a gentileza de nos visitar durante a sua curta estadia no país.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Carlisle. – eu o cumprimentei, apertando sua mão rapidamente.

- Igualmente.

- Veja, Bella. Nota alguma diferença no nosso amigo?

- Sim. O que significa? – eu perguntei, analisando seus olhos estranhos sem pudor.

- Significa, minha pequena, que o meu grande amigo não bebe sangue humano. – ele falava como se aquilo o divertisse.

- Sim – Carlisle confirmou sem se deixar intimidar pela zombaria de Aro – Eu me alimento apenas de sangue animal.

- Isso é... – eu me interrompi antes de continuar. Não sabia até que ponto se estendia aquela amizade e fiquei com receio de ir longe demais.

- Diferente? – Carlisle sugeriu.

- Nojento. – eu completei finalmente – Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. – Carlisle sorriu, mas não era aquele sorriso estranho de Aro. O seu sorriso era sincero – Confesso que senti o mesmo quando comecei essa dieta, mas com o tempo isso passa. Hoje nem sinto falta de sangue humano.

- Por que isso? – eu perguntei com o cenho franzido. – Por que mudar o que somos?

- Eu posso ser um vampiro, mas me recuso a ser um monstro.

Monstro! Essa única palavra me trouxe recordações que eu julgava que não existiam mais na minha mente imortal. Lembranças tenebrosas do momento em que tinha usado essa mesma palavra para definir as criaturas que haviam matado minha família e me transformado em vampira.

Aro e Carlisle continuavam conversando sobre a peculiar dieta do loiro, mas eu não ouvia mais nada. Mesmo sem precisar respirar, eu fiquei sem ar. E isso não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois.

- O que se passa na sua mente, Bella? – Aro perguntou acariciando meu braço com ternura. – Me diga e me prive dessa tortura constante.

- Você não lê a mente dela? – Carlisle perguntou intrigado.

- Não. Infelizmente foi algo que eu não previ quando a transformei. Ela é incrível, sabe, mas totalmente imune ao meu dom.

Eu continuei em silêncio, ainda imersa em pensamentos, mas atenta ao que eles falavam.

- Como isso é possível?

- Eu li a mente dela enquanto a mordia e não era minha intenção transformá-la, mas analisando seu comportamento durante toda a sua curta vida humana, eu percebi uma característica que muito me atraiu. Então eu a transformei. Mas quando ela despertou, seus pensamentos se tornaram uma incógnita para mim. Então agora me resta perguntar o que se passa na mente dela e torcer para que ela diga a verdade. – ele concluiu com um sorriso radiante, mas eu sabia que ele odiava o meu dom. Ele odiava não saber o que as pessoas pensam dele. – O que me leva de volta a minha pergunta, Bella. O que se passa na sua mente nesse momento?

- Não é nada, Aro. – eu respondi mentindo descaradamente, mas ele nunca saberia – Carlisle está com cheiro humano impregnado nas roupas. Me deixou com sede.

- Sim, sim. Eu sempre fico com muita sede quando meu amigo nos visita. Seu contato constante com os humanos o deixa cheirando quase igual a eles.

- Vou sair. – eu o informei me afastando sem pedir permissão. Isso era outra coisa que Aro odiava em mim. Eu nunca o bajulei.

Eu não estava com tanta sede como tinha feito parecer, mas resolvi me alimentar ainda assim. Aro notaria se eu não o fizesse. Mas aproveitei os dias que fiquei fora para pensar. Pensar no que eu havia me tornado.

Mas não era como se eu tivesse tido opção. Quando eu acordei e Aro me explicou o que eu era, eu pude apenas ficar ao lado dele e viver a vida que os Volturi levavam. Eu não saberia viver de outro jeito. Seria impossível para mim.

_**Volterra, 2000**_

Lá estávamos nós, à espera dos turistas ansiosos para conhecer o castelo de Volterra, assim como eu tinha feito há mais de cento e cinqüenta anos. Eu estava ao lado direito de Aro como sempre, e Jane do lado esquerdo. Ela odiava a preferência que Aro tinha comigo e nunca se incomodava de demonstrar seu rancor.

Embora eu soubesse que aquela "preferência" de Aro por mim era apenas por sua falta de controle sobre a minha mente. Ele me mantinha sempre perto a ele como se assim pudesse ter algum domínio sobre mim.

Mas eu sempre o obedecia. Não por medo, mas por respeito. Ele tinha sido como um pai para mim desde que me transformou. Mas eu sabia que não seria sempre assim.

Desde a visita de Carlisle há quase um século, eu tinha ficado indecisa sobre o que queria para mim. Tinha chegado a me ausentar do castelo por longos períodos, passando até mais de três anos longe, mas sempre retornava. O problema é que agora eu estava no meu limite. Sempre que eu bebia sangue, a palavra "monstro" vinha a minha mente e eu sentia nojo de mim. Conseguira passar meses sem ingerir. Faltava apenas o empurrão final para eu tomar a minha decisão de deixar os Volturi para sempre. E esse empurrão chegou junto com o grupo que logo seria a nossa refeição.

Em meio ao mar de rostos confusos e assustados, eu vi três que fizeram meu coração morto pular no meu peito. Uma mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos, um homem de cabelos negros e uma criança, um pequeno garotinho no colo da mãe. Eles me impressionaram, não por sua semelhança com a minha própria família, mas pela forma como eles estavam unidos no único abraço, protegendo uns aos outros, lembrando-me que fora dessa mesma maneira que eu havia entrado naquela sala.

Um sentimento de vazio se apoderou de mim. Saudade, amor, rancor, desprezo. Esses quatro sentimentos me dominaram de uma forma que foi impossível acompanhar os vampiros que avançavam ao meu redor.

Eu continuei pregada no chão de pedra, observando enquanto corpo a corpo iam tombando ao meu lado. Os gritos sendo substituídos por gemidos de dor e murmúrios incompreensíveis.

- Bella – Demetri chamou de um canto da sala, soltando o primeiro corpo sem vida – O que está fazendo aí parada? Sirva-se!

Eu o ignorei e comecei a me encaminhar para a saída.

- Aonde vai? – Aro perguntou parando em frente a mim.

- Embora.

- Mas tem sangue suficiente para nós aqui. Não precisa se alimentar fora. – ele falou com um sorriso fraco, o sangue escorrendo pelo canto da sua boca.

Seu eu fosse humana, estaria vomitando.

- Eu não quero me alimentar. Eu vou embora, Aro.

Eu vi seu sorriso vacilar, mas ele logo tratou de recompor a expressão, antes que eu desse as costas para todos que ainda seguravam sua presa e me encaravam perplexos.

- Você volta – ele murmurou com uma certeza impressionante – Você sempre volta.

Eu parei ao lado da passagem e me voltei para ele.

- Não, Aro. Dessa vez eu não vou voltar. – e continuei meu caminho, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer chegar ao corredor do lado externo, eu tornei a ouvir a voz de Aro.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – ele gritou mesmo sem precisar, sua voz lotada de raiva.

E logo a seguir veio a dor. A dor que me fez cair, gemendo em agonia, como se eu estivesse morrendo. Mas eu sabia que não era a morte ali. E Jane ia me pagar por estar fazendo isso.

Não sei por quanto tempo ela usou seu dom contra mim, mas tinha sido o suficiente para me impedir de raciocinar. Eu não ouvia mais nada ao meu redor, não sentia meu corpo. Era apenas dor. Mas uma hora ela teria que parar e quando ela finalmente o fez, eu estava estendida no chão de pedra do corredor, arfando e sentindo cada parte do meu corpo latejando.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi Aro, Felix, Demetri e Jane parados ao meu redor. E foi para cima dessa última que eu parti, no instante que meu corpo permitiu, segurando-a pelo pescoço contra a parede.

- Nunca mais use seu poder imundo contra mim. – eu falei por entre os dentes, enquanto ela se debatia e gritava de dor. – Eu vou embora, Aro – eu continuei olhando-o por sobre o ombro – Você não pode me impedir.

- Eu te criei! – ele gritou, sua voz se sobrepondo aos gritos de Jane.

- Você não é meu dono – eu respondi no mesmo tom de antes, sem aumentar a voz. Ele não gritava porque eu não o ouviria se ele não o fizesse. Ele gritava de raiva. – Eu vou embora. – eu repeti. – É uma decisão minha.

Eu finalmente soltei Jane, seu corpo caindo mole aos meus pés, e me afastei andando lentamente para fora do castelo. E dessa vez ninguém me deteve.


	2. Trabalho em Dupla

Capítulo 2

**TRABALHO EM DUPLA**

**Forks, tempos atuais**

-- _Edward's_ _POV_ --

Eu não sabia qual das cidades era pior. Se Forks, por ser tão chuvosa e distante, ou se Nova York, por ser sempre engarrafada e maluca. Acho que eu ficava com a segunda. De que adiantava morar numa cidade que tinha tudo se era quase impossível chegar lá dirigindo? Eu odiava ter que pegar metrô o tempo todo. Ainda mais depois que eu ganhei meu Volvo de presente tardio de aniversário de 16 anos.

Mas em Forks, apesar das estradas livres, elas estavam sempre molhadas, o que poderia acabar resultando em um acidente. Se bem que o perigo tornava a coisa bem mais interessante.

- Edward – minha mãe gritou de dentro da casa – Pegue as malas da sua irmã, por favor.

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos que seguravam as duas pesadas malas de Emma. Como se eu não soubesse que iria sobrar para mim a tarefa de carregador. Eu ouvia os gritos extasiados da minha pequena e traquina irmã enquanto meus pais mostravam a nova casa. Até que não era feia. Grande, muito verde ao redor, garagem para os três carros da família. Pena que o meu carro só chegaria no dia seguinte.

Passei pelos três, que continuavam na sala observando os detalhes da lareira, e subi as escadas em direção aos quartos. Não sabia qual seria o de Emma, mas fui logo para o que eu queria para mim e iria deixar meu casaco em cima da cama para marcar o lugar. O problema é que já havia algo em cima da cama. Um urso marrom com vestido rosa de babados.

- Oi, maninho – Emma apareceu de repente atrás de mim, toda sorrisos – Meu quarto é lindo, não é? – o quarto estava cheio de caixas e nenhuma decoração, mas era apenas um detalhe. – Pode deixar as malas aí no canto. Quando você voltar com a outra eu te dou a sua gorjeta. – ela completou se jogando na cama e sorrindo ainda mais.

- Espera um instante. – eu joguei suas malas de qualquer jeito no meio do quarto e cruzei os braços, irritado – Quem disse que a senhorita vai ficar com esse quarto?

- A regra da família – ela respondeu presunçosa – Marquei primeiro. O quarto é meu.

- Eu cheguei depois porque tive que trazer as suas malas. A regra não vale.

- Claro que vale! – ela ficou de pé e também cruzou os braços me desafiando – O quarto é meu e ponto final. Além do mais, eu sou mulher. Mulher precisa de espaço e esse é o maior quarto.

- Você tem doze anos. – eu retruquei – Não precisa de tanto espaço.

- Você só tem uma mala. Não precisa do maior closet!

Pequena bandida e insuportável. Dei as costas para ela e desci as escadas novamente para pegar a sua última mala e a minha única. Ela tinha razão. Eu não tinha tanta coisa quanto ela para ficar com o maior quarto. Mas o meu quarto, apesar de não ser tão grande quanto o dela, ainda era grande o suficiente para abrigar o meu piano que chegaria amanhã junto com o resto das coisas.

Usei o resto do dia para começar a organizar as minhas coisas, mas não demorei tanto. Mas Emma só conseguiu descer por volta das oito da noite quando minha mãe já estava gritando para ela vir jantar. A coitada apareceu descabelada e com o olhar cansado.

- Ai. Ser mulher é difícil – ela resmungou, se jogando em uma cadeira.

- Mulher? – meu pai a olhou com o riso querendo aparecer em sua expressão – Amor, eu passei dez anos congelado e nossa filha é adulta agora?

- Eu já sou bem grandinha, pai – ela resmungou de novo.

- Não tenha pressa de crescer, meu anjo – minha mãe murmurou ternamente, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos – Gostamos de você assim pequenininha.

- Eu não sou pequenininha.

- É sim – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido – É uma pequena monstrinha.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde que eu chegara a Forks, e até que não estava sendo tão ruim. A escola era bem diferente daquilo a que eu estava acostumado em Nova York – todos se conheciam, independente da turma que estudassem – mas estava sendo melhor do que o esperado.

- Rápido, Emma – eu a chamei do pé da escada – Vamos nos atrasar.

- Já vou! – ela gritou ainda dentro do quarto.

- O que é essa gritaria a essa hora? – meu pai perguntou passando por mim em direção à saída.

- Emma está atrasada.

- Eu não estou atrasada. Você é que é apressado.

Claro. Eu _sempre_ sou apressado e ela _nunca_ se atrasa.

A deixei na sua escola e continuei meu caminho para a minha. Faltava apenas cinco minutos para a minha primeira aula começar e eu precisaria correr para não levar uma bronca do Sr. Mason.

Estacionei ao lado de uma BMW M3 vermelha e andei apressado para dentro do prédio 3. Eu sabia que aquele carro pertencia aos Cullen, os alunos mais estranhos que havia naquela escola. Não que eles fossem do tipo bizarro ou algo do tipo. Eles só eram... diferentes.

Embora fossem bonitos e ricos – o que os tornava alunos populares em potencial – eles insistiam em se manter afastados e nunca eram vistos conversando com outros alunos. Não sei se por se acharem melhores que os outros ou por vergonha.

Apesar do que meus novos colegas de turma falavam a respeito dos Cullen, eu não achava ser um problema o fato de eles formarem casais. Eles eram adotados, afinal de contas. Não namoravam seus irmãos. Rosalie, a loira estonteante namorava o irmão de Alice, a pequena de cabelos espetados que, por sua vez, namorava o irmão gêmeo de Rosalie. Mas ainda havia quem falasse mal do relacionamento deles. Eu, honestamente, não me importava.

Cheguei na sala a tempo e corri para a mesa que eu ocupava com uma Cullen. Alice. Ela me lembrava Emma. Apesar de eu nunca ter falado com ela, certas atitudes suas me faziam rir. Principalmente quando ela sentava como uma estátua, sem mexer um centímetro sequer, ou quando ela ria por nada de repente, como se lembrasse de uma piada antiga.

- Então vocês devem entregar este trabalho dentro de uma semana – Sr. Mason falava – E não aceito atrasos.

Trabalho? Que trabalho? Eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que o professor dissera e agora não sabia o que ele queria. Teria que falar com ele ao final da aula e dizer que não sabia que trabalho teria que fazer, porque estivera pensando em outras coisas durante a aula. Coisas que não tinham nada a ver com Shakespeare ou Brontë. Mas será que ele acharia plausível o fato de eu estar lembrando da noite anterior, quando eu tinha alcançado uma velocidade impressionante no meu Volvo? Acho que não. Mas não tinha jeito. Era isso ou ficar sem nota.

- Podemos nos reunir na sua casa amanhã – uma voz muito suave e musical falou ao meu lado e eu me virei espantado por Alice estar falando comigo pela primeira vez.

- Q-quê? – além de surpreso eu estava impressionado com seus olhos negros que contrastavam contra sua pele muito branca.

- Para o trabalho – ela falou sorrindo levemente.

Ao olhar para ela eu lembrava imediatamente de uma fadinha muito linda e sapeca.

- O... trabalho. Certo. – eu falava pausadamente, tentando desanuviar minha mente do seu cheiro inebriante – Do Sr. Mason.

- Sim. Ele quer que façamos um trabalho em dupla com nosso parceiro de turma – Alice explicou apontando dela para mim – Assistir Romeu e Julieta e fazer um resumo de três páginas para entregar na próxima semana.

- Ah, claro.

- Na sua casa amanhã? – ela perguntou enquanto juntava seus materiais, antes mesmo do sinal tocar.

- Sim, eu... Ah – o toque do sinal finalmente clareou minha mente e eu consegui pensar em tudo como uma pessoa normal – Minha irmã está usando a casa para ensaiar uma apresentação musical com as amigas. Acho que lá não seria o melhor lugar para assistir Romeu e Julieta.

- Ah! – ela exclamou baixinho, e eu percebi que seus olhos ficaram meio sem foco. Eu ia perguntar se ela estava bem, quando ela voltou ao normal e olhou para mim com a expressão confusa e um tanto assustada – Na minha casa?

- Se não tiver nenhum problema.

- Hum – ela ficou pensando por um tempo e eu estranhei sua atitude. Qual o problema de eu ir para a casa dela? – Acho que não há problema algum.

- Ok. – eu fiquei em pé e ela fez o mesmo – Podemos ir depois da aula.

- Claro. – ela parecia pensativa de novo enquanto se afastava lentamente – Claro. Amanhã depois da aula. Até mais, Edward.

- Até – eu acenei, mas não acho que ela tenha visto.

Seus olhos estavam sem foco novamente e dessa vez um sorriso foi surgindo nos seus lábios. Era um sorriso divertido, mas, por algum motivo, eu fiquei com medo. Era como se ela fosse aprontar algo muito perverso.


	3. Isabella Bella Swan

Capítulo 3

**ISABELLA "BELLA" SAWN**

O dia seguinte transcorreu normalmente. Eu deixei Emma na escola e fui para a minha aula, conseguindo chegar junto com o professor. Sentei ao lado de Alice, como sempre, e não trocamos uma palavra sequer. Mas eu sabia que precisaria falar com ela para confirmar sobre a minha ida para a casa dela naquela tarde.

- Tudo certo para hoje, Edward. – a baixinha falou de repente, olhando para o professor, como se adivinhasse o que eu iria perguntar.

- Ah... Ok.

Novamente ficamos sem nos falar até que a primeira aula terminou. Antes de sair da sala, ela se virou para mim sorrindo, daquele jeito que me dava medo e ao mesmo tempo me deixava encantado.

- Te encontro no final das aulas, no estacionamento.

Durante o intervalo, na cafeteria, eu fiquei observando os Cullen, enquanto eles conversavam entre si, e pareciam um tanto mais agitados que o normal. Se bem que, se tratando dos Cullen, qualquer movimento era considerado agitação, já que eles costumavam passar todo o tempo do intervalo como perfeitas estátuas.

Agora os quatro conversavam e quase pareciam estar discutindo. Bem, Rosalie ao menos parecia bastante irritada com algo. Mas, apesar de parecer completamente enfática no que falava, eu não consegui ouvir nenhuma das suas palavras. E, mesmo tentando, era impossível ler seus lábios que se movimentavam rápido demais.

Desisti de tentar entender alguma coisa quando a loira olhou para mim, quase me fuzilando com o olhar.

Ao final da minha última aula, eu rumei para o estacionamento e encontrei Alice lá, encostada no meu Volvo de braços cruzados.

- Vou no seu carro para que você não se perca – ela avisou com um sorriso.

- Eu não acho que seja possível alguém se perder nessa cidade. – eu falei enquanto abria a porta para ela.

Ela não falou mais nada depois que eu entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir para fora da escola.

Continuamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, este sendo interrompido apenas duas vezes, quando Alice me dava as instruções de como chegar à casa dela, até que eu vi a BMW se aproximando rapidamente atrás de mim. Ela estava muito rápida mesmo. Cheguei até a pensar que bateria na minha traseira, mas no último instante ela desviou e emparelhou comigo, dirigindo na contramão.

- Não liga pra Rosalie – Alice falou acenando para a irmã – Ela gosta de se exibir.

Mesmo falando baixo, eu tive a impressão que Rosalie a ouviu, porque na mesma hora ela jogou os cabelos para trás numa atitude bastante exibicionista e logo em seguida acelerou o carro, desaparecendo de vista segundos depois.

- Ela gosta de correr.

- Todos nós gostamos de velocidade.

- Então você não vai se incomodar se eu exceder um pouco os limites de velocidade.

Era a minha vez de me exibir um pouco.

- De forma alguma.

Pisei no acelerador aos poucos, ganhando mais e mais velocidade. A pista estava seca hoje, então não havia riscos. Poderia até correr mais que na outra noite.

Olhei de relance para Alice e ela não parecia nem um pouco assustada com a velocidade. Pisei um pouco mais fundo no acelerador e experimentei a sensação de liberdade que sempre me dominava quando eu sentia o carro ficando leve, e era quase como se eu estivesse voando sobre o asfalto.

- Você corre bastante para um... – ela se interrompeu de repente como se pensasse melhor no que ia falar.

- Para um o quê?

- Diminua a velocidade. – ela pediu sorrindo – Estamos chegando na entrada da minha casa.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e logo estávamos entrando em uma estrada sem pavimento. Se ela não tivesse me avisado daquela entrada, eu poderia muito bem ter passado por ali sem perceber que ela existia, de tão oculta que era com tantas árvores ao redor.

Depois de dirigir por alguns quilômetros, eu pude ver uma área mais aberta que parecia uma pequena clareira, mas parcialmente nas sombras pelas enormes árvores que circundavam o lugar. No meio da clareira estava a casa dos Cullen.

Eu já esperava algo grande, mas a casa também era muito bonita. Antiga, branca e com três andares. Todas as janelas eram de vidro, permitindo que eu visualizasse uma parte do seu interior iluminado através da cortina aberta.

Alice desceu do carro antes que eu sequer tivesse desligado o motor, e eu me apressei a segui-la, enquanto ela andava até a porta da casa. O carro de Rosalie não estava em lugar nenhum à vista, mas eu sabia que eles já estavam lá dentro graças à música alta.

- Emmett – Alice gritou assim que entramos – desliga essa música.

Nenhum dos seus irmãos estavam à vista e nós fomos direto para a sala.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou educadamente, apontando para o grande sofá branco em frente à enorme televisão.

- Não, obrigado.

- Então vamos começar.

Alice sentou no mesmo sofá que eu, mas na ponta oposta, deixando um espaço para duas pessoas entre nós. Apesar de ser simpática comigo, eu ainda sentia que algo a deixava reservada. Como se ela não quisesse fazer amigos. Na verdade, todos os seus irmãos agiam da mesma forma. Era estranho, para se dizer o mínimo. Numa cidade pequena como essa, era normal que todos interagissem bem. Eu sabia que seu pai era médico no hospital da cidade e que era bastante querido entre seus colegas de trabalho, principalmente entre as enfermeiras, mas o mesmo não parecia se aplicar aos filhos.

O filme começou e eu parei de divagar a respeito da família Cullen, prestando atenção apenas ao drama do romance de Romeu e Julieta. Mais ou menos na metade do filme, que eu já tinha assistido tanto que cheguei até a decorar algumas falas, eu ouvi o som de pneus do lado de fora da casa.

- Já volto. – Alice falou ficando de pé.

- Quer que eu pare o filme?

- Não. Não precisa – ela respondeu virando-se rapidamente para me olhar por sobre o ombro – Eu sei esse filme de trás pra frente.

Pelo visto eu não era o único que estava assistindo sem necessidade. Poderíamos muito bem pular essa parte e fazer o trabalho escrito.

Alice voltou um pouco depois, acompanhada de um homem loiro que carregava uma maleta de médico. Dr. Cullen, sem sombra de dúvida. Agora eu entendia o "por que" da sua fama entre as enfermeiras.

- Edward, esse é meu pai, Carlisle Cullen. Pai, esse é Edward Masen.

Eu levantei do sofá e me apressei para cumprimentá-lo.

- É um prazer, Edward – o médico apertou a minha mão rapidamente, mas eu pude sentir sua pele muito fria.

- Igualmente, Dr. Cullen.

- Só Carlisle, por favor.

- Querido, acabaram de ligar do hospital – uma mulher de cabelos cacheados num tom de caramelo e expressão amorosa falou, e eu deduzi ser a Sra. Cullen.

- E essa é minha mãe, Esme – Alice continuou a apresentação apontando para a mulher.

Eu sabia que eles eram pais adotivos, ou ficaria surpreso em como eles eram jovens. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter mais de trinta anos.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Cullen.

- Ah, querido, me chame de Esme. – ela falou gentilmente, apertando a minha mão com as suas igualmente frias. – Alice, você não ofereceu nada ao seu amigo? – Esme perguntou em tom de repreensão.

- Ofereci, mãe, mas ele não quis.

- Sem cerimônias, Edward. Vou trazer algo para você. Ah, Carlisle, o Dr. Snow quer falar com você. – ela avisou antes de se retirar por uma porta que eu julguei ser a cozinha.

- Eu conheci seu pai essa semana, Edward. – Carlisle falou – Ele foi ao hospital levar sua irmã para exames de rotina.

- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo.

- Sua irmã é encantadora. – ele comentou, abraçando Alice pela cintura – Lembrou essa pequena aqui.

Eu não tive como não rir das suas palavras.

- Eu já percebi isso.

- Que cheiro bom é esse? – uma voz perguntou e eu vi uma garota descendo as escadas lentamente.

Mas não era qualquer garota. Ela era... linda. Perfeita. Totalmente... deslumbrante. Pele muito branca, seu rosto em formato de coração, cabelos castanhos longos caindo em suaves ondas pelas suas costas. Seu andar era suave e sua expressão era serena e um tanto entediada.

Meu coração disparou diante de tanta beleza, e eu senti meu rosto esquentando quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela parou ao lado de Carlisle e, de repente, seu corpo inteiro endureceu e ela me encarou de olhos arregalados.

Eu recuei assustado com a sua expressão agressiva e ela levou a mão ao nariz como se algo ali estivesse fedendo. Seus olhos eram negros e carregados de pura aversão. Eu senti como se ela pudesse avançar em mim a qualquer momento. E não de uma forma agradável.

Por algum motivo eu senti Alice ficar alerta e Carlisle também, como se a garota realmente representasse algum perigo. Porém, antes que qualquer um dos dois tomasse qualquer atitude, a mão direita dela voou para o braço do médico com uma velocidade tão grande que eu quase perdi o movimento.

Imediatamente seu corpo relaxou. Ela abaixou a mão que tampava o nariz e sua expressão não estava mais tão severa.

- Olá. – ela falou num tom ainda mais musical que o de Alice.

- O-oi. – o que tinha nessa família para me fazer gaguejar? Quer dizer, ela era dessa família, não era?

Esses olhos negros eram iguais aos de Alice, mas incrivelmente hipnotizantes. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desprender meu olhar do seu. Era como um imã.

Carlisle pigarreou me trazendo lentamente de volta.

- Edward, essa é Isabella Swan. – ele falou, mas ela não estendeu sua mão para me cumprimentar. Continuou segurando firme no braço de Carlisle como se estivesse se apoiando nele.

- Bella – ela o corrigiu no mesmo instante, de forma automática.

- Bella é prima de Esme. – ele continuou – Está passando um tempo conosco.

- E Edward é um _amigo_ da escola. Ele está aqui para fazermos um trabalho de inglês. – Alice falava de uma forma que parecia estar alertando a outra.

- Eu acabei de chegar. – ela deu de ombros – Ninguém me avisou que ele estaria aqui.

- Bella! – Esme chegou nesse momento e parecia assustada. Ela trazia uma bandeja com chá e bolo. – Você... chegou cedo.

- Não encontrei nada me agradasse. – ela soltou o braço de Carlisle, mas esse imediatamente pegou sua mão de novo.

- É melhor subirmos. – ele falou sério guiando-a para fora da sala. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Edward.

- Igualmente. Foi um prazer conhecê-la também, Bella – ela apenas me olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto se afastava e não respondeu.

Apenas depois que os dois tinham desaparecido escada acima, eu me permiti relaxar e soltei o ar pesadamente. Ok. Isso foi, no mínimo, esquisito.

Voltei para o sofá e Alice fez o mesmo, ainda sentando distante de mim. Esme pousou a bandeja na mesinha à nossa frente e se retirou sem falar nada. Era impressão minha ou estava um clima estranho no ambiente? De repente eu não me sentia mais tão bem vindo.

Alice me serviu o chá, mas eu sentia meu estômago revirado pelo que acabara de acontecer. Ainda assim eu me obriguei a beber um pouco e comer uma pequena fatia do bolo de nozes, apenas para não ofender Esme. Porque, se eu tinha interpretado-a bem, ela era do tipo mãezona que adorava agradar a todos.

Por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar no filme novamente, eu sabia que seria impossível. Aqueles olhos, aquele rosto perfeito e um tanto amedrontador não saía da minha cabeça. Mesmo eu ficando assustado com tudo, eu não pude deixar de admirá-la. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu tinha visto mulher tão bela. Mulher não. Garota. Sim, porque ela era muito jovem. Deveria ter a minha idade ou menos. Embora seu olhar mostrasse grande maturidade, ela não deveria ter mais que dezessete anos.

- Essa sua prima...

- Bella – Alice falou e, pela forma rápida como ela havia completado a minha frase, eu tinha certeza que ela não estava assistindo ao filme tampouco.

- Sim. Quando anos ela tem?

- Não tenho certeza – Alice voltou-se para mim, sentando de lado no sofá, esquecendo o filme completamente – Ela chegou há poucos dias. Eu não sei muito a seu respeito.

- Ela vai ficar muito tempo na cidade?

- Eu não sei – ela deu de ombros e desligou a televisão em seguida – Acho que nenhum de nós precisa assistir o filme, certo?

- Sim.

- Então vamos para a parte escrita.

Ela levantou em um salto gracioso e eu a acompanhei até a mesa onde ficava o computador. Menos de uma hora depois o trabalho de três páginas estava impresso em duas vias. Ela guardou uma e me entregou a outra.

- Para o caso de um dos dois precisar faltar no dia da entrega.

- Bem pensado.

Quando estávamos saindo da sala, eu me surpreendi ao ver Bella sentada nos primeiros degraus da escada, joelhos dobrados e os braços apoiados neles. Ela havia trocado de roupa e seus cabelos estavam úmidos.

- Oi. – ela me cumprimentou assim que me viu.

- Oi.

- Conseguiram encerrar o trabalho?

- Sim. – eu respondi mostrando os papéis em minha mão – Ficou muito bom.

- Ou você não é nada modesto ou é muito confiante – ela comentou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Acho que fico com a segunda opção.

- Eu não sou modesta. O trabalho ficou realmente bom. – Alice comentou rindo e eu a acompanhei.

Bella, no entanto, continuou séria, apenas com um pequeno interesse no olhar.

- Sobre o que era? – ela perguntou olhando apenas para mim.

- Romeu e Julieta. – eu respondi, mais uma vez preso ao seu olhar.

- "O que é que há, pois, num nome? Aquilo a que chamamos de rosa, mesmo com outro nome, teria ainda o mesmo perfume."

- Gosta de Shakespeare? – eu perguntei, impressionado. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia uma citação de Romeu e Julieta sendo dita com tanta simplicidade. Como se fosse uma frase do dia a dia.

- Um pouco.

- Pouco? Ninguém gosta "um pouco" de Shakespeare a ponto de decorar as falas.

- Tenho boa memória. – ela respondeu, simplesmente, e eu pensei ter visto um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, mas foi tão rápido que eu concluí estar vendo coisas.

- Quantos anos você tem? – eu perguntei achando que talvez tivesse me enganado quanto à idade dela.

- Dezessete – ela respondeu de forma automática.

- E você pretende ficar muito tempo na cidade, Bella?

- Ainda não sei. Por quê?

- Você poderia se matricular na nossa escola enquanto estiver aqui. – eu sugeri apontando de mim para Alice. – Tenho certeza que o Sr. Mason iria adorar você.

Eu falava sério. O Sr. Mason era um dos professores mais apaixonados pela matéria que eu conhecia. Eu só não precisava dizer que talvez eu também poderia apreciar bastante a presença dela.

Seus olhos brilharam e, finalmente, ela sorriu. E seu sorriso foi... deslumbrante. Senti meu coração dar outro salto e minha respiração ficou difícil. Ela era linda. Um anjo glorioso. Não havia nela nenhuma imperfeição. Deusa Grega encantadora demais para a minha própria sanidade.

- Eu vou pensar a respeito.

Ela ficou séria novamente e, sem mais palavras, ela se pôs de pé e subiu as escadas novamente.

Eu demorei um pouco para recuperar a capacidade de raciocinar normalmente, mas depois eu não tive outra opção a não ser me despedir de Alice e ir embora no meu Volvo.


	4. Questões de Confiança

Capítulo 4

**QUESTÕES DE CONFIANÇA**

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

Eu precisei sair de perto dele rapidamente. Subi as escadas quase correndo, embora não na minha velocidade. Assim que cheguei ao meu novo quarto, eu disparei janela afora, determinada a caçar dessa vez. Independente de onde viesse, eu precisava de sangue.

Eu não tinha conseguido caçar nada durante esses dois dias que eu estive fora. Não por falta de força. Eu até matei dois cervos, mas não consegui beber o sangue. Era nojento demais para mim. Só de lembrar das duas únicas vezes que eu tinha ingerido esse líquido, me dava náuseas. E nessas duas vezes eu só tinha feito isso porque estava ao lado de Carlisle.

Não fora boa idéia sair para caçar sozinha. Eu precisava de motivação para conseguir me habituar à dieta dos Cullen. Eu só estava com eles há dois meses. Tudo ainda era muito recente para mim.

Agora eu teria que esquecer o nojo e engolir um pouco daquele sangue. Ao menos o suficiente para diminuir essa queimação insuportável que ardia em minha garganta.

Mas o que eu queria mesmo era sangue humano. De preferência masculino. Era o mais forte. Mais concentrado. Só de pensar no gosto, minha boca encheu de veneno e a sede ficou ainda mais forte quando eu me imaginei tomando o sangue daquele garoto. Eu poderia facilmente seguir seu cheiro pela cidade e me satisfazer. Mas eu sabia que não faria isso.

Carlisle confiava em mim. E eu era muito grata por tamanha confiança. Ele tinha me abrigado quando eu cheguei determinada a mudar e não ia voltar atrás agora. Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso com essa família. Ainda mais se isso fosse fazer Aro sorrir daquele jeito insuportável, como se sempre tivesse razão.

Não. Eu não beberia sangue humano dessa vez. E talvez eu fosse forte o suficiente para não beber nunca mais.

Se os Cullen conseguiam viver de sangue animal, porque eu não poderia? Eles pareciam bastante saudáveis e felizes com essa dieta incomum.

Corri até sair da cidade, e em uma floresta eu achei um leopardo que me pareceu mais apetitoso do que os cervos. Em segundos eu estava com ele em minhas mãos, seu pescoço quebrado. Senti o cheiro do seu sangue, mas tentei ignorar a ânsia que me dominou. Talvez eu devesse fingir que era um humano ali. Arranquei os pêlos que cobriam o seu pescoço e finquei os dentes na carne ainda muito quente pela corrida inútil na tentativa de salvar a vida.

O sangue era tudo menos apetitoso, mas foi suficiente para aliviar a sede e me deixar mais forte para ficar perto de humanos. Larguei o corpo do animal depois de engolir a última gota. Ainda tinha sede, mas por hoje seria suficiente.

No caminho de volta para a casa dos Cullen, eu me peguei pensando no amigo de Alice. Seu cheiro era surpreendentemente apelativo para mim. Por muito pouco eu não tinha avançado nele, naquele momento quando entrei na sala. Se não fosse por Carlisle, isso definitivamente teria acontecido. Eu reparei que ele ficou assustado com a minha reação, mas isso era normal. Era o instinto de auto-preservação falando mais alto. Inconscientemente ele sabia que eu era perigosa.

Eu lembrei do momento em que ele perguntou a Alice sobre a minha idade e eu imediatamente a proibi de responder. Mas tinha sido apenas um lapso da minha parte. Estava acostumada a viver com os Volturi onde todos diziam a sua idade real desde transformados, mas é claro que aqui eles não fariam isso.

E talvez eu tenha interpretado esse garoto de forma errada. Quando ele perguntou a Alice sobre o tempo da minha permanência na cidade, eu julguei que a sua pergunta seria devido à sua vontade que eu fosse embora logo. Mas então ele me surpreendeu ao sugerir que eu estudasse na mesma escola que ele.

Pouco me incomodou o motivo da sua sugestão. Não me importava a satisfação que o Sr. Mason poderia sentir na minha presença. _Escola_. Eu sorri sozinha enquanto atravessava o lago próximo à casa. Sim, era uma ótima idéia.

Quando eu entrei na casa pela janela do meu quarto, Carlisle me esperava na porta que eu havia deixado aberta. Com certeza Alice tinha visto a minha decisão e o informado.

- Vamos nos reunir lá embaixo. – ele falou, antes mesmo que eu tivesse a oportunidade de argumentar, e saiu. Fiquei sozinha para que pudesse trocar a blusa, que tinha rasgado no momento que eu tinha pegado o leopardo.

Se eu fosse uma humana frágil, eu estaria morta no momento que suas garras afiadas acertaram minha barriga. Mas eu não tinha sequer sentido o impacto. Apenas a blusa esfiapada poderia dizer o que aconteceu. Depois eu teria que falar com Alice sobre como me alimentar sem acabar com o meu guarda roupa.

Desci as escadas e encontrei todos os Cullen sentados na mesa que seria de jantar, caso nos alimentássemos de comida, mas que ali era apenas usada para reuniões. Foi nela que eu fiquei sentada por mais de quatro horas enquanto explicava tudo que tinha feito desde que saíra de Volterra, e que estava disposta a mudar. Lembro dos minutos de aflição que me dominaram enquanto Carlisle pensava se me deixaria ficar ou não. E o alívio que senti quando ele disse que eu poderia ficar foi incomparável.

E lá estava eu de novo, para decidirem se eu iria ou não para a escola. Ou melhor, para saber se eles aprovavam ou não. Porque eu já tinha decidido. Eu iria para a escola. Quer eles queiram ou não.

- Ela está bastante decidida – Alice informou a todos.

- Eu vou. – eu confirmei, enquanto sentava na cadeira em frente à Carlisle, na ponta oposta da mesa oval.

- Você precisa ser razoável, Bella. – ele começou num tom calmo, mas sério – Você ainda é muito sensível ao sangue humano. Viu o que quase aconteceu essa tarde.

- Quase, mas não aconteceu.

- Sim, porque eu estava aqui. Mas eu não estarei ao seu lado na escola. Você terá que usar apenas a sua força de vontade para resistir.

- Eu sei. E eu posso fazer isso.

- Bella, são muitas crianças em um único ambiente. Sempre agitados, sempre correndo. Você sabe o quanto o sangue pode ficar apelativo para nós nesses momentos.

- Eu tomarei precauções, Carlisle. Caçarei todos os dias.

- Não é fácil, Bella – Esme falou num tom gentil como se pedisse desculpas. – Depois de Carlisle eu sou a que estou há mais tempo como vegetariana e ainda não é fácil. Se alguém se cortar perto de você, será impossível resistir.

- Eu ainda não resisto tão fácil. – Jasper reforçou – E faço isso há anos. Mas às vezes ainda preciso que Alice, Emmett ou Rosalie me impeçam de fazer alguma besteira no meio daquelas crianças.

- Eu entendo o ponto de vista de você, mas eu já escolhi. – eu disse, firme – Eu vou estudar.

- Não é bem assim, Bella – Carlisle falou um tanto mais sério – Essa decisão envolve muita gente. A maioria inocente. Talvez você deva esperar alguns anos. – ele sugeriu – Começar de forma mais sutil.

- Eu posso ser nova como vegetariana, Carlisle, mas eu não sou uma vampira recém nascida sem controle algum dos instintos.

- Eu sei que não, mas eu acho melhor...

- Carlisle – eu o interrompi, ficando de pé e apoiando as mãos no tampo da mesa de madeira – Eu vou estudar nessa escola com o seu consentimento ou não.

Para a minha surpresa Carlisle também ficou de pé imitando meu gesto de pôr as mãos na mesa, mas o fez com um pouco mais de força, rachando um pouco a madeira.

- Você está na minha casa. – ele falou por entre os dentes. Era a primeira vez que eu o via tão furioso – É minha responsabilidade agora. E se quiser continuar conosco, será sob as minhas regras.

Mas sua atitude, no lugar de me intimidar, me deixou mais irritada.

- Eu não saí de uma prisão para morar em outra. Um ditador já bastou na minha vida.

- Eu não estou lhe obrigando a nada – ele falou um tanto mais calmo, mas ainda muito sério – Estou lhe dando opções. Cabe a você escolher.

- Opções? – eu ri com escárnio – Essas são as suas opções? Ou obedece e fica quieta trancafiada nessa casa ou vá embora?

- Ninguém lhe prende aqui, Bella – Esme se adiantou na tentativa de apaziguar a situação – Você é livre para ir aonde quiser, a hora que quiser. Mas nesse caso é...

- Tudo bem, Esme, eu já entendi. – minha voz estava carregada de sarcasmo e eu me senti mal por falar daquela forma com ela. – Será como você quer, Carlisle.

- Bella, não – Alice pediu num sussurro, já tendo visto a minha decisão.

Segundos depois eu já estava a quilômetros de Forks. Tinha escutado todos me chamando de volta, até mesmo Carlisle, mas não olhei para trás.

Mas não consegui ir muito longe. Depois de pouco tempo eu comecei a sentir algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Fui parando ao poucos e caí de joelhos no chão cheio de gravetos e pedras, meu corpo sendo sacudido por soluços enquanto eu chorava sem as lágrimas que um dia já tinha escorrido pelos meus olhos.

Não me surpreendi ao sentir o toque gentil de Esme no meu ombro e a senti se abaixando ao meu lado e me abraçando.

Me deixei ser confortada por aquele abraço tão materno e ficamos ali por um longo tempo.

- Não vá embora, criança – ela pediu num sussurro entre os meus cabelos.

Eu podia sentir que Carlisle, Alice e Jasper também estavam ali perto, mas ficaram em silêncio.

- Eu não quero ir – eu falei em meio aos soluços.

- Você _não precisa_ ir – ela falou com a voz firme, mas ainda carinhosa.

- Mas eu quero ir para a escola – eu falei e até eu mesma me surpreendi com o som da minha voz. Eu parecia mais uma criança birrenta.

- Bella – Carlisle falou finalmente, se aproximando um pouco – tente entender...

- Eu sei, Carlisle – eu o interrompi sem sair do abraço de Esme. Ele veio até a nossa frente e se abaixou até ficar com o rosto na altura do meu – Eu sei que é difícil resistir, mas acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito em você, Bella. Mas nossos instintos às vezes falam mais alto. Eu gosto da sua idéia de ir à escola. Mostra que você quer interagir. Mas ainda é muito cedo.

- Não é apenas vontade, Carlisle – eu falei, erguendo meu rosto para encará-lo – Eu nunca estive em uma escola antes. Sempre quis saber como era.

- Você nunca estudou? – Alice perguntou espantada, se aproximando também.

- Claro que sim. Mas quando eu era humana, as mulheres estudavam em casa com a mãe ou uma governanta. E depois Aro não permitia que nenhum de nós saísse para estudar ou trabalhar fora. Tudo que eu sei, eu aprendi nos livros. – eu me voltei novamente para Carlisle que me encarava ternamente – Me deixa ao menos tentar, Carlisle, por favor. É só o que te peço.

- Bella...

- Eu posso tomar conta dela, pai – Alice falou apoiando a mão no ombro dele – Posso ficar atenta às decisões dela.

- Se dermos um jeito de organizar todas as aulas dela junto com as de Alice... – Esme sugeriu, também me apoiando.

Carlisle ficou um tempo em silêncio e essa espera foi muito mais torturante do que a do momento em que ele decidia se eu ficaria ou não. Mas eu soube a resposta antes mesmo que ela saísse dos seus lábios. Alice sempre estragava a surpresa.

- Tudo bem – ele falou mesmo sem necessidade, já que Alice saltitava a nossa volta – Mas é apenas um teste. Se qualquer coisa der errado...

- Nada vai dar nada errado. – eu falei antes de me lançar em seus braços, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos no chão da floresta – Obrigada, Carlisle. Muito obrigada. Você não vai se arrepender!

- É o que eu espero – ele ria agora da minha atitude um tanto incomum para mim, mas eu me sentia feliz demais para agir de outra forma. – Bem vinda, Bella. Bem vinda à família Cullen.

Era a primeira vez que ele falava isso para mim. Mesmo quando ele aceitou que eu ficasse na casa, ele tinha apenas dado a resposta positiva e nada mais. Mas agora sua aceitação era completa. E eu sabia que teria que me esforçar ainda mais para não decepcioná-lo. Eu não seria capaz de suportar ver decepção no seu rosto ou no rosto de ninguém daquela família que estava me acolhendo com tanto carinho. Eu tinha que ser mais forte do que qualquer um deles. Tinha que superar os meus limites. E, definitivamente, tinha que parar de pensar no gosto que o sangue de Edward poderia ter. Isso não ajudaria em nada na minha jornada. Não mesmo.


	5. Castigos, Favores e Surpresas

Capítulo 5

**CASTIGO, FAVORES E SURPRESAS**

-- _Edward's_ _POV_ --

Meu terceiro final de semana em Forks, e eu já estava de castigo. Mas não tinha sido minha culpa. Não inteiramente. Quer dizer, eu não tenho culpa se o pessoal da reserva insistiu em apostar corrida com dinheiro. E tampouco tenho culpa de ser melhor que eles. O problema foi que meu pai ouviu quando eu cheguei às três da manhã do sábado e me deu um longo sermão sobre o perigo de correr, que logo se transformou em castigo quando o dinheiro caiu do bolso do meu casaco quando eu o tirei para pendurar.

Agora eu estava sem carro por uma semana, tendo que aturar as piadinhas dos meus novos colegas por estar indo para a escola com o meu pai e tendo que voltar de carona ou a pé.

Outra coisa chata nessa semana foi que Alice e os outros Cullen não foram à aula um dia sequer. Foi mesmo uma sorte ela ter me dado uma cópia do trabalho ou eu teria ficado em maus lençóis com o Sr. Mason.

E, novidades à parte, fez sol em Forks. Quatro dias seguidos de sol fraco, mas ainda era sol, e que eu não pude aproveitar por estar de castigo. Apenas na sexta feira meu pai me liberou e eu pude ir à praia e curtir o resto do sol que nem chegava a queimar, mas ao menos esquentava.

- Ora, ora. Se não é o riquinho que levou o nosso dinheiro. – eu me voltei e vi os três se aproximando com expressões ameaçadoras. Ou tentativa de ser ameaçador. Por pouco eu não ri.

Eles eram fortes para a idade, mas menores que eu.

- Não tenho culpa se vocês são ruins. – eu falei voltando a contemplar o mar.

- Você é muito corajoso de nos desafiar na nossa reserva.

Eles estavam parados na minha frente agora, me impedindo de ver o mar e não me dando outra escolha a não ser olhar para eles.

- O que vocês vão fazer? Me bater? – eu perguntei com sarcasmo – Duvido.

- Nós poderíamos fazer isso se quiséssemos. – o mais alto falou.

Eu lembrava que ele se chamava Jacob, mas não consegui recordar os nomes dos outros dois. Sabia apenas que eram nomes incomuns.

- Mas não querem? – eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu confesso que estava um pouco tenso com a situação. Mesmo eles sendo menores que eu, eles estavam em três e eu estava sozinho. Vendo por esse ponto, a desvantagem era toda minha.

- Não. – Jacob respondeu por eles – Vimos quando você chegou. Queremos te pedir um favor.

- Um favor?

- Uma troca de favores, para ser mais específico.

Ele sentou-se à minha frente e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Queremos que você nos ensine a correr igual a você. – Jacob falou sem rodeios, embora não parecesse muito satisfeito em ter que pedir isso.

Aquilo fez toda a tensão desaparecer e confesso que me senti muito bem com esse pedido. Me deixou um pouco convencido, mas foi bom.

- E o que eu ganharia em troca?

- Não temos dinheiro, se é o que você quer – o mais forte falou com cara de poucos amigos – Você levou todo o dinheiro que tínhamos.

- Não me culpem por isso. Vocês insistiram em apostar dinheiro. – eu o lembrei.

- Pensamos que iríamos conseguir tirar dinheiro de você.

- Se enganaram. – eu falei com um sorriso satisfeito – Então, o que eu ganho em troca de ensinar vocês a dirigir?

- Nós sabemos dirigir! – Jacob falou um tanto exaltado – Só queremos aprender a correr daquele jeito.

- Tanto faz – eu dei de ombros e fiquei esperando eles falarem.

Jacob, que parecia ser o líder daquele trio, foi quem respondeu.

- Podemos te ensinar sobre a mecânica dos carros. – ele sugeriu triunfante.

Ele sabia que aquele assunto me interessava. Na noite em que havia corrido, eu tinha comentado que gostaria de entender mais sobre o meu carro.

- Fechado! – eu falei sem precisar pensar duas vezes, estendendo a mão para fechar o acordo.

Eles não queriam perder tempo e pediram para começar as receber as dicas naquele mesmo instante. Eles esperaram enquanto eu vestia uma roupa por cima do calção de banho, que continuava seco pela minha falta de coragem de entrar naquela água gelada, e fomos até o meu carro para que eu os levasse a um local mais aberto e fácil de desenvolver a velocidade que eu gostava.

- Aquela corrida com vocês foi fichinha para mim – eu estava um tanto mais convencido do que deveria – Esse carro aqui – eu falei dando uma tapinha no volante – corre muito mais que aquele lá que vocês usaram.

- Não fale mal do meu carro! – Jacob exclamou irritado – Deu muito trabalho montar aquela belezinha.

- Você... montou ele? – eu perguntei espantado olhando-o de relance enquanto dirigia para o local adequado.

Ele estava sentado no banco do passageiro e Quil e Embry – que se apresentaram adivinhando que eu não lembrava os seus nomes – estavam no banco de trás.

- Peça por peça – ele respondeu orgulhoso, estufando o peito.

- Incrível! – eu exclamei extasiado. – Você definitivamente é a pessoa ideal para me ensinar sobre a mecânica.

Passamos o resto da tarde e parte da noite correndo por uma estrada onde raramente passava algum carro e os rapazes puderam correr à vontade no meu Volvo, enquanto eu passava algumas dicas para desenvolver mais velocidade.

Jacob aproveitava também para me ensinar como funcionava o interior do meu veículo e fez questão de abrir o capô para dar uma olhada melhor no conteúdo.

Só voltei para casa quando estava bem tarde, mas não o suficiente para me pôr de castigo novamente. No sábado eu voltei à reserva para fazer uma tentativa de corrida no carro de Jacob. Fiquei surpreso em ver que o carro montado dele corria tanto quanto o meu. Era apenas questão de quem o dirigia.

- Ou como se dirige – ele lembrou, ficando um tanto irritado quando eu sugeri que ele era um mau motorista – Com as suas dicas, logo vou poder correr contra você. E vou ganhar.

- É o que vamos ver.

No domingo eu fiquei o dia em casa já que estava chovendo e aproveitei para passar um tempo com Emma. Por mais que brigássemos, eu amava demais aquela pequena monstrinha e estava muito feliz por vê-la saudável novamente.

E passar esse tempo com ela me fez lembrar de Alice. E, principalmente, da prima dela. Será que Alice iria à escola essa semana? Queria saber se Bella tinha comentado algo a respeito de se matricular na nossa escola. Eu tinha passado todos os dias da semana passada esperando ver Alice na primeira aula para perguntar isso, mas sempre me decepcionava ao encontrar a carteira dela vazia. Chegara até a pensar que os Cullen tinham contraído algum tipo de gripe, mas depois eu descobri que era normal eles faltarem em dias de sol. Mike havia me dito que a família toda se ausentava nesses dias e iam acampar nas montanhas.

Um hábito muito saudável, embora eu não conseguisse imaginar Rosalie com toda aquela pompa, acampando no meio de uma floresta. Mas eu não conhecia aquela família o suficiente para julgar suas ações. Pode até ser que Rosalie nem seja tão fútil quanto aparentava ser. Embora eu duvidasse muito que eu pudesse me enganar. Se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia fazer, e bem, era identificar as características das pessoas. A maioria era muito fácil de se ler.

Acordei na manhã de segunda feira mais animado que o normal. Não sei se porque finalmente eu iria para a escola com o meu carro novamente, ou se porque estava chovendo. O que significava que Alice não teria motivo faltar e eu poderia perguntar por Bella.

Eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha mente. A qualquer instante, estivesse onde estivesse, era apenas questão de instantes para seu rosto muito pálido surgir nos meus pensamentos novamente. Seu olhar feroz, contrastando com sua voz muito suave e sua face angelical.

Não sei se Emma percebeu meu estado de agitação, mas hoje ela não se atrasou e eu pude chegar bem cedo na escola. A BMW de Rosalie já estava estacionada a alguns metros de onde eu coloquei meu carro e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.

Agora eu torcia para que o professor Mason passasse outro trabalho em dupla para que eu precisasse ir à casa de Alice novamente. E se a sorte continuasse ao meu lado, Bella estaria em casa também.

Ao sair do carro, eu notei uma certa aglomeração no estacionamento. Olhei para onde os outros alunos olhavam e vi uma moto Kawasaki ZZR 1100 preta, parada ao lado do carro de Rosalie. Eu conhecia bem aquele tipo de moto. Brian, um dos colegas da escola em Nova York, tinha uma dessas, e fazia questão de dizer em voz alta o quanto ela tinha sido cara e quantos quilômetros ela alcançava. Ele era do tipo que se gabava pelo que tinha e eu não sentia nem um pouco a sua falta.

Fui direto para a minha primeira aula, ansioso para encontrar Alice. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a aula começar e eu aproveitaria esse tempo para falar com ela. Quase esbarrei em Eric ao entrar na sala, tamanha era a minha afobação. Nem eu sei por que eu estava me comportando daquele jeito. Só o que eu sei era que eu precisava falar com ela.

E eu a vi assim que entrei. Ela estava debruçada sobre a sua carteira conversando com... com...

- Olá Edward.

- Bella... – eu estava paralisado no meio da sala encarando a criatura mais linda do mundo, que sorria para mim como se estivesse feliz em me ver.

- Aceitei sua sugestão. – ela comentou sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- Percebi – eu falei num sussurro, ainda pasmo demais por vê-la ali, mas de alguma forma, eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido.

Apenas quando alguém passou por mim, me cumprimentando com uma tapa no ombro, foi que eu consegui despertar do transe e andei até o meu lugar ao lado de Alice.

Eu estava com o andar um pouco mais vacilante que o normal e sentia meu coração disparado em meu peito. A surpresa de vê-la ali me fez até esquecer de respirar por alguns instantes. E eu poderia jurar que estava corado. Não que eu ficasse assim muitas vezes, mas eu sentia o calor anormal concentrado no meu rosto.

Senti que ela ficou rígida em sua carteira quando eu passei e sentei ao lado de Alice, que permanecia em silêncio, seus olhos sem foco novamente. Era uma pena haver lugares marcados ali. Aquele não era o lugar onde eu gostaria de sentar no momento. Ainda mais vendo o espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Bella estava sentada exatamente na carteira em frente à minha, e eu podia sentir seu perfume doce inebriando meus sentidos. De uma coisa eu estava certo. Eu jamais conseguiria prestar atenção à aula com aquele anjo sentado ali. Inglês poderia ser considerada uma matéria perdida para mim.

Ela não se virou para falar comigo, como eu pensei que faria, e eu tampouco tive a oportunidade de falar com ela novamente, já que o professor resolveu começar a aula nesse instante.

Ele apresentou Bella rapidamente, sem pedir que ela levantasse ou algo parecido e logo se pôs a passar o assunto. Assunto esse que eu não faço idéia do que se tratava. Mas acho que não era o único a não prestar atenção na aula. Alice continuava com o olhar perdido como se estivesse a milhas de distância dali e havia determinados momentos que ela se sobressaltava com absolutamente nada.

Bella continuava parada na mesma posição como uma estátua, e eu tinha certeza que havia momentos em que ela sequer respirava.


	6. Primeiro Dia de Aula

Capítulo 6

**PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA**

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

Meu primeiro dia de aula em toda a minha vida. Ansiedade era pouco para o que eu sentia no momento. Jasper estava a ponto de enlouquecer de tanto que as minhas emoções estavam tortuosas. Hora eu ficava ansiosa, hora eu ficava nervosa, mas sempre muito feliz. Estava parecendo Alice, de tanto que eu sorria.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar da caçada com Carlisle e Esme e agora estava me trocando para ir à escola. Mais uma roupa seria jogada no lixo graças à minha falta de prática de me alimentar de quem tinha garras afiadas. Alice já tinha separado as roupas que eu usaria, então eu não precisei me preocupar com isso. Cinco minutos depois eu já estava na frente de casa esperando os outros. O problema era que faltava uma hora para sairmos.

Jasper teve que usar muito do seu dom em mim para me fazer parar no lugar, mas quando chegou a hora de sairmos, nem isso funcionava mais.

Ainda mais quando eu optei por não ir no carro com eles. Estava cansada de ter alguém controlando as minhas emoções. Emoções que eu estava adorando sentir. Então peguei a moto, que eu tinha comprado antes de chegar a Forks, e fui seguindo o carro deles. Queria mesmo era ir na frente, mas Carlisle pediu para eu não me afastar muito. E eu faria o que ele pediu. Iria me comportar brilhantemente no meu primeiro dia de aula. Meu primeiro teste para saber se eu conseguiria me controlar perto dos humanos.

Eu parei com a moto ao lado do carro de Rosalie e retirei o capacete, inútil para mim. Alice logo estava ao meu lado, arrumando meus cabelos.

- Não sei que idéia é essa a sua de vir de moto. – ela falava enquanto colocava os fios de volta no lugar – Capacetes são inimigos das mulheres.

- Por mim eu não usaria capacete. – eu falei tentando me esquivar das suas mãos pequenas.

Ela parou de me incomodar, mas me olhou como se quisesse me matar só com o olhar.

- Vento nos cabelos? Acho que não, Bellinha.

- Com ou sem capacete, Alice – eu resmunguei, dando um safanão em sua mão que estava em meus cabelos novamente – São as únicas opções.

- Dentro do carro é outra opção.

- Acho que não. – eu respondi indo em direção à recepção.

- Posso saber por que não? – Alice perguntou, me seguindo de perto.

Ela estava seguindo exatamente o que tinha prometido a Carlisle. Os outros foram direto para suas salas, mas Jasper ficou nos esperando na entrada no prédio onde eu teria a minha primeira aula.

- Porque eu gosto da minha independência e porque eu não quero que Jasper fique me controlando a todo instante.

Ela não pôde retrucar nesse momento porque estávamos entrando na recepção, onde havia alguns estudantes. Falei rapidamente com a recepcionista, ignorando os alunos que me encaravam sem reserva, mas que logo desviavam o olhar quando eu os encarava, e saí novamente para o pátio, com Alice sempre nos meus calcanhares.

- Ele só está fazendo isso para o seu bem.

- Eu sei, Alice. Tanto sei que não estou reclamando por ele está me acalmando agora, mas há momentos em que isso não é necessário.

Entramos no prédio que ainda estava um tanto vazio e novamente eu ignorei os olhares que se voltavam quando passávamos pelo corredor largo.

- Alguém está fazendo sucesso no seu primeiro dia. – Alice comentou para que apenas eu ouvisse.

- Só há crianças aqui. – eu comentei olhando discretamente ao redor.

- Teoricamente eles têm a nossa idade.

- Teoricamente.

- Você não faz idéia de quantas decisões de vir falar com você eu já captei desde que entramos na escola. – ela falava ainda muito baixo para as pessoas que estivessem perto não pudessem ouvir.

- Sério?

- Sim. Mas eles acabam desistindo na última hora.

- Muito esperto da parte deles.

- Qual é o problema? Medo de não resistir à tentação? – ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tentação? – eu sabia que ela não se referia ao sangue. Ela jamais brincaria com isso. Não ainda, quando eu estava fazendo o possível para não pensar na quantidade de sangue quente que havia ao meu redor. – São apenas crianças.

- Crianças. – ela concordou de forma cínica demais para o meu gosto – Certo. – ela parou em frente à nossa sala e cruzou os braços me olhando sarcasticamente – Edward é uma criança também?

Eu a encarei de volta, com o cenho franzido.

- _Edward_? Como foi que Edward entrou nessa conversa?

- Você pode até não comentar com ninguém, mas eu sei exatamente a quantidade de vezes que você pensou nele durante essa última semana. – ela falou com muita segurança em seu tom. – E quantidade de vezes em que você pensou em ir até a casa dele e...

- Ok. Ok. – eu a interrompi sem querer ouvir a continuação. Eu sabia exatamente no que eu pensei em fazer quando chegasse a casa dele. E em nenhum dos meus pensamentos, Edward teria um final feliz. – Mas eu apenas _pensei_.

- Claro. Se eu tivesse visto você tomar a decisão final, nós não estaríamos aqui nesse momento. – eu odiava quando ela falava desse jeito, como se fosse a dona da verdade.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

Eu não esperei por ela e entrei na sala, indo direto para a carteira que eu ocuparia em frente à Alice. Tudo tinha sido milimetricamente planejado para que nada desse errado hoje.

Eu estaria sentada à frente de Edward, seu cheiro não viria até mim através do ar do aquecedor e Alice poderia protegê-lo caso algo desse errado.

A outra providência que Carlisle insistiu em tomar, apenas para o meu primeiro dia, era deixar Jasper do lado de fora da sala, controlando a minha agitação que crescia à medida que o horário de iniciar a aula se aproximava.

- Tente se acalmar, Bella – ele falou. Jasper estava encostado na parede do lado de fora da escola, provavelmente escondido dos supervisores para que não o vissem cabulando aula. – Você não está facilitando para mim.

Como se fosse fácil me acalmar. Mas o estranho era que eu já estava na sala. O professor também e muitos alunos já se acomodavam em suas carteiras. Então porque eu continuava ansiosa desse jeito?

- Porque _ele_ ainda não chegou – Alice sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

Eu me voltei para reclamar com ela, mas foi nesse instante que eu senti um cheiro bom demais, perto demais.

- Não respire – ela falou apressada.

Como se eu já não estivesse sem respirar desde que tinha entrado na sala. Mas eu tive apenas um segundo para ficar tensa, porque no instante seguinte Jasper lançou uma porção tão grande do seu poder em mim que eu poderia jurar que nem me incomodaria se alguém esfregasse sangue no meu rosto.

Me senti tão dopada e relaxada que um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios sem que eu percebesse. E esse sorriso só fez crescer quando eu o vi entrando na sala, quase esbarrando em um garoto magricela.

Nossos olhares se encontraram – eu com as minhas lentes negras para cobrir o vermelho que ainda dominava às minhas íris – e senti o calor do seu corpo mesmo à distância.

Alice puxou meu cabelo, rápido demais para que alguém percebesse, mas com força suficiente para desviar meus pensamentos desse caminho perigoso.

- Olá Edward. – eu o cumprimentei sem deixar de sorrir.

Sabia que alguns humanos ficavam assustados quando viam nossos dentes, mas isso não parecia acontecer com ele. Era como se ele não visse o perigo que poderíamos representar. Ou até visse, mas não se importasse.

- Bella... – ele falou um pouco baixo demais para que alguém ouvisse, mas eu não tive problemas em entender.

Sua voz soava bem demais ao falar o meu nome. Tinha um tom suave e firme ao mesmo tempo, quase como uma música. Imagino se ele teria uma boa voz para cantar.

- Talvez ele cante para você – Alice sugeriu, pegando cada pequeno detalhe das minhas decisões, antes mesmo que eu pensasse nelas. Não que eu estivesse pensando em pedir para ele cantar para mim. – Estava sim.

- Aceitei sua sugestão – eu falei, ignorando-a completamente.

- Percebi. – ele falou em um tom ainda mais baixo que antes.

Porque ele continuava parado no meio da sala?

Quando ele finalmente começou a andar, eu fiquei um pouco tensa ao ouvir seu coração batendo tão freneticamente, bombeando sangue por todo o seu corpo, deixando-o mais concentrado no seu rosto. Ele estava corado? Fazia muito tempo que eu não via ninguém corando perto de mim. E isso era muito perigoso para ele. Mas eu consegui me controlar, sem precisar que Jasper ou Alice fizesse nada e me senti muito bem com isso. Mas não relaxei em momento algum durante a aula. Apenas sorri levemente quando o Sr. Mason me apresentou à turma, mas depois disso eu não movi um músculo sequer até a aula acabar.

Apenas meu cérebro não parava de pensar besteiras e eu tinha certeza que Alice estava vendo tudo. Ainda assim eu me senti bem por não concretizar nenhuma das minhas vontades. Mesmo seu cheiro queimando em minha garganta e me deixando com sede novamente. Mesmo eu querendo mais do que tudo sentir o gosto do seu sangue que cheirava tão bem a apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Mesmo eu sentindo seu calor tão próximo ao meu corpo que conseguia aquecer o meu corpo morto e gelado. Mesmo eu querendo mais que tudo tocar seu rosto para sentir o calor que se concentrava ali junto com o seu sangue.

Mas eu não fiz nada disso. Eu sabia que ainda não era forte o suficiente. Se eu fizesse isso... Bem, eu não faria e ponto final.


	7. Complicações

Capítulo 7

**COMPLICAÇÕES?**

**-- **_**Edward's**__**POV**_** --**

A minha intenção era falar com Bella quando a aula terminasse, mas eu não tive oportunidade para isso. As duas saíram tão rápido da sala, que eu sequer tinha juntado meus livros quando elas passaram pela porta.

Minha mente ainda continuava um tanto nublada por conta do seu perfume e do seu sorriso perfeito, quando eu segui para a minha próxima aula. E ainda não estava completamente recuperado quando entrei na cafeteria e a vi sentada junto com os Cullen.

Sentei na minha mesa habitual, mas dessa vez eu fiz questão de escolher uma cadeira que não impedisse minha visão dela.

- Bonita essa garota nova, não é? – Mike comentou cutucando minhas costelas com o cotovelo.

- Quem é bonita? – Jéssica perguntou, nitidamente com ciúmes.

- Isabella Swan – ele respondeu sem o mínimo tato – Muito gata.

- Bella. – eu o corrigi, lembrando de como ela tinha feito quando Carlisle a apresentou a mim.

Eu continuava olhando para Bella enquanto conversávamos e nesse momento ela olhou na nossa direção, nossos olhares cruzando brevemente e eu vi um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Por que eu tinha a impressão que ela estava ouvindo a conversa, mesmo estando do outro lado da cafeteria?

- Ela nem é tão bonita assim. – Lauren falou, com a voz carregada de inveja.

Me controlei para não rir, mas Bella não fez o mesmo. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais e ela ficou em pé. Vi quando Alice a segurou pelo braço e murmurou alguma coisa rapidamente. Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça e se desvencilhou da sua mão pequena, andando lentamente até a minha mesa, fazendo todos ao meu redor interromperem as conversas.

- Olá. – ela cumprimentou a todos, mas manteve os olhos fixos em mim.

- O-oi. – Eric tentou retribuir o cumprimento e Mike apenas ficou encarando-a de boca aberta. As garotas apenas murmuraram algo incompreensível e Jéssica imediatamente agarrou um braço de Mike, marcando território.

- Olá Bella. Gostando do seu primeiro dia? – eu perguntei, surpreso comigo mesmo por conseguir articular uma frase coerente quando meu coração estava disparado, e a vontade que eu tinha era de tirá-la de perto daquele bando de abutres.

- Sim. Muito.

- Oi, Edward. – Alice apareceu de repente ao seu lado, sorrindo animadamente.

- Oi Alice.

- Vou roubar a minha prima um pouco. Estamos atrasadas para a próxima aula.

Eu olhei rapidamente para o meu relógio de pulso e vi que ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o sinal tocar.

- Ok.

- A gente se vê por aí, Edward. – Bella falou antes de se afastar, sendo praticamente arrastada pela prima.

As últimas aulas foram completamente entediantes. Minha última aula era educação física e, pela primeira vez, eu torci para que ela acabasse logo. Eu sempre gostei muito de educação física, mas hoje eu não estava com a mínima disposição para nada. Só queria ir para casa e me trancar em meu quarto, ouvindo uma boa música.

Mas, de repente, quando eu cheguei ao estacionamento e a vi parada ao lado da tal moto preta, com Alice sempre ao seu lado, eu perdi totalmente a vontade de ir para casa.

Minhas pernas se moveram como se tivessem vontade própria e logo eu estava andando na sua direção, quase escorregando na fina camada de gelo que havia se formado no cimento do estacionamento.

Ela se voltou para mim com o capacete na mão e um sorriso nos lábios. Eu estava ficando viciado naquele sorriso.

Mas, tão rápido quanto tinha surgido o sorriso, ele desapareceu. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido e Alice segurou os braços de Bella como se tentasse impedi-la de fazer algo. As duas olharam nervosas para Ângela que passava ao nosso lado.

- É o que dá ser desastrada – Ângela resmungava para Ben, que tentava estancar o sangue que escorria em sua mão – Esse corte vai deixar cicatriz.

- Claro que não vai, Ang. – ele falava, tentando acalmá-la. – Acho que nem ponto vai levar.

O corte parecia mesmo feio e eu já estava pronto para oferecer uma carona para levar os dois ao hospital, quando algo desviou a minha atenção. O barulho de algo muito duro se chocando perto da entrada o prédio principal me fez olhar para lá e eu me deparei com a cena mais bizarra que eu já tinha visto. Emmett tentava segurar Jasper que se debatia em seus braços com olhar feroz.

- Bella, saia daqui – Alice pediu apressada, olhando aflita para a cena que se desenrolava.

Todos os outros alunos também haviam parado para observar a suposta briga entre os irmãos. Até mesmo Ângela e Ben pareciam ter esquecido o corte, que continuava sangrando.

- Me deixa em paz, Alice – Bella resmungou se livrando das suas mãos e puxou Ângela que estava muito perto de nós, jogando-a em meus braços sem o menor cuidado. – Tire-a daqui. – ela pediu olhando para mim por sobre o ombro e seguindo em direção à briga.

Eu continuei com Ângela em meus braços, segurando-a de qualquer jeito sem conseguir me mover. O que estava acontecendo ali não fazia o menor sentido.

E menos sentido ainda fez quando Bella chegou perto de Jasper e pegou o braço que se debatia na tentativa de se livrar do aperto firme de Emmett. No mesmo instante Jasper relaxou nos braços do irmão e os três entraram novamente no prédio, que agora estava praticamente vazio.

Eu ainda estava sem entender o que tinha acontecido, mas Ângela continuava sangrando e eu precisava fazer algo a respeito. Mas uma coisa era certa: eu não sairia daquela escola sem falar com Bella.

- Ben – eu o chamei quando percebi que ele continua olhando para a entrada do prédio – Leve Ângela para o hospital. Ela vai precisar de pontos – eu falei, tirando as chaves do bolso do casaco e jogando para ele.

- E você?

- Eu me viro para voltar para casa. Não se preocupe.

- Obrigada, Edward – Ângela agradeceu num tom baixo, sempre muito tímida.

Esperei até que eles saíssem em meu carro e andei determinado para dentro do prédio onde os três entraram. Eu não tinha visto Alice ou Rosalie entrando com os outros, o que era estranho já que não tinha havido um momento sequer em que Alice não estivesse grudada em Bella durante todo o dia.

Passei por algumas salas vazias e finalmente ouvi um som de algo quebrando em uma das últimas salas do corredor que agora estava deserto. Mas, antes que eu pudesse entrar na sala, Bella saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, me impedindo de ver o motivo do barulho.

- O que faz aqui, Edward? – ela perguntou sem olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. Seu tom de voz era duro e sua expressão estava tensa.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Jasper... – eu acenei com a cabeça na direção da porta fechada – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Nada demais. – ela continuava sem me olhar, mas seu tom agora vacilava, fazendo com que fosse difícil acreditar em suas palavras. – Como está a garota? – ela perguntou olhando por sobre o meu ombro. Eu olhei na mesma direção, mas não vi nada ali.

- Foi apenas um corte. Ben a levou para o hospital no meu carro.

- Eu liguei para Carlisle – Alice falou aparecendo de repente atrás de mim, me assustando – Ele está a caminho.

- Ok. – Bella olhou de relance para mim e então para Alice novamente – É melhor você ir falar com Jasper. – ela pediu, abrindo espaço para que a prima pudesse entrar na sala.

Ela fechou a porta quando Alice entrou e finalmente me encarou, seus olhos negros brilhando intensamente.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar, preso no seu olhar, todos os pensamentos coerentes desaparecendo da minha mente.

- Onde está Rosalie? – eu perguntei e imediatamente me chutei mentalmente. Tanta coisa para falar e eu pergunto sobre a prima dela? Péssimo!

- Rosalie saiu após o intervalo – ela respondeu, sem se abalar com a minha pergunta idiota – Tinha um compromisso com Esme.

- Hum.

- Você não vai para casa? – ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso ameaçando surgir em seus lábios.

- Está querendo se livrar de mim? – eu perguntei, copiando a sua expressão.

- Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça, Edward. – ela respondeu com o olhar intenso.

- Bella – Carlisle chamou andando apressado em nossa direção, seu olhar aflito.

- Ele está aqui. – ela falou abrindo a porta para que ele entrasse. Mais uma vez ela fechou a porta e se voltou para mim. – Isso não sou eu querendo me livrar de você, mas é melhor você ir para casa. – ela falou com a voz suave.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – eu perguntei preocupado. Eu sabia que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

- Eu não sei. Honestamente, eu não faço idéia. – o pesar na sua voz me deixou angustiado e uma pressão se formou em meu peito.

- Bella...

- Edward – ela me interrompeu, seus olhos perdendo um pouco o brilho – Vá para casa.

- Mas...

- Por favor, vá.

- Eu vou te ver amanhã? – eu perguntei sem conseguir me conter.

- Eu não quero mentir para você, então eu não vou responder.

- O que está acontecendo, Bella?

- Vá, Edward, por favor – ela insistiu.

Eu achei melhor parar de tentar arrancar algo dela naquele instante, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil. Ficaria esperando até que ela saísse e me desse as respostas que eu queria.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, quando o estacionamento estava praticamente vazio, eu vi Carlisle saindo, seguido de um Jasper cabisbaixo e de Alice que parecia tentar confortá-lo. Alguns metros atrás vinha Emmett que parecia bastante descontraído andando lado a lado com Bella, seu enorme braço apoiado nos ombros delicados, numa nítida postura de intimidade.

Mesmo sabendo que eles eram primos e que Emmett namorava Rosalie, eu não gostei de vê-los daquele jeito. Bella era delicada demais para alguém como ele. A forma como ele a segurava era quase bruta.

Alice passou por mim nesse instante, mas não falou comigo. Ela parecia concentrada apenas em Jasper que estava com uma expressão torturada de dar pena.

Os três entraram no carro de Carlisle e partiram em seguida. Emmett entrou no carro de Rosalie, que ainda estava estacionado ao lado da moto de Bella onde eu estava encostado, e acenou brevemente na minha direção antes de sair quase cantando pneus.

- Oi. – Bella parou na minha frente e me encarou com o olhar divertido.

- Oi. – era impossível impedir que meu coração disparasse sempre que a via. Todas as perguntas que eu tinha para fazer desapareceram instantaneamente.

- Pensei ter pedido para você ir para casa.

- Estou sem carro. – eu falei dando de ombros.

- Você não acha que eu vou te dar uma carona, acha? – perguntou ainda com o mesmo olhar como se tentasse segurar o riso.

Ela pegou na ponta do meu casaco e me puxou para o lado, me tirando de perto da sua moto.

- Você me deixaria ir a pé para casa? – eu perguntei com fingida mágoa.

- Andar faz bem. – ela falou enquanto passava uma das pernas por cima da moto com uma leveza que me deixou encantado.

- E se chover? – eu perguntei depois de pigarrear de leve para que minha voz soasse clara.

- Quem vai para casa não se molha. – ela devolveu no mesmo instante, o sorriso agora aparecendo completamente em seu rosto.

E mais uma vez eu fiquei sem fôlego e mais deslumbrado que nunca.

- Você é má! – eu sussurrei sem conseguir falar direito.

Ela parou de sorrir no mesmo instante e me encarou com o olhar penetrante e um tanto quanto aterrador. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha e eu recuei um passo involuntariamente.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu posso ser má. – ela falou num tom baixo e ameaçador. Não sei por que eu fiquei com medo. Era óbvio que ela estava apenas brincando, certo? – Ainda quer uma carona? – ela perguntou num tom mais suave, mas ainda duro.

- S-sim.

Sua expressão relaxou, dando lugar para a diversão, um sorriso aparecendo novamente. Ela estava se divertindo com a minha reação.

- Você é quem sabe. – ela falou e me estendeu o único capacete.

- Pra que isso?

- Não sabe o que é um capacete? – ela perguntou com ironia.

- Claro que sei, mas não vou usar.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Você só tem um capacete. – eu falei apontando o óbvio.

- E?

- E que eu não vou usá-lo e deixá-la desprotegida. – eu respondi simplesmente e não entendi o motivo da gargalhada que ela deu naquele momento.

O som do seu riso era uma canção para os meus ouvidos. Senti vontade de gravar para ouvir a todo instante. O talvez eu estivesse ficando louco por pensar nisso. Bella definitivamente estava me tirando o juízo.

- Essa foi ótima. – ela falou ainda rindo.

- O que eu falei de tão engraçado?

- Desculpa. – ela pigarreou para se recompor e me olhou tentando ficar séria, mas não teve muito sucesso. – Não foi engraçado. Foi muito cavalheiresco de sua parte me oferecer o capacete, mas eu não sou tão frágil quanto pareço.

- É frágil o suficiente para se machucar se cairmos.

- Está me chamando de má condutora? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu não falei isso. – eu duvidava muito que alguém que conseguisse pilotar aquela moto poderia ser mal condutor – Mas você vai de capacete.

- Não vou.

- Vai sim. – eu insisti.

- Com que moral você afirma isso? – ela perguntou apoiando o capacete entre as suas pernas e cruzando os braços, me desafiando. – A moto é minha e como uma boa colega de classe eu estou te oferecendo uma carona. Você não deveria estar criando empecilhos para a minha nobreza.

- Por acaso você se recusaria a me levar em casa se eu não fizesse o que você pede? – eu perguntei com sarcasmo.

- Facilmente. – eu a encarei sem acreditar nas suas palavras, mas era óbvio que ela estava falando sério – Façamos o seguinte: se você não quiser usar o capacete, eu não vou lhe forçar.

- Obrigado. – eu agradeci triunfante.

- Mas eu também não vou usar. – ela concluiu com a expressão altiva.

Mais uma vez eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- É pegar ou largar.

- E se eu não aceitar?

- Se você não aceitar, é só torcer para que não chova no seu caminho de volta para casa.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes, um esperando que o outro desistisse primeiro, mas aquela batalha estava perdida para mim.

- Posso ao menos pilotar? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Minha moto? Jamais! – ela parecia ultrajada com a minha sugestão – Sobe logo antes que eu te deixe aqui.

Eu fiquei um tanto receoso de subir naquela moto. Não que eu não confiasse na sua capacidade para pilotar. O que me deixava assim era pensar que eu teria que ir abraçando a sua cintura fina até a minha casa. E ainda teria que ficar sentindo seu perfume inebriante por todo o caminho. Mas, pensando bem, não era receio o que eu sentia. Era algo completamente diferente. Algo muito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Precisava me controlar com urgência.

Com muito cuidado para não nos derrubar, eu subi na moto atrás dela, mas evitei tocá-la. Não sabia que reação ela teria se eu o fizesse. Os Cullen não pareciam ser do tipo que apreciavam contatos com as pessoas, e Bella, sendo da família, deveria ser igual.

- Vamos ficar aqui a tarde inteira? – eu perguntei brincando quando ela não deu a partida. Era estranho como ela tinha esse costume de ficar rígida de repente.

- Só... me dê alguns segundos – ela pediu num fio de voz.

- Você está bem? – eu me inclinei um pouco na sua direção, quase encostando meu peito em suas costas. Fui devagar para não balançar muito a moto pesada, mas ela parecia estar bem firme com uma de suas pernas apoiada no chão.

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder e fez uma careta estranha, como se estivesse sentindo dor.

- Isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensei. – ela respondeu por fim, dando a partida na moto.

- O quê? – eu perguntei estranhando a sua atitude.

- Segure-se. – ela pediu me olhando rapidamente por sobre o ombro.

Eu tateei a moto às minhas costas a procura de um local para eu me segurar, mas não havia nada ali.

- Segure-se em mim, Edward – ela falou como se aquilo a aborrecesse.

- Você não parece querer isso. – eu comentei sem me mover.

- Digamos que eu esteja experimentando coisas novas. – ela falou com um pequeno sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos.

- Coisas boas ou ruins?

- Quando chegarmos à sua casa eu te respondo. – e sem esperar por mim, ela estendeu suas mãos para trás pegando as minhas e as envolvendo em sua cintura pequena.

Era a primeira vez que ela me tocava e eu fui pego de surpresa. Ainda estava me preparando psicologicamente para esse contato e não estava esperando o choque que percorreu meu corpo com o seu toque. Sua mão era tão gelada quanto a de Carlisle e Esme, mas parecia mais suave.

Seu cheiro me atingiu em cheio e eu precisei lembrar de que estava em cima de uma moto em movimento. E que nós dois estávamos sem capacete.

Saímos devagar do estacionamento e ela não parecia ter nenhum problema em conduzir aquela moto pesada. Ela se mantinha em uma velocidade constante, mas foi apenas chegarmos à auto-estrada para que ela acelerasse de forma assustadora. Precisei me segurar mais firme para não ser jogado para trás com o impacto da aceleração.

- Com medo, Edward? – ela perguntou quase gritando para que eu pudesse ouvi-la através do barulho do vento.

- Preciso te lembrar que estamos sem capacete? – eu perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Eu não vou te derrubar. – ela falou rindo.

- Alguém parece feliz. – eu comentei ainda quase gritando, o vento frio atingindo meu rosto com força. Tive que me aproximar mais do seu corpo quando ela acelerou um pouco mais.

- Eu ficarei feliz se você chegar vivo em casa. – ela falou rapidamente, num tom mais baixo, mas que não me impediu de ouvir.

Algo me dizia que ela não e referia a um possível acidente de moto.

Não que eu estivesse assustado com a alta velocidade em que estávamos, mas eu não pude deixar de pensar que não teríamos a mínima chance se algo acontecesse.

Porém, o modo como seu perfume me atingia, era suficiente para me fazer relaxar. Inconscientemente ou não, eu me aproximei mais dela, inclinando um pouco meu rosto até a curva do seu pescoço.

- Seu perfume é delicioso – eu comentei sem conseguir me conter.

Ela ficou inteiramente rígida, e foi só nesse momento, colado a ela, que eu pude perceber o quanto seu corpo era duro. A moto deu uma pequena guinada para a esquerda, mas logo ela retomou a linha reta em que andávamos.

- Droga! – seu resmungo parecia um rosnado.

Ela começou a reduzir a velocidade e parou no acostamento.

- O que...?

- Desce! – ela mandou com a voz furiosa.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei sem entender.

- Desce, Edward, por favor! – sua voz estava tão urgente que eu tratei de obedecer.


	8. O Confronto

Capítulo 8

**O CONFRONTO**

- Vai me deixar aqui?

Ela não respondeu e eu fiquei observando enquanto ela também descia e apoiava a moto no descanso, se afastando a passos largos e rápidos para o outro lado da estrada.

- Bella, o que...?

- Fique aí! – ela mandou, me interrompendo quando eu comecei a segui-la.

- O que deu em você? – e porque ela sempre tinha que me deixar tão confuso com suas mudanças súbitas de humor? Isso estava começando a me irritar.

- Você tinha que estragar tudo! – ela me acusou, gritando exaltada.

- Como é?

- Fica aí! – ela gritou de novo quando eu tentei atravessar a pista para ir ao seu encontro.

Estávamos um de cada lado da rodovia, com duas faixas entre nós e agora começava a chuviscar.

- Isso é ridículo. Eu não vou ficar conversando assim.

- É tudo culpa sua.

- Mas o que eu...?

- Estava indo tudo bem. Nós estávamos quase chegando na sua casa – ela falava me encarando com fúria que era nítida mesmo a essa distância. – Mas você não podia ficar quieto. Tinha que... argh! Que droga!

- Eu não vou fingir que estou entendendo esse seu surto.

- Porque você tinha que se aproximar daquele jeito?

- Ah, isso.

- Claro!

- Desculpe. Eu não quis ultrapassar os limites. Mas eu só estava querendo sentir um pouco mais do seu perfume.

- Eu não uso perfume. – ela falou e pareceu ter se arrependido.

- Então você cheira muito bem. – mais uma vez eu não conseguia controlar a minha boca.

- Eu? – ela me encarou dessa vez com um meio sorriso nos lábios e um olhar divertido – Eu cheiro bem? – eu apenas assenti. – Não, Edward. _Você_ é quem cheira incrivelmente bem. – ela falou isso enquanto se aproximava de mim lentamente, atravessando a estrada sem olhar para os lados e andando tal qual uma felina – Tão bem que chega a ser ilegal. – ela concluiu parando a apenas centímetros de mim, nossos corpos quase colados.

- Bella – eu me inclinei um pouco para baixo para deixar nossos rostos quase no mesmo nível, já que ela era tão baixinha.

- E ainda tem a questão desse calor que emana do seu corpo. – ela continuou me surpreendendo ao passar suas mãos pequenas e frias pelo meu peito até o abdômen, me fazendo estremecer – É impossível resistir a esse calor.

- Você estava falando de limites – eu lembrei com a voz muito baixa e rouca.

- Sim. Meus limites. Mas eu acabei de quebrá-los. – ela falou com a voz um tanto fria agora – Se você se deparasse com algo incrivelmente prazeroso, algo que te deixaria satisfeito por muito tempo, você aproveitaria essa coisa, não aproveitaria? – ela perguntou, me olhando com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Sem dúvida.

- Sem dúvida – ela repetiu e ergueu suas mãos, passando pelos meus ombros, entrando nos meus cabelos e puxando meu rosto mais para baixo, até quase encostar nossos lábios. – E adivinha só, eu achei uma coisa assim. – seu rosto inclinou para o lado, seu nariz encostando no meu pescoço – Seu cheiro é terrivelmente e encantadoramente atrativo para mim. Carlisle vai ficar muito chateado, mas eu descobri que não sou tão forte quanto ele.

O que Carlisle tinha a ver com isso tudo?

Eu ia perguntar quando eu senti seus lábios encostando na pele sensível e dando um pequeno beijo no local. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu e eu tinha certeza que meu coração tinha errado uma batida.

- Idiotas – Bella murmurou contra o meu pescoço e eu cheguei a pensar que ela estava falando comigo, mas ela havia falado no plural. – Sempre inconvenientes.

Do que ela estava falando? E por que ela estava se afastando de mim? Mesmo parecendo relutante, Bella recuou alguns passos ficando a cerca de um metro de mim e me encarou com o olhar frustrado. Só então eu percebi que um carro estava parando ao nosso lado, cantando pneus.

- Salvo pelos cães. – ela falou com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Um sorriso que eu não gostei.

Eu ia perguntar do que ela estava falando quando Jacob desceu do carro num rompante e eu cheguei a pensar que ele fosse bater em Bella, tamanha era a sua fúria. Ou talvez até fosse, a julgar pela reação defensiva dela, recuando alguns passos e erguendo o rosto em desafio.

- Não se atreva a me tocar, cão sarnento! – ela o advertiu, falando por entre os dentes.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, frio nojento! – Jacob gritava, seu corpo tremendo e seus olhos parecendo querer saltar de tanta ira.

- Calminha, cãozinho. Não queremos nenhum acidente aqui – ela ergueu as mãos e seu tom era sarcástico. Algo que não combinava com ela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei, finalmente conseguindo me focar em algo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui com ela, Edward? – Jacob perguntou, parecendo furioso comigo também.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Bella perguntou, antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Você deveria selecionar melhor os seus amigos. Se bem que eu sempre ouvi que os cães são os melhores amigos do homem.

- Escute aqui, sua sang...

- Meça bem suas palavras, pulguento – Bella o interrompeu, falando num tom baixo e irritado. – Não se esqueça do acordo.

- Você o quebrou primeiro.

- Se você reparar bem, eu não fiz nada.

- Mas ia fazer. – Quil interrompeu, falando pela primeira vez.

Tanto ele quanto Embry tinham uma postura de ataque, e a cada segundo eu achava aquilo mais estranho.

- E que provas vocês têm disso? – ela perguntou, voltando ao tom sarcástico, um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.

- Nós vimos!

- Vocês viram o que exatamente? Porque, até onde eu me recordo, eu estava apenas beijando-o. Ou quase. – ela me olhou significativamente, lançando um sorriso sedutor e um olhar profundo que me deixou ligeiramente ofegante – Não foi, Edward?

- S-sim. – e lá estava eu gaguejando de novo. E ainda por cima na frente dos meus mais novos amigos, que agora me encaravam de um jeito estranho, como se não acreditassem nas minhas palavras. Pigarreei de leve para tentar firmar mais a voz e tentei novamente. – Bella estava me levando para casa e fizemos uma parada no caminho.

- Quem é Bella? – Jacob perguntou olhando ao redor como se esperasse ver mais alguém ali perto.

- Acho que está bem óbvio que _eu_ sou Bella. – ela falou num tom arrogante.

- Ah. – Jacob a olhou de cima abaixo com o cenho franzido – Não sabia que você tinha nome.

- E como eu devo te chamar? Rex? – ela devolveu numa discussão que não fazia sentido para mim. Antes que Jacob pudesse falar mais alguma coisa que, pela sua expressão, não seria nada agradável, Bella se antecipou, cortando-o ao se mover na minha direção – Cansei dessa conversa estúpida. Vamos, Edward. – ela falou, passando por mim e andando até a moto.

- Ele não vai com você! – Embry exclamou, ficando entre nós dois, erguendo os punhos na direção dela.

- Já chega dessa loucura. – me adiantei até ficar de frente para Embry e o encarei furioso. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Sai da frente, Edward. – ele pediu sem sequer me olhar, ainda encarando Bella, que tinha se deslocado alguns centímetros para o lado e parecia se divertir com aquela situação.

- Com quem você quer ir, Edward? – ela perguntou, também sem me olhar. Os dois se encaravam como se travassem uma batalha interna.

- Com você. – eu respondi sem pensar duas vezes.

Não sei se eu falei a coisa errada ou a coisa certa, mas nesse momento sua expressão mudou completamente, toda postura defensiva se esvaindo.

Jacob, Embry e Quil também reagiram às minhas palavras, me encarando perplexos.

- Vo-você quer ir com _ela_? – Jacob perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim. – respondi, novamente sem pensar duas vezes.

- Mas...

- Vamos, Edward. – Bella o interrompeu, estendendo a mão para mim.

Sua mão ficou estendida ao lado de Embry, que se esquivou rapidamente como se temesse o contato.

- Ele não vai com você!

- Quem decide isso não é você, Embry. – eu me antecipei, antes que Bella falasse algo.

E, sem mais conversa, peguei na mão gelada dela e logo estávamos montados na moto, eu segurando sua cintura, apreciando ainda mais o seu cheiro, que parecia estar ainda melhor.

- Edward, não vá. – Jacob pediu num tom baixo, quase implorando, mas eu ignorei.

- Nos vemos no final de semana.

No instante seguinte estávamos na estrada novamente. No entanto, durante todo o restante do percurso nenhuma palavra foi trocada e ela se mantinha o mais imóvel possível, movendo-se apenas quando passávamos por alguma curva mais acentuada.

Eu queria perguntar sobre a discussão que acontecera, mas eu tinha quase certeza que ela não me diria a verdade.

Paramos em frente à minha casa, mas eu não queria descer. Apesar do seu corpo ser frio e duro, eu me sentia aquecido perto dela. Uma estranha e deliciosa sensação de familiaridade, como se eu estivesse exatamente onde deveria estar.

- Não vai descer? – ela perguntou, movendo apenas a perna para apoiá-la no chão.

- Acho que não. Está muito bom aqui.

- Desce Edward.

- É uma ordem? – eu perguntei zombeteiro, tentado aliviar aquela tensão.

- Se você não descer, eu te derrubo. – Bella falou com a voz dura.

- Ah, não é uma ordem. É uma ameaça.

- Desce! – ela quase rugiu, balançando a moto perigosamente.

- Pedindo assim com tanta delicadeza... – eu desci rapidamente quando ela voltou a balançar a moto, quase me derrubando.

- Até amanhã.

- Ei, espera. Por que tanta pressa? – eu peguei no seu braço, impedindo-a de sair assim tão rápido. Não queria que ela fosse embora ainda. – Não quer entrar?

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu não te entendo, Isabella – falei exasperado, largando seu braço. Ela me olhou com o cenho franzido, sem entender minha atitude. – Uma hora você está sorrindo e conversando normalmente, outra hora você está me agarrando no meio da estrada e no instante seguinte você sequer me olha e me ignora completamente. Nenhuma mulher é tão complicada assim.

Bella continuou me encarando com a mesma expressão, mas então seu rosto suavizou um pouco.

- Acabou o discurso? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não estava te agarrando no meio da estrada.

- Suas mãos não concordam.

- Em segundo lugar – ela continuou, fazendo de conta que não tinha me ouvido –, eu não estou te ignorando. Só preciso de um tempo.

- Um tempo para o quê?

- Para me acostumar com essa situação.

- Que situação, Bella? – eu perguntei passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Você é sempre tão confusa assim?

- Eu não sou confusa, Edward. Só não estou acostumada a lidar com coisas tão delicadas.

- O que é delicado?

- _Você_. – ela respondeu – Nós. Isso que eu sinto quando estou perto de você.

Essa resposta me pegou de surpresa. Quer dizer que ela sentia alguma coisa por mim? Eu não era o único louco da história, então?

- O que você sente?

- É complicado. – ela sussurrou olhando para baixo.

- Me fala o que você sente. – pedi, me aproximando mais dela e levantando seu rosto delicadamente.

- Isso é errado. – ela tentou se esquivar da minha mão, mas eu a segurei firme pela nuca.

- Não é errado, Bella. – me inclinei até que meu rosto estivesse quase colado ao seu para sussurrar no seu ouvido – Fala o que você está sentindo agora.

- Medo.

Eu esperava qualquer resposta, mas não essa. Afastei um pouco meu rosto para poder encará-la, mas me mantive bem próximo.

- Medo? De quê?

- De que isso não acabe bem.

- Eu deveria entender alguma co...?

- Mas também sinto outra coisa. – ela continuou, me interrompendo e olhando fixamente para os meus lábios. – Eu sinto vontade de te beijar.

- E por que não beija?

- Eu... não posso.

- Quem disse que não, Isabella?

Eu continuava com a mão em sua nuca e a puxei até colar os nossos lábios. Foi um beijo rápido, um roçar de lábios, durando apenas até que ela me empurrasse com uma força desproporcional para o seu tamanho, me fazendo cambalear vários passos, enquanto ela se afastava cantando pneus.

Continuei parado, encarando a curva na estrada por onde ela tinha desaparecido, até que a chuva caiu de vez, me encharcando em segundos.

- Edward, entra! – minha mãe gritou, aparecendo de repente na porta. – Quer pegar uma pneumonia? – ela era apenas um pouco exagerada.

Corri para dentro e fiz o possível para não sair molhando toda a casa, com minha mãe me seguindo com uma toalha felpuda, tentando secar meus cabelos.

- Mãe, para. Para! – eu tentei escapar da toalha, mas ela me segurou pelo casaco ensopado, me impedindo de subir as escadas.

- Quem era a garota?

- Alguém estava espiando pela janela?

- Estranhei a sua demora. – ela falou dando de ombros – E o que aconteceu com o seu carro?

- Eu emprestei para um amigo levar uma garota ao hospital.

- O que aconteceu? – a curiosidade agora tinha sido substituída pela preocupação. Minha mãe não era fã da palavra "hospital".

- Nada demais. Só um corte que precisava de pontos.

- Hum. – e lá vinha a curiosidade de novo – E essa garota que te trouxe, quem é?

Em algum momento eu tive a ilusão de que ela esqueceria de perguntar isso novamente?

- Colega de classe. – respondi simplesmente, tentando continuar meu caminho para o meu quarto, mas fui detido por sua voz quando estava no meio da escada.

- E você beija todas as suas colegas de classe?

Quando minha mãe queria, ela conseguia ser intrometida. Mas eu sabia que ela só ficava se metendo na minha vida daquele jeito porque eu nunca tinha levado nenhuma namorada minha em casa. Então, toda vez que ela me via conversando com alguma garota, era sempre o mesmo papo. Vinha logo dizendo que era normal namorar nessa idade e que eu deveria trazê-la em casa.

O problema era que eu nunca tinha me interessado por nenhuma garota a ponto de levá-la para conhecer minha família. Até Bella. Hoje, mesmo sem tomar consciência do fato, eu a tinha convidado para entrar. Não que ela fosse minha namorada, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa havia entre nós.

Resolvi ignorar minha mãe e subi correndo para o meu quarto, fechando logo a porta atrás de mim, para evitar que ela me seguisse lá para dentro também.

Quando eu saí do banho, meu celular apitava informando que havia ligações não atendidas e eu fui verificar quem tinha ligado. Havia sete ligações de Jacob e, antes mesmo que eu tivesse a oportunidade de retornar a ligação, meu celular tocou na minha mão com outra ligação sua.

- Oi, Jacob.

- Edward, você quer me matar do coração? Como eu ligo para você mais de vinte vezes e você não atende? Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Onde você estava? Por que demorou tanto para atender?

- Jacob. Jacob! – eu tentava a todo custo interromper a enxurrada de perguntas e acusações, mas ele parecia nem me ouvir.

- O que deu em você? Ficou louco? Por que pegou carona com aquela...?

Chegava uma hora que a paciência esgotava. Eu não tinha por que ficar ouvindo suas frases sem sentido, ainda por cima sabendo que ele estava prestes a falar algo desagradável de Bella.

Encerrei a ligação e joguei o aparelho na cama, andando até o closet para procurar uma roupa confortável e quente para ficar em casa. Tinha apenas terminado de vestir a calça de moletom quando meu celular tocou novamente.

Voltei para o quarto com o casaco nas mãos e atendi logo antes que Jacob resolvesse aparecer aqui em casa.

- Você desligou na minha cara? – ele perguntou com a voz desconfiada.

- Desliguei.

- Bebeu?

- O que você quer, Jacob?

- Eu quero saber o que deu em você para pegar carona com aquela...

- Se você vai começar a xingar Bella, eu vou desligar de novo.

- Ok, ok. – ele se apressou a falar – Credo. Que grosseria. – agora sua voz assumiu um tom controlado, o que era muito incomum para Jake. – Mas é sério. Por que você pegou carona com... ela?

- Eu emprestei meu carro para levarem uma amiga que se machucou durante a aula.

- E ela se ofereceu para te levar em casa? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo na sua voz.

- Na verdade, não. Eu pedi.

- Por quê?

- O que você tem contra ela, Jacob? A garota acabou de se mudar para a cidade. Impossível ter arrumado alguma encrenca nesse tempo.

- Nada e tudo contra ela em específico. Eu não gosto dos Cullen.

- Por quê? O que eles fizeram para você?

- Eu vou ter que desligar agora. Só liguei mesmo para saber se você tinha chegado bem em casa.

- Você liga quase dez vezes para mim e agora vem me dizer que não está podendo falar? – eu perguntei irritado – Vai mentir para outro, Black.

- A gente se vê no final de semana, Masen. – e foi a vez dele desligar na minha cara.

A minha vontade era ligar para ele exigindo respostas, mas seria muito fácil para ele desligar o telefone novamente. Mas no final de semana ele não teria como escapar. Eu bem que poderia perguntar para Bella, mas duvidava que ela respondesse. Se Jacob estava sendo evasivo com essa situação, ela seria dez vezes pior.

Mas, apesar de não ter a mínima intenção de conversar com ela sobre esse assunto amanhã, eu tinha outros planos a envolvendo. Como, por exemplo, beijá-la de novo. E dessa vez sem ser empurrado.

Desci rapidamente para comer alguma coisa e voltei para o meu quarto, conseguindo escapar das perguntas da minha mãe, que estava entretida ajudando Emma na lição de casa.

Estava quase dormindo quando meu celular tocou novamente e eu atendi sem sequer ver quem era.

- Desculpa te acordar. – uma voz muito fininha e cristalina falou do outro lado, antes que eu sequer falasse "alô". Uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Alice?

- Oi.

- Como conseguiu meu número?

- Não é tão difícil assim conseguir o número de um morador nessa cidade. Mas eu não posso demorar. Se Bella descobre que estou te ligando, ela é bem capaz de arrancar minha cabeça. – eu ri com o seu comentário, mas ela não me acompanhou. Por que ela faz uma piada e fica séria? Era uma piada, não era? – Bella me falou, ou algo do tipo, que você a beijou.

- Ela queria o beijo, Alice.

- Ah, eu sei. – ela riu baixinho – Eu sei que ela queria. Mas, caso você esteja pensando em repetir isso amanhã, eu tenho uns conselhos para você.

Era impressão minha ou Alice estava bancando o cupido?


	9. Quase Impossível de Resistir

Capítulo 9

_**QUASE**_** IMPOSSÍVEL DE RESISTIR**

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

_Mas eu não fiz nada disso. Eu sabia que ainda não era forte o suficiente. Se eu fizesse isso... Bem, eu não faria e ponto final._

Ainda assim, Alice achou melhor sairmos rápido da sala antes que ele viesse falar comigo.

- Ele não ia fazer isso, Alice.

- Quer apostar comigo? – ela perguntou quando já estávamos no corredor.

- Acho que não. – até porque, com ela tocando meu braço, eu pude ver exatamente o que ela tinha visto. O momento em que Edward levantaria da sua carteira e viria falar comigo, chegando perto demais.

Mas eu estava empolgada demais com o meu primeiro dia para deixar algo me chatear. Embora, sempre que eu me imaginava dentro de uma escola, eu não era seguida pelos olhares curiosos para qualquer lugar que eu ia. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de ser uma vampira. Ou pelo fato de Alice não desgrudar de mim nem mesmo quando eu precisei ir ao banheiro trocar minha lente que não resistia ao veneno que corria pelo meu corpo.

Na hora do intervalo foi ainda mais estranho quando eu entrei na cafeteria e todos que estavam ali dentro ficaram em silêncio, nos olhando como se fossemos aberrações.

- É sempre assim? – eu perguntei num tom impossível de ser ouvido por humanos.

- No começo sim, mas depois pararam – Emmett respondeu no mesmo tom – Agora você é a novidade.

- Que coisa irritante.

- Se quiser eu posso mandar eles cuidarem da própria vida.

- Fica quieto, Emmett – Alice o advertiu. – Não vá querer chamar atenção.

- Coisinha sem graça.

Continuamos nosso caminho até uma mesa afastada, parando apenas para pegar nossa "refeição" que iria para o lixo, com Emmett soltando suas gracinhas que eu já estava começando a me acostumar.

- Ele vai entrar agora – Alice avisou.

- Não precisa ficar me passando todos os passos dele, Alice. É completamente desnecessário.

Não sei por que ela estava com essa certeza que eu sentia alguma coisa pelo garoto. Só porque eu tinha gostado do cheiro do sangue dele, não queria dizer que eu tinha gostado dele. Era apenas a embalagem da minha alimentação preferida. Nada mais que isso. Era uma pena eu ter cortado essa alimentação da minha dieta. Ser vegetariana não era nem um pouco divertido.

- Você está pensando isso mesmo?

- Desde quando você lê mentes?

- Não leio. Você falou em voz alta.

- Falei?

- Sim. – Jasper respondeu por ela. – Não é divertido, mas menos divertido que isso é matar, não acha?

- Eu não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão, se é o que estão pensando.

- Não vai mesmo? – Rosalie perguntou, parando por um instante de observar seu rosto no reflexo da vidraça. – Para quem foi selvagem por tanto tempo, não é fácil se acostumar com nosso estilo de vida.

- Selvagem? Você está _me_ chamando de selvagem?

- Prefere que eu chame de assassina?

Eu senti a raiva me invadindo, mas Jasper logo interferiu acalmando os ânimos.

- Se não quer ajudar, mantenha suas opiniões para você, Rosalie. – ele falou quase num rosnado.

Era estranho ver Jasper, que era sempre tão calmo, agindo dessa forma, mas eu sabia que ele fazia isso porque entendia bem o que eu estava passando. Ele mesmo ainda passava por todas essas dificuldades.

- _Isabella Swan_. – meu nome sendo dito por uma voz desconhecida quase me fez virar a cabeça na direção da mesa onde Edward estava sentado. – _Muito gata_.

- _Bella_ – Edward falou e dessa vez eu olhei para ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

A forma como ele corrigiu o colega foi tão espontânea, como se ele estivesse acostumado a fazer isso há muito tempo.

- Ela nem é tão bonita assim. – uma garota resmungou e a inveja em sua voz era tão evidente que eu não pude deixar de rir.

E acho que essa inveja também ficou bastante nítida para Edward, porque eu pude vê-lo se controlando para não rir.

Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, eu fiquei de pé, determinada a ir até ele, mas uma mão me deteve.

- Não faça isso.

- Eu só vou dar um "oi", Alice.

- Bella, não force a barra.

- Não estou forçando barra nenhuma. Eu sei os meus limites.

- Será que sabe mesmo?

Resolvi ignorá-la e puxei meu braço, que continuava preso à sua mão, andando decidida até a mesa onde Edward estava sentado.

- Olá. – a minha intenção era cumprimentar os amigos dele também, mas eu não consegui afastar meu olhar do dele.

Ainda ouvi alguém tentando murmurar um "oi" em resposta, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

- Olá, Bella. – Edward cumprimentou, soando bastante relaxado – Gostando do seu primeiro dia?

- Sim. – considerando que era a primeira vez que eu pisava em uma escola, estava tudo saindo bem. – Muito.

Os passinhos suaves de Alice se aproximaram e eu me controlei para não mandá-la me deixar em paz.

- Oi, Edward.

- Olá, Alice. – por que ele precisava ser tão simpático com ela?

- Vou roubar a minha prima um pouco – ela falou num tom mais alto para ser ouvida em meio à balbúrdia da cafeteria. – Estamos atrasados para a próxima aula.

Será que ela não tinha uma desculpa melhor? Até Edward percebeu que ela estava apenas procurando uma desculpa para me tirar dali.

- Ok. – ele falou, não muito satisfeito.

- A gente se vê por aí, Edward – eu falei já sendo puxada por Alice – Por que você fez isso? – perguntei quando já estávamos no corredor.

- Alguém estava com ciúmes – ela falou ignorando a minha irritação e sorrindo divertida.

- Eu? Enlouqueceu?

- Eu vi que você não gostou quando ele me cumprimentou de volta. Nem tente me enganar.

- Era só o que me faltava.

Me desvencilhei da sua mão novamente e rumei para a minha próxima aula que, infelizmente, era na mesma sala dela. Começava a me arrepender dessa idéia de ter todas as aulas com Alice. Sabia muito bem que ela não me deixaria em paz um segundo sequer. Alice conseguia ser bem irritante quando queria.

Apesar de estar adorando o meu primeiro dia de aula, eu não conseguia entender como essas pessoas que se diziam professores podiam ser tão necessários para a educação de um jovem. Nada do que nenhum desses transmissores do ensinamento falava me servia de alguma coisa. Tudo que algum deles tentava ensinar, eu já tinha lido em livros há décadas atrás.

Tédios à parte, eu continuava estranhando essa mania que os alunos tinham em ficar me encarando durante as aulas, como se não percebessem que eu estava vendo. Um dos professores teve que chamar a atenção da classe quando ninguém percebeu que ele tinha feito uma pergunta, de tanto que me observavam. Houve até um garoto que caiu da cadeira quando olhei para ele e, só para testar, pisquei um olho e sorri levemente. Alice me repreendeu, mas ela ria tanto que eu não levei a sério.

E ela ainda ria enquanto estávamos no estacionamento esperando por Jasper e Emmett, que ainda não tinham saído da última aula.

- Agora a coisa vai ficar ainda melhor. – Alice falou de repente – Edward está vindo aí.

O sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios foi algo automático, mas logo em seguida eu senti um cheiro que há semanas eu não sentia.

Uma garota passava por nós com um corte na mão, o sangue escorrendo pelo seu pulso, me fazendo salivar e minha garganta protestar de sede.

Estava tão concentrada em evitar fazer algo que pudesse me arrepender, que sequer senti quando Alice segurou meu braço com força. Mas, apesar da criança estar com o sangue exposto na minha frente, seu cheiro foi ofuscado pela aproximação de Edward, que observava tudo intrigado, chegando perto demais quando eu estava tão vulnerável e, de repente, com muita sede.

O veneno estava tão concentrado no meu corpo naquele instante que eu senti as lentes de contato dissolvendo, mas eu não me preocupei, porque sabia que agora meus olhos estavam negros novamente.

Apenas o barulho do corpo de Emmett se chocando com o de Jasper, na tentativa de impedi-lo de avançar na garota, me fez despertar do transe e agir. Mas, antes mesmo que eu mexesse um músculo sequer, Alice me segurou mais forte, provavelmente interpretando erroneamente a minha ação.

- Bella, saia daqui. – ela pediu com urgência na voz.

- Me deixa em paz, Alice – me livrei de sua mão e, num único movimento, puxei a menina para a direção oposta da de Jasper, deixando-a aos cuidados de Edward – Tire-a daqui. – eu pedi olhando-o rapidamente e fui em direção a Jasper e Emmett.

Agindo o mais natural possível, eu me aproximei dos dois e peguei o braço de Jasper, segurando-o com toda a minha força, e lancei seu próprio poder sobre ele. No mesmo instante ele se acalmou, seu corpo relaxando por inteiro e Emmett pôde aliviar o aperto de urso que aplicava no irmão.

- É melhor entrarmos. – ele aconselhou ainda olhando desconfiado para Jasper, que agora mantinha os olhos fechados – Daqui a pouco pode aparecer algum professor e vai querer saber o motivo da agitação.

Concordei com ele e entramos juntos no mesmo prédio por onde eles tinham saído.

Apenas soltei Jasper quando já estávamos dentro da sala de aula vazia. Alice já estava lá nos esperando e correu para os braços de Jasper, guiando-o até uma das carteiras e sentando-se em seu colo.

- O que eu fiz? – ele estava completamente desolado, seu rosto afundando na curva do pescoço de Alice – Eu quase matei aquela criança.

- Você não fez nada, cara. – Emmett tentou confortá-lo, mas não surtiu muito efeito.

- Eu _quase_ fiz. Se não fosse você e Bella...

- Não aconteceu nada, Jasper. – eu o interrompi – Não fique se martirizando por algo que você não fez.

- Eu sou um monstro! – ele rugiu ao mesmo tempo em que quebrava a carteira ao lado quando bateu nela com seu punho.

Alice não se assustou com seu gesto, mas ficou rígida ao ter uma nova visão.

- Edward está vindo.

- Vou conversar com ele. – era melhor eu detê-lo antes que ele entrasse naquela sala e visse a carteira espatifada.

- Claro que vai – Emmett comentou cheio de malícia.

- Não enche, Emmett! E é melhor um de vocês ligarem para Carlisle. – falei antes de abrir a porta e me deparar com Edward em frente a ela.

Enquanto falava com ele eu tentei ser fria e evitei olhá-lo porque teria que mentir para ele e não era algo que eu queria fazer.

Vi Alice saindo de uma das outras salas, provavelmente tendo usado a janela para entrar e sair, mas ela se escondeu quando Edward olhou naquela direção.

- Foi apenas um corte – ele falava, respondendo à minha pergunta sobre o estado da garota que quase perdera a vida – Ben a levou para o hospital.

Alice apareceu novamente, e dessa vez vinha andando do começo do corredor como se tivesse acabado de entrar no prédio. Mas Edward não percebeu sua aproximação e se assustou quando ela falou, já muito perto.

- Eu liguei para Carlisle. Ele está a caminho.

Olhei rapidamente para Edward, tentando imaginar o que poderia se passar em sua mente com tudo isso.

- Ok. É melhor você ir falar com Jasper – eu falei voltando o olhar para Alice e me afastei para que ela pudesse entrar novamente na sala. Enquanto fechava a porta eu ouvi uma conversa rápida entre Jasper e Alice que me desarmou completamente.

- Não fica assim, meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Você viu alguma coisa? – Jasper perguntou com esperança na voz.

- Eu não preciso disso agora. _Eu sei_.

- Talvez seja melhor eu me afastar.

- Duvido que seja isso que Carlisle queira. – ela falava com a voz suave – Mas se você quiser ir embora, eu vou com você.

Fechei a porta sem querer ouvir mais desse amor incondicional que havia entre eles, mas foi impossível manter a fachada de frieza com Edward.

Quando perguntei quando ele iria para casa queria mesmo entender o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Por que ele não tinha medo de mim? Que interesse ele tinha naquele assunto, afinal? Mas ele interpretou errado, pensando que eu queria que ele fosse embora, e eu finalmente pude ser sincera ao dizer que isso era o oposto do que queria.

Carlisle chegou naquele instante, evitando que eu acabasse falando mais alguma coisa que pudesse me arrepender depois. Dessa vez pedi para Edward ir embora sem realmente querer isso. Antes de ir ele perguntou se iria me ver no dia seguinte, como se percebesse a seriedade da situação. E, mais uma vez, não consegui mentir.

Depois que ele se foi, eu voltei a me reunir com os Cullen e, felizmente, vi que a situação não era tão grave quanto Jasper estava fazendo parecer. De acordo com Alice, para os estudantes que presenciaram a cena nada mais tinha sido que uma briga entre irmãos. Ninguém associou a "briga" com o sangramento da garota que eu descobri se chamar Ângela.

Aquilo definitivamente melhorou meu humor. Foi inevitável começar a sorrir por tudo e até as piadas de Emmett pareciam ainda mais divertidas que antes. Jasper, ainda constrangido por seu descontrole, saiu do prédio cabisbaixo e Alice estava tão focada nele que não me avisou que Edward ainda estava ali. A visão dele ao lado da minha moto foi mais agradável do que eu poderia imaginar.

Depois que todos foram embora, eu me peguei oferecendo uma carona a Edward até a sua casa já que ele estava sem carro. Só depois que ele subiu na moto foi que eu vi que aquilo não seria tão simples assim. Uma coisa era ficar frente a frente com ele mantendo uma distância segura. Outra completamente diferente era tê-lo colado ao meu corpo, me abraçando pela cintura.

Para desviar um pouco a minha atenção do seu calor e do seu cheiro, eu aumentei a velocidade até um limite que não o assustasse.

Mas quando pensei que poderia comemorar meu sucesso por conseguir ficar tão perto dele sem matá-lo, Edward teve a brilhante idéia de aproximar-se mais para cheirar meu pescoço, completando a loucura ao dizer que eu tinha um perfume delicioso.

Todo meu autocontrole esvaiu em um passe de mágica e tudo que eu pude pensar era que estávamos sozinhos numa estrada deserta sem testemunhas. Quase perdi o controle da moto e resolvi parar no acostamento. Se era para ele morrer, que fosse pelas minhas mãos.

- Desce! – eu ordenei, querendo mesmo jogá-lo longe. Por que ele tinha que fazer essa besteira quando tudo estava indo tão bem?

- O que eu fiz? – ele perguntou sem se mover.

- Desce, Edward, por favor! – pedi com urgência na voz e dessa vez ele obedeceu.

- Vai me deixar aqui?

Ignorei sua pergunta e andei apressada para o outro lado da estrada, usando o pouco de controle que me restava. Eu já tinha sido forte uma vez e poderia fazer isso de novo.

Gritei com ele na tentativa de desviar a minha atenção, culpando-o de algo que nem eu mesmo sabia o que era e que ele tampouco entendia.

- Por que você tinha que se aproximar daquele jeito? – acusei-o embora ele não tivesse culpa alguma. Edward estava apenas sendo humano.

- Ah, isso.

- Claro!

- Desculpe. Eu não quis ultrapassar os limites. – ele falou com sinceridade, mas que não ajudava em nada – Mas eu só estava querendo sentir um pouco mais do seu perfume.

- Eu não uso perfume. – falei sem pensar e imediatamente me arrependi. Era óbvio que ele estava se referindo ao nosso cheiro natural que era usado para atrair as presas.

- Então você cheira muito bem.

- Eu? – quão irônica poderia ser uma situação? – Eu cheiro bem? – ele assentiu de leve – Não, Edward. _Você_ é quem cheira incrivelmente bem. – me aproximei lentamente dele sem querer que ele se assustasse. Não que fosse algum problema para mim caso ele decidisse sair correndo. – Tão bem que chega a ser ilegal. – ouvi ele sussurrando meu nome enquanto colava nossos corpos, mas estava distraída demais sentindo apenas seu sangue fluindo rapidamente por baixo daquela camada sensível de pele – E ainda tem a questão desse calor que emana do seu corpo. – não sei que loucura eu pensava estar fazendo quando percorri minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen, mas senti um estranho tipo de adrenalina percorrendo meu corpo ao senti-lo estremecendo sob meu toque – É impossível resistir a esse calor.

- Você estava falando de limites – sua voz estava rouca e aquilo só me deixou mais empolgada.

- Sim. – concordei distraída – Meus limites. Mas eu acabei de quebrá-los. – era meu instinto fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Viver como os Cullen era diferente do nosso modo de vida. Ninguém me recriminaria por ser eu mesma. – Se você se deparasse com algo incrivelmente prazeroso, algo que te deixaria satisfeito por muito tempo, você aproveitaria essa coisa, não aproveitaria?

- Sem dúvida.

- Sem dúvida – mal sabia ele que estava concordando com a própria morte. Humanos conseguiam ser bem tolos quando queriam. Ergui minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, entrando em seus cabelos macios, puxando-o para baixo para conseguir aproximar meu rosto do seu. De repente seus lábios pareceram mais atrativos que seu pescoço. – E adivinha só, eu achei uma coisa assim. Seu cheiro é terrivelmente e encantadoramente atrativo para mim. – eu falava baixinho agora, aproximando meus lábios do seu pescoço tentador – Carlisle vai ficar muito chateado, mas eu descobri que não sou tão forte quanto ele.

Finalmente encostei meus lábios naquela pele quente e a corrente que percorreu meu corpo era um misto de ansiedade por finalmente sentir o gosto do seu sangue e um prazer novo para mim que nada tinha a ver com o que eu iria fazer.

Estava prestes a mordê-lo quando ouvi o barulho de um carro se aproximando em alta velocidade e um cheiro insuportável acompanhando o barulho. Já tinha estado na presença de algumas espécies daquele tipo e sabia bem que só poderia significar problemas. Por sorte Carlisle tinha me contado há alguns dias sobre o acordo feito entre a tribo local e a família Cullen. Do contrário eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de comprar a briga que eles tanto queriam.

Edward com certeza estranhou minha mudança súbita, mas eu estava preocupada demais em evitar que os cachorros idiotas perdessem o controle e acabassem revelando tudo.

Não estava agüentando mais aquele cheiro terrível, que quase superava a força do cheiro do sangue de Edward. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e me surpreendi quando Edward aceitou vir comigo sem sequer pensar a respeito. E ainda ignorou seu "amigo" quando esse tentou fazê-lo mudar de idéia. A única pessoa que ficou tentada a mudar de idéia fui eu ao sentir o toque da mão de Edward na minha, quente e suave, me fazendo lembrar do que eu quase tinha feito. Quase.

Mais uma vez eu tinha sido forte o suficiente para resistir. Pena que dessa vez eu precisei de ajuda. Apesar de odiar aqueles seres fedorentos, estava grata por eles terem aparecido. E agora eu estava calma o suficiente para conseguir levá-lo para casa sem problemas. Ou quase. Mais uma vez eu estava no "quase".

- Não vai descer? – eu perguntei, quando paramos em frente a sua casa e ele não parecia apressado em descer.

- Acho que não. Está muito bom aqui.

- Desce Edward.

- É uma ordem? – ele perguntou num tom brincalhão, mas que eu não achei graça.

- Se você não descer, eu te derrubo. – sabia que estava sendo rude demais, mas era a melhor maneira de afastá-lo de mim. De afastá-lo do perigo que eu representava.

- Ah, não é uma ordem. É uma ameaça.

- Desce! – balancei a moto um pouco para fazê-lo desequilibrar.

- Pedindo assim com tanta delicadeza...

- Até amanhã.

- Ei, espera. Por que tanta pressa? – ele perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que pegou no meu braço gelado. Não que seu gesto pudesse significar algum empecilho caso eu quisesse me afastar, mas ainda assim eu parei no movimento de ligar a moto novamente – Não quer entrar?

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu não te entendo, Isabella – Edward soltou meu braço e me encarou confuso e exasperado. – Uma hora você está sorrindo e conversando normalmente, outra hora você está me agarrando no meio da estrada e no instante seguinte você sequer me olha e me ignora completamente. Nenhuma mulher é tão complicada assim.

- Acabou o discurso? – perguntei, finalmente relaxando um pouco.

- Sim.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não estava te agarrando no meio da estrada.

- Suas mãos não concordam.

Talvez eu estivesse sim, mas não com a intenção final que ele pensava. Aquilo tinha sido apenas para desviar sua atenção.

- Em segundo lugar, eu não estou te ignorando. Só preciso de um tempo.

- Um tempo para o quê?

- Para me acostumar com essa situação.

- Que situação, Bella? Você é sempre tão confusa assim?

- Eu não sou confusa, Edward. Só não estou acostumada a lidar com coisas tão delicadas.

- O que é delicado?

- _Você_. Nós. – foi a minha vez de ficar agindo de forma exaltada – Isso que eu sinto quando estou perto de você.

Nos encaramos por uma fração de segundo e eu pude ver que ele estava surpreso com minhas palavras. Talvez tanto quanto eu.

- O que você sente?

- É complicado.

- Me fala o que você sente. – ele pediu, se aproximando mais do que era seguro e levou uma mão até meu queixo, fazendo com que eu erguesse o rosto para encará-lo.

- Isso é errado. – tentei me afastar do seu toque, mas parei ao senti-lo levando a mão até minha nuca e fazendo pressão ali.

- Não é errado, Bella. – Edward se inclinou até quase colar nossos rostos e sua respiração no meu ouvido me deixou paralisada. – Fala o que você está sentindo agora.

- Medo. – respondi honestamente.

- Medo? – ele perguntou confuso, se afastando um pouco, mas ainda se mantendo perto demais. – De quê?

- De que isso não acabe bem. – não sei por que eu estava sendo tão sincera com ele. Mais um pouco e eu acabaria contando toda a verdade.

- Eu deveria entender alguma co...?

- Mas também sinto outra coisa. – o interrompi antes que ele fizesse alguma pergunta que eu não queria responder – Eu sinto vontade de te beijar.

Não sei se aquilo foi apenas para tentar desviar sua atenção, mas de repente eu percebi que era exatamente o que eu sentia.

- E por que não beija?

- Eu... não posso.

- Quem disse que não, Isabella?

Eu estava tão distraída ouvindo sua voz rouca e observando o movimento dos seus lábios que não percebi quando ele me puxou pela nuca e colou nossos lábios. Naquele momento eu pensei que estava tudo perdido. Não estava concentrada o suficiente para evitar a corrente que percorreu meu corpo. Minha garganta ardeu como nunca e tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era o seu sangue. Ele estava tão perto. Tão vulnerável. Seria tão simples sugar sua vida ali mesmo. E teria sido exatamente assim se eu não tivesse ouvido seu coração bater de forma tão acelerada. Era vida o que tinha dentro dele. Edward não era apenas um corpo que carregava o liquido mais delicioso do mundo. Ele era diferente. E eu soube naquele instante que eu não poderia fazer isso com ele. Por mais que eu quisesse seu sangue, eu não poderia matá-lo.

Com um pouco mais de força do que poderia ser julgado normal para uma garota com a minha aparência física, eu o empurrei para longe e saí correndo na moto, mais rápido do que seria prudente na presença de um humano.

Cheguei em casa jurando que levaria uma bronca por meu comportamento, mas logo percebi que Alice continuava focada apenas em Jasper e provavelmente não tinha visto o que quase acontecera essa tarde. Larguei a moto de qualquer jeito na garagem e pedi que Emmett me acompanhasse numa caçada. Mesmo sem precisar, eu sabia que ele era o único ali que jamais perderia a oportunidade de brigar com um urso ou um leão. E era exatamente de um dos dois que eu estava precisando no momento. Algo com muito sangue. Algo que me deixasse mais preparada para o meu segundo dia de aula. Algo que me preparasse para encontrar Edward novamente. Embora eu soubesse que isso seria impossível. Sangue algum, animal ou humano, seria capaz de amenizar a sede que me dominava quando eu estava perto dele.


	10. Dicas Importantes

Capítulo 10

**DICAS IMPORTANTES**

_**-- Edward's POV --**_

Ainda estava tomando o café da manhã, quando Ben buzinou em frente a minha casa. Pelo horário, eu acabaria chegando muito cedo à escola, mesmo antes deixando Emma na dela. Mas, com sorte, Bella também chegaria cedo e eu conseguiria colocar meu plano em prática. Ou melhor, o plano de Alice.

Assim que cheguei ao estacionamento, eu procurei a moto de Bella, mas não havia sinal dela ou da BMW de Rosalie. Esperei o máximo possível por ela, mas fui obrigado a desistir quando o sinal tocou e eu tive que correr para não chegar atrasado à aula.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado com a ausência da família. Será que tinha algo a ver com o que acontecera com Jasper? Ou será que Bella acabara ficando resfriada por conta da chuva da tarde passada? Ao final da aula eu iria ligar para Alice e perguntar o que acontecera. Não. Eu iria até a casa deles e falaria com Bella pessoalmente. Mas o Sr. Mason estava conectando os cabos da televisão e do aparelho de DVD que seriam usados na aula de hoje quando Bella chegou. E chegou sozinha.

- Está atrasada, Srta. Swan.

- Desculpe, professor. – ela falou simplesmente, sem parecer realmente arrependida pelo seu atraso, e sentou na cadeira em frente à minha sem dirigir palavra alguma ou ao menos um olhar.

Se ela estava pensando que iria me ignorar, estava muito enganada.

Me inclinei um pouco para a frente para sussurrar no seu ouvido. Antes mesmo que me aproximasse mais, Bella já estava rígida novamente como se adivinhasse o que eu iria fazer.

- Bom dia, Bella. – falei num tom baixo para que só ela ouvisse, embora os outros alunos estivessem aproveitando os últimos minutos antes da aula começar para colocar os assuntos em dia e o burburinho rolava solto na sala.

Eu já imaginava que ela não iria responder, devido à sua postura firme e não me surpreendi quando ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, aumentando a distância entre nós.

Infelizmente o professor resolveu começar a aula nesse instante e eu não pude insistir. _Felizmente_ ele veio com uma notícia muito boa.

- Isabella, onde está sua prima? – ele perguntou, e eu vi corpo dela relaxando um pouco.

- Não estava se sentindo muito bem esta manhã.

- Hum, então já que vocês dois estão sem parceiros – ele falou olhando de Bella para mim – por que não se juntam para fazer esse trabalho?

O sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto foi inevitável. Sentar ao lado de Bella durante uma hora era tudo que eu queria. Mas ela não parecia ser da mesma opinião.

- Se não se incomoda, Sr. Mason, eu prefiro fazer o trabalho sozinha.

- Sinto muito, Bella, mas não será possível. Esse trabalho será dividido em duas etapas e eu vou pedir para a dupla apresentar o ponto positivo e negativo da cena que vou mostrar.

- Mas...

- E esse trabalho valerá 30% da nota final. – houve um aumento nas conversas, alguns alunos indignados, outros nervosos – Sua prima terá que fazer um trabalho extra para compensar esta falta de hoje. Agora junte-se a Edward. Preciso começar a aula.

Sem opção, Bella olhou para trás derrotada e deu um suspiro longo que, para mim, foi o sinal para que eu pudesse sentar ao seu lado.

Mudei de cadeira empolgado, mas minha animação quase esvaiu ao ver sua expressão de poucos amigos. De braços cruzados e visivelmente contrariada, Bella definitivamente não estava feliz com aquela situação. Ainda assim eu fiquei feliz só por estar sentado ali. Podia até sentir a frieza da sua pele próxima a minha. E, quando eu pensei que meu dia não poderia melhorar, o professor foi até o interruptor e apagou as luzes, deixando apenas a televisão ligada.

Uma agitação começou nos fundos da sala e ele rumou para lá com a intenção de prevenir uma possível desordem. Com isso, eu fiquei sozinho com Bella na primeira carteira da sala, ela no corredor e eu ao lado da janela. No quase breu da sala, ninguém conseguia ver nada que qualquer aluno estivesse fazendo.

Imediatamente os conselhos de Alice vieram a minha mente e eu sorri involuntariamente. O momento era perfeito.

- Você não me deu "bom dia" – a lembrei num sussurro.

- Bom dia, Edward. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, embora seu sussurro estivesse um tanto duro.

- Chegou bem em casa ontem? – perguntei, inclinando meu corpo levemente na sua direção.

- Sim.

- Fiquei com medo que você acabasse se resfriando por conta da chuva.

- Estou bem.

- Bem mesmo, ou você só está dizendo isso para se livrar de mim?

- Eu quero assistir ao vídeo, Edward.

- Para alguém que cita Shakespeare com tanta naturalidade, eu tenho certeza que você já assistiu essa cena de Hamlet.

Ela ficou calada e eu resolvi não insistir. Ao menos por enquanto. Contei cinco minutos no relógio e voltei ao plano. Comecei fazendo tudo que Alice tinha dito. Afinal, se tinha alguém que poderia conhecer Bella muito bem, esse alguém era ela.

Sem fazer qualquer movimento brusco, tornei a inclinar meu corpo para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos na carteira e o queixo nas mãos, como se estivesse realmente interessado em assistir o que passava. Mas, no movimento, eu discretamente havia me inclinado também para mais perto dela, deixando que nossas pernas quase roçassem uma na outra.

Qualquer movimento que eu fazia, nossas pernas se tocavam. Se ela percebia que eu estava fazendo de propósito, Bella nada falou. Continuou imóvel como uma pedra, mas ao menos ela não havia se esquivado do meu toque.

Na segunda parte do plano adaptado, me recostei novamente na cadeira, mas agora eu estava tão perto dela que todo o lado direito do meu corpo colou ao seu. Ela me olhou de soslaio, mas, novamente, não falou nada.

Cruzei os braços na altura do peito e usei a mão que ficou do seu lado para acariciar seu braço levemente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou por entre os dentes num tom muito baixo.

- Tocando você. – respondi simplesmente sem interromper o contato.

- Por quê? – Bella, apesar de aparentar não estar gostando da carícia, não fazia nada para me interromper.

- Porque eu quero.

E, aproveitando a deixa quando seu corpo relaxou um pouco, descruzei os braços e puxei seu braço para que ela fizesse o mesmo e peguei sua mão entrelaçando-a com a minha. Mas ela imediatamente se soltou da minha mão, voltando a cruzar os braços.

- Me dá a sua mão, Bella. – pedi com se pedisse sua borracha emprestada.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Por que você quer isso? Minha mão é fria. – ela falou e pareceu se arrepender no mesmo instante, como se tivesse falado algo que não deveria.

- É, eu já percebi isso. – ela me olhou desconfiada, mas não falou nada – E também percebi que sua mão é muito macia. – Bella continuou em silêncio, embora parecesse mais relaxada – Posso tocar sua mão, Bella? Por favor?

Ela ficou me encarando por alguns instantes, mas acabou cedendo, descruzando seus braços e apoiando a mão em sua coxa. Tomei isso como um sim, mais uma vez entrelaçando nossos dedos, mas mantive minha mão em sua perna, sentindo a frieza mesmo por cima do jeans da calça.

Continuamos assim com minha mão acariciando a sua até que o professor voltou para a frente da sala quando a cena estava chegando ao fim. Antes que ele acendesse a luz, eu me inclinei na direção de Bella para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

- Viu? Não foi tão ruim. – ela não falou nada e eu continuei – E a propósito, eu adorei o beijo de ontem.

Bella se virou na minha direção deixando nossos rostos perigosamente próximos, mas antes que qualquer um tivesse a oportunidade de falar ou fazer algo, o professor acendeu a luz e nos separamos no mesmo instante.

Sr. Mason começou a passar as instruções de como queria o trabalho e para fazê-lo a dupla teria que se reunir durante a tarde para apresentar no dia seguinte. Ou seja, uma tarde com Bella Swan.

Mas antes que eu pudesse combinar com ela como seria feito o trabalho, no instante que o professor liberou a turma, Bella já estava de pé, rumando apressada para a saída.

- Você não pode fugir para sempre, Bella. – falei para mim mesmo num tom muito baixo, mas que, estranhamente, ela pareceu ouvir, porque parou na porta e olhou para mim, quase me fuzilando com o olhar.

Ainda tentei encontrá-la no corredor, mas não havia sinal dela em parte alguma.

Só consegui encontrar Bella novamente no horário do almoço. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Emmett e Rosalie, e estes eram os únicos à mesa. Não havia sinal de Jasper ou Alice. Talvez o que acontecera no dia anterior tenha sido realmente grave.

Independente do olhar que Bella me lançou quando entrei na cafeteria, olhar que dizia para manter distância, eu cruzei o espaço que havia entre nós a passos apressados e só parei quando estava ao seu lado.

Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela levantou e rumou para fora da cafeteria, me obrigando a quase correr para segui-la. Como alguém tão pequena conseguia andar tão rápido?

- Bella – chamei, mas ela não parou. Apertei o passo e consegui alcançá-la. Segurei seu braço e a forcei a parar – Está fugindo de mim?

- O que você quer, Edward? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Isso. – não era bem a minha intenção, nem fazia parte do plano, mas de repente eu estava segurando-a pela nuca e colando nossos lábios num beijo bem diferente do roubado no dia anterior.

A diferença era que agora ela correspondia. Nossos lábios se encontravam numa dança urgente como se precisássemos daquilo mais que tudo. Mas ainda assim era um beijo terno e pude sentir meu coração disparando em êxtase.

Tudo foi muito rápido, mas tão intenso que ao final do beijo eu estava arfando. Bella estava na mesma situação embora parecesse confusa, como se não soubesse bem o que tinha acontecido.

- Ok... isso foi... – tentei falar, mas não encontrava ar.

- Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou agora irritada comigo.

- Preciso de um motivo para querer te beijar? – perguntei, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e tentei puxá-la pela cintura para repetir o beijo, mas ela recuou e me deu as costas, se afastando a passos rápidos – Bella, espera.

Lá estava eu correndo atrás dela novamente.

- Será que dá para você parar de me seguir?

- Precisamos combinar para organizar o trabalho do Sr. Mason, esqueceu? – esse havia sido o motivo inicial que me fez ir ao encontro dela na cafeteria.

- Ah. – ela parou finalmente e se voltou na minha direção, de braços cruzados. – Podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca da cidade.

- Acho melhor na minha casa.

- Não vejo motivos para isso.

- Eu sim. Minha mãe pediu para que eu ficasse tomando conta da minha irmã essa tarde e eu já prometi que faria esse favor. Não posso voltar atrás. – torci para que ela não percebesse a mentira deslavada que eu acabara de contar, ao mesmo tempo em que me parabenizava pela rapidez de raciocínio por encontrar uma desculpa tão boa.

- Hum... Sua irmã vai estar lá?

- Com medo de ficar sozinha comigo, Bella? – perguntei ironicamente. Ela bufou impaciente e eu resolvi não forçar muito – Sim, ela vai estar lá.

- Tudo bem então.

- Ótimo. Nos encontramos no estacionamento ao final das aulas.

- Ok. – ela já ia me dando as costas novamente quando eu segurei seu pulso para detê-la.

- Esse beijo foi muito melhor que o de ontem, não acha? Mesmo você dizendo que não e fazendo toda essa cena, eu sei que você gostou. E pretendo repetir isso muitas outras vezes. – falei tudo de uma vez antes que ela fugisse de mim, e foi a minha vez de dar as costas para ela, andando triunfante para longe, deixando-a paralisada no meio do corredor. Um a zero para mim. Precisava lembrar de agradecer Alice por me ensinar a domar a fera.


	11. Beijos que Matam

Capítulo 11

**BEIJOS QUE MATAM**

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, Bella já estava na sua moto, com capacete e tudo, parada ao lado do meu carro, apenas me esperando. Quando tentei me aproximar dela, Bella ligou o motor da moto de saiu de perto, indo para a entrada da escola.

Não tive outra opção a não ser entrar no meu carro e segui-la até a minha própria casa. E mesmo correndo bastante, ainda não consegui chegar antes dela.

Parei o carro na entrada e fui até Bella, que ainda estava em cima da moto. Ela tirou o capacete quando me aproximei.

- Sua mãe está em casa. – ela falou num tom de acusação, olhando na direção da porta.

Olhei na mesma direção e pelas janelas, mas não vi nada. Tudo bem que eu sabia que a minha mãe estava em casa, mas como _ela_ sabia?

- É?

- Edward, ela _está_ em casa e você sabe disso.

- E se estiver?

- Você mentiu para mim. – lá estava a acusação de novo no seu tom e olhar.

- Culpado. – tentei brincar, mas resolvi mudar de tática quando ela colocou o capacete novamente, se preparando para ir embora. Segurei seu braço e me inclinei um pouco na sua direção para abrir a viseira do capacete que não me permitia ver seu rosto – Ok. Eu menti. Desculpa por isso. Mas agora já estamos aqui. E você só veio para cá porque não iríamos ficar sozinhos. Agora não é apenas a minha irmã que está em casa. São duas pessoas para proteger a sua virtude.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém para proteger a minha virtude, Edward.

- Então vai ficar?

- Só porque temos que fazer esse trabalho. – ela falou enquanto descia da moto e libertava seu lindo rosto daquele equipamento de proteção que não a valorizava – Mas terminando eu vou embora.

- Sim, senhora!

Entramos em casa com ela ainda um tanto receosa e a primeira pessoa que encontramos saindo da cozinha, para meu azar, foi a minha mãe.

- Edward, que bom que você chegou – só então ela viu Bella que se mantinha atrás de mim, seu corpo pequeno facilmente escondido pelo meu. – Ah... Oi.

- Oi.

- Mãe, essa é Bella Swan. Bella, essa é minha mãe, Elizabeth Masen.

- Prazer conhecê-la, Bella.

- Igualmente, Sra. Masen. – Bella continuou parcialmente atrás de mim, não sei se por vergonha ou por receio de algo.

- Pode me chamar de Lizzie, querida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe? – perguntei, entrando mais em casa e tentando deixar Bella mais à vontade.

- Não, por quê?

- A senhora ficou feliz quando eu cheguei.

- Muito engraçado, Edward Masen – ela me encarou com o olhar parecido com o que Bella havia me direcionado a pouco e eu não pude deixar de rir – Vou precisar sair para comprar umas coisas no mercado. Quero que você tome conta da sua irmã enquanto isso.

Olhei para Bella no mesmo instante, sorrindo triunfante e ela me encarava com suspeita no olhar.

- Pode deixar, mãe.

Esperei minha mãe sair para falar com Bella.

- Viu só? No fim das contas eu não menti. – tudo bem que tinha sido uma tremenda coincidência, mas ainda assim era válido.

- Você, por acaso, falou com Alice hoje? – Bella perguntou ainda com o olhar desconfiado.

- Quê? – como ela poderia ter descoberto isso? Alice me pediu absoluto sigilo sobre a ligação, então como Bella poderia saber que Alice andara bancando o cupido? – Claro que não. – e eu não estava mentindo. Eu não havia falado com Alice _hoje_. – Por quê?

- Nada. Esquece.

Esquecer eu não iria, mas tampouco insistiria no assunto ou ela acabaria descobrindo tudo.

- E-d-w-a-r-d! – Emma descia as escadas saltitando e cantando meu nome – Me ajuda na lição de matemáti-tic-ca... – ela parou no último degrau, gaguejando e olhando fixamente para Bella.

- Emma, essa é Bella, uma amiga da escola. – apresentei e me aproximei de Emma para puxar uma de suas tranças – Bella, essa é minha irmã Emma.

- A que lembra Alice. – Bella falou, recordando do comentário de Carlisle no outro dia.

- Sim.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Emma.

- Igualmente – quem via a ruivinha quieta desse jeito, até pensava que era sempre assim. – Você é modelo?

- Com esse tamanho? – Bella brincou – Dificilmente.

- Você é tão bonita. – era impressão minha ou Emma estava deslumbrada com Bella?

- Obrigada.

Bella abaixou levemente o rosto, provavelmente envergonhada, e eu esperei ver seu rosto corando, mas sua pele continuou pálida como sempre.

- Não que eu goste de mulher. Meu interesse é outro. – e lá vinha Emma começar a falar besteiras.

- Juízo, garota. Você só tem doze anos. Não tem idade para ter interesses.

- Eu lembro bem que na minha idade, até namorada você tinha.

Ela tinha mesmo que falar isso na frente de Bella?

- Alguém já te disse que você fala demais?

- Você me diz isso todo dia.

- Vaza, garota! – tentei empurrá-la escada acima, mas ela se esquivou.

- Meu dever...

- Depois. Agora eu tenho um trabalho da escola para fazer.

- Sobre o quê?

- Hamlet.

- Eca. Que coisa chata. – então aquele risinho diabólico surgiu no seu rosto e eu sabia que vinha bomba – Duvido muito que vocês vão fazer esse trabalho mesmo. Vão é ficar de pegação.

- Vai para o seu quarto, Emma! – resmunguei já sem paciência, dessa vez conseguindo empurrá-la pelas costas, forçando-a a subir as escadas.

- Tô indo. Tchau, Bella. – ela falou olhando-a por sobre o ombro enquanto se afastava.

- Até mais.

Voltei para o andar de baixo, depois de me certificar que Emma ficaria no seu quarto, e me deparei com o sorriso que me fazia arfar.

- Sua irmã é um doce. – sério que Bella estava se divertindo com isso?

- Não se engane com essa carinha de anjo. Emma consegue ser bem perversa quando quer.

- Duvido muito.

- Se eu disse que Alice é um doce...

- Touché – ela me interrompeu ainda rindo.

- Vamos fazer o trabalho ou não?

- Podemos pular direto para a parte escrita? – Bella sugeriu.

- O correto seria assistirmos à cena novamente, discutir e só depois digitar.

- Edward, eu conheço essa história de trás para frente e não duvido que você também saiba.

- Talvez.

- Então para quê perdermos tempo?

- É pecado querer mais tempo ao seu lado? – perguntei sério, me aproximando mais dela, bem devagar, exatamente como Alice havia aconselhado.

Fiquei feliz ao ver que Bella não recuava. Ousei um pouco mais e envolvi sua cintura com um dos meus braços enquanto o outro retirava uma mecha que caía em seu rosto. Aproveitei para acariciar aquela pele macia e extremamente gelada, mas adorando a sensação.

Puxei-a para mim até colar nossos corpos, mas quando tentei beijá-la, Bella virou o rosto e meus lábios encontraram apenas a sua bochecha.

- Temos que fazer o trabalho, Edward. – eu adorava o modo como ela falava meu nome. Parecia uma canção nos seus lábios.

- Depois... – virei o rosto para tentar capturar seus lábios nos meus, mas, novamente, Bella virou o rosto na direção oposta.

- Se você continuar com isso, eu vou embora. – ela falou com o semblante sério, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, havia um brilho que dizia exatamente o que ela queria fazer naquele momento.

- Você não quer ir embora.

- É claro que quero.

- Não minta para mim, Bella – sussurrei no seu ouvido, aproveitando que ela havia virado o rosto novamente. – Você não é boa nisso.

- Me solta, Edward. – ela resmungou, embora não fizesse nenhum movimento para se livrar do meu abraço.

- Eu quero te beijar, Bella – sussurrei novamente, mordendo levemente o lóbulo e senti todo seu corpo estremecer e amolecer nos meus braços. Era a minha deixa. Prendi minha mão na sua nuca e puxei seu rosto para mim, colando nossos lábios finalmente.

Queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento e beijei-a sem pressa, saboreando seu gosto viciante, mordiscando e lambendo seu lábio inferior, bem devagar, mas ao senti-la estremecendo novamente, eu não resisti e aprofundei o beijo. Nossas línguas agora se encontravam e suas mãos pequenas e frias entraram pelo meu cabelo, intensificando ainda mais o contato.

Era incrível como mesmo por cima das roupas, eu podia sentir a frieza que emanava do seu corpo. Aquilo, apesar de ser muito estranho, era extremamente prazeroso. O contraste do quente com o frio deixava cada toque mais intenso.

Foi incrível como a simples dica de Alice de chegar devagar e deixar Bella relaxada tinha surtido tanto resultado. Bella agora me agarrava de um jeito que por muito pouco não machucava, mas que era diferente do seu modo usual, sempre tão controlado. Quando dei por mim, _ela_ estava me empurrando delicadamente em direção à porta, fazendo minhas costas encontrarem com a madeira e seu corpo colou mais ao meu.

Mas aquilo estava errado. _Eu_ deveria estar fazendo aquilo. E seria bem melhor para nós dois.

Então, no mesmo ritmo dela, me movimentando sempre devagar, girei nossos corpos, fazendo-a ficar entre mim e a porta. Em momento algum o beijo foi interrompido, e a cada segundo ele ficava mais intenso. Era como se uma barreira tivesse sido rompida ali. Para mim aquilo não tinha mais volta. Além do sorriso de Bella, eu agora também estava dependente dos seus beijos e do seu corpo frio e duro.

Queria ousar um pouco mais, mas sabia que ainda não era o momento. O que Alice mais me falara era para agir com calma. E se esse era o ritmo para deixar Bella à vontade comigo, seria esse o ritmo que eu seguiria.

Com muito esforço, mais do que eu jamais tinha precisado usar, fui diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, deixando-o mais lento até que chegou apenas a pequenos beijos e um último selinho. Nós dois estávamos arfando e eu precisei respirar fundo várias vezes para me controlar. Deixei minha testa encostar na sua, e o gelo da sua pele ajudou um pouco no processo. Sentia meu corpo inteiro em chamas.

- Você não... deveria ter feito... Isso. – ela sussurrou ainda com dificuldades para respirar.

- Não venha dizer que não gostou – eu falei quase no mesmo tom, depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez. Nossas testas continuavam coladas e eu a segurei mais firme pela sua cintura fina, colando completamente nossos corpos. – Porque eu gostei, Bella. – e tinha certeza que ela poderia perceber o quanto eu tinha gostado.

De todas as reações que ela poderia ter, não sei exatamente se aquela estaria na lista das possibilidades. Bella, mais rápido do que eu pude perceber, simplesmente me agarrou novamente, me beijando com tal fúria que eu precisei dar vários passos para trás quando ela me desequilibrou.

Suas mãos entraram nos meus cabelos novamente, me mantendo firme no lugar, enquanto seus lábios se moviam ferozes e suaves sobre os meus. Não perdi tempo em corresponder na mesma intensidade, dessa vez percorrendo suas costas com as minhas mãos, chegando até o começo das suas nádegas. Minhas mãos coçavam para continuar o caminho, mas novamente eu me controlei.

Subi uma das mãos até a sua nuca, segurando firme ali, seus fios macios escorrendo pelos meus dedos como um véu de seda.

Mas então, tão rápido quanto ela tinha agido no começo desse beijo, Bella se afastou, me deixando no completo vácuo. Quando abri os olhos, ela já estava encostada na porta novamente, a cerca de três metros de mim, de olhos fechados e respiração alterada.

- Bella...

- Fica aí. – ela pediu num tom urgente, erguendo uma mão na minha direção em sinal para que eu parasse.

Lá vinha Bella novamente com essa mania de surtar do nada e querer me manter afastado. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Afinal, eu também tinha recebido conselhos para o caso disso acontecer.

Mais devagar do que na primeira vez, eu me aproximei dela evitando ao máximo produzir qualquer tipo de ruído.

- Bella – sussurrei apenas quando já estava parado à sua frente, meu corpo quase encostando no seu – eu não...

- Edward, por favor, se afasta – ela pediu, falando entre os dentes e seu corpo ficou completamente imóvel.

- Por que deveria?

- Eu não quero te machucar. – ela falava ainda de olhos fechados. Sua expressão estava rígida como se ela estivesse tentando buscar algum controle.

- Me... machucar? – tudo bem que o choque do seu corpo contra o meu quando ela me beijou a pouco tinha sido um tanto doloroso, mas nada que pudesse me deixar incapacitado. Tive vontade de rir, mas talvez não fosse o momento certo para isso.

- Eu vou embora – ela anunciou, já tentando se afastar, mas eu a impedi, segurando sua cintura novamente.

- Não vai, não.

- Edward...

- Olha para mim, Isabella. – pedi já cansado de conversar com ela sempre de olhos fechados.

Mas quando ela o fez eu não consegui evitar o choque que aquilo que causou. Seus olhos, sempre negros e misteriosos, estavam agora num puro tom de vermelho sangue.


	12. A Tempestade

Capítulo 12

**A TEMPESTADE**

Por mais que eu tentasse esboçar alguma reação ou falar alguma coisa, era simplesmente impossível. E quando senti que estava prestes a voltar a mim, ela simplesmente me deu as costas e saiu porta afora.

Tenho certeza que fiquei apenas um segundo encarando a porta fechada, mas quando eu corri para detê-la, Bella já não mais estava em lugar nenhum. Não havia mais sinal da sua moto na estrada ou o barulho do veículo se afastando ao longe. Tudo que eu podia ouvir agora eram os sons dos trovões que anunciavam mais uma tempestade.

Naquele instante a minha primeira atitude foi dirigir até a sua casa e exigir uma explicação para aquilo e eu cheguei a pegar a chave que estava no bolso da minha calça, mas a responsabilidade falou mais alto. Eu não poderia sair daquele jeito e deixar Emma sozinha. Pensei em levá-la comigo, mas logo descartei essa possibilidade. Não acho que a conversa que eu teria com Bella seria algo que minha irmã gostasse de presenciar.

Tentei falar com Alice no número que ela havia me ligado na noite anterior, mas caiu na caixa postal. Em seguida liguei para Jacob. Depois do que acontecera ontem na estrada, eu tinha certeza que ele sabia algo sobre Bella.

Mas antes que alguém atendesse na casa dos Black, eu desliguei. Não queria obter respostas da boca de Alice, muito menos da de Jacob. Só havia uma pessoa que eu queria que respondesse minhas perguntas. Daria um jeito de falar com Bella ainda hoje, não importava a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora. Eu apenas esperaria minha mãe chegar e iria até a casa dos Cullen.

E esperei impacientemente andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Estava tão distraído com meus próprios pensamentos que não reparei em Emma sentada ao pé da escada, seu rosto pequeno apoiado nos braços em cima dos joelhos dobrados.

- Vai abrir um buraco no chão.

- Me deixa, Emma – resmunguei, fingindo não ter me assustado com ela.

- Cadê a sua namorada?

- Ela não é minha namorada.

- Ah, tá. – mas quem disse que minha expressão séria a fez desistir e me deixar em paz? – O que foi que você fez?

- Como assim o que eu fiz? – continuei andando de um lado para o outro, mas agora a encarava, vendo acusação na sua expressão.

- Para ela ter saído daquele jeito, alguma coisa você deve ter aprontado.

- Do que você está falando?

- Nada. Esquece. – Emma levantou e virou-se para subir as escadas novamente, mas eu me apressei a detê-la, segurando seu braço fino.

- Estava espiando, Emma? – acusei – Sabe que não deve fazer isso.

- Ah, deixa de ser chato, Edward – ela reclamou puxando seu braço com força – Eu não estava espiando. Ouvi a porta da entrada bater e pensei que mamãe tinha chegado, mas não vi o carro dela quando olhei pela janela. Só vi você aparecendo um pouco depois.

- Você não viu Bella saindo?

- Não. Você deve ter feito algo muito feio, maninho. A garota saiu voando.

- Muito engraçada.

Deixei Emma subir e foi a minha vez de sentar nos degraus. Comecei a pensar naquilo tudo, principalmente no que minha irmã falara. Não que eu achasse que Bella tinha saído voando, mas depois de juntar as peças de tudo que eu já tinha visto, de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Isabella Swan não era humana.

Quase não ouvi o barulho do carro da minha mãe quando ela entrou na garagem coberta, tamanha era a força chuva.

Esperei apenas ela entrar pela porta de conexão para avisar que estava de saída.

- Sair nessa chuva? Nem pensar, mocinho.

- Mãe, se eu for esperar um tempo bom aqui em Forks, vou acabar preso em casa para sempre.

- Já viu a tempestade que está lá fora, Edward? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava as sacolas em uma mesa de canto e me encarava de braços cruzados – Vi dois raios caindo no caminho de volta.

- Ficarei mais seguro dos raios dentro do carro do que aqui em casa – retruquei já vestindo o casaco e pegando as chaves.

- Aonde você vai?

- Resolver uma coisa – acho que pelo meu tom ela deve ter percebido que aquilo era tudo que eu falaria e não insistiu.

- Leve o celular e não demore.

- Pode deixar.

Mesmo querendo correr o máximo possível para chegar logo à casa de Bella, me obriguei a dirigir numa velocidade baixa, por conta da chuva que de tão forte me impedia de ver mais do que alguns poucos metros à minha frente.

Esperava acertar a entrada da casa dos Cullen, já que só tinha ido lá uma vez e quando estava com Alice ao meu lado. Lembrava vagamente onde era e que a entrada era bem escondida.

Minha atenção estava triplicada. Estava tudo tão escuro à minha volta que parecia ser noite. O breu era apenas interrompido pelos faróis do meu carro, pelos relâmpagos freqüentes e por ocasionais raios que caiam ao longe. Por vezes eu fui obrigado a reduzir até quase parar nas curvas mais acentuadas e para desviar de galhos caídos por todo caminho. Aquela tempestade definitivamente era a pior que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Ninguém mais tinha se atrevido a sair nesse tempo e a estrada estava deserta, completando o cenário assustador.

Começava a me arrepender de ter saído de casa.

Mas foi só lembrar o motivo que me fez enfrentar aquela chuva para que eu continuasse dirigindo determinado.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, passei por uma placa de sinalização e tive certeza que estava perto. Mais uns dois quilômetros e chegaria a entrada da casa dela.

Seus olhos vermelhos de repente apareceram na minha mente, me distraindo momentaneamente e eu precisei sacudir a cabeça para voltar a mim. E foi nesse exato momento que um raio caiu perto demais, apenas alguns metros à minha frente do lado direito da pista. O clarão foi tão forte que eu não enxerguei nada por alguns segundos.

Freei o carro bruscamente e continuei parado ali no meio da pista até minha visão voltar ao normal. Esfreguei os olhos com força e quando voltei a abri-los vi que uma árvore pegava fogo no exato local onde o raio caíra. Achei melhor sair logo dali antes que as coisas piorassem.

Estava começando a colocar o carro em movimento novamente quando o celular tocou no meu bolso. Até pensei em não atender, mas se fosse a minha mãe ela provavelmente surtaria se não conseguisse falar comigo.

Me surpreendi ao ver que quem me ligava era ninguém menos que Alice.

- Oi, Alic...

- _Pára o carro, Edward_ – ela pediu com urgência na voz.

- Quê?

- _Pára o carro agora!_

No mesmo instante que ela gritou eu ouvi o som de madeira se partindo e tive tempo apenas de olhar para o lado para ver a mesma árvore que estava em chamas caindo na minha direção.

- Merda!

Acelerei o máximo possível, esquecendo completamente do meu celular que caíra em algum ponto do chão do carro, tentando apenas me livrar da morte. O problema era que, com tanta água na pista, o carro mais patinou do que saiu do lugar e quando finalmente consegui estabilizar o veículo, os galhos menores já começavam a cair em cima de mim.

Consegui me livrar do tronco principal, mas um galho um tanto maior que os outros acertou em cheio meu pára-brisas lançando pedaços de vidro pro todo lado.

- Porcaria!

Alguns pedaços de vidro caíram em cima de mim, cortando minhas mãos, mas nada muito sério. Apesar do sangue, eram apenas cortes superficiais que eu resolvi ignorar.

Mesmo sem conseguir ver nada à minha frente, eu continuei acelerando na tentativa de me livrar daqueles pedaços de madeira, muitos em chamas, que continuavam a atingir meu carro amado, porém nesse momento eu estava pouco me lixando para a lataria.

Mas depois de muito tentar, forçando ao máximo o motor do carro, eu percebi que dali não sairia. Havia tantos galhos a minha volta que eu não conseguiria ir para lugar nenhum dirigindo. O único jeito era continuar meu caminho a pé. Esperava apenas que a chuva apagasse as chamas dos galhos antes que chegassem onde meu carro estava.

Me inclinei para o porta luvas com a intenção de pegar os documentos do carro quando vi meu celular no chão em frente ao banco do motorista, com uma outra chamada de Alice.

Peguei o aparelho, novamente me cortando com os cacos de vidro espalhados ali.

- Alice, o que é qu...

- _Não saia do carro, Edward._ – ela pediu na mesma voz urgente de antes.

- Mas Alice...

- _Só me obedece, Edward. Ao menos dessa vez._

- Está cheio de galhos. Tem fogo em todo lugar. – eu expliquei um tanto alterado – Você quer que eu fique aqui? De verdade?

- _Sim. Vou mandar ajuda. Só não saia do carro._

- Se esse carro pegar fogo...

- _Não vai_.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei desconfiado, me recostando a contragosto no encosto do meu banco enquanto olhava ao redor para os galhos que me mantinham preso ali.

Não sei se ela iria responder, mas o ruído que se seguiu me impossibilitou de ouvir qualquer coisa. Outro raio caiu ainda mais perto de onde eu estava, exatamente no meio da estrada cheia de água.

Depois que o clarão sumiu e o susto passou, foi que a ficha caiu. Se eu tivesse saído do carro, agora haveria apenas Edward torrado para contar história.

- Alice? – chamei num tom baixo e surpreso, na dúvida se ela ainda continuava na linha.

- _Está tudo bem?_

- Você, por acaso, sabia que esse raio ia cair?

_- Que pergunta idiota, Edward._ – ela zombou, mas eu percebi que seu tom sempre tão suave estava um tanto estrangulado. Ela estava mentindo.

- Será que é mesmo? – ia insistir no assunto, mas outro raio, o terceiro no espaço de minutos, caiu no mesmo lugar que o anterior, fazendo o chão tremer a minha volta com o impacto – Merda!

- _Edward_...

- Quem foi que disse que dois raios não caem no mesmo lugar? – perguntei e até eu reconheci que estava ficando um tanto histérico. Mas quem não ficaria se estivesse preso no meio do nada com uma tempestade de raios a sua volta?

_- Acho que o celular está atraindo os raios para esse... Bella, me solta!_

- Bella? – perguntei dando um pulo no assento – Bella está aí?

- _Nem pensar, Bella! Carlisle pediu para você manter distância. Ele já está chegando e vai..._

E vai o quê? Como ela fica calada numa hora dessas?

- Alice?

- _Bella, não! Bella, volta aqui! _– Alice gritou do outro lado – _Merda! Edward, sai do carro!_

- Quê?

- _Sai do carro, agora! – _sua voz tinha voltado para aquele tom urgente e isso começou a me preocupar. E irritar também.

- Quer fazer o favor de se decidir?

- _Edward, saia dessa porcaria de carro AGORA!_

Resolvi obedecer, devido ao seu tom alarmante, mas mal tive tempo de me mexer quando a ligação foi interrompida, não sei se pela chuva ou se Alice tinha desligado, e no instante seguinte tudo que senti foi um impacto de algo muito pesado atingindo a lateral do carro no lado no passageiro, lançando o veículo para fora da estrada. Me segurei firme ao volante e senti o carro tombar devagar, capotando uma vez na pista.

O que eu não tinha reparado, devido a intensidade da chuva, era que a lateral da oposta da estrada não era necessariamente plana e eu pude ver, antes mesmo de acontecer, a descida de terra que me fez capotar mais duas vezes antes de me chocar contra algo duro.

Senti uma dor lancinante na cabeça e no segundo seguinte tudo ao meu redor ficou escuro.


	13. Revelações

Capítulo 13

**REVELAÇÕES**

Não devo ter ficado mais que poucos segundos inconsciente já que quando tornei a abrir os olhos ainda podia sentir balanço do carro devido ao impacto. Minha cabeça doía demais e eu mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Ainda assim, mesmo de cabeça para baixo pendurado pelo cinto de segurança, pude ouvir e ver quando a porta do lado do passageiro foi arrancada para logo em seguida um anjo aparecer pela abertura. Um anjo molhado e de olhos vermelhos, mas ainda assim um anjo.

- Bella... – balbuciei, um tanto desnorteado.

- Fica quieto – ela ordenou, mas numa voz suave – Vou te tirar daí.

- Bella, não! – dessa vez foi a voz aflita de Alice que ouvi, embora não pudesse vê-la. Tem sangue demais aí dentro, eu não vou...

- Se você não consegue se controlar, então volta para casa e não me atrapalha – Bella continuava agachada ao lado do carro e me olhava preocupada – Sente dor, Edward? Quebrou alguma coisa?

- Acho que não – ao menos eu não sentia nada quebrado na posição em que me encontrava. Sentia apenas o sangue concentrado na minha cabeça e o líquido quente escorrendo pelo meu braço e rosto.

Bella então se inclinou mais para dentro do veículo, tentando chegar mais perto de mim.

- Bella, não! – Alice pediu novamente, dessa vez aparecendo atrás de Bella e sua voz soando mais urgente. As duas estavam completamente encharcadas pela chuva que não dava trégua, mas apenas Alice tinha uma das mãos cobrindo o nariz como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável.

- Vai ajudar ou não? – Bella perguntou irritada, olhando-a por sobre o ombro.

- Eu não consigo. – a outra respondeu num tom de quem pedia desculpas.

- Então volta para casa.

- É melhor esperarmos Carlisle chegar – Alice insistiu – Ele vai saber lidar com isso melhor do que nós e ainda...

- Você não espera mesmo que eu o deixe sangrando aqui, não é? – Bella perguntou enquanto estendia uma mão na direção do cinto que me prendia.

- Eu não vou conseguir suportar isso.

- Faça como eu e não respire. – Bella estava com a mão em cima do botão que destravava o cinto e eu fechei os olhos antecipando a queda que não veio. Voltei a abrir os olhos e lá estava ela, ainda mais perto, seu rosto a apenas poucos centímetros do meu.

- O que...?

- Você confia em mim?

- Sim. – respondi sem pestanejar. Porque mesmo sem saber o que ela era, mesmo com aqueles sinistros olhos vermelhos, eu sabia que Bella jamais me machucaria.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ouvi o tecido do cinto rasgar e no instante seguinte eu caía por cima de Bella, mas sendo amparado por ela que me segurava pela cintura e pelo peito, impedindo que eu me machucasse mais.

Depois de tê-la visto arrancando a porta do meu carro, não foi surpresa quando ela apoiou todo o meu peso em um dos braços, ainda me segurando pela cintura para me ajudar a sair do carro.

Assim que saímos, eu pude ver Alice levando a mão para cobrir a outra que já estava sobre o nariz, como se assim pudesse sentir menos do cheiro que parecia não estar agradando-a. Algo na sua expressão e na forma como ela me encarava, dizia que o problema era comigo.

- Deus! – sua expressão de terror era tão exagerada que eu me senti a beira da morte, mesmo sabendo que tinha apenas uns poucos cortes espalhados pelo corpo.

- Alice, se você fizer alguma – Bella começou num tom ameaçador que fez Alice recuar um passo – eu arranco sua cabeça no segundo seguinte.

- Eu... não... consigo... me....

- Vai embora, Alice! – Bella rugiu, fazendo-a recuar outro passo – Vá!

- Mas você...

- Vá!

Dessa vez Alice a obedeceu e no segundo seguinte não havia mais sinal dela em parte alguma.

Preferi não comentar nada a respeito da velocidade anormal de sua prima e Bella também fez o mesmo, embora eu tenha visto ela me olhar de soslaio, como se esperasse alguma reação da minha parte. Mas quando eu não falei nada ela apenas continuou o caminho me ajudando a subir a encosta por onde eu tinha caído.

Subimos devagar e em silêncio, e agora eu já estava tão molhado quanto ela, com a diferença que eu não ficava tão sexy assim com a roupa colada no corpo. Tudo bem que esse não era o momento certo para observar esses detalhes, mas o que eu posso fazer se Bella tinha resolvido vir para a chuva de blusa branca que agora estava completamente transparente, deixando visível o sutiã de renda azul que ela usava.

- É impressão minha ou você está olhando para os meus seios?

Droga. Estava sendo tão óbvio assim?

- Eu? – tentei disfarçar, mas meus olhos estavam surpreendentemente presos naquela parte do corpo dela – É, estava. – admiti olhando para o seu rosto finalmente.

- Homens são seres estranhos – ela comentou quando já estávamos na pista novamente. Ali eu pude ver o estrago que os raios e a árvore caída tinham feito. Os dois lados da estrada estavam interditados pela árvore que ainda tinha alguns galhos em chamas e uma barreira havia deslizado.

- Por que você diz isso? – perguntei depois que ela me ajudou a passar por alguns galhos que atrapalhavam o caminho.

- Você acabou de sofrer um acidente, está todo machucado e fica olhando para os meus seios. Impressionante!

- Você acha isso impressionante?

- Com certeza.

- E o que se diz sobre você ter arrancado a porta do meu carro?

Se arrependimento matasse, eu estaria cavando minha própria cova nesse momento. No segundo seguinte que terminei a frase eu já queria engoli-la de volta. Ainda mais depois que isso fez o clima relaxado evanescer por completo. Agora eu tinha uma Bella rígida e séria do meu lado. Sem contar que tínhamos parado de andar.

- Edward eu...

- Tudo bem, Bella. Esquece isso.

- Você não quer saber? – ela perguntou me olhando confusa.

- Claro que quero. Só não acho que esse seja o momento.

- Não foi nada demais – ela comentou, o tom descontraído voltando à sua voz e continuamos andando na direção da sua casa, embora ainda estivéssemos um pouco longe. E no passo de tartaruga que andávamos por minha causa, chegaríamos lá no dia seguinte – A porta estava solta. Eu só precisei... – interrompi o que ela iria falar colocando um dedo indicador sobre seus lábios rosados – puxar. – ela concluiu falando contra o meu dedo.

- Se você não quer falar a verdade, eu não vou forçar. Mas prefiro que não fale nada a mentir para mim, ok?

Esperei uma confirmação da parte dela, seja em palavras ou apenas um aceno de cabeça, mas não veio nada. Bella tinha parado de andar mais uma vez e tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto todo seu corpo tremia. Algo em sua expressão me dizia que não era de frio.

- Sua... mão... – ela murmurava tão baixo que eu quase não consegui ouvir por cima do som da chuva forte – está... cortada.

- Ah. Não foi nada, só uns cortes superficiais.

E aqueles cortes nem doíam tanto. A água gelada estava deixando minha pele um tanto dormente.

- S-sangue. – ela murmurou ainda mais baixo e quando tornou a abrir os olhos, o vermelho que eu tinha notado que estava mais suave, voltou a brilhar mais intenso que antes.

Sangue onde? Ah. Ela se referia aquele filete de sangue que escorria na parte de cima da minha mão? Misturado como estava com a chuva eu jamais teria notado se ela não tivesse comentado.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei me obrigando a permaneci firme no lugar, embora meus instintos gritassem para que eu saísse correndo.

Tirei meu dedo dos seus lábios para que ela pudesse responder e vi que uma única gota de sangue tinha ficado ali, avermelhando ainda mais seus lábios. Antes mesmo que a chuva tivesse a oportunidade de lavar seu rosto, Bella, num movimento ágil, limpava a boca nervosamente, com expressão que beirava o nojo e o desespero.

- Bella, o que...?

- Como vai Emma, Edward? – ela perguntou por entre os dentes parecendo fazer um esforço sobre-humano para pronunciar aquelas simples palavras.

- Bem. – respondi um tanto aturdido. Por que Bella estava perguntando sobre a minha irmã? – Você a viu essa tarde. – lembrei-a.

- Me fala um pouco sobre ela. – encarei-a entendendo cada vez menos sua atitude – Por favor – ela pediu com um olhar suplicante, mesmo por cima das íris vermelhas.

Continuávamos parados em uma curva na estrada deserta e eu não vi outra opção a não se fazer o que Bella implorava.

- Emma, como você deve ter reparado, é muito parecida com sua prima. – comecei num tom automático, quase forçado.

- Minha prima? – Bella perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Alice – falei como quem esclarece o óbvio.

- Ah, claro. – ela pareceu ter lembrado algo e assentiu levemente – Sim, sim. Muito parecida. – Bella murmurou com um tom nervoso e fez sinal para que eu continuasse falando.

- Mas ela nem sempre foi assim animada e saltitante. – lembranças de uma época dolorosa voltaram a minha mente. Lembranças que eu preferia manter para mim, mas era Bella ali me implorando para continuar. Sua expressão agora tinha relaxado um pouco e ela me encarava com curiosidade no olhar – Esse foi um dos motivos que fez com que minha família se mudasse para Forks. Nós moramos em Nova York durante toda a minha vida.

- É uma cidade maluca.

- Sem dúvida – concordei – Quando Emma tinha oito anos, ela foi diagnosticada com câncer de pulmão. – falei mesmo sem querer e uma dor aguda atingiu meu peito. Olhei ao redor e vi uma daquelas proteções laterais de estradas, que usei para sentar. Era a primeira vez que eu falava sobre esse assunto e não estava sendo tão agradável – Nossa família quase se desfez durante o tratamento dela. Meu pai culpava minha mãe pelo histórico da doença na família dela, minha mãe culpava meu pai por nos forçar a viver numa cidade tão poluída. Enfim – abanei uma mão no ar como se tentasse expulsar aquelas cenas da minha cabeça –, durante as brigas sem sentido Emma ficava cada vez pior. Passou mais de um ano internada e eu fazia o possível para estar perto dela sempre que podia. Houve uma época que pensávamos que ela não resistiria à quimioterapia. Nunca tinha visto como um corpo fica frágil durante o processo. Seu corpo tinha ficado tão fraco que, numa simples queda da cama, ela quebrou um braço e duas costelas. – ignorei a expressão assombrada de Bella e continuei falando, olhando para a escuridão atrás dela. – Eu não sabia o que era pior, se ver minha irmã morrendo na minha frente e não poder fazer nada, ou presenciar as constantes brigas dos meus pais, seguidos de horas de choro da minha mãe e do meu pai sendo obrigado a viajar a trabalho, nos deixando sozinhos. Acho que o que os fez despertar para a importância que a família tinha para eles foi quando Emma entrou em coma. Foram três semanas de agonia, sabendo que a qualquer instante o médico poderia sair do CTI e dizer o que menos queríamos ouvir.

- Meu Deus, Edward. – ela se aproximou de mim devagar, colocando uma mão no meu ombro num gesto reconfortante, parecendo ter esquecido completamente dos seus próprios problemas.

- De repente, da noite para o dia, Emma começou a responder bem ao tratamento. Não sei exatamente o motivo disso. Minha mãe disse que tinha sido um milagre. – continuei, finalmente encarando-a, e me surpreendi ao ver que seus olhos, antes tão vermelhos, estavam num tom escuro, entre o castanho avermelhado e o negro – Sua saúde começou a melhorar, e aos poucos nossa família foi voltando aos eixos. O último remédio que Emma tomou foi há apenas um ano atrás, mas agora só precisa comparecer ao médico duas vezes por mês para exames de rotina e graças a Deus ela está bem.

- Não deve ter sido fácil. – ela sussurrou, passando a mão mais fria que a água da chuva pelo meu rosto.

- Não foi. Mas isso tudo trouxe coisas boas também. Minha família está mais unida que nunca – expliquei quando a vi franzindo o cenho –, nós saímos daquela cidade de loucos e eu ganhei ainda mais por ter conhecido a garota mais incrível, bonita, maluca e misteriosa de todas. – completei, fazendo-a rir de leve.

- Você é impossível, sabia? – apenas arqueei uma sobrancelha, feliz por vê-la sorrindo novamente. – Acho melhor continuarmos nosso caminho. Ainda estamos um pouco longe.

Concordei de pronto, ficando de pé num salto, sem precisar da ajuda dela, mesmo sentindo dor por cada célula do meu corpo. Eu era o homem ali. Não me sentia nada másculo deixando que uma garota de cinqüenta quilos me carregasse por quilômetros. Mesmo se a garota em questão for tão forte a ponto de arrancar a porta de um carro sem suar. Mas dessa vez eu mantive meus pensamentos para mim. Não tinha a mínima intenção de ver Bella daquele jeito novamente, parecendo tão perigosa e amedrontada ao mesmo tempo.

Continuamos andando devagar, mas logo chegamos à entrada que reconheci como a que levaria à sua casa. Ficamos durante todo o percurso em silêncio, eu por temer que qualquer coisa que falasse pudesse deixar Bella descontrolada, e ela, a julgar pela sua expressão, por estar concentrada demais em algo.

- O que tanto você pensa? – perguntei depois de mais alguns minutos, sem conseguir me conter.

- Tentando não pensar, para falar a verdade – ela admitiu tendo que aumentar um pouco a voz para sobrepor ao trovão ensurdecedor.

Ali, longe de tudo, com apenas florestas à nossa volta, qualquer ruído parecia ser triplicado. A estrada de terra, por conta da chuva incessante, estava com vários buracos com poças de água, algumas mais profundas, e nós tínhamos que andar em ziguezague para não ficar com os pés mais cheios de lama do que já estavam.

- Em quê?

Pensei que ela inventaria alguma coisa ou simplesmente não responderia, mas Bella me surpreendeu quando mais uma vez foi honesta comigo.

- No fato de você estar ao meu lado coberto de sangue e que isso está me deixando com água na boca.

Parei estático no meio da estrada encarando-a sem reação, assim como tinha ficado quando vi seus olhos vermelhos pela primeira vez. Ela ainda continuou alguns passos, mas parou quando percebeu que eu não a acompanhava.

- Que foi? – Bella perguntou sem parecer entender a minha postura rígida.

Precisei respirar fundo antes de responder com outra pergunta.

- O q-que você d-disse?

- Eu? – ela parecia genuinamente confusa com tudo, mas de repente seu semblante endureceu e ela me encarou boquiaberta – Falei aquilo em voz alta?

- Sim. – respondi sem realmente produzir algum som, apenas movendo os lábios para formar palavra.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e agora ela parecia tão em choque quanto eu.

- Edward, eu... eu... – era bom vê-la gaguejando para variar. Estava cansado de isso acontecer apenas comigo. Mas naquele momento eu _precisava_ que ela falasse.

- Bella, eu acho que já fui paciente demais até agora. – falei, saindo do torpor e andando decidido até ela – Eu sei que você não é humana. Qualquer idiota veria isso. – ignorei o choque na sua expressão e ela tentou falar algo, mas eu não permiti. A julgar pelo seu olhar, ela estava pensando numa mentira para me contar e isso era tudo que eu menos queria. – Eu já tenho provas suficientes para saber o que você é exatamente, mas eu quero ouvir isso da sua boca.

- P-provas?

- Sim, Bella. Provas. Ou você acha que eu sou cego a ponto de não ver as suas diferenças? – mesmo sem querer, minha voz se alterou um pouco, soando agitada e nervosa, ainda que eu me sentisse feliz por finalmente estar tendo aquela conversa com ela – Essa força descomunal que você tem, a velocidade, os olhos vermelhos, a pele fria. – passei uma mão nos cabelos ensopados, sem conseguir esconder a tensão que me dominava – Qual é, Bella? Eu não nasci ontem. E agora mais essa: você fica com água na boca por conta do meu sangue, é?

- Edward...

- Eu só preciso que você me diga a verdade, Bella – pedi num tom mais baixo agora, erguendo uma mão para tocar seu rosto molhado e pálido.

- Se você já sabe tanto a meu respeito, por que precisa que eu...

- Porque eu preciso ouvir isso de _você_. – interrompi sem, no entanto, soar rude. – A verdade, Bella. É só o que eu peço.

Ela chegou a abrir a boca para pronunciar as palavras que eu tanto queria ouvir, quando o som da chuva foi abafado pelo barulho de motor de um carro se aproximando em alta velocidade. Bella se afastou rapidamente de mim, deixando um espaço de quase cinco metros entre nós.

- Depois. – ela sussurrou tão baixo que eu não consegui ouvir, mas entendi apenas pelo movimento dos seus lábios.

O carro vinha na direção da casa de Bella e eu imaginei que só poderia ser alguém da sua família.

Dito e feito. Alguns segundos depois um jipe que eu sabia pertencer a Emmett, virou a curva mais a frente, os faróis altos caindo em cima de nós e me obrigando a apertar a olhos com a iluminação súbita.

Antes mesmo que o carro parasse completamente, Carlisle desceu numa velocidade apenas levemente mais rápida que a dos humanos, mas que não me enganou nem um pouco. Ele encarou Bella com a expressão aturdida enquanto se aproximava de mim, me olhando finalmente com o semblante preocupado.

- Meu Deus, Edward. Alice nos contou o que aconteceu. Você está bem?

- Sim, Carlisle. Acho que aparento estar pior do que realmente estou.

- Bem, pelo sim ou pelo não, vamos para a minha casa para que eu possa te examinar melhor. E tirar essas roupas molhadas antes que acabe pegando um resfriado. – ele se voltou para Emmett que continuava dentro do jipe enorme, falando baixo mesmo com as janelas do veículo fechadas e a chuva castigando a lataria. Acho que tinha esquecido de acrescentar a super audição às diferenças de Bella e sua família – Emmett, você vai andando com Bella para casa. E peça para todos saírem.

Emmett fez o que o médico pediu, descendo devagar do carro com uma das mãos tapando o nariz e andando de costas para longe de mim. Aquilo seria engraçado se não fosse tão apavorante. Se qualquer um deles, Emmett em especial, perdesse o controle, eu não teria a mínima chance.

Carlisle me guiou até a porta ao lado do banco do passageiro e me ajudou a subir, dando a volta por trás do veículo em seguida e sentando ao volante.

- Sei que você tem perguntas, Edward – ele falou e quando eu olhei para a estrada com a intenção de olhar para Bella mais uma vez, ela não estava mais em parte alguma. Assim como Emmett.

- Sim, mas prefiro que Bella as responda. – falei, tentando não soar muito rude.

- Como quiser. – foi tudo que ele falou e seguimos o resto do percurso em silêncio.


	14. Esperando

Capítulo 14

**ESPERANDO**

Chegamos à casa dos Cullen e assim como Carlisle tinha pedido, não havia ninguém por lá.

- É melhor você tomar um banho quente agora. – ele sugeriu quando já estávamos dentro da casa – Depois eu faço os curativos.

Deixei que ele me guiasse até o andar de cima e depois para dentro de um dos quarto que, a julgar pela decoração e as fotos, deveria ser o dele. Estava me sentindo estranhamente sonolento, meus olhos querendo fechar a todo instante e acho que Carlisle deve ter percebido.

- Acha que consegue tomar banho sozinho? – ele perguntou com a expressão preocupada, analisando cada detalhe das minhas reações.

- Sim. É só sono, eu acho.

- Você bateu a cabeça, Edward. Agora que a adrenalina passou é normal essa sonolência, mas tente não dormir agora, ok?

- Certo.

- Vou separar uma roupa para você e deixá-la em cima da cama. Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Ok.

Entrei no banheiro indicado por ele, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Só nesse instante, vendo pela primeira vez a minha aparência pelo reflexo do espelho, foi que eu pude perceber a gravidade da situação. E entender a reação exagerada de Alice.

Havia um corte profundo no lado esquerdo da minha testa, exatamente onde eu tinha batido antes de ficar inconsciente, e esse corte ainda sangrava, embora muito pouco. Ao redor dele, outros pequenos cortes, provavelmente causados pelo vidro quebrado, se espalhavam até a metade esquerda do meu rosto. Além disso, ainda havia os cortes da minha mão que agora não sangravam mais, mas ardiam um bocado, dificultando o processo de remoção das roupas. Cada vez que a pele esticava eles pareciam aumentar de tamanho.

Depois de muito tentar, consegui tirar a última peça e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo dolorido enquanto as lembranças voltavam à minha mente. Não apenas as lembranças recentes.

Desde o dia que a conheci eu percebi que Bella era diferente. Não falo isso pela sua reação esquisita do dia que nos conhecemos. Mas sua voz, seu olhar, sua beleza inumana, a maneira como ela se movimentava, como se quase não tocasse o chão de tão leve. Desde aquele dia eu sabia que ela não era normal. E eu amava cada traço dessa "anormalidade" dela.

Independente do quão diferente Isabella Swan fosse, independente do pequeno detalhe de que ela queria meu sangue – no sentido literal da coisa – eu estava totalmente apaixonado por ela. E só de me dar conta disso, meu coração disparou tanto que quase confundi suas batidas com as batidas na porta do banheiro.

- Edward? – ouvi a voz de Carlisle do outro lado e fechei o chuveiro – Está tudo bem?

- Está. Já vou sair.

- Certo.

Me enxuguei apressado tentando tirar o sorriso enorme dos lábios, mas era difícil. Estava muito feliz agora que descobri o motivo de tanta fixação que eu tinha com essa garota e não via a hora de contar isso para ela.

Voltei ao quarto e vesti a roupa que Carlisle tinha deixado separada para mim em cima da grande cama de casal. Era uma calça de pijama e uma camisa branca de algodão que ficou um pouco grande e eu deduzi que deveria ser dele. Já estava voltando ao banheiro para recolher a roupa molhada que tinha deixado lá quando Carlisle entrou.

- Pode deixar as roupas aí. Vou colocá-las para secar depois que fizer seus curativos.

- Não precisa, Carlisle. Não quero dar mais trabalho do que já estou dando.

- Trabalho nenhum, Edward.

Ele pediu para que eu sentasse no sofá que havia ali e sentou ao meu lado, começando a cuidar logo do corte maior. Ardeu pra caramba e eu até senti as lágrimas querendo escorrer quando ele colocou um remédio incolor, mas eu consegui segurá-las. Depois ele terminou de limpar os outros cortes menores, indo para a minha mão logo em seguida.

- Você teve muita sorte, Edward. – ele comentou quando já estava acabando – Pelo que Alice me falou, foi um acidente muito grave. Você deu sorte de sair apenas com ferimentos leves.

- Verdade. Acho que se não fosse por Alice, eu definitivamente teria me machucado seriamente.

- Sim... Bem, acho melhor você passar a noite aqui. – ele sugeriu enquanto guardava os remédios de volta na maleta – A estrada está bloqueada e acho que já chega de correr risco por hoje.

- Droga! – exclamei, dando um pulo do sofá – Minha mãe!

- Edward, o quê...?

- Meu celular ficou no carro. Minha mãe deve ter ligado umas quinhentas vezes e provavelmente deve estar tendo um filho agora. Droga. Droga!

- Calma. Ligue para ela agora e explique o que aconteceu – ele falou, retirando um celular do bolso e estendendo-o para mim.

- Ela vai surtar quando souber o que aconteceu.

- Não conte tudo então. – ele sugeriu – Ao menos não agora. Omita a parte do seu carro capotando e se chocando contra a árvore.

- É. Talvez seja melhor. – disquei o número da minha casa e esperei que ela atendesse enquanto via Carlisle saindo discretamente do quarto.

_- Alô?_

- Oi, Emma, é Edward.

_- Você está bem? Mamãe está tentando falar com você no seu celular e não está conseguindo._

- Eu estou bem, sim. Chama ela por favor.

_- Peraí. MANHÊ..._

- Droga, Emma, não grita no telefone. – reclamei tendo que afastar o aparelho alguns centímetros.

_- Foi mal. Ela já vem._

- Obrigado.

_- Uuuuiiii, ela tá uma arara contigo. Vai ficar de castigo._

- Valeu, Emma.

- _Edward?_ – a voz da minha mãe do outro lado da linha me fez perceber que ela estava mesmo irritada comigo.

- Oi, mãe.

- _Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Edward, você está bem? Onde você está? Por que não atendeu quando eu te liguei? E que número é esse que você está ligando?_ – ela perguntou, provavelmente olhando o identificador de chamadas – _Edward, você está no hospital?_

- Mãe, calma. Eu estou bem, ok?

_- Onde você está?_

- Olha, antes de mais nada, não esquece do que eu acabei de falar, ok? Eu estou bem e...

_- Edward, o que aconteceu?_

- Eu sofri um pequeno acidente, mas...

_- Meu Deus! Edward o que...?_

- Mãe, por favor, fica calma. – a interrompi antes que ela começasse a surtar ainda mais – Eu já falei que eu estou bem. De verdade.

_- É isso que dá você correr tanto! Ou você pensa que eu não sei que você gosta de correr nesse seu carro idiota? Pensa que é invencível, mas não é. E ainda mais numa chuva dessas. Agora veja só o que aconteceu!_

- Mãe, eu nem estava correndo.

- _Sei._ – ela murmurou com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Sério, mãe. Eu estava parado. Um raio caiu há alguns metros de onde eu estava e eu parei o carro com o susto. – resolvi pular a parte dos três raios e da ligação de Alice que salvou a minha vida – Mas ele caiu em cima de uma árvore que acabou tombando na estrada em frente ao meu carro. – agora vinha a parte que eu improvisava – Alguns galhos caíram em cima do pára-brisa e o vidro quebrou em cima de mim. Mas só foram cortes pequenos, mãe. Nada demais.

_- Minha nossa!_

- Eu estou na casa Dr. Cullen agora. Ele já cuidou dos machucados, mas eu vou ter que ficar por aqui essa noite porque a estrada está bloqueada.

_- Dr. Cullen, é? Bem, se é assim então eu fico mais tranqüila._

Claro que ficava. Que mãe em sã consciência não ficaria tranqüila se seu filho estivesse na casa do melhor médico da região depois de sofrer um acidente de carro? Queria ver se ela ficaria tão relaxada assim se soubesse que aquela família tinha seus segredos.

Desliguei o telefone depois de prometer ligar se alguma coisa acontecesse e fiquei olhando para a porta, indeciso se deveria sair a procura de Carlisle. Tinha receio de sair e ele pensar que eu estava bisbilhotando ou algo do tipo. E se me deparasse com uma sala secreta?

- Saio ou não saio? – perguntei para mim mesmo, ainda olhando para a porta.

Quase pulei de susto quando ela se abriu e Carlisle entrou com uma expressão de quem segurava o riso.

- Estou preparando uns sanduíches para você na cozinha. Quer me ajudar?

- Claro.

Estava terminando de comer o último dos três sanduíches que Carlisle praticamente me obrigou a comer quando seu celular, que ainda estava no meu bolso tocou.

- Opa, desculpe. – pedi, estendendo-lhe o aparelho.

- Sem problemas – ele olhou rapidamente para o número que aparecia no visor antes de atender – Oi amor.

Pelo seu tom, ele deveria estar falando com a esposa e eu quis levantar para lhe dar privacidade, mas ele ergueu uma mão em sinal para que eu continuasse ali.

- Sim, ele está bem. – ele ria por algo que ela falava e olhou rapidamente para o prato vazio a minha frente – Comeu sim. Três. Acho que é suficiente para ele.

Como assim ela estava preocupada se eu tinha comido? E será que Bella estava com ela?

- Podem voltar, mas não todos. Eu prefiro que Jasper mantenha distância apenas por essa noite. – ele fez uma pausa curta ouvindo a esposa e olhou para mim novamente – Depende dela, Esme. Se Bella sentir que deve voltar...

- Eu quero que ela volte. – falei rapidamente, quase pulando ao ouvir o nome dela e ele riu de leve.

- Você o ouviu. Mas diga para ela não forçar os limites. Se bem que, depois do que ela fez hoje, não acho que haverá problemas. – outra pausa, dessa vez um pouco mais longa – Certo. Até daqui a pouco então. Também te amo.

- Bella vem? – perguntei assim que ele encerrou a ligação.

- Não sei. Ela vai decidir. – Carlisle então levantou e levou os pratos para a pia. – O que acha de assistirmos um jogo ou um filme enquanto esperamos?

- Pode ser.

Embora eu duvidasse muito que pudesse me concentrar em alguma coisa enquanto esperava Bella chegar. Isso _se_ ela viesse.

Ironicamente, quando Carlisle ligou a televisão num canal de filme, estava passando um filme de vampiros desses bem chulos e meu coração deu um salto ao ver a cena sangrenta, mas logo a imagem tinha mudado para um jogo de basquete.

- Mais tranqüilo assistir a um jogo, não acha? Devido às circunstâncias...

- É. – mas meu coração não parava de bater acelerado. Era como se só agora eu me desse conta de ao lado de quem eu estava. Não que eu achasse que Carlisle fosse me machucar, mas ainda assim...

- Respire, Edward. – ele pediu num tom um tanto brincalhão, mas que não escondia a preocupação no seu olhar. – Se você tiver um ataque do coração agora, Bella é capaz de arrancar a minha cabeça.

Tratei de respirar fundo umas três vezes seguidas e senti que meus batimentos voltavam ao normal. Fixei minha atenção no jogo sem realmente ver o que acontecia na partida. Minha mente vagava pelos beijos que eu havia trocado com Bella, desde o roubado no dia que ela me deu a carona, até o último que quase nos fez perder a cabeça e o instante em que ela me olhou com aqueles olhos vermelhos que deveriam me assustar, mas que agora só a tornavam mais especial.

- Chegaram – Carlisle anunciou de repente, interrompendo meus pensamentos e eu fiquei de pé mesmo sem perceber, tamanha era a ansiedade que eu sentia em vê-la.

Apurei o ouvido na tentativa de ouvir o som de um carro ou passos, mas não havia nada ali. Apenas o som da chuva que não dava trégua. Ainda assim, em meio aquele silêncio, eu vi a figura molhada de Esme aparecendo vindo dos fundos da casa. Mesmo molhada do jeito que estava, ela continuava linda. Mas sua beleza não era nada se comparada a da pessoa que vinha logo atrás, parecendo um tanto receosa.

- Bella... – sussurrei sem consegui me conter, e senti meu coração voltar a bater tanto ou mais quanto antes. E não era medo ali.

- Oi Edward. – ela sussurrou de volta, abrindo um sorriso e dando alguns passos na minha direção.

Esme tinha continuado no mesmo lugar e Carlisle andou até ela, abraçando-a gentilmente pela cintura.

- Estou molhada, amor. – ela reclamou, tentando se livrar do abraço, mas ele não permitiu.

- Vem, vamos colocar uma roupa seca – ele sugeriu e sussurrou alguma coisa no seu ouvido.

Não consegui ouvir o que tinha sido, mas Bella ouviu e fez uma cara de nojo, olhando-os de lado enquanto os dois se afastavam.


	15. A Verdade e Nada Mais

Capítulo 15

**A VERDADE E NADA MAIS**

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

Entrei em casa deixando um rastro de água por onde passava, mas não me importei com isso. Só me importava nesse momento com o som do coração que eu ouvia bater cada vez mais rápido. Deixei Esme ir à frente enquanto tentava me preparar para reencontrá-lo.

Quando finalmente nossos olhares se encontraram, ouvir seu coração batendo tão rápido me deu uma alegria nunca antes sentida. Vê-lo ali bem, vivo, depois da aflição de tê-lo em minhas mãos, ensangüentado... Preferia não pensar nisso agora.

- Bella...

- Oi Edward – sussurrei ao caminhar em sua direção, como se atraída por um imã.

As vozes de Carlisle e Esme me distraíram momentaneamente, e eu preferia não ter ouvido aquela breve conversa.

- Estou molhada, amor – Esme resmungava enquanto tentava se esquivar dele, mas sem sucesso.

O pior de tudo foi ouvir um gemido de Carlisle diante dessas palavras.

- Vem, vamos colocar uma roupa seca – ele falou em voz alta para depois sussurrar no ouvido dela, para que apenas os vampiros da sala pudessem ouvir – Mas eu quero que você continue molhada para mim.

Agradeci mentalmente quando os dois saíram dali, me poupando de ouvir mais obscenidades.

Voltei a encarar Edward e me dei conta de que estávamos sozinhos ali na sala. Tudo bem que seria apenas questão de segundos para Carlisle ou Esme aparecerem caso eu precisasse, mas ainda assim eu me sentia insegura. Não sei por que eu me sentia assim, depois de tê-lo carregado por quase todo o caminho até a minha casa, quando ele sangrava.

- Você está bem? – perguntei analisando o curativo que Carlisle tinha feito em sua testa.

- Sim. E você?

- Normal.

- Onde estão seus primos? – ele perguntou de repente, olhando para a casa às minhas costas, talvez esperando que mais alguém fosse aparecer.

- Resolveram manter distância. – ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e eu percebi uma certa tensão passando pelo seu rosto – Não tem medo de ficar sozinho comigo, tem?

- Por que você acha isso?

- Você parece tenso. – respondi.

- Eu só não quero que fique uma situação chata entre você e seus primos por minha causa.

- Eles não são meus primos, Edward. – falei sem consegui mentir mais para ele.

- Imaginei que não. – ele deu de ombros, ainda me encarando com aquela mesma tensão, que agora percebi ser culpa – Ainda assim, não quero que briguem.

- Não vamos – sussurrei, me aproximando mais dele e pegando sua mão quente na minha gelada, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar com isso e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus – Eles só estão tomando precauções.

- Contra o quê? – Edward perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Você – respondi me aproximando até quase colar nossos corpos – Nossos instintos. – quase podia sentir os batimentos do seu coração de encontro à minha pele e podia ouvir as batidas acelerando ainda mais – Está com medo, Edward? – perguntei tentando deixar minha voz brincalhona, embora por dentro temesse a sua resposta mais que tudo.

- Não. – ele respondeu sem pestanejar, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, que continuavam vermelhos.

- Bom saber – era realmente muito bom saber isso – Vem comigo?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e eu o guiei puxando-o pela mão, em direção às escadas. Tentei ignorar os sons que vinham do quarto de Carlisle e entrei com Edward no meu, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de nós.

_**-- Edward's POV --**_

Entramos no quarto de Bella e a primeira coisa que eu vi foram as janelas enormes de vidro, que tinham vista para a floresta atrás da casa. Por conta da chuva e do horário, pouco dava para ser visto através da escuridão.

O interior do quarto, para se dizer o mínimo, era a cara de Bella. Não tinha um estilo determinado de decoração, mas tudo combinava. Desde as paredes brancas cobertas por quadros de artistas desconhecidos, até os móveis de madeira rústica em harmonia perfeita com as luzes alaranjadas, que davam um ar aconchegante ao ambiente.

A enorme cama ficava bem no centro do quarto, coberta com lençóis fofos e convidativos, e eu preferi desviar a minha atenção dali antes que começasse a ter idéias.

Minha vista pousou na mesa de madeira que ficava num canto do quarto, onde livros estavam espalhados de qualquer jeito.

Aliás, era exatamente isso que deixava o quarto com a cara dela. Nada ali estava onde deveria. Havia livros em cada canto, em cima da mesa, no chão, em cima da cama e nas prateleiras. A cama estava desarrumada e alguns travesseiros estavam no chão em cima do tapete.

Mas era uma bagunça diferente. Dava a impressão de conter toda uma vida ali. Como se Bella passasse todo seu tempo livre desfrutando sua privacidade naquele aposento, e não era difícil imaginá-la ali, deitada no chão com a cabeça apoiada em um daqueles travesseiros enquanto se perdia na leitura. Ou então esparramada na cama, enquanto assistia algum filme na televisão enorme que ficava pendurada na parede em frente à cama.

- Desculpa a desordem. – ela pediu um tanto constrangida, enquanto recolhia alguns livros do chão e tentava arrumar a cama – Eu não esperava receber ninguém.

- Achei esse quarto a sua cara. – comentei, ainda olhando ao redor, e peguei um livro em cima da mesa para ver do que se tratava. A capa não tinha nome e o interior de páginas amareladas estava escrito em italiano.

- Está me chamando de bagunceira? – ela perguntou parando o que estava fazendo e me encarando com a expressão aborrecida.

- Não exatamente. – respondi, ainda olhando os outros livros. A maioria deles estavam em italiano, mas havia uns poucos em inglês e outro que não fazia idéia de que idioma era. Parecia russo. – Que idioma é esse?

- "Não exatamente" o quê? – ela perguntou ainda chateada, puxando o livro da minha mão e devolvendo-o à estante.

- É só que eu jamais imaginaria seu quarto com tudo no seu devido lugar.

- Ou seja, uma bagunça.

- Não. – me apressei a corrigir – Seu quarto dá a impressão de atividade. E maturidade também. Não é como aqueles quartos de adolescentes sem nada na cabeça, a não ser o que vai usar no dia seguinte.

- Talvez por que eu não sou uma adolescente. – ela falou de costas para mim, e pelo que eu pude perceber na sua voz, tinha chegado a hora da verdade e ela parecia com medo disso.

Andei até ela e a abracei por trás, tirando o cabelo do seu pescoço para beijar a pele fria e macia. Senti seu corpo amolecendo contra o meu e a virei de forma que ela ficou de frente para mim.

- Eu imaginei que não, Bella. – falei num tom baixo, brincando com seus cabelos enquanto olhava no fundo dos seus olhos vermelhos – Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom que tinha usado da outra vez que eu fizera essa pergunta. O tom automático de quem escondia algo. – Teoricamente. – ela completou, desviando o olhar do meu e me empurrando delicadamente pelo peito para me afastar.

Já ia reclamar desse gesto quando ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e me puxou pela mão até a sua cama, sentando na beira e me indicando para sentar ao seu lado.

- Se você quiser sair correndo, eu não vou te impedir – ela falou num tom baixo, olhando para os próprios pés que balançavam no ar por ela ser tão pequena e a cama tão alta.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – falei com firmeza, pegando sua mão na minha.

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes e depois voltou a encarar seus próprios pés antes de começar a falar.

- Eu nasci no inverno de 1830, em Londres. – ela falou um tanto mais rápido que o normal, como se tivesse medo de desistir e depois ficou em silêncio novamente, ainda sem me olhar, esperando que eu falasse ou fizesse algo. Talvez ela ainda esperasse que eu saísse correndo. Eu apenas apertei um pouco mais a sua mão e fiquei aguardando até que ela continuasse – Quando tinha dezessete anos minha família viajou para a Itália de férias. Era a primeira vez que saíamos do país. Na segunda semana das férias nós fomos abordados na rua por uma mulher muito bonita que nos convidou a visitar o castelo da cidade que todos diziam ser mal assombrado. – ela riu com escárnio, mas sua voz continuou tranqüila quando voltou a falar – Eles mataram minha família naquele mesmo dia e me transformaram.

Dessa vez eu não consegui evitar que o choque das suas palavras me atingisse.

- E-eles mataram sua família?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, finalmente me encarando – Mas foi há muito tempo. Eu quase não me lembro deles. Só lembro que na época eu queria vingar a morte da minha família, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Eu estava sozinha e não fazia idéia da força que eu tinha. Além do mais, eles eram muitos.

- Você não poderia fazer nada, Bella. – eu falei tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Eu sei. – ela deu de ombros e voltou a encarar o chão – Eu fiquei com eles depois disso. Deixei que me ensinassem a usar minhas habilidades e os adotei como minha nova família. – queria me aproximar mais e abraçá-las, mas não sabia se era o momento certo – Eu acabei me tornando exatamente aquilo que tanto temi e odiei. Foi só algumas décadas depois que eu comecei a despertar para o que realmente importava para mim.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu conheci Carlisle – ela falou com um sorriso nos lábios, embora o sorriso não chegasse aos seus olhos – Foi graças a ele que percebi que havia opções no nosso mundo. Ele contou como vivia e eu pensei que poderia fazer o mesmo, mas ainda era nova e muito influenciada por Aro. Menos do que ele queria que eu fosse, mas ainda influenciada o suficiente para sempre me fazer voltar para o castelo.

- Aro?

- O vampiro que me transformou – ela explicou. Era a primeira vez que ela usava a palavra "vampiro" e isso serviu para despertar algo em mim. Não sei se era bom ou ruim, mas fez meu coração disparar.

Talvez eu tenha subestimado a audição dos vampiros, porque eu tinha certeza que Bella podia ouvir meus batimentos acelerados, a julgar pelos seus olhos cravados no meu peito.

- Você...

- Não é medo, Bella – eu a interrompi, trazendo sua mão para o meu peito – Você confia em mim, ou não estaria contando nada disso. – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e não falou nada – Eu confio em você também. – estendi a mão livre para acariciar seu rosto com delicadeza – Eu confio em você independente desses olhos vermelhos.

- Droga. – ela murmurou e fechou os olhos em seguida.

- Bella, abre os olhos. – pedi num sussurro e depois de relutar um pouco, ela atendeu. – Eu não me importo.

Estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito inebriante atingindo meu rosto e me deixando zonzo. Continuamos nos encarando por tanto tempo que eu perdi a noção das coisas ao meu redor.

- Você não está respirando, Edward – ela falou num tom tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi, mas meus olhos estavam cravados nos seus lábios, então eu entendi perfeitamente.

- Nem você. – retruquei, ainda preso naquela sensação hipnotizante.

- Eu não preciso. – ela falou simplesmente.

Demorei um pouco para absorver aquela nova informação, mas não me movi um centímetro sequer para longe dela. Certo. Bella não precisava respirar. Normal.

- E eu não quero. – falei ainda num sussurro, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

Eu sentia como se aquele fosse o nosso primeiro beijo. Bella estava completamente relaxada, correspondendo sem receios, seus lábios movendo-se de uma forma que me deixou completamente alucinado.

Inconscientemente, comecei a empurrar seu corpo em direção ao colchão, esperando que ela fosse me empurrar ou pedir para parar, mas Bella não fez nada. Ou melhor, fez sim. Seus dedos entraram pelos meus cabelos, me puxando para mais perto ainda. Meu corpo ficou quase completamente sobre o seu e eu não reclamei nem um pouco quando ela, num movimento rápido que me deixou um tanto desnorteado, inverteu a posição, ficando por cima, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril.

No instante seguinte era Bella que dominava a situação, e eu fiquei tão pasmo com sua mudança súbita que não consegui reagir. A não ser que se considere um gemido como reação.

Mas quando Bella começou a percorrer seus lábios úmidos pelo meu maxilar e depois pelo pescoço, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu peito, foi impossível me manter controlado ou ainda pensar em alguma coisa coerente.

- Bella...

- Hum? – ela gemeu em resposta, ainda com os lábios ocupados no meu pescoço.

- Você está... tentando... hummm... – gemi novamente quando ela roçou os dentes ali, causando tremores involuntários e deliciosos pelo meu corpo – me matar?

No segundo seguinte, Bella estava do outro lado do quarto, olhando para mim com a expressão de completo pavor.

- Me desculpa, Edward. Eu não...

- Bella, o quê...? – levantei devagar da cama, ainda tonto pelas sensações experimentadas, e tentei andar até ela, mas quando Bella recuou alguns passos eu achei melhor parar.

- Eu não ia te machucar. Juro que não. Eu só...

- Bella. – andei novamente até ela, ignorando quando ela recuou assustada até que suas costas batessem na parede – Bella, eu sei que não.

- Eu só estava...

- Eu sei – cheguei até ela finalmente e colei nossos corpos, envolvendo sua cintura pequena com uma das mãos enquanto a outra retirava seus cabelos emaranhados do seu rosto aflito – Eu sei. – repeti sussurrando no seu ouvido – Eu perguntei se você estava tentando me matar, mas não da forma dolorosa da coisa, minha Bella.

- Não? – ela perguntou de um jeito um tanto aéreo, amolecendo mais uma vez nos meus braços.

- Não. – mordi seu lóbulo lentamente para depois depositar um beijo molhado no local, fazendo-a gemer baixinho – Era me matar de desejo, Bella.

- Hum... acho que eu... entendo como é.

Eu ri contra a sua pele e senti seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Afastei um pouco meu rosto para poder encará-la e me surpreendi ao ver seus olhos negros.

- Seus olhos...

- Você me assustou. – ela admitiu, abaixando a cabeça constrangida. – Pensei que tinha te machucado sem querer. Fiquei esperando sentir o cheiro do seu sangue mais acentuado e...

- E? – insisti quando ela não continuou, colocando uma mão em seu queixo para forçá-la a me encarar.

- Fiquei com sede.

- Do meu sangue? – poderia até parecer estranho me sentir tão tranqüilo perguntando isso, mas eu sabia que não havia perigo nenhum ali dentro.

- Sim.

- Mas eu não sangrei. – novamente ela abaixou a cabeça e mais uma vez eu ergui seu rosto – Só por pensar que eu estava sangrando?

- Me desculpa, Edward.

- Você pede desculpas demais, Isabella – murmurei antes de juntar nossos lábios novamente.

Mas antes que esse beijo evoluísse para algo mais, ela me afastou delicadamente, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – ela riu de leve e olhou para a parede onde havia alguns quadros pendurados – Mas é difícil me concentrar em alguma coisa com certos ruídos num quarto próximo.

Olhei para a parede que ela indicava e estanquei. Carlisle e Esme? De verdade? Espera um instante...

- Vampiros podem ver através da parede? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Não, graças a Deus. Mas a audição é mais sensível do que eu queria.

- Hum... – puxei-a novamente pela cintura, andando com ela até a cama e fazendo-a cair ali. Me abaixei devagar até estar sobre ela que sorria relaxada – E isso não te dá idéias? – perguntei sugestivo, enquanto beijava o canto da sua boca.

- Não quando as idéias vêm de pessoas que são como meus pais.

- Verdade. É um tanto... nojento.

- Com certeza.


	16. Os Lobos

Capítulo 16

**OS LOBOS**

Ficamos deitados lado a lado contemplando o teto do quarto enquanto continuávamos a conversa. Achei melhor manter um pouco de distância do corpo dela já que isso tirava parcialmente a minha capacidade de raciocínio.

- Por que seus olhos são diferentes dos Cullen?

- Porque eles são vegetarianos – ela explicou – Quer dizer, eu também sou. _Agora_ eu sou. Mas faz pouco tempo então...

- Vegetarianos?

- Sim. Significa que bebemos sangue animal no lugar do humano.

- Hum...

- Pode parecer nojento, mas é melhor do que matar humanos. – ela se apoiou num cotovelo para me encarar e eu apenas virei meu rosto na sua direção – É difícil no começo, mas com o tempo fica mais fácil. Como eu comecei essa nova "dieta" há pouco tempo, meus olhos ainda vão demorar um pouco para ficar da mesma cor do deles. Então eu uso lentes na maior parte do tempo. _Preciso_ usar para não assustar ninguém. – ela esfregou os olhos parecendo frustrada com alguma coisa e voltou a me encarar – Mas quando eu estou com sede, eles ficam pretos. Como quando Ângela se cortou. O cheiro do sangue nos deixa com sede, independente do quão alimentado estamos.

- Você não pareceu ter problemas para se controlar com Ângela. – lembrei enquanto pegava uma mecha do seu cabelo molhado macio e entrelaçava nos meus dedos.

No meio de tanta tensão e ansiedade, Bella sequer tinha trocado suas roupas molhadas por uma seca e eu agora estava quase tão molhado quanto ela. Sem falar nos lençóis grossos da sua cama.

- Isso porque _você_ estava perto. – ela explicou – Seu sangue tem um cheiro mais forte.

Deixei passar essa informação, sem saber exatamente o que responder.

- Mas mesmo quando eu estava sangrando agora a pouco...

- Eu não estava respirando ali. Se respirasse... – ela balançou a cabeça como se afastasse um pensamento – Bem, prefiro não pensar nisso.

- Ah é. Vampiros não respiram. – falei voltando a encarar o teto.

- Nós não precisamos de oxigênio. Respiramos mais por força do hábito.

- Alice também é nova nisso? – perguntei ao lembrar da sua reação no local do acidente.

- Não exatamente. Depois de mim o mais novo nisso é Jasper. Ele começou a algumas décadas, mas ainda é difícil.

- Aquele incidente com Ângela então...

- Sim. Jasper perdeu o controle.

- Mas então, se Alice não é tão nova nessa "dieta", por que ela não agüentou ficar por perto quando me viu?

- Por que ela não tem a mesma motivação que eu para superar essa dificuldade.

- E qual foi a sua motivação? – perguntei agora acariciando seu rosto frio.

- Você. – nossos olhares se encontraram nesse instante e assim ficamos por um tempo, apenas nos encarando sem dizer nada, até que ela rompeu o silêncio falando em um sussurro quase inaudível. – Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse, Edward. Ainda mais se _eu_ fosse a causadora.

- Eu não acho que você seja capaz de me machucar.

- Ah não? – ela perguntou com ironia na voz, um sorriso sarcástico surgindo nos seus lábios perfeitos.

- Não.

- Você acha que eu não consigo te machucar?

- Eu não disse isso. E não precisa se gabar com o fato de ser mais forte do que eu. Meu ego já foi bem massacrado por te ver arrancando a porta do meu carro. – ela riu com gosto, seu rosto afundando no colchão. – O que eu sei é que você jamais conseguiria me machucar. Ao menos não de propósito.

- Talvez. – ela falou, voltando a me encarar – Mas aí é que mora o perigo. Eu posso errar no cálculo algum dia e... Bem, você é muito frágil, sabia?

- Acho que você já me disso isso antes. E lá vai meu ego ser humilhado outra vez.

- Não, Edward. É sério. Eu...

- Ok, Bella. Eu já sei que perto de você eu sou uma mísera folha de papel. Não precisa ficar repetindo isso. Agora, mudando de assunto, o que te fez decidir mudar de... dieta?

Ela respirou fundo antes de falar, sua expressão voltando a ficar séria.

- Ah, bem, em primeiro lugar por causa de Carlisle. Conhecê-lo me fez despertar para o que eu tinha me tornado. _Um m_onstro. Era assim que eu me sentia. Eu passei quase um século tentando me distanciar daquela vida, mas eu era fraca demais. – fraca? Como uma pessoa como ela poderia se considerar fraca? – Não digo fisicamente – ela completou como se adivinhasse o que eu pensava –, mas mentalmente. Eu não conseguia ficar fora dos domínios de Volterra por muito tempo. Por mais que eu tentasse, mudar a forma como eu vivia me parecia impossível. Eu tentava a todo custo me alimentar como sabia que Carlisle fazia, mas era muito... nojento.

Bella parecia completamente perdida nas próprias lembranças e eu continuei em silêncio. Agora ela tinha deitado no colchão, contemplando o teto outra vez e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Eu tentei caçar como ele. – ela continuou – Várias vezes. Mas o cheiro era tão asqueroso que me fazia desistir antes mesmo de tentar. Então eu ficava com sede. Muita sede. E acabava voltando para Volterra depois de me alimentar no caminho. Foram décadas de tentativas frustradas pela minha falta de força de vontade.

Eu queria perguntar quantas pessoas ela já tinha matado, mas talvez isso não fosse a pergunta ideal para se fazer naquele momento. Nem sabia sequer se um dia teria coragem de fazer essa pergunta.

- E o que foi diferente dessa vez?

- Cheguei ao meu limite, eu acho. Saí de lá há nove anos e espero nunca mais voltar.

- Nove anos? – me apoiei num cotovelo para poder olhá-la melhor, surpreso com suas palavras. – Pensei que fazia apenas alguns meses que você estava com os Cullen.

- E faz. Eu não vim para cá direto. Não tive coragem de vir até eles naquela época. – ela admitiu – Fiquei vagando pelo mundo tentando mudar de dieta sem a ajuda de ninguém, o que foi um erro. Há dois anos eu desisti de tentar e foi quando eu resolvi que era hora pedir a ajuda deles. Tinham me dito que os Cullen estavam morando no Alasca, mas quando cheguei lá, eles tinham se mudado. Havia outro clã igual a eles... vegetarianos como eles. Acabei ficando mais tempo do que tencionava. Mas mesmo com a ajuda dos Denali, eu não consegui me adaptar à dieta. Só agora é que está mais fácil.

- Por quê?

- Por causa das habilidades de Carlisle e Jasper. – franzi o cenho entendendo muito pouco daquela parte da conversa e ela levou um dedo à minha testa onde uma ruga se formara e imediatamente meu rosto relaxou – Alguns vampiros têm... habilidades especiais.

- Poderes? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não exatamente. São como características humanas que são ampliadas quando nos tornamos vampiros. – ela explicou, agora acariciando meu rosto – Carlisle tem uma resistência incomparável ao sangue humano. Essa habilidade o fez se tornar um vegetariano sem qualquer ajuda e possibilitou que ele trabalhasse como médico.

- Bem útil.

- Sem dúvidas.

- E Jasper?

- Jasper pode controlar as emoções das pessoas que estão seu redor. Ele consegue deixar qualquer ambiente pacífico em segundos ou transformá-lo num campo de guerra. Então, se ele sente que qualquer um de nós está perto de perder o controle, é só ele fazer o que mais sabe e imediatamente a tensão passa. O problema é que ele é o vegetariano mais novo depois de mim, então ainda é bem difícil para ele.

- Alice também tem alguma habilidade, não tem?

- Sim. Ela... Bem, Alice pode ver o futuro. Ou algo assim.

- Ver o futuro? Isso parece legal.

- Mas não é nada concreto. Suas visões são baseadas nas decisões das pessoas. Se uma decisão muda, a visão dela também se altera.

- Então aquele episódio do carro e suas ligações malucas...

- Sim, mas começou antes disso. – sentei na cama de frente para ela, esperando-a continuar – Quando saí da sua casa ela viu que eu tinha tomado a decisão de ir embora de Forks.

- Você o quê?

- Calma. Me deixa terminar. – ela pediu, sentando também e ficando de frente para mim. – Alice me ligou e pediu para que eu fosse para casa esperar Carlisle chegar para que pudéssemos conversar e eu aceitei a sua sugestão. Enquanto nós duas esperávamos por ele, ela teve outra visão. A de você dirigindo na chuva. Depois dessa ela viu você querendo sair do carro em meio a uma tempestade de raios. Só então ela me contou que estava tendo visões com você e que tinha te visto desde o instante que você decidiu vir até aqui para falar comigo. Juro que tive vontade de esganar a pequena insuportável. Mas me controlei e deixei ela ligar para você para te impedir de fazer uma besteira. Logo depois ela viu a árvore caindo na frente do seu carro e pediu para você parar.

- Não consegui parar a tempo – falei como se pedisse desculpas.

- Eu sei. A pista estava escorregadia.

- Hum... E você tem algum dom sem contar com a força extraordinária?

- Todos os vampiros são fortes, Edward. Alguns mais que os outros, mas ainda assim muito mais fortes que os humanos. Mas sim, eu tenho um dom também.

- E qual é?

- É... complicado.

- Acho que consigo acompanhar.

- Eu posso copiar as habilidades dos outros vampiros.

- Copiar? – certo, eu não consegui acompanhar.

- Se eu toco num vampiro, eu adquiro seu dom, mas só enquanto mantiver o contato físico. Foi assim que eu vi que você não conseguiria sair do carro a tempo e depois vi seu carro capotando. Eu estava tocando Alice naquela hora.

- Você viu isso?

Ela apenas assentiu, seus olhos fechados.

- Você não tem idéia do que eu senti... quando vi... Eu pensei que... – sua voz tinha diminuído tanto que agora era apenas um leve sussurro.

- Eu estou bem, Bella. – sussurrei de volta, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu tive tanto medo, Edward – seus olhos continuavam fechados e sua estava expressão torturada como se as lembranças fossem muito dolorosas para suportar.

- Está tudo bem agora. – eu não gostava de vê-la daquela forma. Amava seu sorriso e faria o que fosse preciso para trazê-lo de volta ao seu rosto.

Peguei sua mão que estava estendida ao lado do seu corpo e a trouxe até o meu peito, por cima da camisa, fazendo com que ela sentisse os batimentos do meu coração.

- Sei que você não precisa disso para saber que meu coração está batendo, mas eu quero que você sinta. – murmurei ainda mantendo sua mão ali, cobrindo-a com a minha, enquanto a outra continuava acariciando seu rosto.

- Está acelerado. – ela murmurou de volta, olhando para as nossas mãos unidas.

- Isso sempre acontece quando você está por perto. Ou quando eu penso em você.

- Eu queria sentir isso – Bella sussurrou, uma expressão triste passando pelo seu rosto e ela puxou a minha mão que cobria a sua e levou para vale dos seus seios. Tentei ignorar que esse gesto fez com que eu quase tocasse seu seio e me concentrei apenas no seu rosto – Não bate nada aqui dentro.

Era... estranho, para se dizer o mínimo, não sentir batimento cardíaco nenhum ali. Ainda tentei me concentrar um pouco mais, mas sabia que não havia nada o que se sentir.

- O meu bate o suficiente para nós dois – respondi apenas, porque o fato do seu coração não bater, não significava nada para mim. Não era como se isso a fizesse estar menos viva do que eu.

Finalmente eu vi um projeto de sorriso aparecendo lentamente nos seus lábios e me inclinei um pouco na sua direção para beijá-la apenas de leve, distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo seu rosto até chegar a curva do seu pescoço.

- Isso é tão bom... – ela sussurrou, estremecendo cada vez mais.

- Eu que o diga. – falei no mesmo tom baixo, inalando seu perfume inebriante. – Já falei que adoro o seu cheiro?

- Er... já. – e então ela se afastou um pouco e levantou da cama, aumentando ainda mais a distância entre nós.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – ela respondeu sem me olhar, entrando por uma das duas portas que antes estavam fechadas.

Levantei também e a segui, vendo que aquele era o closet e ela escolhia uma roupa em uma das gavetas.

Tentei pensar no que poderia tê-la deixado séria novamente e foi então que eu lembrei da última vez que tivera essa mesma conversa com ela. Não a mesma, mas algo parecido. Quando estávamos na estrada e ela parou a moto de repente e... Meu Deus!

- Ontem quando você me deu carona – sério mesmo que só tinha se passado um pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas desde que isso acontecera? Para mim parecia mais uma eternidade – você ia me mo...

Mas antes que eu completasse a palavra, Bella estava na minha frente e tampava minha boca para me impedir de prosseguir. Ela então fez um sinal para que eu não falasse nada e andou de volta para o quarto, procurando um papel e escrevendo algo rápido demais. No segundo seguinte ela já estava na minha frente novamente e me estendeu o papel para que eu lesse.

"_Carlisle não sabe sobre o que houve ontem. E eu prefiro que continue assim."_

Assenti afirmativamente com a cabeça e voltei para o quarto também, pegando uma caneta e escrevendo não tão rápido quanto ela nem com uma caligrafia tão caprichosa e ela já estava ao meu lado quando terminei e lhe entreguei o papel.

"_Alice não viu?"_

Bella apenas meneou a cabeça e tomou a caneta da minha mão, voltando a escrever no papel. Isso de ter vampiros com super audição pode ser bem inconveniente às vezes.

"_Ela estava ocupada demais sondando as decisões de Jasper. Mas Carlisle sabe sobre os lobos._

Dessa vez eu ignorei o papel, sem conseguir esconder o choque das suas palavras.

- Lobos? – perguntei em alto e bom som e ela fez uma expressão culpada como se tivesse falado demais.

- Posso te pedir para fazer de conta que não ouvi isso?

- Não!

- Desculpa, Carlisle – ela falou, olhando para a porta do quarto que estava fechada – Foi sem querer. Sim, pode entrar.

Carlisle entrou em seguida, acompanhado de Esme e eu tentei ignorar os cabelos assanhados e as roupas amassadas dos dois.

- Eu sei que não foi intencional, Bella, mas não fale mais nada.

- Não vou – ela respondeu de pronto.

- Como não vai? – perguntei um tanto exasperado – Começou, agora termina.

- Ela não pode, Edward. – Carlisle falou com a voz calma – Não é um segredo nosso.

- E é um segredo de quem então? – perguntei, encarando os três rostos pálidos à minha frente.

Como esse assunto tinha surgido na conversa, afinal de contas? Nós dois estávamos falando da tarde anterior em que ela me dera carona e quando parara a moto no meio da estrada e quase me atacara. Na hora eu pensei que aquele seria um "ataque sexual" ou algo do tipo, mas agora eu sabia que não tinha sido isso. Bella quase tinha me mordido. E só não mordeu porque... porque Jacob, Quil e Embry chegaram.

Meu... Deus!

Fiquei alguns segundos sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação e sem conseguir acreditar na peça que tinha acabado de encaixar nesse quebra-cabeças de mistérios e encarei Bella que parecia me evitar, olhando apenas para o chão.

- Carlisle? – chamei, desviando meu olhar dela brevemente.

- Sim?

- Posso usar seu celular mais uma vez?

- Claro. Só um instante – ele então se retirou do quarto naquela velocidade de vampiros que ainda me impressionava e logo estava de volta com o pequeno aparelho em uma das mãos. – Aqui está.

- Obrigado. – peguei o aparelho e parei um pouco tentando lembrar o número do celular de Jacob.

- Alô?

- Oi, Jake. É Edward. – ao ouvir o nome da pessoa com quem eu falava, os três vampiros a minha frente se sobressaltaram. Ponto para mim.

- Fala aí, Edward. Que tempestade, hein? Você não está pensando em correr com esse tempo, está? Porque nem eu me atrevo a sair de carro.

- Não, eu não estou pensando. Ou melhor, não mais – continuei encarando os três enquanto falava com Jacob e eles mais pareciam que tinha virado estátuas – Eu nem estou em casa agora. Tive que sair para resolver uma coisa.

- Você é louco, cara. – ele falou e eu pude perceber que ele ria – Corajoso, mas louco. Imagina se você sofresse um acidente.

- Ah, mas eu já sofri um acidente hoje.

- Quê? – sua voz de repente ficou séria e preocupada – Você está bem? O que houve?

- Eu estou bem sim. Foi bem bizarro, sabe? Fiquei no meio de uma tempestade de raios e uma árvore caiu perto do meu carro e me jogou para fora da pista.

- Sinistro, cara. E você fala isso na maior naturalidade? Onde você está? No hospital?

- Não, eu não estou no hospital. – e lá vinha a tacada final – Eu estou na casa do Dr. Cullen.

Silêncio. Tanto do outro lado da linha, quanto com os três a minha frente que agora se entreolhava e mexiam a boca parecendo conversar entre si, mas de forma tão rápida e baixa que eu não conseguia acompanhar.

- Jake, ainda está aí?

- O que você disse? – ele perguntou, num fio de voz.

- Que eu estou na casa dos Cullen.

Mais uma vez ele ficou em silêncio e eu pensei ter ouvido um leve rosnar.

- Jacob?

- Eu vou te pegar aí.

- Não precisa. Eu estou bem.

- Eu vou te tirar daí, Edward.

- Já falei que não precisa. O Dr. Cullen já cuidou dos meus ferimentos e...

- Você não entende, Edward! – ele gritou de repente, me sobressaltando – Você não pode ficar aí.

- Por que não?

- Eu vou te buscar. – ele repetiu.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – falei com a voz mais firme que consegui – Ah, e deixa eu te contar. Sabe quem me salvou do acidente? – perguntei fingindo uma voz despreocupada e Bella balançou a cabeça consternada. – A prima da esposa dele. Bella. Acho que você lembra dela.

- A novata? – ele gritou novamente e eu quase tive que afastar o aparelho do ouvido.

- É, a novata. – e eu sabia que Jacob não estava se referindo ao fato dela ser nova na escola ou na cidade. – Eu estava machucado e ela me tirou do carro e me ajudou a chegar até a sua casa para que o Dr. Cullen pudesse cuidar de mim.

Silêncio novamente, dessa vez mais breve.

- Você... sangrou? – ele perguntou com a voz um tanto temerosa.

- Sim.

- Edward...

- E ainda assim, Jake, eu estou aqui, são e salvo, graças ao Dr. Cullen e à Bella, ou a novata como você a chamou.

O silêncio se instalou mais uma vez e dessa vez eu até prendi a respiração esperando a reação dele.

- Eles... estão aí na sua frente, não estão?

- Sim.

- Posso falar com o líder deles? – sua voz estava fria e baixa, embora eu pudesse notar um leve tremor.

- Por "líder" você se refere à Carlisle?

- É.

- Ele já está ouvindo daqui mesmo. Sabe como é... Eles têm uma audição incrível.

Carlisle passou a mão nos cabelos assanhados e encarou Bella que continuava olhando para o chão e tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Apenas Esme continuava parada ao lado do marido, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Então ele sabe que violaram o acordo e agora eles serão expulsos da cidade. E se permanecerem mais um dia aqui, nós revelaremos o segredo deles para todos.

- Não precisa exagerar tanto – falei tentando deixar minha voz descontraída, mas por dentro eu estava apavorado. E se eu estivesse fazendo besteira? E se Bella tivesse que ir embora por minha causa?

- Exagerar? Exagerar?! – ele voltou a gritar do outro lado da linha e eu ouvi o barulho de algo quebrando – Esses sanguessugas nojentos não tinham o direito de expor o segredo dos lobos. Por todo esse tempo nós mantivemos a nossa parte do acordo. Se eles queriam se revelar, que se limitassem ao segredo deles. – ele falava tão rápido que eu quase não conseguia acompanhar – Só porque nós somos inimigos não significa que...

- Jake. Jacob! – aumentei a voz para que ele me ouvisse em meio ao monólogo interminável, e sorri vitorioso ao ver que os três a minha frente tinham relaxado levemente – Eles não me contaram nada sobre vocês.

- Claro que não – ele falou com ironia.

- Não contaram. Você foi quem acabou de fazer isso. Eu apenas tinha uma suspeita por conta do encontro de ontem, mas nada mais que isso. Ficou óbvio que tinha mais coisas nessa história, pela forma nada cordial com que vocês se trataram, mas eu não tinha certeza de nada. Ao menos até agora.

Silêncio novamente, mas dessa vez eu não deixei que se prolongasse muito.

- Desculpa por ter feito você falar. Espero que isso não o coloque em maus lençóis.

- Você me manipulou? – ele perguntou num tom baixo novamente.

- Algo assim.

- Seu filho da m...

- Ei, não coloca a minha mãe na história. Mas, vem cá... Lobo, hein? Os pêlos não incomodam?

- Vai se f...

- Ok, parei. Sem estresse. Desculpa, não vou brincar mais. Agora falando sério, você pode ficar tranqüilo que o seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Edward, isso é sério – ele parou um pouco, acho que tentando se acalmar e respirou fundo – Você sabe o que são eles?

- Se eu sei _quem_ são eles, Jacob? É, eu sei. E no momento não há outro lugar em que eu queira estar.

- Você está falando sério mesmo?

- Sem dúvida.

Mais uma vez ele respirou fundo e eu encarei Bella, que finalmente me olhava com um sorriso tão tranqüilo e a expressão tão suave que eu brevemente esqueci que ainda estava ao telefone com Jacob.

- Vai ser suicida assim bem longe. Mas a vida é sua e você faz com ela o que quiser. Não vou ficar de babá, nem dando conselhos que não serão ouvidos. Mas se, por acaso, você quiser sair daí, pode me ligar a qualquer hora que eu vou te buscar, ok?

- Ok, Jake. Obrigado pela preocupação.

- É... tanto faz. E se você ainda estiver vivo no sábado, a corrida está de pé, ok?

- Ok. Até sábado.


	17. Imprevistos

Capítulo 17

**IMPREVISTO**

Encerrei a ligação e devolvi o aparelho a Carlisle, que me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Muito esperto, Edward.

Dei de ombros, ignorando o elogio, e me voltei para Bella, que tinha um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios.

- Você mentiu para o cachorro.

- O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. – falei, dando de ombros novamente – E não o chame dessa forma. Ele é meu amigo.

- Desculpa.

- Então... está tudo bem agora? Sem quebra de acordos ou sei lá o quê?

- Está. – ela falou num tom baixo, se aproximando e envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços delicados – Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer. – devolvi no mesmo tom, pegando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, e me abaixei até que meus lábios estivessem na altura do seu. – Agora que os problemas se resolveram... – murmurei antes de beijá-la lentamente.

Foi um beijo curto, mas que me deixou completamente alerta, em todos os sentidos. Quando nos afastamos, apenas poucos segundos depois, Carlisle e Esme já não estavam mais ali.

- Saíram para nos dar privacidade – ela murmurou, notando a direção do meu olhar.

- Lembre-me de agradecê-los depois.

- Eles disseram "disponha".

Sabia que estava perdendo uma oportunidade única de ficar a sós com Bella, mas depois que toda a tensão do momento da revelação passou, eu comecei a sentir os olhos pesarem e os músculos reclamarem depois de tanta agitação.

- É melhor você dormir, Edward. – ela sussurrou, me puxando em direção a sua cama. Num movimento ágil, ela removeu a colcha molhada e a jogou no chão. – Vou pegar outra roupa de Carlisle para você vestir. Acabei te molhando.

- Eu estou bem.

- Espera aqui. – ela falou, me ignorando e saiu do quarto em seguida.

Aproveitei a sua ausência para alongar o corpo, tentando fazer com que ele doesse menos, e forçando minha mente a trabalhar, mas foi um tanto quanto inútil. Meus olhos continuaram querendo fechar e eu sentei na beira da cama derrotado.

- Aqui está – Bella falou, aparecendo ao meu lado de repente, estendendo uma roupa seca, e eu sequer tinha ouvido-a entrando no quarto. – Carlisle entrou em contato com a polícia para avisar sobre o acidente com o seu carro e eles vão amanhã com um guincho para retirá-lo.

- Meu pobre carrinho. Gostava tanto dele.

- Antes o carro do que você. Agora pare de enrolar e vá trocar essa roupa molhada, antes que pegue um resfriado.

- Sim, senhora! – brinquei ficando de pé e bati continência, fazendo-a rir.

Fui para o banheiro do seu quarto e troquei a roupa úmida pela que ela tinha me entregado. Quando retornei ao quarto, Bella já tinha trocado os lençóis da cama e a própria roupa por uma seca, mas que era arrumada demais para quem ia dormir. A não ser que ela costumasse dormir de jeans, regatas sobrepostas e tênis.

- Não deveria vestir algo mais confortável?

- Está feio? – ela perguntou olhando para o corpo com insegurança.

- Você não fica feia nem se estiver coberta por um saco de batatas, Bella. – falei me aproximando dela e envolvendo sua cintura fina com meus braços. – Só achei que você fosse querer vestir algo mais confortável para dormir.

- Ah... isso. Eu... Eu não durmo.

- Como? – franzi o cenho, afastando um pouco meu rosto que se dirigia ao seu pescoço, para encará-la.

- Vampiros não dormem, Edward. – ela respondeu, rindo da minha expressão chocada. – Nem em camas, nem em caixões, caso você esteja pensando nisso.

- Não... dorme? Nunca? – ela apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – Ok... Isso é... estranho.

- Mas você dorme. E é o que vai fazer agora. – novamente ela me empurrou em direção à cama, mas como eu continuava segurando-a pela cintura, ela acabou caindo por cima de mim sobre o colchão macio.

- Hum... Eu tenho idéias melhores para aproveitar a noite. – sussurrei, antes de puxar seu rosto para colar nossos lábios.

Bella correspondeu ao beijo sem medo, abrindo mais a boca para receber a minha língua. Mas alegria de pobres mortais dura pouco e, quando eu estava me empolgando com o beijo, Bella me cutucou com um dedo na costela, onde ela sabia que estava doendo, me fazendo interromper o beijo para gemer... de dor.

- Isso foi crueldade, Bella. – resmunguei, quando ela levantou sorrindo.

- Deixe de ser resmungão, Edward. Vá dormir.

Deitei na cama a contragosto e apoiei a cabeça em um dos travesseiros, sentindo seu cheiro extremamente concentrado ali. Fechei os olhos, aspirando aquele aroma dos deuses e, quando voltei a abri-los, Bella tinha apagado as luzes e saia do quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei, sentando na cama rápido demais e fazendo a minha cabeça rodar.

- Lá para baixo. Boa noite, Edward.

- Não vá. – pedi alto demais, na pressa de fazê-la parar.

- Mas...

- Fica. – pedi, dessa vez apenas num sussurro. – Prometo me comportar.

Ela parou, indecisa se ficava ou saia, mas acabou optando por ficar e entrou novamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Levantei a colcha para que ela se acomodasse ali perto de mim, e ela deitou depois de tirar os tênis, mas manteve uma distância considerável do meu corpo.

- Eu disse que vou me comportar. Vem mais para cá.

- Eu não quero que você fique com frio.

- Perto de você é impossível ficar com frio, Bella. – murmurei, esticando um braço para puxá-la pela cintura, mas seu corpo não moveu um centímetro sequer.

- Eu sou gelada, Edward.

- Eu sei. Já senti sua temperatura antes. Agora quer parar de me lembrar que eu sou o fraco da relação e me deixar te puxar para perto? – reclamei, e ela imediatamente relaxou o corpo.

Quando ela estava já quase colada a mim, eu virei de forma que ficássemos deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro e encarei seus olhos vermelhos. Ela parecia querer rir, mas estava se controlando.

- Vou precisar de doses de autoconfiança para não ficar com o ego machucado, sabia?

- É? Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Não tenho nada em mente, mas acho que um beijo resolve, por hora.

Dessa vez ela deixou o sorriso escapar e se inclinou um pouco para frente para colar nossos lábios num beijo rápido.

- Mas só isso?

- Você disse que ia se comportar. – ela lembrou, e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

Certo, este gesto dela me desarmou. Não esperava que ela se deixasse ficar assim tão próxima, então achei melhor nem mencionar tal gesto, que parecia ter sido inconsciente. Passei um braço pelo seu ombro, mantendo-a firme ali, e com a mão livre comecei a fazer cafuné nos seus cabelos macios. Acabei adormecendo minutos depois, feliz em tê-la ali comigo.

Demorei um pouco para me situar de onde estava e aos poucos os acontecimentos da noite anterior foram voltando. O acidente, Bella me salvando, Bella me contando quem era. _Uma vampira_. Foi então que percebi que estava sozinho naquela cama enorme e uma rápida olhada no quarto me fez ver que ela não estava em parte alguma.

Uma batida na porta foi o que me fez despertar e quando ela se repetiu, eu sentei na cama.

- Pode entrar.

Esme abriu a porta, parecendo um tanto receosa e trazia uma muda de roupas que colocou na ponta da cama.

- Carlisle virá aqui daqui a pouco para trocar seus curativos. – ela informou já rumando para a porta – Tome um banho e espere por ele. Depois vá para a cozinha. Estou preparando um café da manhã bem saudável para você repor as energias.

- E Bella?

- Ela... saiu. – e sem mais um olhar ou palavra, Esme saiu me deixando sozinho novamente.

No instante em que eu saia do banheiro, já completamente vestido, Carlisle entrou com sua maleta em mãos, sorrindo simpático para mim.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Bom dia, Carlisle. Onde está Bella?

- Saiu. – ele respondeu, tão vago quando Esme e sentou no sofá, sinalizando para que eu fizesse o mesmo. – Depois que você terminar seu desjejum, eu vou te levar à escola e de lá me encontrarei com o Chefe de Polícia para irmos ao local do seu acidente. Se tudo der certo, seu carro estará na oficina no começo da tarde.

- Bella não vai para a escola hoje? – perguntei, ignorando todo o resto que ele tinha falado.

- Não.

Novamente aquela resposta vaga, ele agora começando a trocar o curativo da minha testa, e evitando meu olhar.

- Onde ela está?

Carlisle continuou em silêncio, aparentando concentração na troca de curativo e eu esperei até que ele tivesse terminado, mas ainda assim ele não falou nada.

- Carlisle?

- Esme está te esperando na cozinha. – ele falou arrumando os medicamentos de volta na maleta.

- O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? Onde Bella está?

- Não é nada demais, Edward, é só que...

- Carlisle, onde Bella está?

- Ela foi caçar. – ele respondeu por fim. – Ela não queria ir, mas a noite passada foi demais para ela.

- Ah.

- Bella foi muito controlada essa noite, Edward. Depois do que aconteceu, ela precisava...

- Eu entendo. – interrompi, sem ser rude – Bella disse que tinha ficado com sede.

- Ela queria te acordar antes de ir, mas eu não deixei. Você precisava descansar.

- Quando ela volta?

- Duvido que vá demorar muito. – ele respondeu rindo – Ela foi encontrar com Alice e os outros. Acho que até o final do dia eles estarão de volta.

- Hum... Por que você tentou me enrolar com esse assunto?

- Desculpe, mas isso tudo é muito novo para nós... Ter alguém sabendo tudo a nosso respeito é estranho e acho que vai demorar um pouco até que nos acostumemos com essa situação.

- Desculpem incomodar – Esme falou, aparecendo de repente no vão da porta aberta –, mas vocês poderiam terminar essa conversa na cozinha? Não que eu vá comer, mas bacon frio não deve ser muito apetitoso.

Conforme combinado, Carlisle me deixou na escola e seguiu para encontrar o Chefe de Polícia para resolver as burocracias do meu acidente. Ao sair da casa dos Cullen, passamos pelo local antes interditado, onde homens trabalhavam serrando a enorme árvore levemente carbonizada, para liberar a pista.

Consegui ver apenas uma parte do meu carro, mas nem tentei ver muito para não acabar chorando de tristeza. Meu pobre Volvo agora era nada mais que sucata. O Volvo que eu tanto amava.

E para piorar a minha infelicidade, Bella não estava comigo naquele dia, e eu agora estava cumprindo detenção por ter dormido na aula de biologia.

Minha detenção consistia em ficar numa sala vazia passando cadernetas a limpo, uma a uma até acabar as trinta que o Sr. Banner tinha me destinado. Tarefa mais entediante impossível. E como se meu dia não pudesse ficar pior, eu dormi – de novo – na sala da detenção, e quando acordei já passava das 17h.

A escola estava vazia, sem sinal de funcionário, e eu descobrir, para completar, que estava preso dentro do prédio 4, sem celular para ligar para alguém. Perfeito!


	18. Descobertas

Capítulo 18

**DESCOBERTAS**

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão relaxada antes. A respiração suave e os batimentos tranqüilos do coração de Edward me deixaram num estado de letargia tão grande que era quase como se eu estivesse dormindo também. Quase. Porque, apesar de me sentir assim, meus sentidos continuavam completamente alertas. Tanto que eu já podia ouvir os típicos sons da manhã, os pássaros acordando e a temperatura mudando de forma imperceptível para os humanos.

A tempestade tinha dado uma trégua e agora era apenas a chuva típica de Forks.

Eu continuava abraçada a Edward, apesar do receio de que ele sentisse frio durante a noite pelo contato com a minha pele gelada, mas o abraço dele ao meu redor estava tão firme que não tive coragem de sair. Não que a sua força fosse suficiente para me manter presa ali, mas só de senti-lo fazendo tanto esforço, mesmo dormindo, para me manter junto dele, eu não conseguia me afastar. E eu não queria me afastar.

O problema era que a minha sede estava aumentando a cada segundo, chegando ao ponto de queimar dolorosamente na minha garganta. O cheiro dele parecia ficar mais concentrado enquanto ele dormia, e eu sabia que não poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo.

- Carlisle? – chamei num tom baixo demais para que Edward acordasse.

- Sim, Bella? – ele respondeu do andar de baixo onde assistia a um noticiário matinal português.

- Você poderia ligar para Alice? Quero saber onde eles estão.

- Vai se reunir a eles?

- Sim. Preciso caçar.

- Faz bem.

Enquanto ele fazia a ligação, eu deixei minha mente vagar pelas recordações de tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. Se na época em que eu vivia com os Volturi alguém tivesse me dito que um dia eu estaria me alimentando de sangue animal e dormiria abraçada a um humano, eu certamente teria rido.

Quem diria que a minha existência mudaria tanto em tão pouco tempo...

- Bella – Carlisle chamou interrompendo meus pensamentos –, Alice e os outros estão a cerca de oitocentos quilômetros daqui, mais a leste. Falou para você seguir o cheiro dos leopardos e que vai guardar um para você. – ele completou sorrindo.

- Certo. Mas eu acho que não vou agora. Quero esperar Edward acordar.

- Quanto antes você sair, mais cedo estará de volta. – Esme falou.

- Mas eu não quero ir sem me despedir dele.

- Deixe-o dormir, Bella. Edward passou por muitas coisas essa noite. Precisa descansar.

- Eu sei. – suspirei derrotada e tirei os braços de Edward que envolviam minha cintura e meus ombros. – Até mais, Edward. – sussurrei mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ouvir.

Levantei com cuidado para não acordá-lo e saí do quarto encontrando Esme e Carlisle parados no final do corredor.

- Eu vou resolver tudo sobre o acidente dele enquanto você estiver fora, ok?

- Obrigada, Carlisle.

Me despedi rapidamente dele e saí pela porta dos fundos em direção à floresta, correndo a toda velocidade para a direção onde Alice havia informado, ficando atenta ao cheiro de leopardos que, para mim, tinha se tornado mais apetitoso do que qualquer outro animal.

Passei o dia inteiro com minha nova família, caçando, correndo atrás dos bichos, e me diverti observando Emmett lutando com um urso particularmente irritado com suas tentativas frustradas de machucá-lo, conseguindo, no máximo, rasgar sua camisa e irritar Rosalie.

- Droga, Emmett! Eu te dei aquela camisa.

- Ora, vai me dizer que você não prefere me ver assim com os músculos à mostra? – ele perguntou brincalhão, fazendo poses que evidenciavam ainda mais seus músculos.

Enquanto Emmett continuava tentando impressionar Rosalie, ainda se divertindo com o urso que ficava cada vez mais irritado, eu fui até onde Alice e Jasper brincavam de perseguir três onças.

- Vocês vão comer logo ou vão ficar brincando com a comida? – perguntei cruzando os braços, parada do lado oposto ao riacho onde eles estavam.

- Ah, estávamos só nos divertindo mesmo. – Alice respondeu rindo, depois de derrubar uma onça que tentava a todo custo se livrar dela.

- É. Não estamos mais com sede. – Jasper completou, saltando sobre outra onça.

- Então já que estamos todos alimentados, o que acha de voltarmos para casa?

- Deixa de pressa, Bella. Edward está na escola mesmo.

- Quem disse que eu quero voltar por isso? Só não vejo motivos para ficarmos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Aham. Claro. – Alice ironizou e veio até mim – Relaxa, Bella. Eu estou de olho nele, ok? Se alguma coisa acontecer, Carlisle estará por perto.

- Por que você está me falando isso? Eu só quero voltar por que...

- Por que você teima em admitir que está apaixonada? – ela perguntou, se esticando na ponta dos pés para ficar com o rosto na altura do meu.

- Quê?! Que absurdo! – desde quando vampiros tinham voz esganiçada daquele jeito. – Er... – pigarreei e tentei de novo – Eu só me preocupo com ele. Não tem amor nenhum envolvido.

- Pode não ter da sua parte, mas... – ela murmurou, se afastando devagar.

- Como assim? – puxei-a de volta pelo pulso para que ela ficasse de frente para mim – Ele falou alguma coisa?

- Essa reação é a de uma pessoa não apaixonada, certo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Alice!

- Não, minha querida irmã, ele não me disse nada. – ela sussurrou, ainda sorrindo, livrando seu pulso da minha mão e se afastando novamente – Mas às vezes eu acho que você esquece que eu tenho alguns truques na manga.

- Então você viu alguma coisa? – perguntei, me chutando mentalmente por ter deixado minha voz sair tão urgente.

- Mein Mund ist ein Grab*****. – ela respondeu em alemão, sorrindo de novo.

- Insuportável.

- E você também esquece quem é o meu marido, não é? – ela continuou, correndo saltitante até Jasper que agora estava apenas parado olhando para nós.

- Você sentiu alguma coisa, Jasper?

- De você ou dele? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não tem nada para sentir da minha parte.

- Claro. Se você diz.

- Nossa, como vocês são chatos!

Me afastei alguns quilômetros do grupo, longe o bastante para ter privacidade, mas ainda perto para saber quando eles voltariam para casa.

Era um absurdo Alice e Jasper ficarem com esse papo de que eu estava apaixonada. Nunca, em toda a minha curta vida e longa existência, eu tinha sequer chegado perto de me apaixonar. E eu sabia como era. Convivi com dezenas de vampiros apaixonados e era totalmente diferente do meu relacionamento com Edward. E aquilo nem era um relacionamento, para falar a verdade.

Só porque eu me preocupava com ele, não queria dizer que estava apaixonada. Ele é fraco, quebradiço. Eu me preocupo com ele apenas porque... Porque... Ora, eu não tenho porque ficar justificando a mim mesma o zelo um tanto exagerado que eu tinha com ele. Um amigo pode se preocupar com o outro, não pode?

Tudo bem que amigos não se beijam o tempo todo, mas a maioria das vezes foi Edward que me beijou.

Ok. Eu poderia ter afastado ele se quisesse, mas e daí que eu não quis? Um beijo ou outro não quer dizer nada também.

Certo. O beijo não era um beijo qualquer. Era realmente bom. Bom demais até. Melhor do que qualquer um que já tenha experimentado. Era quente. Cheio de vida. Me fazia sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes. Mas isso também não significa que eu esteja apaixonada por ele. Atração sexual é uma coisa comum.

Edward era uma novidade para mim. Nunca tinha chegado tão perto de um humano, feito coisas tão intensas com humanos antes. O único contato que eu tinha com eles era estritamente gastronômico. E talvez essa mudança esteja confundindo a minha cabeça. Era muito diferente para mim sentir atração por humanos. Talvez o calor de Edward deixasse as coisas mais acentuadas. Talvez por isso eu sentia tanto desejo por ele.

Mas era só isso. _Desejo_.

Todo o tempo que passei com os Volturi, havia me envolvido com dois vampiros. Mas o envolvimento tinha sido estritamente sexual e sentimento algum tinha feito parte da relação. Ao menos não da minha parte. E isso certamente não iria acontecer agora. Ainda mais com um mortal.

Só o que eu não conseguia explicar a mim mesma, era como eu tinha resistido ao sangue dele sem Carlisle ou Jasper por perto, sendo o sangue dele tão apelativo para mim. Até mesmo Alice que era tão controlada, não fora capaz de ficar perto dele.

Talvez eu tenha algum dom além do meu. Talvez eu também seja capaz de me controlar tanto quanto Carlisle.

Certo. Até para mim isso soou forçado. Eu sei que não é isso. Carlisle tem um dom único. Eu sei como é que ele se sente o tempo todo. É muito diferente do que eu senti quando estava perto de Edward. Carlisle não sente o cheiro de sangue. Aliás, ele sente, mas é como se estivesse sentindo qualquer outro cheiro. Não é doloroso para ele. E eu sentia o cheiro do sangue de Edward. E muito. A dor na minha garganta chegava a ser quase insuportável. Eu me sentia a beira do abismo a todo instante. Sabia que um passo em falso e eu teria colocado tudo a perder.

E ainda assim eu consegui me controlar. Ainda assim eu consegui ajudar Edward e levá-lo em segurança até Carlisle.

E mesmo naquele instante quando eu senti o sangue da mão de Edward perto demais da minha boca, quando eu quase perdi o controle, a história que ele contou para me distrair, desviou o rumo do meu pensamento. Não pela história em si, mas pela dor que eu vi estampada no rosto dele.

A dor dele foi como uma faca perfurando meu coração morto. Vê-lo sofrendo daquela forma, me fez sentir coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Tive vontade de abraçá-lo até que toda aquela dor sumisse. Vontade de apagar o passado triste da vida dele para que ele apenas sorrisse. E tive a louca vontade de beijá-lo, mesmo com todo aquele sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e de dizer que tudo ia ficar bem agora.

- E se isso não é amor, o que é?

Bufei irritada com o aparecimento repentino de Alice, mas continuei sentada no tronco da enorme árvore caída, de costas para ela.

- Me deixa, Alice.

- É normal se apaixonar, sabe? – ela murmurou, sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu não estou apaixonada.

- Você _não quer_ estar apaixonada. É diferente.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Ridículo? Tudo bem. Vamos fazer o seguinte: fecha os olhos.

- Quê? Por quê?

- Só faz o que eu estou pedindo.

Encarei-a irritada, mas ela manteve seu olhar fixo em mim e eu resolvi fazer logo o que ela pedia. Só queria me livrar daquilo.

- Agora imagina que você está na escola, na aula de Inglês.

- Que coisa mais sem sentido. – reclamei, mas fiz o que Alice pedia, só porque ela saberia se eu não fizesse.

De olhos fechados, eu me vi dentro da sala de aula, com o Sr. Mason falando sobre Shakespeare ou Brontë, Edward na carteira logo atrás da minha, seu cheiro delicioso e seu calor envolvente desviando a minha atenção da aula.

- Agora imagina que Edward não está sentado na cadeira atrás de você e em lugar nenhum da sala.

- Por que ele não estaria? – perguntei, abrindo os olhos de repente, encarando Alice que me observava séria.

- Não importa. Apenas imagine.

Fechei os olhos novamente e retirei Edward da minha aula imaginária. De repente, Shakespeare, Austen, Brontë ou Tolstoi, autores que sempre me fascinaram, perderam a graça. E nem mesmo o entusiasmo do Sr. Mason foi capaz de me deixar interessada.

- Vamos fazer de conta agora que a irmã de Edward nunca tenha adoecido e que a família dele nunca tivesse se mudado para Forks.

- Mas se a família dele não tivesse se mudado...

- Você nunca teria conhecido Edward. – Alice completou num tom ainda mais baixo do que o que eu tinha acabado de usar. – _Apenas imagine_. – ela sussurrou novamente.

Deixei minha mente vagar por todos os acontecimentos que envolveram Edward, desde o dia que o conhecera na sala da casa dos Cullen...

- Sua casa agora também, Bella.

- Não me interrompe, Alice.

- Desculpa.

... Até a noite passada onde tinha dormido abraçada com ele, sentido seu calor me aquecendo, e então apaguei todas aquelas lembranças. E o que sobrou foi... _Nada_.

Desde o instante em que eu tinha conhecido Edward, quando ele sugeriu que eu deveria me matricular na escola, eu o fiz por causa dele. Claro que também tinha o fato de que eu nunca tinha estudado numa escola antes, mas já tinha visto muitos filmes e lido muitos livros sobre o assunto e sabia exatamente como era o dia a dia de um estudante.

O meu primeiro dia de aula foi inteiramente focado para que eu não mordesse ele. O incidente de Ângela só foi tão sem importância para mim porque ele estava por perto.

E pensar que todos aqueles beijos, todos aqueles toques não tinham existido, deixou um vazio doloroso dentro de mim.

- Não gostei dessa brincadeira. – murmurei, levantando do tronco e andando para longe dela.

- Não gostou porque você não quer ver a realidade. – ela falou já ao meu lado.

Aquela voz e expressão de "senhora sabe-tudo" estava começando a me irritar. Parei de súbito, me voltando para ela, tendo que me controlar para não gritar.

- E daí que eu não consigo imaginar a minha existência sem ele ao meu lado? – esbravejei – E daí que tudo o que eu faço atualmente tem Edward Cullen como ponto central?

- Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? – ela perguntou com a voz tranqüila.

- _Eu... Não... Estou... Apaixonada... Por... Edward... Cullen_, - falei pausadamente, encarando-a com firmeza.

- Você não quer acreditar no que sente. – ela me corrigiu. – Mas se quiser continuar se enganando, vá em frente. Não vou mais insistir nesse assunto. – Alice murmurou, dando as costas para mim e começou a se afastar a passos lentos.

- Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele, Alice. – sussurrei, olhando apenas para o chão coberto de folhas.

- Não se manda no coração, Bella. – ela retrucou de imediato, parando de andar.

- Eu _não posso_ estar apaixonada por um humano. – insisti.

- Não adianta querer se...

- Mas... – interrompi, ainda olhando para o chão, depois de suspirar pesadamente – eu sei que estou apaixonada. Não pode ser outra coisa. A dependência que eu sinto por ele não tem outra explicação lógica que não essa.

- Perfeito! – ela vibrou, de repente começando a pular ao meu lado, mudando o clima pesado que tinha se instalado ali. - E agora que você finalmente admitiu isso, o que acha de ir salvar Edward mais uma vez?

- Quê? O que aconteceu? Alice, como você pôde...

- Calma, Bella. Sem estresse. Ele não está machucado nem nada do tipo.

- Nossa! Que susto. – coloquei a mão em cima do peito, quase sentindo-o pular desenfreado dentro do peito, tamanho o medo que tinha me atingido. – Quer me matar do coração?

- Bem, levando em consideração que você já está morta...

- Fala logo, Alice!

- Ok, calminha, irmãzinha. Edward está em detenção na escola por ter dormido durante a aula e acabou de pegar no sono de novo.

- E o que isso tem de grave?

- Ele não vai ouvir quando o zelador perguntar se tem alguém dentro das salas e vai ficar preso dentro do prédio 4.

- Há quanto tempo você viu isso?

- Agora pouco. Por isso vim atrás de você.

- E por que você simplesmente não liga para Carlisle para tirar ele de lá?

- Por que eu tenho certeza que você prefere fazer isso. Ou estou enganada?

- E desde quando você, a Super Alice, se engana com alguma coisa? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

- Eu tenho meus maus momentos. – ela respondeu, mas eu quase não ouvi porque já estava correndo de volta para Forks, indo de encontro a Edward. Só ainda não sabia como seria capaz de encará-lo agora que sabia o quanto o amava.

___________________________________________________________

_* Minha boca é um túmulo._


	19. Redenções

Capítulo 19

**REDENÇÕES**

**-- **_**Edward's**__**POV**_** --**

Procurei em todas as poucas salas daquele corredor na esperança de achar algum telefone, mas não havia nenhum. Estava começando a cogitar a hipótese de gritar até que alguém me ouvisse ou arrombar alguma das janelas das salas quando ouvi uma voz tão perto que fez com que eu me voltasse assustado.

- Dorminhoco. – Bella falou, mas apesar do seu tom divertido, sua expressão estava séria.

- Oi. – exclamei, surpreso demais por vê-la ali para falar qualquer outra coisa. – Como você...?

- Alice.

- Ah.

- Vamos. – ela falou e me deu as costas, mas eu a segurei pelo pulso para detê-la.

- Espera. – pedi num sussurro. – Você está bem? – perguntei quando ela ficou de frente para mim novamente.

- Sim. – ela respondeu automaticamente – E você?

- Eu não quero respostas da boca para fora, Bella. Você está bem? – perguntei novamente e dessa vez ela não respondeu.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Continuei encarando-a, esperando que Bella falasse alguma coisa, mas ela continuou em silêncio, parecendo estar perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Algo no seu olhar, um brilho triste, me fez ter vontade de puxá-la de encontro ao meu corpo e foi o que eu fiz.

Abracei-a com toda força que eu tinha, mantendo-a colada contra mim, enquanto alisava seus cabelos macios, sentindo seu perfume natural inebriando meus sentidos.

Cheguei a pensar que ela me afastaria, mas ela apenas suspirou e se deixou ser abraçada.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, parados no meio do corredor, até que ela me afastou delicadamente, apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos, e eu mantive minhas mãos em volta da sua cintura.

- Parece absurdo que no meio de tantos perigos há algo que causa ainda mais temor. – ela começou, falando apenas num sussurro, sua voz tão suave que mais parecia uma carícia – Não pelo risco de morte ou qualquer dor física. Mas talvez esse medo se torne lógico por se tratar de algo que não se vê. Algo que não podemos explicar. Apenas sentir. – ela continuou e eu senti meu coração martelando no meu peito – Não sei se sou corajosa ou estúpida sentir um medo tão justificado e ainda assim admitir o quanto esse sentimento me faz bem. Posso até tentar resistir, ou me fazer de indiferente, mas não estaria enganando apenas a você. Até tentei recusar, ignorar... Juro que tentei. Mas essas minhas estúpidas tentativas só fizeram adiar o inevitável e quase causou dor. Sei que o amor pode machucar, mas prefiro muito mais sentir a dor do amor do que o vazio por nunca ter amado.

Continuei encarando-a, surpreso demais para conseguir esboçar alguma reação, conseguindo apenas lembrar de respirar quando comecei a sentir uma leve tontura pela falta de oxigênio.

- Bella... – sussurrei, soltando o ar de uma vez.

No instante seguinte eu a tinha contra o meu corpo novamente, meus lábios colados nos seus. Não posso dizer exatamente que aquele foi um beijo delicado. Mas, apesar da urgência incomparável, o beijo continha carinho e... amor. Sim, amor. E não apenas da minha parte, mas da dela também. E agora de forma explícita.

- Bella, eu... – comecei, murmurando contra os seus lábios, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Sei que não sou digna do seu amor, Edward, mas só espero que um dia você possa...

- Espera. – foi a minha vez de interrompê-la, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios – Que história é essa de você não ser digna? – mas eu não esperei que ela respondesse e continuei falando num tom que deveria soar furioso, mas tudo que eu consegui foi sussurrar, encarando-a fixamente – Eu sei que você não é santa, Bella, mas quem é? Não importa o que você fez. Eu amo você do jeito que você é. E o fato de você querer beber do meu sangue não vai mudar isso. Nada pode mudar o que eu sinto por você.

- Você... me ama? – ela perguntou num sussurro, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando intensamente.

- Por que a surpresa? – perguntei no mesmo tom, enquanto acariciava seu rosto delicadamente, vendo-a fechar os olhos em deleite.

- Eu sou... um monstro. – ela murmurou, desviando o rosto para interromper o meu toque.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Isabella. – falei um tanto brusco, fazendo-a voltar a me encarar, e não gostei de ver seu olhar frio. – Você não é um monstro.

- Eu matei muitas pessoas, Edward. Você não faz idéia de quantas vidas eu...

- Não importa. – interrompi novamente, dessa vez falando num tom mais controlado. – Eu não me importo com isso. Você apenas fez o que tinha que fazer para sobreviver. E você mudou agora.

- Mas eu nunca serei capaz de apagar o meu passado.

- E eu não estou pedindo para você fazer isso. Mas para que eu te aceite plenamente, eu preciso que você se aceite. Que você se ame e me permita te amar também.

- Edward...

- Você não é um monstro, Bella. Um monstro não teria salvado a minha vida, sobrepujando a própria sede pelo sangue. Um monstro não é capaz de amar. E você me ama, não ama?

- Sim. – ela respondeu num sussurro, baixando o olhar.

- E eu amo você. – falei no mesmo tom, erguendo seu rosto mais uma vez – Muito.

- Mas não deveria.

- Que droga, Bella. Pare com isso. – reclamei, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros. Minha força comparada a dela era tão insignificante que seu corpo quase não saiu do lugar. – Você fez coisas ruins. Eu sei. Você matou muitas pessoas. _Eu sei_. Mas você foi criada por quase dois séculos ao lado de vampiros que te ensinaram a ser assim. Não foi como se tivesse escolha. E você disse que começou a mudar a partir do momento em que soube que havia opções. Você não é mais a mesma Isabella Swan que vivia na Itália. Eu sei que não. Você sequer é a mesma Isabella do dia que nos conhecemos. Ou eu estou enganado?

- Não, não está. – ela admitiu, seu olhos voltando a brilhar.

- Você não é um monstro. – repeti, depois de respirar fundo, colando nossos corpos mais uma vez num abraço apertado – Seu passado é apenas isso: _passado_. Você tem uma nova vida pela frente agora. Uma nova vida da qual eu quero fazer parte.

- Eu quero que você faça parte dela. – ela murmurou, com o rosto apoiado no meu peito.

- Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber. – sussurrei antes de cobrir seus lábios com os meus para um beijo doce e de total entrega.

Em algum momento aquele beijo terno se transformou em algo mais. Algo mais intenso, mais urgente. E pela forma como ela correspondia ao beijo, eu posso dizer que Bella estava sentindo o mesmo.

Eu sabia que estava, mais uma vez, testando os limites de Bella, mas eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. Ou melhor, eu não _queria_ me controlar.

Andei com ela, sem interromper o beijo, até que suas costas se chocaram contra a parede do corredor, prensando seu corpo ali, a medida que intensificava ainda mais o beijo. E, para a minha surpresa, Bella correspondeu com ainda mais fervor, infiltrando sua mão gelada pela minha camisa para tocar meu abdômen.

- Se eu te machucar, me avisa. – ela pediu num sussurro, seus lábios quase sem desgrudar dos meus.

E eu não poderia ficar mais surpreso. Bella estava se rendendo. Essas simples palavras eram suficientes para saber que ela se rendia ao desejo que nos dominava.

- Você não vai me machucar. – respondi no mesmo tom, parando de beijar seus lábios apenas para me dedicar à pele macia do seu pescoço.

- Só me avisa...

- Ok. – concordei mais para ela parar de insistir que por receio de que ela pudesse me machucar.

Apenas Bella não via o quanto ela era forte. Ela ainda tinha o estranho pensamento de que poderia me machucar a qualquer instante, só que depois da noite anterior, eu pensei que seu medo diminuiria. Mas vi que me enganei.

E apenas para que ela parasse de pensar besteiras, eu não discuti e acatei o seu pedido. Até porque agora eu estava muito ocupado beijando seu pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer.

Suas mãos continuavam dentro da minha blusa tocando minha barriga, meus músculos se contraindo a cada mínimo toque dos seus dedos.

Estávamos no meio do corredor do prédio 4, que agora estava praticamente às escuras, com apenas umas poucas luzes acesas próximas à entrada. E saber que estávamos sozinhos ali dentro, mesmo aquele sendo um prédio escolar e público, não a impediu de gemer ao sentir meus lábios deslizando do seu pescoço para seu colo exposto pela blusa azul de tecido tão fino que seus mamilos túmidos ficaram facilmente em evidência, atraindo minha atenção.

Levantei o olhar, para observar a reação de Bella enquanto descia ainda mais com meus lábios, até que eles tocaram seus seios por cima da blusa. Bella, que até aquele instante estava me encarando com expectativa no olhar, gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos, sua cabeça indo para trás em deleite, e seu corpo estremeceu mais uma vez.

Seu gemido lânguido quase me levou à loucura. Ergui meu corpo mais uma vez e puxei seu rosto para o meu, segurando-o com um pouco mais de rudeza, e invadi sua boca com a minha língua para mais um beijo urgente, sendo correspondido com o mesmo fervor.

E, para me deixar mais surpreso do que eu já estava desde o instante que ela se rendeu, Bella envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços e no instante seguinte suas pernas faziam o mesmo na minha cintura, me posicionando perfeitamente entre as suas pernas. E eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir o meu nível de excitação mesmo através das roupas.

- Edward... – ela murmurou contra a minha boca, como se estivesse me chamando, mas num gemido sensual que me fez gemer seu nome em resposta, antes que ela voltasse a cobrir meus lábios com os seus, para só então se afastar mais uma vez. – Edward... – ela tornou a chamar e dessa vez eu prestei mais atenção. – Ali.

Acompanhei a direção do seu olhar para a porta às minhas costas, vendo a sala onde eu tinha ficado em detenção. A única que estava com as luzes acesas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, dei meia volta e atravessei o corredor com ela nos braços, entrando na sala e empurrando a porta com o pé para que ela fechasse depois que passamos.

Andei em linha reta para a mesa do professor, sentando Bella na ponta do móvel de madeira, deixando assim as minhas mãos livres para percorrer todo seu corpo.

Eu continuava receoso de que ela pudesse mudar de idéia de uma hora para outra, então estava sendo bem paciente, usando um ritmo calmo, embora meu corpo gritasse com a urgência que eu sentia em tê-la. Bella, no entanto, não parecia pensar o mesmo que eu.

Assim que eu a apoiei na mesa, suas mãos deixaram meu pescoço e deslizaram pelo meu peito e abdômen até chegar à barra da minha camisa, e ela a ergueu num gesto tão rápido que eu quase não tive tempo de levantar os braços para ajudá-la na tarefa. E antes mesmo que a peça de roupa caísse no chão, ela já estava começando a tirar a própria blusa, mas dessa vez eu consegui ser rápido o suficiente para detê-la.

- Espera. – pedi, encontrando seus olhos que me encaravam confusos. – Por que tanta pressa?

Sem dar tempo para ela responder, eu me inclinei até encostar seus lábios com os meus para um beijo gentil e terno, sem pressa alguma, beijando seu lábio inferior, passando minha língua por ele, para depois me dedicar ao lábio superior, beijando e lambendo, finalizando a carícia com uma mordida de leve no seu lábio inferior.

- Eu não sou vampiro, Bella. – sussurrei contra o seu ouvido, mordiscando a ponta do lóbulo lentamente – Não me movo assim tão rápido.

- Eu sei... – ela gemeu, ondulando seu corpo contra o meu.

- Segue meu ritmo. – pedi num sussurro ainda mais baixo, continuando a mordiscar e lamber sua orelha. – Devagar é mais gostoso.

- Humm... – foi sua única resposta, e eu me concentrei em tirar sua blusa bem devagar.

O mesmo fiz com seu sutiã de renda também azul. A cor proporcionava um contraste delicioso contra a sua pele muito branca.

Sei que prometi a mim mesmo agir com calma e até pedi para que ela seguisse meu ritmo, mas ao ver seus seios túmidos expostos, não resisti mais um segundo, louco para senti-la por inteiro.

Minha boca se apossou de um seio enquanto uma mão dava atenção ao outro, e a cada gemido de Bella eu me sentia mais próximo do abismo. Precisava tê-la comigo. Era uma necessidade tão urgente que fazia cada músculo do meu corpo se contrair e doer em resposta.

Voltei a cobrir seus lábios com os meus num beijo urgente, descendo minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen, indo em direção ao botão da calça de cintura muito baixa. Bella me ajudou no processo, apoiando suas mãos na mesa para erguer seu quadril e permitir que eu descesse sua calça junto com a calcinha da mesma cor do sutiã, deixando-a completamente nua.

Me afastei alguns centímetros, apenas o suficiente para poder contemplar aquele corpo perfeito, mas ainda me mantendo perto o bastante para sentir o frio que emanava do seu corpo.

- Você é linda. – sussurrei quase sem fôlego diante de tanta perfeição.

- Estou me sentindo a presa diante desse seu olhar. – ela murmurou tentando esconder o corpo com as mãos.

Tornei a me aproximar dela, afastando suas mãos do seu corpo, colando o meu ao dela por inteiro.

- É bom saber que também posso ser o leão da relação. – sussurrei antes de colar nossos lábios novamente.

Devagar, fui descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço, colo, dando um pouco mais de atenção aos seios, e continuando o trajeto distribuindo beijos, lambidas e pequenos chupões pela sua barriga sequinha, fazendo Bella arfar e gemer o tempo todo, para só então chegar ao destino final.

Percebendo minha intenção, Bella deslizou mais para a ponta da mesa e abriu mais as pernas, me deixando com o caminho livre para desfrutar do seu sexo úmido de prazer.

Um gemido lânguido escapou da boca dela quando a minha língua fez contato com seu clítoris e eu senti sua mão se infiltrando pelos meus cabelos, puxando os fios com força, chegando a doer. Mas ela logo relaxou o aperto quando comecei a mover minha língua por toda a extensão do seu sexo, sugando o líquido que havia ali.

Sua mão permaneceu nos meus cabelos e às vezes ela voltava a puxar os fios com força, mas a maior parte do tempo ela apenas acariciava como se tentasse me compensar pelo que estava fazendo.

Quando dirigi a atenção da minha língua para a sua entrada, eu comecei a sentir o corpo de Bella estremecendo ainda mais, e eu apoiei uma das suas pernas no meu ombro, deixando-a ainda mais aberta para que pudesse penetrá-la com minha língua, enquanto meus dedos passavam a trabalhar no seu clítoris.

- Ah, Edward... Oh meu Deus!

Os espasmos que dominavam seu corpo ficaram ainda mais intensos e eu já podia senti-la apertando minha língua que continuava a fazer movimentos de vai e vem no seu interior.

Bella gemia meu nome a cada tremor do seu corpo, dominada pelo orgasmo e eu terminei de enxugá-la para só então me erguer com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Bella me puxou para o beijo mais selvagem que já havíamos compartilhado, e eu senti uma excitação sem tamanho ao perceber que ela estava me beijando depois de eu tê-la beijado tão intimamente, e agora seus gostos misturados me levaram a retribuir com a mesma urgência.

A força que empregávamos naquele beijo era tanta, que em algum momento eu comecei a sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca, sem saber exatamente se eu ou Bella tinha sido o causador do meu lábio cortado.

Nem sequer tive tempo de absorver as conseqüências daquele fato e Bella já estava do outro lado da sala, o choque do seu corpo contra a parede causando um estrondo na sala.

- Bella, o que...? – interrompi minha pergunta desnecessária ao perceber um líquido vermelho no seu lábio já vermelho pelos beijos descuidados.

Sangue. _Meu sangue_.


	20. Questões de Sangue

Capítulo 20

**QUESTÕES DE SANGUE**

Fiquei em choque sem saber como agir ou o que falar. Bella estava de olhos fechados parecendo se concentrar em algo – provavelmente em não beber aquele sangue – e eu tive medo de fazer alguma coisa que pudesse assustá-la.

Continuei parado no mesmo lugar tentando não me distrair com a imagem de Bella nua do outro lado da sala, até que ela abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para mim.

Ficamos assim por longos segundos, talvez minutos, apenas nos encarando, até que eu vi com muita nitidez, a língua de Bella saindo da sua boca e deslizando pelos seus lábios, limpando qualquer resquício de sangue que havia ali. E o tempo todo ela não desviou o olhar do meu.

Aquela cena poderia até ser nojenta se não fosse extremamente excitante. Vê-la bebendo meu sangue enviou uma descarga de adrenalina pelo meu corpo, e eu me peguei imaginando como seria quando ela bebesse o sangue direto do meu pescoço. E só esse pensamento foi suficiente para me deixar ainda mais excitado do que antes.

Involuntariamente dei alguns passos na sua direção, mas ela imediatamente recuou, movendo-se para o outro lado da sala, tornando a aumentar a distância entre nós.

- Sai daqui, Edward. – ela pediu num murmúrio.

- Não.

- Sai daqui! – dessa vez o pedido foi feito através de um grito urgente. – Sai. Sai!

- Não. – respondi apenas, andando novamente até ela.

- Não vem, por favor. Fica aí. – novamente seu tom era apenas um murmúrio e seu olhar se tornou suplicante. E foi isso que me fez parar.

- Você não vai me machucar, Bella.

- Me dá alguns minutos, por favor.

- Ok.

- Eu preciso que você saia da sala.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Edward. Por favor, sai.

Resolvi não insistir mais, não por medo, mas porque sua expressão aparentava uma dor tão aguda que eu apenas quis privá-la daquilo. E se manter distância fosse deixá-la melhor, então eu me afastaria um pouco.

Peguei minha blusa e meu casaco que estavam no chão e fui para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Depois que estava vestido novamente, me recostei na parede ao lado da porta e deixei meu corpo deslizar até o chão, e fiquei sentado ali esperando por Bella.

Devo ter esperado cerca de quinze minutos, mas tenso do jeito que estava, esses poucos minutos mais pareceram longas horas. E eu continuei sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre os joelhos dobrados, mesmo quando ouvi o som de algo quebrando dentro da sala. O mesmo som que tinha ouvido no dia do incidente com Jasper, como se uma madeira fosse partida.

- Me perdoe, Edward. – Bella sussurrou, de repente ao meu lado. Não tinha ouvido a porta abrindo e me assustei com sua aparição repentina.

- Você está bem? – perguntei depois de respirar fundo para me acalmar.

Ela estava completamente vestida e tinha se agachado ao meu lado, ficando com o rosto na altura do meu.

- Controlada agora. – ela falou sentando ao meu lado e recostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não sei por que tanto escândalo. – sussurrei acariciando seus cabelos – Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria.

- Eu nunca vou querer te machucar. Mas é diferente quando envolve sangue. Ainda mais quando o sangue é humano. Apenas o que prevalece nessas horas são os nossos instintos mais básicos. E eu não posso perder o controle assim quando estou perto de você.

Fiquei em silêncio absorvendo aquelas palavras e lembrei de Jasper quando sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Ângela. Ele ficou completamente fora de controle. E Alice quando me viu sangrando dentro do carro. Nenhum dos dois tiveram controle diante do simples cheiro. Imagino o que poderia ter acontecido se eles tivessem sentido o gosto.

Bella, no entanto, conseguiu se controlar em todos os casos. Mas no instante que ela provou do meu sangue, aquele controle pareceu se esvair. Lembrando da forma como ela tinha me encarado depois de provar o sangue, um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. Um arrepio que era um misto de medo e desejo.

- Não fica com raiva pelo que eu vou dizer, mas... Você beber meu sangue foi muito erótico.

- Edward! – ela se afastou, ficando em pé, parecendo estar com raiva, mas depois começou a rir – Você não tem jeito!

- O quê? Foi sexy!

- Certo. Pare com isso.

- Fico pensando qual a sensação de ser mordido.

Ela não falou nada por um instante, a diversão sumindo completamente do seu rosto e por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse ficar furiosa com meu comentário.

- Eu só não brigo com você porque você não sabe do que está falando.

Levantei também e andei até ela, parando apenas quando nossos corpos estavam quase colados. E fiquei feliz por não vê-la se afastando.

- Eu sei bem o que estou falando, minha Bella. – sussurrei me inclinando para beijar seu pescoço – Não imagina o quanto fiquei excitado quando te vi bebendo meu sangue. E só de pensar em ter você bebendo esse sangue direto do meu corpo... Veja só como eu fico. – puxei-a pela cintura para colar completamente nossos corpos, não deixando dúvida do quanto eu estava excitado.

Tentei capturar seus lábios nos meus, mas ela virou o rosto e se afastou de mim, mesmo eu usando toda minha força para mantê-la ali.

- Eu estou controlada agora, mas se sentir o gosto do seu sangue mais uma vez... Por favor, entenda que eu tenho limites.

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe. – me aproximei dela novamente e beijei seu rosto de leve – Sem beijos na boca até meu lábio cicatrizar então?

- Parece um bom plano. – ela sorriu e beijou meu rosto também, tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés e se apoiar nos meus ombros para conseguir fazer isso. – Agora é melhor eu te levar para casa. Chega de emoções por hoje.

Deixei Bella me guiar pela mão para fora do prédio 4 e me deparei com uma cena bem parecida com a do dia anterior. Uma tempestade caia novamente, não tão forte quanto a de ontem, mas o suficiente para me deixar cismado.

O carro de Carlisle estava parado em frente à entrada e eu cheguei a pensar que ele estava lá dentro esperando por nós, mas logo descartei essa possibilidade. Bella jamais o deixaria esperando enquanto ficava se agarrando comigo.

Ele provavelmente tinha emprestado o carro para ela vir me pegar. Sua moto e essa chuva não combinavam.

Corremos juntos para o interior do veículo e logo Bella estava colocando o carro em movimento.

- Carlisle já deixou seu carro na oficina. Deve estar pronto dentro de quinze dias. – ela informou acelerando um pouco, mas nada que pudesse causar um acidente – Ah, e Alice pediu para eu te avisar que se você insistir em pagar pelo conserto, ela vai te atormentar pelo resto da sua vida.

- Como ela sabia que... Ah, esquece. É Alice.

- É. É Alice. – Bella concordou rindo e eu a acompanhei.

Ia mesmo perguntar quanto seria o assalto no meu bolso.

- Enquanto seu carro não fica pronto, eu vou ser sua carona. – ela falou sem olhar para mim – Isso é, se você quiser.

- Hum... Difícil essa decisão. – murmurei passando a mão no queixo numa fingida postura de quem estava ponderando algo muito importante – Ir a pé todos os dias ou de carona com minha namorada linda e incrivelmente sensual? Nossa. Juro que não sei o que escolher.

- Bobo. – ela exclamou rindo com gosto.

Chegamos na entrada da minha casa e nós corremos para dentro da mesma forma que tínhamos feito quando saímos da escola. Ajudei Bella com seu casaco e pendurei o meu e o dela no cabide. Era bom nem precisar insistir para que ela entrasse comigo.

- Edward! Oh meu Deus, Edward, meu filho! – nem preciso dizer que esse grito foi da minha mãe, certo?

Ela vinha andando rápido na minha direção com os braços estendido prontos para me abraçar e eu já estava estendendo os meus braços para abraçá-la de volta quando ela pareceu mudar de idéia e ao invés de usas as mãos para um gesto de carinho, ela acabou me batendo nos braços e nos ombros. Não com muita força, mas o suficiente para me fazer recuar até que minhas costas bateram na porta.

- Ai, mãe. Isso dói. – reclamei usando os braços para me proteger do seu ataque.

- Como você se atreve a me deixar preocupada desse jeito, rapaz? Quer matar sua mãe do coração, é?

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Como o que fez? Saiu com o carro naquela chuva, sofreu um acidente e depois ficou sem nenhuma comunicação. E ainda sumiu hoje de novo. O que deu em você?

- A senhora fala como se eu tivesse feito de propósito.

- Cadê seu celular?

- Esqueci dentro do carro.

- Então fez de propósito! – ela falou com a voz firme, voltando a me bater.

- Pára, mãe. Que coisa. Depois de velha fica violenta, é?

- Velha? – sua voz saiu esganiçada e ameaçadora e apenas o seu tom me fez recuar novamente contra a porta. – Vou te mostrar quem é a velha aqui.

E o ataque recomeçou.

Uma risada suave e musical encheu o ambiente e apenas isso fez minha mãe parar, se dando conta pela primeira vez que nós não estávamos sozinhos ali.

Seu rosto se tingiu de um tom levemente rosado quando ela viu Bella, que ria divertida com a cena. Agora minha mãe fica constrangida por me bater?

- Ah, oi. Bella, não é?

- Sim, senhora. Digo... Lizzie. – ela se corrigiu antes que minha mãe o fizesse.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella.

- Tudo bem. Acho que ele mereceu.

- Como é? – perguntei indignado. Não era para Bella ficar do meu lado?

- Ora, você a deixou preocupada.

- Sim. – minha mãe apoiou – E por falar nisso, onde o senhor de meteu essa tarde? Isso são horas de chegar?

- Fiquei preso dentro da escola.

- E posso saber como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Eu... Fiquei de castigo e acabei dormindo na detenção. Quando acordei estava tudo trancado.

- Você ficou de castigo, Edward Masen? – lá estava minha mãe gritando de novo. – O que você aprontou?

- Não foi culpa dele, Lizzie. – Bella se adiantou fazendo minha mãe se acalmar instantaneamente. – Ele dormiu durante a aula por não ter dormido bem essa noite. Sabe... Por causa do acidente.

Finalmente ela estava me defendendo.

- Ah. Sim, o acidente. Você está bem? – ela perguntou voltando a atenção para mim novamente.

- Sim. Não foi nada muito sério.

- Edward, eu preciso ir agora. – Bella avisou andando na minha direção – Carlisle vai precisar do carro daqui a pouco.

- Hum...Tudo bem. – puxei-a pela cintura colando nossos corpos, ignorando a reação da minha mãe que ficou de boca aberta nos observando. – Nos vemos amanhã?

- Sem dúvida. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Me inclinei um pouco para baixo para alcançar seus lábios, e a beijei lentamente, saboreando seus lábios sem pressa. Meu coração disparou como sempre fazia quando a tocava e eu lembrei vagamente que tinha que respirar.

Me afastei devagar dela, percebendo que nós dois estávamos arfantes e sorri com isso.

- Até amanhã, meu amor. – sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

- Até amanhã, Edward. – ela sussurrou em resposta.

Nos afastamos um do outro sem querer realmente querer fazer aquilo e abri a porta para ela.

- Até mais, Lizzie. – Bella falou já na porta. – Foi um prazer revê-la.

- Igualmente, Bella. – minha mãe falou depois de hesitar um pouco. Ela ainda parecia estar em choque.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar algo em meu ouvido e eu me abaixei um pouco para facilitar as coisas para ela.

- O plano do beijo foi por água abaixo. – ela falou num tom que só eu pudesse ouvir.

Me afastei dela com os olhos arregalados. Como pude esquecer isso? Droga!

- Fica tranqüilo. – ela continuou voltando a sussurrar no meu ouvido – Consegui me controlar. E a propósito, seu sangue é delicioso.

Foi como se ela tivesse apertado um botão que me deixou instantaneamente excitado. Tive que me controlar para não agarrá-la na frente da minha mãe.

- Bella... – murmurei por entre os dentes.

- Não conta nada disso a Carlisle, ok? Não quero que ele saiba que eu bebi do seu sangue.

- Não vou contar. Para ninguém.

- Será nosso segredinho. – ela falou com um sorriso, se afastando apenas um pouco para poder me olhar nos olhos.

- Ok.

Beijei seus lábios mais uma vez, e fiquei observando-a correr para dentro do carro. Continuei parado na entrada até que ela sumiu na curva da estrada.

- Muito bem, mocinho. Acho que você tem algo para me contar.

Por que as mães tinham que ser tão curiosas?


	21. Brigas e Reconciliações

Capítulo 21

**BRIGAS E RECONCILIAÇÕES**

Um mês se passara desde que eu e Bella começamos a namorar. No domingo após o meu acidente, Bella fora convidada para um jantar na minha casa com o propósito da minha família poder conhecê-la melhor. Pode parecer um costume um tanto ultrapassado e acho que foi exatamente por isso que Bella gostara tanto do convite, embora tenha ficado bastante apreensiva.

- Você já os conheceu, Bella. – falei no dia que a contei sobre o jantar – Não tem porque ficar nervosa.

- Não conheço o seu pai. – ela lembrou – Mas é diferente dessa vez.

- Minha mãe já nos viu como namorados, Bella.

- Ela deve pensar o pior de mim. – Bella resmungara, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – Agarrei o filho dela daquela forma...

- Bella – interrompi, tirando suas mãos do rosto para poder encará-la – sei que você nasceu há muito tempo, mas nos estamos no século XXI agora, lembra?

- Mas ainda assim...

- Minha mãe está bem acostumada aos hábitos desse século, Bella. Tenho certeza que ela não ficou chocada por me ver sendo agarrado pela minha namorada.

- Mas ela não sabia que eu era sua namorada.

- Bem, levando em consideração que nunca levei mulher nenhuma em casa antes, então eu tenho certeza que ela deduziu isso sozinha. Muito antes de nos beijarmos na frente dela.

Essa resposta a deixou mais tranqüila e acho que um pouco mais segura quanto ao jantar que, por sinal, transcorreu muito bem.

Meus pais a adoraram, é claro. Minha irmã, nem se fala. Emma continuava deslumbrada com a beleza de Bella e passara quase o jantar inteiro encarando-a.

A única coisa ruim daquele jantar foi saber do esforço que Bella estava fazendo para ingerir comida humana. A sorte foi que minha mãe acreditou que ela tinha um apetite pequeno e não a impeliu a comer da sobremesa.

Mas, apesar das duas famílias ficarem felizes com o nosso namoro, sempre havia aqueles que não aprovavam. Não que precisássemos de aprovação, mas ainda assim acabávamos passando por algumas situações chatas.

Uma delas foi com os meus amigos da escola.

Eu e Bella sentávamos juntos agora, às vezes com a família dela e raramente com os meus amigos. A maior parte das vezes ficávamos sozinhos numa mesa afastada. Nas raras ocasiões em que ficamos com meus amigos, ficara óbvio o desgosto deles. O tempo inteiro eles ficavam de sussurros entre si, mal sabendo que Bella podia ouvir tudo.

Em um desses dias, ela ouvira algo que não gostara e saíra praticamente me rebocando da mesa, se recusando a dizer o que tinha ouvido e resmungando apenas que odiava Lauren e que se passasse mais um segundo naquela mesa, iria arrancar a cabeça dela. Achei melhor não insistir.

Outra situação chata – e a pior dela – foi no sábado antes do domingo do jantar com a minha família.

Eu tinha marcado com Jacob e os outros para passar a tarde com os carros, mas mesmo sem o meu carro disponível, nós resolvemos que ficaríamos apenas na garagem de Jacob com ele me ensinando mais sobre a mecânica e talvez fossemos dar uma volta por La Push ao final do dia.

Bella não gostou nem um pouco dessa idéia e passara o resto daquela semana tentando me fazer mudar de planos, mas não fora bem sucedida.

- Edward, eles são instáveis. É perigoso.

- Eles são meus amigos.

- São lobos! – ela praticamente gritara.

Estávamos voltando para casa quando essa pequena discussão iniciara, mas eu me recusava a levantar a voz.

- Lobos ou não...

- Edward, você não vai!

- Claro que vou.

- Você esquece que os lobos são inimigos dos...

- Vampiros. – completei, cortando mais um grito seu. – Eu não sou vampiro, Bella. Querendo você ou não, Jacob, Embry e Quil são meus amigos. E nada do que você diga vai mudar isso.

- Mas Edward...

- Não me envolva na briga de vocês, ok? – pedi num tom calmo, cobrindo sua mão com a minha, tentando fazer com que ela relaxasse o aperto no volante. – No dia que nós nos encontramos na estrada vocês brigaram e eu fiquei do seu lado, mesmo sem saber de tudo. Eu confiei em você. E confio neles também.

Bella tinha ficado em silêncio depois disso, e não fora um silêncio agradável. Ela não aceitou entrar quando a convidei e apenas correspondeu de leve ao meu beijo de despedida, arrancando com o carro no segundo seguinte em que eu bati a porta.

Achei melhor deixar Bella se acalmar um pouco e apenas no começo da noite peguei meu celular novo – o outro descobri que tinha quebrado quando meu carro capotou – e liguei para ela, que atendeu antes mesmo que o primeiro toque se completasse, e já foi logo falando.

_- Sabe que posso te amarrar, não é? Posso te prender e impedir que você vá._

- Bella...

- _Mas eu não vou fazer isso_. – ela me interrompeu. Seu tom, apesar de firme, estava calmo. – _Com uma condição. Quero te levar até lá._

- Até a reserva?

- _Não. Não posso entrar naquele lugar. Mas quero que você combine com seus amigos pulguentos para pegarem você no limite das terras._

- Você precisa mesmo chamá-los dessa forma?

- _Duvido que eles não tenham pulga_.

- Bella...

- _Aceita a condição ou não?_

- Se eu não aceitar, você vai me amarrar?

- _Com certeza_.

- Hum... Sabe que essa idéia me parece bastante interessante? Eu amarrado e você tendo o controle total de tudo.

- _Você não tem jeito, Edward_. – ela gargalhou do outro lado da linha e o clima ruim instantaneamente evaporou. – _Nos vemos amanhã_.

- Bella?

- _Oi?_

- Vem aqui me amarrar, vem. – pedi fazendo uma voz sedutora e sorri internamente ao ouvir o suspiro dela.

- _Não me tente_.

- Não gostei do beijo de despedida de hoje. Quero outro para compensar.

- _Amanhã prometo que compenso_.

- Vem agora.

- Não posso. – ela falou num tom que deixava claro que ela não estava feliz com aquilo. – Não estou em casa e não sei que horas chegarei.

- Caçando?

Ela riu de forma descontraída e respirou fundo antes de responder.

_- Você fala isso com tanta naturalidade. Mas não, eu estou ocupada com outra coisa._

- Que coisa?

- _Amanhã você saberá_. – ela respondeu de forma misteriosa, me deixando ainda mais curioso. – _Preciso desligar agora. Amo você_.

- Também te amo, minha Bella.

A "coisa" era simplesmente um carro novo. E não qualquer carro. Bella tinha comprado para si um Aston Martin Rapide preto e eu quase caí duro ao ver aquele carro perfeito parado à porta da minha casa na manhã seguinte.

Bella me esperava recostada no carro e eu tratei logo de me aproximar, prensando seu corpo contra o veículo e cobrindo seus lábios com os meus.

Tudo bem que eu estava muito empolgado com aquele carro, mas minha prioridade no momento era matar a saudade que sentia daquela mulher.

Aquele não era um beijo calmo e delicado de bom dia como sempre trocávamos nesse horário. Esse era o beijo de compensação pelo de ontem. Brigar com Bella definitivamente não era uma coisa agradável. Minha língua agora dançava dentro da sua boca e não demorou para que eu começasse a ficar excitado com apenas aquele beijo. E a julgar pela respiração irregular de Bella, ela também estava sentindo o mesmo.

Suas mãos se infiltraram nos meus cabelos, me mantendo preso firmemente ali e eu aproveitei minhas mãos livres para percorrer a lateral do seu corpo, sentindo-a estremecer quando infiltrei uma das mãos pelo seu casaco preto.

- Devo esperar mais um pouco aqui dentro ou vocês já acabaram com a agarração?

Interrompi o beijo, mas me mantive colado a Bella e respirei bem fundo antes de responder à pequena irritante parada à porta de casa.

- Espera mais um pouco aí dentro. – resmunguei contra a boca de Bella.

- Mas nós vamos nos atrasar.

- Vai para dentro, Emma!

- Ai, tá bom. Credo. Isso é seca ou o quê?

Ia reclamar com ela, mas a engraçadinha logo fugiu para dentro de casa e eu acabei me distraindo com o beijo que Bella dava no meu pescoço agora.

- Bella... – sussurrei ao sentir sua língua gelada na minha pele quente.

- Desculpa gritar com você daquela forma. – ela murmurou contra o meu pescoço, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo ao sentir seu hálito gelado.

- Tudo bem.

- Acho melhor pararmos aqui ou vamos nos atrasar de verdade.

Pensei em dizer que tínhamos muito tempo ainda, mas uma rápida olhada no relógio de pulso me fez ver que isso estava bem distante da verdade. Suspirei em derrota e tirei a mão de dentro da sua blusa, dando um selinho demorado nos seus lábios.

- Bom dia, Bella.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Bonito carro. – comentei, olhando de relance para o carro às costas dela.

- Fui até Phoenix com Rosalie e Emmett ontem para comprá-lo. Não queria continuar pedindo o carro de Carlisle emprestado e não poderia ficar te dando carona na moto com essa chuva.

- E você comprou o carro só para poder me dar carona?

- Bem, talvez. Mas acho que foi bom comprar de qualquer forma. É um belo modelo, não é?

- É engraçadinho. – respondi fazendo pouco caso, embora fosse bem óbvio que eu estava babando por ele.

- Ia comprar o Vanquish, mas lembrei de Emma, então achei melhor escolher um que coubesse mais que duas pessoas.

Bella estava conversando como se falasse em comprar uma jaqueta nova e não de um carro que custava mais de meio milhão e eu tive vontade de dar um peteleco na testa dela. Embora eu tivesse certeza que eu sentiria mais dor do que ela.

- Você me deixa dar uma volta nele depois?

- Se você for um bom rapaz eu penso a respeito. Agora chama sua irmã ou vamos nos atrasar ainda mais.

- Espera. – pedi quando ela fez menção de se afastar. – Ainda não estou completamente recuperado.

- De quê?

- Disso. – respondi num sussurro ao mesmo tempo em que roçava meu quadril no seu ventre, deixando-a sentir a minha excitação.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos seus lábios e seu corpo ondulou involuntariamente contra o meu, me deixando ainda mais estimulado do que estava. Em segundos já estávamos nos beijando novamente, com ainda mais empolgação que antes.

- Fala sério. Vocês dois precisam de um quarto. De verdade.

E quem falou isso?

Será que se eu matasse a minha irmã e escondesse seu corpo na floresta, alguém ia dar pela falta? Talvez eu até pudesse pedir a Bella para levar o corpo dela para bem longe.

- Emma... – resmunguei por entre os dentes, sem me afastar um centímetro de Bella.

- Não vem me pedir para esperar mais. Tenho prova no primeiro horário. – ela falou já abrindo a porta traseira do carro. – Vocês me deixam na escola e depois param no acostamento para matar a saudade. Agora vamos.

Bella riu contra a minha boca, mas eu não conseguia ver a graça daquilo. Ainda continuava a bolar planos de homicídio.

- Ela tem razão. Precisamos ir.

- Mas...

- Depois nós terminamos isso. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de se livrar do meu abraço e dar a volta no carro para sentar ao volante.

Respirei fundo umas dez vezes antes de entrar e sentar no banco do passageiro, sentido o cheiro de carro novo misturado ao do couro dos bancos invadindo meus sentidos.

- Ah, Bella, adorei o carro. É seu? – Emma perguntou quando entramos na estrada principal.

- É sim, obrigada.

- Só tomem cuidado para não manchar o banco do carro. Não sei se esse tipo de mancha sai fácil do couro.

"Respira fundo, Edward." – ordenei repetidas vezes na minha mente enquanto Bella se acabava de rir ao meu lado. Acho que só matar aquela pirralha não seria suficiente. Torturar bem lentamente seria melhor.


	22. Retribução

Capítulo 22

**RETRIBUIÇÃO**

Quando o universo quer conspirar contra nós, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Assim que deixamos Emma e toda sua irritante presença na escola, tivemos que ir diretamente para a aula, sem paradas em acostamentos, porque lembramos que tínhamos um trabalho para apresentar.

E Bella achou melhor sair para caçar antes de encontrar com meus amigos lobos e não nos vimos mais depois da aula.

Por volta das nove da manhã do sábado, Bella chegou para me levar até o começo da reserva, mas ela corria tanto com seu carro super potente que logo estávamos mais de meia hora adiantados. Pelo visto teria que esperar Jacob até que ele chegasse na divisa para me levar até sua casa.

Ou talvez não.

Estávamos a cerca de cinco quilômetros do começo da reserva quando Bella subitamente parou o carro no acostamento.

- Sabe que ainda não gosto dessa sua idéia de passar o dia com eles, não é?

- Eu sei, mas...

- Acho que deixamos algo pendente, não foi? – ela perguntou com a voz sugestiva, mudando completamente de assunto, enquanto desafivelava seu cinto de segurança e fazia o mesmo com o meu, vindo para cima de mim em seguida.

- Bella, Bella... – murmurei com um sorriso, imediatamente posicionando-a melhor, guiando cada perna sua para as laterais do meu quadril

- Senti sua falta essa noite. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto abria o zíper do meu casaco e passava a beijar meu pescoço lentamente. – Imaginei que era o seu sangue que eu estava bebendo.

- Oh, céus! Eu quero, Bella.

- O que você quer, Edward? – ela perguntou, novamente sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- Quero que você me morda. – pedi num sussurro entrecortado pela falta de ar ao sentir seus dentes roçando no meu pescoço.

- Tudo a seu tempo, meu amor. Tenho outras idéias para hoje.

- Que idéias?

- Hum... Estava pensando... – seus olhos vermelhos percorreram meu corpo e eu a ajudei quando ela removeu o casaco por completo, e tirei sozinho a camiseta que usava por baixo, sentindo seus dedos percorrerem meu peito nu, indo em direção ao cós da calça. – ...em uma retribuição. – ela completou com um sorriso ainda maior.

- É?

- Sabes que sou justa, meu Edward. – ela murmurou com um sorriso perverso. – Se recebo um favor, nada mais justo que retribuí-lo.

Observei encantando enquanto sua mão pequena e delicada abria o botão da calça e descia o zíper lentamente.

- Realmente... muito justo. – balbuciei, tremendo de excitação ao sentir seus dedos roçarem meu membro por cima da boxer branca – Desde que... que você tome cuidado com os dentes.

- Edward, Edward. Quem disse que vou usar a boca? – ela perguntou em tom de censura e riu ao ver minha cara de decepção.

- Retribuição de favor deve ser feita no mesmo nível. – respondi sério, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – E eu lembro bem de ter usado minha boca _aqui_. – completei, puxando-a contra o meu corpo e cobri sua intimidade com uma mão por cima da calça.

- Edward! – ela gemeu em resposta, se contorcendo em cima de mim.

- Vai usar a boca? – perguntei em tom de desafio, abrindo rapidamente sua calça justa para infiltrar meus dedos na sua calcinha, chegando ao seu sexo úmido e movendo meus dedos com habilidade por toda sua extensão.

- Sim. – ela respondeu arfando – Sim, eu vou!

- Melhor agora. – sussurrei ainda tocando-a e cobri seus lábios com os meus.

Durante o beijo ela recuperou o controle da situação e começou a deslizar a mão entre os nossos corpos, chegando finalmente ao meu membro, enquanto sua boca ia até o meu ouvido mais uma vez.

- E não se preocupe quanto aos meus dentes, meu amor. – ela sussurrou, mordendo a ponta do lóbulo – Hoje eu quero extrair um tipo diferente de líquido do seu corpo.

Se eu já não estivesse excitado antes, certamente teria ficado agora. E aquelas palavras ditas naquele tom sensual e envolvente me deixaram ainda mais louco de desejo.

- Bella, assim você acaba comigo. – suspirei, erguendo o quadril para ajudá-la a remover a calça e a boxer de uma vez.

Terminei de tirar as peças chutando tudo para o chão do carro, ficando completamente nu, enquanto Bella continuava com todas as peças de roupa cobrindo seu corpo deslumbrante. Mas quando tentei tirar seu casaco, ela apenas puxou minha mão dali e esticou sua mão até a alavanca do banco, afastando-o para trás, e se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas.

Ao ver o olhar faminto com que ela contemplava meu membro rijo, eu esqueci inteiramente das minhas intenções de despi-la.

Suas mãos delicadas subiram lentamente pelas minhas coxas, chegando até a virilha, e uma das mãos continuou acariciando minha coxa enquanto a outra envolveu o sexo com firmeza.

Sentir algo tão gelado em volta do meu membro poderia até ter me broxado se aquela mão não pertencesse à mulher de olhos vermelhos que encarava meu rosto mordendo o lábio inferior de forma bastante sensual, embora inconsciente. Ela parecia incerta de como eu reagiria ao seu toque frio, mas foi só sua mão fazer o primeiro movimento de subir e descer para que eu esquecesse de uma vez da diferença de temperatura.

Deslizei mais para a ponta do assento ao mesmo tempo em que descia o encosto do banco, ficando quase deitado e gemi alto quando ela intensificou o movimento da sua mão em volta do meu membro.

- Bella...

- Você não se incomoda com a minha mão gelada? – ela perguntou num sussurro, e eu ergui meu rosto para encará-la brevemente.

- Nem... nem um pouco. – balbuciei em resposta.

- Então você também não vai se incomodar com a minha boca gélida, não é?

- Oh, céus!

Minha cabeça voltou a tombar no encosto do banco, mas eu logo ergui o rosto quando senti seus lábios fazerem um leve contato com meu membro.

Sua mão continuava a se mover em volta de mim quando ela depositou outro pequeno beijo na ponta do meu sexo, para então me levar à loucura ao colocar quase tudo na boca bem devagar.

Voltei a tombar completamente no banco, sem conseguir manter meu corpo erguido mesmo que apenas um pouco, tamanho era o descontrole que sentia me dominar.

A sensação não era nada se comparado a tudo que já tinha experimentado antes. Sentir a boca de Bella me abocanhando daquele jeito, mesmo com toda sua gelidez, era a melhor coisa que eu poderia sentir. O contraste do quente com o frio era diferente e incrivelmente viciante. A cada pequena menção que ela fazia em se afastar, mesmo que por milésimos de segundos, meu corpo inteiro se contraía em protesto, clamando pelo retorno do seu toque.

Quanto mais seu ritmo aumentava, mas eu sentia que perdia a noção de tudo a minha volta. Era como se estivesse em transe, mas um transe que me levaria à loucura se fosse interrompido.

Eu já nem ouvia mais meus próprios gemidos. Todos os meus sentidos estavam concentrados apenas em Bella. Em suas mãos que deslizavam pelo meu peito e abdômen, arranhando levemente meu corpo, deixando sua marca ali; Na sua boca que hora engolia tudo que conseguia, hora se dedicava apenas à cabeça, beijando e lambendo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais saborosa que ela já tivesse experimentado; E principalmente nos seus olhos que em momento algum deixaram os meus, mesmo que eu quase não pudesse encará-la de volta da posição em que me encontrava, mas podia perceber o vermelho passando rapidamente para o negro a medida que meus gemidos ficavam mais intensos, anunciando o orgasmo que não tardaria.

Por alguns poucos segundos tive receio que aquela negritude pudesse significar uma futura perda de controle da sua parte, mesmo sabendo que ela estava bem alimentada, mas quando Bella intensificou os movimentos, continuando a me chupar enquanto uma mão deslizava rapidamente para cima e para baixo em volta do meu membro, toda e qualquer preocupação esvaiu.

- Bella! – gritei agarrando seus cabelos ao sentir o orgasmo se aproximando, mesmo sabendo que minha força não seria suficiente para fazê-la ir mais rápido, mas Bella pareceu entender o recado e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo. – Hmmmm... Isso! V-vai!

Meu corpo inteiro foi dominado por um tremor violento, uma onda de calor me envolvendo com uma intensidade tão latente que sentia as gotículas de suor que cobriam meu corpo deslizarem pelo meu peito e pescoço, e então todo o calor se concentrou em apenas uma parte e eu me deixei libertar, sentindo o maior orgasmo que já havia sequer imaginado experimentar algum dia.

Parecia que todo meu corpo estava tendo convulsões. Convulsões tão fortes que chegavam no limite da dor, logo se transformando no mais puro prazer.

Senti uma tontura súbita e percebi que estivera prendendo o ar durante todo o orgasmo e soltei tudo de uma vez, meu corpo finalmente relaxando no banco, enquanto Bella continuava a trabalhar no meu membro, limpando os últimos resquícios do meu líquido e eu quase gozei de novo ao perceber que ela tinha engolido tudo, não deixando uma única gota escapar.

- Eu estou a um segundo de pedir para que você me deixe te morder. – ela sussurrou começando a subir pelo meu corpo como uma gatinha manhosa depois de ter dado um último e delicioso selinho na pontinha do meu membro.

- E eu estou a um segundo de _implorar_ para você fazer isso. – murmurei em resposta, deslizando minha mão por todo seu corpo, como se precisasse de uma confirmação de que aquela mulher perfeita e que tinha me proporcionado o melhor dos orgasmos era de verdade ou fruto da minha imaginação.

Seu olhar desviou dos meus detendo-se brevemente no meu pescoço e então desceu até meu peito que continuava subindo e descendo rapidamente por conta da respiração acelerada e então ela pegou minha mão, voltando a me encarar.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Bella... – sussurrei sentindo meu coração disparar de excitação, antecipando a mordida.

- Eu vou me controlar. – ela murmurou, provavelmente ouvindo meu coração disparado e interpretando erroneamente.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Confio em você. – murmurei erguendo a mão livre para acariciar seu rosto delicadamente.

E esse provavelmente era o sinal verde que Bella precisava.

De início pensei que ela fosse morder meu pulso, mas então vi seus lábios deslizarem até a palma da minha mão, depositando um beijo terno ali. Mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando seu olhar encontrou com o meu no instante em que ela colocava meu dedo indicador na boca, me encarando com um olhar irresistivelmente depravado e fez alguns movimentos com meu dedo para dentro e para fora da sua boca gelada, me deixando rígido mais uma vez e estava a ponto de agarrá-la quando senti a dor da mordida e seu olhar instantaneamente ficou vermelho ao entrar em contato com o sangue.

A dor logo foi substituída pelo prazer de ter o sangue sugado de forma tão erótica, seu olhar em segundo algum desviando do meu, mesmo eu quero mais que nunca fechar os olhos e gemer de prazer. E mais uma vez eu estava prestes a puxá-la de encontro ao meu corpo e tomá-la como minha quando Bella parou de sugar meu sangue, lambendo a ponta do dedo e quando sua boca encerrou o contato, não havia corte nenhum ali.

- Não pára... – pedi num sussurro.

- Já chega por hoje, meu amor. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, aproximando o rosto do meu para depositar um beijo leve nos meus lábios. – Obrigada por isso. Você é delicioso. – ela continuou com um sorriso suave no rosto perfeito. – Em todos os sentidos.

Levei mais tempo do que normalmente levaria para vestir a roupa espalhada pelo chão do carro graças ao leve tremor que continuava a percorrer meu corpo apenas em lembrar das sensações provocadas pela boca de Bella seguido da sua mordida.

Ela ficara apenas me encarando sentada no banco do motorista, rindo a cada vez que tentava vestir uma peça e via que estava pelo avesso.

- Se não vai ajudar também não fica aí rindo. – reclamei, por fim conseguindo vestir a camisa e peguei o casaco, conseguindo vesti-lo sem problemas.

Quando finalmente estava pronto, sentei de lado no banco e virei de frente pra ela que continuava sorrindo.

- Eu amo você, Edward. – ela falou de repente, me desarmando por completo.

Sorri de volta e me inclinei na sua direção, infiltrando uma mão na sua nuca e a puxei até que seu rosto estivesse colado ao meu, encostando minha testa suada na sua fria como gelo.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – sussurrei enquanto acariciava sua nuca, sentido os cabelos do local arrepiar ao meu toque.

- Tenho mais uma surpresinha para você.

- Mais uma surpresinha dessa e ficarei inútil o resto do dia, meu amor.

- Bobo. – ela riu e me empurrou devagar pelo peito, tomando cuidado para não me machucar como sempre fazia. – Não é desse tipo de surpresa que falo.

- O que é?

- Bem, já que eu sei que não vou conseguir fazer você desistir de encontrar com os pulguentos, então eu...

- Bella, não os chame assim. – reclamei, mas ela pouco se importou, continuando a falar como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Então eu resolvi te deixar com o meu carro. Assim você não precisa ficar andando para cima e para baixo naquela lata velha que eles chamam de carro.

- Sério?! – perguntei, instantaneamente me empolgando diante da idéia de dirigir aquele carro perfeito e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, parecendo se divertir com a minha reação – Mas como você vai voltar para casa?

- Posso te garantir que sou bem mais rápida que esse carro.

- É. Acho que já percebi isso.

Como se fosse possível não perceber a velocidade com que ela se movia, às vezes tão rápido que não conseguia acompanhar o movimento.

- Então vamos logo encontrar com os lobinhos sarnentos. Não vamos deixá-los esperando, certo? A carrocinha pode passar a qualquer momento.

- Isabella!

Ela novamente me ignorou e começou a rir enquanto ligava o carro e o colocava em movimento, seguindo para a reserva.


	23. Confrontos e Decepções

Capítulo 23

**CONFRONTOS E DECEPÇÕES**

Quando chegamos lá, Jacob, Embry e Quil estavam nos esperando, e havia mais um homem ali. Já o tinha visto antes, mas não sabia seu nome. Sabia apenas que ele era mais velho que os outros e parecia exercer grande influência na reserva.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Bella murmurou por entre os dentes, toda a diversão sumindo do seu rosto, sendo substituída por uma ira que chegou a me assustar.

- O que foi?

- É o líder deles. – ela respondeu sem me olhar, seus olhos cravados no homem, enquanto estacionava a uma certa distância dos outros.

Líder? Por que ele estaria aqui? Se bem que a julgar pela expressão que os quatro faziam ao encarar Bella enquanto ela desligava o carro e descia do veículo, era óbvio que boa coisa não era. Me apressei a descer também e rapidamente me posicionei entre Bella e os meus amigos, mesmo sabendo que se eles quisessem brigar eu não poderia fazer nada.

- Precisam mesmo estar em quatro para sentir mais segurança na minha presença? – Bella perguntou num tom que mais parecia um rosnado.

- Não estamos aqui para brigar. – Jacob se apressou a falar, se colocando à frente do líder – Sam quer falar com você.

- Não preciso de apaziguadores, Jake. – o homem falou, passando a frente e se aproximou mais, mas ainda mantinha uma distância considerável de Bella que estava logo atrás de mim.

- Veja só. O lobinho sabe palavras difíceis.

- Bella, por favor. – pedi ficando de frente para ela, encarando-a com o olhar suplicante.

Ela respirou fundo e desmanchou a expressão que era um misto de fúria e ironia, deixando apenas a Bella que eu conhecia. Linda e gentil.

- O que você quer, _Sam_? – ela perguntou finalmente, dando ênfase maior ao nome do homem, obviamente deixando claro que ela queria falar outra coisa que não o nome dele.

- Apenas lembrá-la das regras do acordo feito com os Cullen. Está vivendo com eles, certo?

- Sim.

- Então as regras se aplicam a você também. Creio que eles já informaram tudo.

- Sim, eles informaram.

- Se você descumprir qualquer uma das regras, será expulsa junto com os outros. Tem consciência disso, não é?

- Que regras são essas? – perguntei, não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

- A área da reserva é proibida aos sanguessugas. – Jake respondeu.

- E os frios não podem morder qualquer humano – Sam completou, seus olhos cravados em mim –, com consentimento ou não. Mesmo que não seja para matar.

Tentei manter minha expressão mais vazia possível para não deixar transparecer a aflição que me dominava. Bella tinha acabado de me morder e não era a primeira vez que sugava meu sangue. Será que eles tinham como descobrir isso?

- Conheço bem as regras. – Bella falou, fazendo Sam desviar a atenção de mim.

- Ótimo. Então vá! – Sam ordenou, fazendo uma expressão de desdém.

- Vou quando quiser. Não estou na sua reserva imunda.

- Ora, sua...!

- Sem brigas, por favor. – pedi apressado, mais uma vez me colocando entre os dois. – Por favor, Sam. Ela não está ultrapassando limite algum, ok? Só veio me trazer.

- É, _Sam_, eu vim apenas trazer _meu namorado_. – Bella completou, claramente desafiando o outro.

- Bella, por favor. Assim você não ajuda.

- Tanto faz. Mas estou indo agora. O cheiro está ruim demais aqui.

Cheiro? Respirei fundo tentando sentir algum odor desagradável, mas havia apenas o cheiro que vinha da floresta ao nosso redor. E não era um cheiro ruim.

- Me liga quando sair daqui, ok? – Bella pediu, finalmente deixando de lado a dureza na voz.

- Ok. Como faço para te devolver o carro?

- Nós nos encontraremos no caminho para a sua casa. Te deixo lá.

- Certo.

Me aproximei dela e ouvi murmúrios baixos e até alguns rosnados vindo dos quatro atrás de mim, que só pioraram quando eu envolvi sua cintura, puxando-a para mim e a beijei lentamente.

Mas Bella interrompeu o beijo após alguns segundos e se afastou relutantemente de mim.

- Não vamos forçar o controle deles, ok? Seus amigos são um tanto instáveis demais.

- Bella...

- Não disse nada a não ser a verdade. Nos vemos mais tarde. – ela falou com um sorriso e jogou a chave do carro para mim. – Edward confia em vocês, – Bella falou se dirigindo ao grupo atrás de mim – então eu vou tentar confiar também. Mas se ele se machucar enquanto estiver aí dentro, vocês terão que se ver comigo.

- Estou morrendo de medo, sanguessuga.

- Acho bom ter mesmo, pulguento. Não sabe do que sou capaz. – estava prestes a reclamar com Bella e Jake pelos xingamentos trocados quando Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou meus lábios de leve. – Até mais, meu amor. Cuide-se.

- Pode deixar.

E então ela se foi, me deixando sozinho com meus amigos.

- Então, prontos para levar uma lavagem na corrida de hoje? – perguntei ficando de frente para eles novamente.

- Só depois que você tomar um banho!

- Quê?

- O fedor dela está impregnado em você. – Jake resmungou fazendo uma careta de nojo. – Não vai me dizer que vocês estavam se agarrando antes de vir para cá?

- Que fedor é esse que vocês tanto falam? – perguntei puxando a gola do casaco e só sentindo o perfume inebriante de Bella. – Não estou sentindo nada ruim.

- Não sei como você tem coragem de beijar essa coisa. – Quil falou também fazendo uma careta como a de Jacob. – Não tem medo que ela te morda?

- Se você chamar minha namorada de coisa mais uma vez...

- Estou morrendo de medo, Masen. – ele brincou fingindo um tremor.

- Vamos correr ou não? – Embry perguntou indo logo em direção ao carro de Jake.

- Alguém vem comigo? – perguntei ao abrir a porta do motorista.

- Opa, eu vou. – Quil falou vindo quase correndo até o carro. – Belo carango, cara! Esse é dos bons. Corre pra... Argh! Que nojo! – ele exclamou voltando a fechar a porta do lado do passageiro e se afastou apressado.

- Que foi?

- O carro só fede a cadáver e... e... Que outro cheiro é esse? – ele perguntou levando a mão ao rosto e cobrindo o nariz.

- Quê?

- Espero que não seja cheiro de sangue, Edward. – Sam murmurou se aproximando do carro com a expressão sombria.

Será possível que eles conseguiriam sentir o cheiro do meu sangue? Não. Bella não havia deixado o sangue escorrer em lugar nenhum e não tinha ficado nenhuma cicatriz no meu dedo.

Observei enquanto Sam abria a porta do carro e seu rosto assumiu a mesma expressão da de Quil ao sentir seja lá que cheiro eles sentiam que vinha de dentro do carro. Eu sentia apenas o cheiro de couro dos bancos e do perfume de Bella.

- É o cheiro da vampira misturado com... – seu olhar encontrou o meu por cima do carro e ele parecia chocado – sexo.

- Quê?!

- Eca!

- Nojento!

- Bota nojento nisso!

Nem me preocupei em ver quem estava falando o quê e ignorei as exclamações deles, entrando logo no carro.

- Você vem ou não, Quil?

- Não mesmo. Tô fora!

- Quem é doido de entrar nesse carro depois dessa? – Embry perguntou andando apressado para o carro de Jake.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Edward. – Sam murmurou antes de bater a porta do carro e andar até o carro de Jake, sentando no banco do passageiro depois que Quil e Embry já estavam acomodados no banco traseiro.

Enquanto dirigia seguindo o Rabbit 86 de Jake, peguei o celular e liguei para Bella, de repente tendo a impressão que ela não tinha dado nenhum ponto sem nó naquela tarde.

_- Oi. Já cansou de brincar com os cachorros?_

- É impressão minha ou você fez aquilo de propósito? – perguntei ignorando o comentário irônico.

- _Do que exatamente você está falando?_ – Bella perguntou embora eu percebesse pela sua voz que ela sorria, provavelmente sabendo _exatamente_ do que eu estava falando.

- Você sabia que eles iam sentir o cheiro de sexo no carro, não sabia?

_- Talvez._

- Bella.

_- Apenas tomei precauções para que eles não quisessem entrar no meu carro. Não quero o interior fedendo a pêlo molhado, Edward. _

- Eu até reclamaria com você se não tivesse sentido tanto prazer com as suas "precauções".

- Se você quiser, nós podemos tomar mais algumas precauções mais tarde quando sair daí.

- Ah, droga! Pára, Bella. – pedi com urgência, apertando o volante do carro com força.

_- Que foi?_

- Daqui a pouco eu vou descer do carro e não quero que eles me vejam duro.

_- Oops._

- Mas eu vou cobrar mais tarde.

_- Pode cobrar._

Desliguei o telefone e respirei fundo várias vezes para tentar relaxar certos músculos que insistiam em permanecer rígido. Definitivamente eu iria cobrar isso mais tarde.

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

Era óbvio que eu daria um jeito para que os cachorros não quisessem entrar no meu carro. Por mais que eu tentasse aceitar a situação de ter meu namorado como amigo dos lobos, ainda havia o fator de que esses "amigos" fediam demais. Já bastava a certeza de Edward estaria com o cheiro deles quando nos encontrássemos mais tarde.

Dei um tempo pela floresta, correndo um pouco para passar o tempo até que eu fiquei entediada e resolvi voltar para casa. Esperaria por Edward enquanto assistia a algum filme.

Mas assim que cheguei em casa, dei de cara com Alice que evitou meu olhar e foi até a sala onde Jasper e Emmett estavam jogando videogame. Estava prestes perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando Carlisle desceu as escadas lentamente, sem desviar os olhos do meu, e sua expressão sempre calma estava furiosa, me fazendo ter a certeza de que algo estava errado.

- Desliguem isso. – ele ordenou, mal olhando para Jasper e Emmett que prontamente atenderam sua ordem.

Alice agora estava sentada na ponta do sofá com Jasper no meio e Emmett na outra ponta, os três agora trocando olhares entre si e ocasionalmente olhavam na minha direção, mas logo desviavam o olhar quando via que eu os encarava.

Pelo visto o problema era comigo.

- Você me decepcionou, Bella. – Carlisle falou num tom duro, parando a minha frente. – Permiti que ficasse nessa casa e confiei em você. Minha família te recebeu de braços abertos e é assim que você retribui?

Continuei em silêncio sem condições de falar nada. Tinha uma leve idéia sobre o que Carlisle estava falando, mas não me atrevi a perguntar. A expressão no seu rosto e o tom da sua voz me deixou paralisada, com medo de que qualquer palavra que eu dissesse só viesse a piorar a minha situação.

Já tinha visto uma fúria semelhante a essa estampada no rosto de Aro no dia em que fui embora de Volterra, mas dessa vez era diferente. Carlisle estava furioso comigo. Isso era óbvio. Mas havia algo mais ali que não me permitia retrucar ou tentar me defender. A mágoa estampada no seu rosto foi o que me partiu. Saber que eu tinha magoado pessoas que tinham me recebido tão bem fez com que meu coração morto doesse em meu peito.

- Não quero ter que te expulsar da minha casa e das nossas vidas, Bella, mas se isso voltar a acontecer...

- Carlisle, espera. – Alice pediu, ficando de pé e andando até nós daquele seu jeito suave de bailarina. – Deixe que ela se explique.

- Não há explicação para o que eu fiz, Alice. – falei lentamente, sem desviar o olhar do de Carlisle um segundo sequer. – E não me arrependo de nada.

- Por que você fez isso, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou, a decepção ainda mais acentuada no seu rosto. – Se estava precisando de sangue humano, eu teria dado um jeito de conseguir para você. Sei que é difícil parar de uma hora para outra. Você não precisava...

- Eu não fiz porque estava com sede, Carlisle. E se você viu tudo, Alice – falei, finalmente encarando-a –, então sabe como aconteceu de verdade.

- Não fui eu quem contou para ele, Bella. – a pequena se defendeu olhando para os próprios pés. – Eu não teria contado.

- Mas deveria. – Carlisle falou, também desviando o olhar do meu. – Não te criei para ficar encobrindo os erros alheios, Alice.

Aquelas palavras duras fizeram a pequena recuar magoada e Jasper prontamente estava ao seu lado, puxando-a pelos ombros para um abraço.

- Não foi bem assim, pai. – Jasper falou, acariciando os cabelos espetados de Alice enquanto olhava de Carlisle para mim. – Conte para ele como aconteceu, Bella.

Respirei fundo sem muita vontade de falar sobre a minha vida íntima para aquela família, mesmo já fazendo parte dela também, mas sabia que era a única maneira de desfazer esse engano.

- O que você sabe, Carlisle?

- Alice viu você mordendo Edward e bebendo do sangue dele dentro do seu carro.

- Jasper sentiu o que eu senti durante a visão e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. – Alice continuou, ainda aconchegada aos braços de Jasper – Rosalie escutou apenas uma parte da conversa e contou para Carlisle.

- Mas não com a intenção de te prejudicar. – Emmett falou, se juntando ao grupo para defender a esposa. – Ela ficou com medo que sua atitude pudesse causar conseqüências negativas para nós. Ficou com medo de termos que nos mudar de novo. Mas assim que viu a reação de Carlisle, ela se arrependeu de ter contado.

- Por isso ela não está aqui? – perguntei, só então notando a ausência dela.

- Ela ficou com vergonha do que fez. – Jasper esclareceu.

- Mas não deveria. – Carlisle falou, voltando a atrair a minha atenção. – A única pessoa que deveria estar envergonhada aqui é você, Bella. E não parece ser esse o caso.

- Não estou, Carlisle. Nem um pouco. – respondi com sinceridade, segurando seu olhar no meu. – Na verdade tudo que sinto é orgulho de mim. – seu cenho franziu rapidamente e ele ia falar algo quando eu ergui uma mão para que ele me deixasse continuar. – Eu amo Edward. Mais do que jamais pensei amar alguém. Ainda mais sendo um humano. E eu o amo ainda mais por ele me aceitar como sou. Sei que no começo senti um certo descontrole quando ficava perto dele, mas isso agora passou. E eu sinto muito orgulho de mim por ser capaz de beber do sangue dele e parar quando quiser.

- Mas ainda assim é errado, Bella. Não é como vivemos. E se você quiser ficar conosco, terá que se adaptar.

- Eu não me alimentei do sangue dele, Carlisle. Cacei ontem e não sinto um pingo de sede.

- Então por que...?

Respirei fundo antes de responder sua pergunta incompleta e tenho certeza que teria corado se ainda fosse humana.

- Nós estávamos num momento... íntimo. – falei finalmente, fazendo Carlisle erguer uma sobrancelha. – Eu já havia sugado do sangue dele outro dia, acidentalmente, enquanto nos beijávamos, e Edward adorou a sensação.

- Opa. Rapaz esperto. Ficou excitado, não foi? – Emmett perguntou com aquele tom brincalhão e sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Emmett, isso é sério. – Carlisle o advertiu, mas mesmo ficando em silêncio, Emmett continuou sorrindo para mim.

- Mas é verdade, Carlisle. Edward ficou muito... excitado com isso. E hoje ele pediu para que eu o mordesse de novo.

- E você o fez?

- Queria, mas não fiz. Mas no fim eu acabei cedendo.

- No fim de quê?

- Do nosso... momento íntimo. – droga. Como era estranho falar aquelas coisas com Carlisle. Era como conversar sobre sexo com meu pai. Se bem que era quase isso mesmo.

- Vocês fizeram sexo? – Emmett perguntou, direto como sempre.

- Não! – respondi rápido demais. – Quer dizer... mais ou menos.

- Sim ou não, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou impaciente.

- Eu só... retribuí algo que ele tinha feito comigo outro dia.

- Opa, estamos falando de sexo oral aqui?

- Emmett! – eu e Carlisle exclamamos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem.

- O fato, Carlisle, é que eu mordi Edward apenas para tornar as coisas mais...

- Prazerosas? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Sim. – respondi e quase podia sentir meu rosto esquentando de vergonha. – E não foi em nenhuma parte com muito sangue. Só mordi o dedo indicador dele.

- Nossa! Isso é tão quente. Cadê a minha Rose quando eu preciso dela?

- Emmett, por favor... – Carlisle pediu revirando os olhos e voltando a me encarar. Não havia mais sombra do desapontamento antes estampado no seu rosto bonito. – Mas ainda assim não é certo ficar bebendo sangue humano, Bella. Mesmo não se alimentando desse sangue, você sabe que temos um acordo com o povo Quileute.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eles não vão descobrir isso, Carlisle. Te prometo que tomarei cuidado.

- Isso significa que você vai fazer de novo? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Não! – respondi rapidamente. – Quer dizer... Não sei. Eu... gosto. Edward também. Eu quero sentir o gosto dele mais uma vez.

- Você está bebendo do sangue dele por motivos sexuais, Bella. – ele falou simplesmente. – É mais que errado. _É sujo_. Em Volterra não há regras quanto a isso, mas...

- Eu nunca bebi sangue enquanto fazia sexo quando vivi lá. – interrompi firmemente. – Na verdade, nunca fiz nada relacionado a sexo com humanos antes. Tudo que estou experimentando com Edward não tem nada a ver com a minha vida entre os Volturi.

Fomos interrompidos por Rosalie que entrou nesse momento, acompanhada de Esme e ela olhou para mim como se pedisse desculpas, mas eu a ignorei, não por estar com raiva dela, mas porque ainda não tinha terminado de falar com Carlisle.

- Eu sei que meu passado não é tão limpo quanto o seu, Carlisle – continuei, voltando a encará-lo –, mas só espero que um dia você possa confiar em mim de verdade. Nada do que estou fazendo é para magoar nenhum de vocês. Mas você tem que entender que é tudo muito novo para mim. – soltei o ar pesadamente, sentindo um peso desconfortável nos ombros, resultado da tensão do momento. – Não estou falando nada disso para justificar meus atos. Mas também não acho que o que eu fiz foi errado. Nem sujo, como você disse. Eu amo Edward e nada do que faça com ele, contanto que não o machuque, pode ser considerado sujo. Pode não ser o típico relacionamento americano, mas quem aqui entre nós tem um relacionamento comum?

Observei cada um dos casais a minha frente, esperando enquanto eles se encaravam, trocando olhares cúmplices e quando Carlisle voltou a me encarar, seu olhar estava bondoso novamente.

- Entendo seu ponto, Bella.

- Eu nunca vou machucar Edward, Carlisle. Isso eu prometo.

- Eu acredito em você.

- Me desculpa, Bella. – Rosalie falou pela primeira vez, andando com cautela na minha direção. – Eu não queria te prejudicar.

Encarei-a com firmeza e vi a verdade estampada no seu rosto perfeito, mesmo para uma vampira, e sorri para ela.

- Tudo bem, Rose.

- Posso fazer algo para me desculpar?

- Não precisa. Já falei que está tudo bem. De verdade.

- Mas eu vou fazer assim mesmo. – Rose falou com um sorriso enorme, lembrando um pouco de Alice quando ia fazer compras.

- Nem tente fazê-la mudar de idéia. – Emmett aconselhou olhando encantando para a esposa. – Ela já colocou na cabeça que quer modificar o carro do teu namorado quando sair da oficina.

- Não, não. – Rose o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça em negativa e fazendo seus cabelos loiros balançarem suaves de um lado para o outro – Eu vou tirar o carro dele da oficina agora mesmo. Aqueles homens são muito demorados. Faço o serviço todo em um final de semana.

- As pessoas podem suspeitar, Rose. – Carlisle falou, embora sorrisse com o entusiasmo da filha. – Espere ao menos mais uma semana. Depois você pega o carro e faz o que quiser com ele, ok?

- Hum... Ok. – ela assentiu a contragosto. – Mas eu vou acabar desfazendo quase tudo que eles fizerem mesmo.

E então ela saiu em direção à garagem, seguida de perto por Emmett que não tinha vergonha nenhuma em olhar apenas o movimento do quadril de Rose e praticamente babar com a visão.


	24. A Festa

Capítulo 24

**A FESTA**

**-- **_**Edward's**__**POV**_** --**

Naquele sábado quando Bella fora me encontrar na estrada a caminho da minha casa para que eu pudesse lhe devolver seu carro, eu percebi de imediato que havia alguma coisa errada. De início pensei que ela poderia estar chateada comigo por ter passado o dia na reserva, mas depois vi que não era isso.

Pelo seu comportamento durante o percurso até a minha casa, ela parecia querer voltar à época do começo do nosso relacionamento onde a distância de corpos era fundamental. Mas, pensando no que tinha acontecido entre nós naquele carro mais cedo, eu não fazia idéia de onde isso poderia ter surgido.

Perguntei várias vezes o que tinha acontecido, mas ela continuara insistindo que não havia nada de errado. Mesmo quando eu fui beijá-la quando já estávamos em frente à minha casa e ela virou o rosto para que meus lábios encontrassem apenas seu rosto.

Me afastei encarando-a com firmeza e sentei de lado no banco do passageiro, de forma a ficar de frente para ela.

- Eu não saio do carro enquanto você não me disser o que aconteceu. – falei de forma decidida, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Bella ainda tentou argumentar dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas era óbvio que ela estava mentindo. Se tem uma coisa que eu sou bom é saber quando alguém me diz a verdade ou não. E a forma como ela desviava o olhar do meu era um claro indício que ela estava bem longe de estar sendo honesta comigo.

Quando ela bufou contrariada com a minha insistência, eu soube de imediato que tinha vencido aquela batalha.

Então ela me contou sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e os Cullen e que agora ela estava com um certo receio de acabar se empolgando demais mais uma vez quando estivesse comigo.

- Não quero que Carlisle se arrependa de me deixar viver com eles. É a primeira vez que faço parte de uma família de verdade e não quero perder isso. – ela admitiu num tom baixo, me encarando com olhos tristes.

Por mais que quisesse ficar sempre junto de Bella, tocando-a e sendo tocado por ela, eu sabia que precisávamos ir mais de devagar de agora em diante. Não queria que ela saísse prejudicada por beber meu sangue – mesmo adorando isso. Então combinamos que seria melhor dar um tempo nos amassos mais ousados. Não que eu me sentisse inteiramente feliz com isso, mas era melhor do que ver aquela tristeza no olhar dela novamente.

Assim, a partir daquele dia, nos limitamos aos beijos e no máximo a umas carícias um pouco ousadas, mas sem transpor o nosso limite. Não que fosse um grande esforço beijá-la. Deixava apenas uma saudade tremenda do seu corpo, mas até que para quem já tinha provado um do gosto do outro, conseguimos passar aquele mês seguinte muito bem, obrigado.

O bom daquela história toda foi que assim nós tivemos tempo de conhecer mais a respeito um do outro. Bella me contou o que lembrava da sua vida quando ainda era humana, me fazendo perceber o quanto a vida para as mulheres naquela época deveria ser complicada, onde elas eram criadas apenas para ser esposa.

- Em parte foi bom ter me livrado daquilo tudo. – ela comentara. Estávamos sentados na nossa mesa de costume na hora do almoço com apenas uma bandeja cheia de comida para apenas uma pessoa – Vivia discutindo com a minha mãe por não querer aprender a bordar.

Realmente isso era uma coisa que eu não imaginava Bella fazendo.

Também contei sobre a minha não tão longínqua infância, mas logo tratei de mudar de assunto. Estava muito mais interessado na vida dela. A minha não tinha graça.

- Mas eu quero saber, Edward. – ela resmungara fazendo um biquinho muito fofo.

Acabei contando um pouco mais sobre minhas travessuras e sobre a vez em que quase fui preso por apostar que entraria numa casa "mal-assombrada".

- No final a casa era apenas mal cuidada. E tinha alarme nela. Por sorte eu ouvi quando a polícia chegou e consegui pular o muro a tempo.

Bella continuou querendo saber tudo que eu lembrava da minha infância até que o sinal tocou e nós fomos para a aula de biologia. Ao final da aula, estava andando para o meu Volvo ao lado de Bella quando Alice nos abordou no meio do estacionamento, saltitante como sempre.

- Tenho uma novidade! – ela anunciou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Devo ter medo? – perguntei olhando para Bella que parecia controlar o riso.

- Tenha medo se não fizer o que ela quer.

- Então, meu cunhadinho querido. – Alice começou, sorrindo ainda mais com o comentário de Bella – Um passarinho me contou que semana que vem é seu aniversário, então eu estava pensando em fazer uma super festa para comemorar esse dia tão especial. E Bella adorou a idéia.

- Adorei a idéia da festa. Nada de _super_ festa.

- Dá no mesmo. – Alice falou, abanando a mão no ar, ignorando Bella completamente – Então está marcado, ok?

- Mas eu não concordei ainda.

- Claro que concordou, Edward querido. – Alice retrucou com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios, batendo com o indicador na lateral da sua cabeça. – Você só não sabe disso ainda.

- Ela sempre se acha a tal? – perguntei encarando Bella que agora sorria livremente.

- Só quando está acordada.

- Perfeito.

- Então está marcado. Dia 20 às 19h. Não se atrase. – ela já ia se afastando na direção do carro de Bella quando parou e se voltou para nós novamente. – Ah, é para levar a sua família, ok? Principalmente sua irmã. Estou doida para conhecer meu clone humano.

A semana seguinte passou voando. Bella se recusava a falar o que Alice estava planejando para a festa e se recusava a acreditar que eu não queria nada de presente de aniversário.

- Você acha mesmo que eu não vou te dar presente, Edward? Não tem nem lógica.

- O meu carro novinho em folha e ainda melhor do que era quando saiu da concessionária já foi presente suficiente.

- Se você quiser pode até exigir que Rosalie não te dê nada. Mas não peça isso para mim.

Até hoje eu ainda não entendia o motivo de Rosalie – que sempre fora tão distante de mim – ter resolvido modificar meu carro depois que ele saiu da oficina, e o deixara mais veloz e mais leve do que era antes. Não que não fosse grato a ela por isso. Até disse que tinha adorado o que ela tinha feito no meu Volvo, mas ela simplesmente deu de ombros e saiu rebolando rebocando Emmett pela cafeteria.

- Só não compre nada caro.

- Edward – Bella começou, me segurando pelo braço para me fazer parar de andar no meio do corredor quando íamos para a última aula do dia – eu quis comprar algo para você, ok? Não importa se custou um dólar ou quinhentos. Mas eu não vou te obrigar a aceitar. Se você não quiser, é só devolver ou trocar por outra coisa. É decisão sua.

- Você já comprou?

- Claro. Seu aniversário é amanhã, meu amor. Acha mesmo que deixaria tudo para a última hora? E Alice me arrastou para uma loja assim que teve a visão do que eu ia te dar.

Não tive como não rir ao imaginar Alice arrastando Bella até alguma loja. Era bem típico dela.

- E além do mais, eu tenho certeza que você vai amar o presente.

- Você está falando isso por intuição ou Alice falou algo?

- Um pouco dos dois. Agora vamos andando ou chegaremos atrasados para a aula.

Finalmente dia 20 de junho chegara e agora eu estava parado no pé da escada esperando impaciente enquanto minha irmã se arrumava. E pela demora, até parecia que iríamos para um baile de gala.

- Emma, vamos logo!

- Não apresse sua irmã, Edward. Ainda temos tempo. – minha mãe reclamou, enquanto colocava os brincos e se olhava no espelho da entrada da casa.

- É Edward. – meu pai apoiou sentado na poltrona da sala folheando uma revista de esportes. – Você é o aniversariante. Pode chegar atrasado.

Será que eu era o único ali que via que faltavam apenas dez minutos para as 19h? Com certeza chegaria atrasado e teria que lidar com Alice por isso.

Depois de mais dois minutos Emma resolveu aparecer, descendo as escadas sorridente, nem parecendo se preocupar com o atraso. Assim que ela estava ao meu alcance eu dei um cascudo. Ela já ia reclamar quando eu a puxei para mim e beijei o topo da sua cabeça onde eu tinha atingido.

- Você demorou, mas está linda.

- Está perdoado. – ela falou sorrindo ainda mais e se afastou para dar uma última olhada no espelho.

Logo estávamos no meu carro, depois de vencer uma pequena batalha contra o meu pai sobre quem iria dirigindo. Foi só usar o argumento de que hoje era o meu aniversário para que ele cedesse. Eu estava gamado demais no meu carro para querer entrar em qualquer outro. A não ser que esse outro fosse o carro de Bella, mas nesse caso era totalmente diferente.

No caminho todo minha mãe ficou reclamando que eu estava correndo demais e eu reduzia a velocidade só para dez segundos depois acelerar de novo. Mas com esse diminui e acelera constante, eu acabei chegando vinte minutos atrasado e a primeira pessoa que encontrei foi Alice que nos esperava na porta da casa. Desci do carro esperando alguma bronca enquanto ela se aproximava, mas tudo que vi no seu rosto foi um sorriso. Ela não estava irritada com a demora?

- Até estaria se não soubesse que não foi culpa sua. – Alice respondeu num tom baixo, antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de fazer a pergunta em voz alta. – Feliz aniversário, Edward.

- Obrigado. Hum... – acho que demoraria um pouco até que eu me acostumasse com as visões de Alice – Esses são meus pais.

- Muito prazer, senhor e senhora Masen. – Alice os cumprimentou, usando a desculpa de agarrar meu braço para não ter que apertar a mão deles.

- Essa é Alice Cullen, mãe. Prima de Bella.

- Muito prazer, Alice. Pode me chamar de Lizzie, ok?

- Certo. E essa princesa aí deve ser a famosa Emma, certo?

- Não sei quanto a parte da princesa, mas eu sou Emma sim. – minha irmã falou, parecendo tão encantada com Alice quanto ficava com Bella.

Emma, ao contrário dos meus pais que respeitaram a distância de Alice, rapidamente se aproximou e estendeu uma mão na sua direção, não dando outra opção a Alice, que teve que apertar sua mão pequena.

Minha irmã poderia até ser bobinha às vezes, mas seu cenho franziu ao sentir a temperatura de Alice e a encarou com a expressão questionadora.

- Onde está Bella? – perguntei depois de puxar Emma para longe de Alice, mudando o foco da minha irmã.

- Estava terminando de se arrumar. – Alice respondeu rapidamente, aceitando de bom grado a interrupção nas apresentações. – Já deve ter acabado agora. Vamos entrar. Estão todos lá dentro.

Entramos na casa e eu quase dei meia volta quando vi a decoração que Alice tinha preparado. Pequenas luzinhas se espalhavam por todo o teto, parecendo mais o teto de Hogwarts com suas estrelas fictícias, ainda mais porque todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas. As pequenas luzinhas estavam nos arcos das portas e das janelas e no corrimão da longa escada. Além disso, também havia uma longa mesa com um bolo enorme no centro e vários tipos de doces e salgados.

- Que lindo. – minha mãe suspirou encantada, olhando ao redor.

- Alice é uma decoradora nata. – Esme falou, aparecendo ao lado da escada com Carlisle logo atrás.

Alice se encarregou das apresentações enquanto eu olhava ao redor a procura de Bella, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Esme veio até mim e me abraçou gentilmente desejando "feliz aniversário" e Carlisle se aproximou também, apenas apertando minha mão, mas eu quase não ouvi seus votos de parabéns quando percebi que alguém descia as escadas.

Mas era apenas Rosalie e Emmett. Ela estava linda como sempre num vestido justo dourado, mas eu quase não reparei nisso, pois logo a seguir Bella apareceu no topo da escada e eu pensei que fosse babar diante daquela visão.

Ela usava um vestido azul escuro como a noite, com decote alto, sem mangas, colado na parte de cima e solto do quadril para baixo, a ponta não chegando na metade da sua coxa. Seguindo o caminho das suas pernas deslumbrantes, cheguei até a sandália delicada e extremamente alta que eu via brilhar à medida que ela descia os degraus.

- E aí, brother. – Emmett cumprimentou batendo de forma camarada nas minhas costas, mas sua força, mesmo que controlada, me fez dar alguns passos para frente. – Opa, foi mal. Parabéns!

- Obrigado. – respondi, mas meus olhos não desviaram de Bella um segundo sequer.

Ouvi algo como um "feliz aniversário" murmurado de Rosalie, mas foi nesse instante que Bella parou a minha frente e eu não dei mais atenção a nada.

- Bella... – murmurei ainda tão encantando que mal conseguia pensar em algo coerente para falar.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor. – ela murmurou de volta antes de envolver meu pescoço com seus braços frios e macios.

Com a sandália super alta que ela usava, Bella ficava quase da minha altura, e eu me aproveitei disso para abraçá-la com força, colando todo seu corpo ao meu e cobri seus lábios num beijo terno, sem precisar me abaixar muito para isso.

No instante em que a abracei, eu tive uma bela surpresa. Seu vestido com decote alto era comportado apenas na parte da frente. O decote nas costas ia até quase o começo das suas nádegas e eu tive que me controlar para não gemer ao sentir sua pele macia contra as minhas mãos, mas não me contive e acariciei toda pele exposta, sentindo-a estremecer em meus braços e aprofundei o beijo no mesmo instante, ansioso por estar ainda mais grudado a ela.

Mas Bella começou a diminuir a intensidade do beijo, afastando um pouco o rosto e dando pequenos selinhos nos meus lábios.

Estava prestes a reclamar por ela ter parado quando ouvi os risos ao nosso redor e olhei um tanto desnorteado para a minha família e a de Bella que nos encaravam divertidos.

- Terminaram? – Emma perguntou e era a única que não sorria.

- Sim. – Bella respondeu parecendo um tanto constrangida. – Oi, Emma. Olá Lizzie. Sr. Masen, como vai?

- Bem, Bella. E você?

- Bem, obrigada.

- Edward, não vai soltar Bella, não? – Emma perguntou cruzando os braços numa pose birrenta.

Nem tinha reparado que continuava segurando Bella pela cintura, mantendo-a perto de mim.

Bella sorriu de leve e se afastou de mim, mas não o suficiente para ficarmos longe. Continuei com um braço em volta da sua cintura, mantendo-a ao lado do meu corpo enquanto íamos até a sala. "Danúbio Azul" de Strauss tocava baixo no ambiente, deixando um clima bem aconchegante com aquelas luzes fracas, mas Emmett caminhou decidido até o potente equipamento de som, e eu me preparei para ter os tímpanos perfurados.

- Não deixe o volume alto, Emmett. – Carlisle pediu, sabendo bem como era o filho.

- Sem graça. – Emmett resmungou.

Ainda assim ele continuou seu caminho e trocou o cd de música clássica por um de Hip-Hop, mas num volume não tão alto.

Vi que Esme não gostou muito da escolha da música e fez uma careta semelhante a da minha mãe. As duas se encararam nesse exato instante e começaram a rir.

- Acho que estamos começando a ficar velhas. – minha mãe comentou e Esme riu ainda mais.

- Definitivamente.

Se minha mãe soubesse o quanto ela era jovem perto de Esme... Perto de qualquer um daquela família de vampiros.

- Ok, hora dos presentes. – Alice anunciou depois de alguns minutos, enquanto minha mãe e Esme conversavam entretidas sobre a minha infância, e eu agradeci aos céus pela interrupção de Alice. Via que Bella estava prestando atenção em cada palavra que minha mãe falava, mesmo estando a vários metros das duas, e eu não gostava nem um pouco de saber que Bella estava ouvindo minha mãe falar sobre a minha infância vergonhosa.

Minha família já tinha dado meus presentes pela manhã – meus pais tinham me dado teclas novas para o piano e minha irmã tinha mandado fazer uma pulseira com os dizeres "Melhor Irmão, Melhor Amigo" por fora e "Obrigada por tudo, Edward" na parte interna. Confesso que fiquei surpreso com esse presente de Emma, já que esperava alguma brincadeira da parte dela e foi impossível não ficar emocionado.

Emmett foi o primeiro a jogar uma caixa no meu colo, dizendo que era um presente dele e de Rosalie.

- Eu falei que não queria nada, Rosalie. – falei num tom baixo para que meus pais não ouvissem. – Você já fez muito com o meu carro.

- Não ia comprar nada. – a loira falou e fiquei surpreso por ver que ela sorria. Rosalie sorrindo não era uma coisa normal. – Mas vimos isso e achamos a sua cara.

Abri o pacote, curioso agora para saber o que tinha feito Rosalie sorrir assim e me deparei com uma camisa básica preta com os dizeres "_upíří milenka_" em vermelho sangue, com algumas gotas escorrendo das palavras como se a frase estivesse sangrando.

- O que quer dizer isso? – perguntei olhando para os dois.

- Não tem graça, Emmett. – Bella reclamou, puxando a camisa da minha mão e tentou rasgar o tecido, mas eu puxei de volta antes que ela conseguisse.

- O que significa? – insisti, voltando a olhar para a estampa.

- "Amante de Vampiros" em tcheco. – Rosalie respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. – Bella resmungou, tentando puxar a camisa das minhas mãos novamente.

- Eu gostei. – falei, puxando-a pela cintura e me inclinei um pouco para sussurrar no seu ouvido. – Eu sou mesmo.

- Viu só? Ele gostou. Esse é dos meus! – Emmett falou e já ia dar uma tapa no meu ombro, quando Bella segurou seu pulso no ar. O contato, mesmo parecendo leve, causou um barulho oco e eu apenas ouvi porque estava perto.

- Meça sua força, Emmett.

- Opa, foi mal.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Alice exclamou dando pequenos pulinhos e me entregou um envelope fino. – É meu e de Jasper e de Carlisle e Esme.

Abri o envelope e dentro dele havia um par de ingressos para o show de Kings of Leon que haveria em Seattle, junto com as passagens e reservas para o final de semana do show, em um dos melhores hotéis da cidade.

- Uau, obrigado, Alice. E Jasper, Carlisle e Esme também, é claro. Adorei o presente.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – Alice falou com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que seu rosto ia rasgar.

- Exibida. – Bella murmurou, mas ria também.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Bella. Ele também vai gostar do seu presente.

A sorte era que os meus pais tinham voltando a conversar com Esme e Carlisle depois que eu agradeci o presente e Emma estava na mesa de doces ou não teriam entendido nada desse diálogo.

- Assim perde a graça, Alice. – Jasper comentou enquanto puxava Alice pelo ombro e beijava seu rosto, fazendo a pequena se aconchegar nos braços dele e ficar em silêncio.

Bella então levantou e foi até uma mesa de canto onde havia uma caixa não muito grande, embrulhada num papel azul escuro e trouxe até onde estávamos, sentando ao meu lado no sofá novamente e colocou a caixa no meu colo.

- Feliz aniversário. – ela sussurrou e beijou meu rosto, assim como Jasper tinha feito com Alice.

- Obrigado.

Abri a embalagem com fingida calma e meu queixo quase caiu quando vi o conteúdo. Um gravador profissional de áudio digital portátil, meu sonho de consumo depois que ganhei o piano, estava ali na minha frente, novinho em folha. Eu já tinha pesquisado preços para tentar comprar um em breve, mas o que tinha encontrado não era nem da melhor marca e não custava menos que dois mil dólares. E esse que tinha acabado de ganhar era simplesmente o melhor que havia no mercado.

- Bella, eu... Eu...

- Se quiser trocar eu posso...

- Não! – interrompi rapidamente, sentando de lado no sofá para ficar de frente para ela. – Eu adorei. Muito!

- Sério?!

- Claro! – puxei-a pela nuca e beijei seus lábios de leve.

Tudo bem que eu não me sentia muito bem por receber um presente tão caro, mas era algo que eu queria muito e eu sabia que Bella ficaria chateada se recusasse. E agora eu teria como gravar a música que estava compondo no piano para ela.

- Ai, que lindo, Edward. – Alice exclamou num tom excitado, seus olhos dourados brilhando intensamente.

- O que deu nela? – perguntei olhando de Bella para Jasper, tentando entender a reação de Alice. Mas nem precisei pensar muito para saber o que tinha acontecido. – Alice, se você contar, eu juro que...

- Relaxa, cunhadinho. Da minha boca não sairá nada.

- O quê? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Nadinha, Bella. – Alice respondeu sorrindo ainda mais – Deixe de ser curio...

Bella já ia começar a protestar, provavelmente bastante curiosa para saber o que ela tinha visto, quando Alice ficou completamente rígida e seu olhar se perdeu no vazio.

Nunca tinha visto Alice tenho alguma visão, mas sabia que era aquilo que estava acontecendo. E a julgar pelo seu cenho franzido, seja lá o que ela estava vendo, não era coisa boa.

Discretamente, sem que a minha família percebesse, Jasper guiou Alice para fora da sala e eu e Bella os seguimos, deixando meus pais e Emma com Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett que agora fazia uma imitação hilária, mas perfeita, de Michael Jackson com muito músculo, com a única intenção de distrair a minha família.

- O que ela viu? – perguntei assim que chegamos à cozinha e Bella fechava a porta atrás de nós.

- Ainda não sei. – Jasper respondeu.

Bella se adiantou até onde os dois estavam perto da mesa alta e tocou no braço de Alice, mas ela imediatamente puxou o braço e se afastou, seus olhos voltando ao foco finalmente.

- Estamos com problemas. – Alice falou num tom baixo e alarmado.

- O que você viu? – Jasper perguntou, acariciando um ombro dela, provavelmente tentando acalmá-la.

- Volturi. – ela respondeu olhando direto para Bella. – Vindo para Forks.


	25. Um Só

Capítulo 25

**UM SÓ**

O silêncio se instalou ali dentro depois das palavras de Alice. Eu sabia quem eram os Volturi, mas não fazia idéia do que a vinda deles poderia representar.

- O que você viu exatamente? – Bella perguntou finalmente, seu maxilar trincado completando a sua expressão tensa.

- Eles acabaram de tomar a decisão de vir para cá. Um vampiro chamado Demetri os informou onde você estava e eles resolveram fazer uma visita.

- É óbvio que eles não querem fazer apenas uma visita. – Jasper falou – Tem algo mais por trás disso.

- Eu sei que tem. – Alice concordou.

- Quem você viu, Alice? – Bella perguntou depois de respirar fundo e soltar o ar pesadamente.

- Vi cinco saindo de lá, mas reconheci apenas Aro e Jane.

- Merda!

- Aro é...? – perguntei embora não soubesse bem o que perguntar.

- O vampiro que me transformou.

- E o que ele quer?

- Me levar de volta, provavelmente. Não é a primeira vez que ele tenta isso desde que eu saí de Volterra.

A porta da cozinha se abriu de repente e todos nós nos voltamos para ver Carlisle entrando com a expressão muito séria.

- Alice, Jasper, fiquem com os pais de Edward por um instante, por favor.

- Ok.

- Eu vou mostrar meu closet para Emma. – Alice anunciou com o sorriso voltando ao seu rosto de fada – Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.

Depois que os dois saíram, Carlisle fechou a porta da cozinha novamente e andou até a mesa, sentando em um dos bancos altos.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando Aro descobrir sobre Edward, Bella.

- Sim, eu sei. – Bella respondeu, mesmo sem Carlisle ter feito uma pergunta.

- O que vai acontecer? – perguntei quando os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio enquanto me levava até a mesa e sentava em um dos bancos à frente de Carlisle, indicando para que eu sentasse ao seu lado.

- Ele vai descobrir que você sabe sobre nós. E revelar nosso segredo é estritamente proibido.

- E o que eles fariam se descobrisse?

- A punição por revelar o segredo é a morte. Para quem revelou e para que sabe demais.

- Isso não é um tanto... drástico demais? – perguntei tentando aparentar calma, mas sabia que eles podiam ouvir meu coração disparando com a descoberta.

- Essas são as leis dos Volturi. – Carlisle respondeu – E nós devemos cumprir com elas.

- E podemos fazer alguma coisa para que eles não descubram?

- Infelizmente não. – Carlisle respondeu novamente. Bella tinha ficado em silêncio e olhava apenas para as suas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa – No instante em que eles souberem que vocês estão juntos, eles vão deduzir que você sabe mais do que deveria.

- Mas eu posso... Não sei... Talvez me afastar por um tempo. – sugeri – Ao menos enquanto eles estiverem aqui.

- Não vai adiantar. – Bella falou finalmente, erguendo o rosto e me encarando – Aro tem a habilidade de ver todas as lembranças das pessoas com o toque. Se ele tocar qualquer um aqui, ele saberá sobre nós e que eu te contei o segredo.

- Qualquer um menos você. – Carlisle corrigiu.

- Ele não lê a sua mente?

- Não. – Bella respondeu – Quando eu toco um vampiro com dons, sua habilidade não funciona comigo. Quando toco em Aro eu posso ler a mente dele e ele não lê a minha.

- Por isso ele quer tanto você de volta, Bella. – Carlisle ponderou. – Você é a única que sabe todos os segredos dele. E a única que ele não sabe nada a respeito. E Jane está vindo também. Você me disse que havia uma certa rivalidade entre vocês duas.

- Não exatamente. Não tenho nada contra ela, mas Jane me odeia por Aro me tratar como sua preferida.

- Então eu tenho certeza que ela não pensará duas vezes em usar seu dom em qualquer um de nós aqui.

- Sim. Principalmente se descobrir o quanto vocês são importantes para mim.

- Qual o dom dela? – perguntei.

- Jane tem a habilidade de criar a ilusão de dor. Não é algo agradável.

Definitivamente isso não parecia ser nem um pouco agradável.

- O que faremos então? Fugir?

- Poderia até adiantar, mas a curto prazo. Demetri consegue rastrear pessoas. Ele nos acharia em qualquer lugar. E não quero que você passe o resto da sua vida fugindo.

Por mais que eu tentasse pensar em alguma solução, nada me vinha naquele momento. Tudo que conseguia pensar era nos vampiros que estavam vindo e que eles poderiam nos matar no segundo seguinte em que descobrissem tudo. E saber que eu seria completamente inútil nesse confronto não me deixava mais animado.

- Desculpa por estragar seu aniversário. – Bella pediu num sussurro, inclinando um pouco seu corpo na minha direção e estendeu uma mão para acariciar meu rosto.

- Você não estragou nada, Bella. – sussurrei de volta, segurando sua mão contra o meu rosto. – Em quanto tempo eles chegarão? – perguntei quando uma idéia me ocorreu.

- Não sei, eu... Ah, dentro de cinco dias. – Bella respondeu depois de parar uns instantes como se ouvisse algo. Provavelmente era Alice respondendo de onde quer que ela estivesse.

- Você poderia me transformar.

- O quê?! – Bella exclamou, saltando da cadeira para longe, sua expressão transparecendo um misto de raiva e incredulidade.

- Se eu for um de vocês, ele não terá motivos para nos punir.

- Você está louco se pensa que vou fazer isso com você, Edward!

- Não vejo outra solução. – falei tranquilamente, descendo do banco e indo até ela – É isso ou a morte.

- Seria a morte para você de qualquer forma.

- Você me parece bem viva. – retruquei, erguendo uma mão para acariciar seu rosto. – E assim eu poderia ficar para sempre ao seu lado.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Edward.

- Sei sim.

- Acha que é tão simples assim? Te mordo e pronto? – ela perguntou e se afastou de mim quando eu não respondi. Na verdade não fazia idéia de como era a transformação. – São três dias de dor, Edward. A maior dor que alguém pode um dia sentir. E depois que você acordasse, você sentiria tanta sede que não poderia se aproximar de nenhum humano. Você teria que se afastar de todos. Da sua família, dos seus amigos... E mesmo depois que essa sede estivesse controlada, você ainda não poderia voltar a vê-los porque eles veriam a diferença. Veriam que você não envelheceu e todas as outras mudanças que a transformação implica.

Só quando Bella voltou a sentar em um dos bancos altos foi que eu percebi que Carlisle não estava mais ali. Ele provavelmente saíra para nos dar mais privacidade, mas eu me perguntava o que ele pensava a respeito disso.

- Foi diferente para mim porque eu não tinha mais ninguém. – ela falou num tom mais calmo – Eu não tive como lamentar a minha morte.

- Você não teve opção.

- E você tem.

- E eu escolho ficar ao seu lado. Para sempre.

- Mesmo que isso signifique nunca mais ver seus pais? Nunca mais ver sua irmã?

Bella sabia que esse era o meu fraco. Minha irmã era a pessoa mais importante para mim. Apesar de amar Bella com uma intensidade avassaladora, eu não sei se seria capaz de me afastar assim de Emma.

- Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se decide assim de uma hora para outra, Edward. Muitas coisas estão envolvidas nessa escolha. E não acho que a vinda dos Volturi para Forks seja motivo suficiente para que você queira se tornar um monstro.

- Não fale isso, Bella! – falei com rispidez, me aproximando rapidamente dela e tomei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. – Você não é um monstro.

- Uma vez um monstro, sempre um monstro.

- Você não tinha opções, Bella. Tudo que fez foi apenas para se manter viva. Você fez apenas o que te ensinaram. Era o único caminho que você conhecia. Tanto que você começou a tentar mudar assim que conheceu Carlisle.

- Mas não fui forte o bastante. Levou quase um século para que conseguisse parar de matar humanos.

- Você estava sozinha. Não se culpe por isso, meu amor. Se vai culpar alguém, culpe apenas aquele que te transformou.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um tempo e eu a puxei contra o meu corpo, abraçando-a forte e fiquei acariciando seus cabelos macios.

- Você quer que eu te transforme? – ela perguntou com o rosto apoiado no meu peito.

Eu não queria ter que deixar a minha irmã, mas também não poderia deixar que Bella fosse punida por se expor.

- Entre me afastar da minha família ou ver a mulher que amo morrer, prefiro que você me transforme.

- Talvez haja uma alternativa. – ela murmurou, erguendo um pouco o rosto para me encarar. – Vou ao encontro de Aro antes que ele chegue a Forks. Tudo que ele quer é me levar de volta, então farei o que ele quiser.

- Ir embora? – perguntei incrédulo, afastando seu corpo do meu para poder encará-la melhor. – Não! De jeito nenhum, Bella. Eu não vou permitir que você se afaste.

- Seria apenas por um tempo. Um ano ou dois, no máximo.

- Esse tempo pode não ser nada para você, mas é para mim, Bella. Não vou passar tanto tempo longe de você.

- É o melhor a se fazer, Edward. Vou ao encontro deles para que Aro não precise encontrar nenhum dos Cullen e então ele jamais saberá sobre você.

- Eu não posso passar tanto tempo sem você. – sussurrei, voltando a puxá-la contra o meu corpo, abraçando-a ainda mais forte. – Eu não quero isso.

- Eu também não quero, Edward. – ela sussurrou de volta, envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços gelados. – Mas quero menos ainda que você morra, independente do tipo de morte. Mas vou tentar ficar menos tempo fora. Talvez consiga voltar até o final do ano.

- Vamos nos falar nesse meio tempo? – perguntei, embora não tivesse aceitado completamente essa decisão de Bella, mas sabia que era a única opção que teríamos.

- É arriscado. Aro pode descobrir. Mas não quero que você se afaste dos Cullen. Vamos nos manter informados a respeito um do outro através deles, ok?

- Ok. Quando você vai?

- Amanhã mesmo.

- Tão rápido assim?

- Quanto mais longe eles estiverem de Forks, melhor será. Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ainda com os braços em volta da minha cintura e a cabeça apoiada no meu peito.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Passa a noite comigo.

Aquele pedido me pegou de surpresa e eu a afastei delicadamente pelos ombros para encará-la.

- Você... Tem certeza? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Absoluta. – ela respondeu com os olhos negros da lente de contato que usava para esconder seus olhos ainda levemente avermelhados.

- Então eu fico.

Continuamos ali no meio da cozinha, apenas abraçados, até que Carlisle voltou e pediu que fôssemos para a sala.

Meus pais estavam entretidos conversando com Alice e Esme e mal notaram a nossa entrada, apesar de Emmett ter soltado uma gracinha pelo tempo que demoramos, mas ele logo se calou quando Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo.

Por volta das onze da noite meus pais resolveram voltar para casa por causa de Emma que já estava tombando pelos cantos de sono.

- Eu vou ficar. – informei ao meu pai quando ele rumou para a saída, enquanto minha mãe terminava de se despedir de todos.

Meu pai lançou um olhar indagador na minha direção, seguindo o olhar para Bella e então deu o meio sorriso que eu tinha herdado.

- Cuide-se. – ele falou num tom baixo, dando umas pancadinhas carinhosas no meu ombro.

- Pode deixar.

Depois que meus pais saíram, os Cullen se reuniram na sala para discutir sobre a ida de Bella e nós dois nos sentamos lado a lado no canto de um dos sofás, seu corpo pequeno e frio aconchegado ao meu.

- Aro pode suspeitar que você está escondendo algo. – Carlisle falou. – Vai estranhar que você tenha ido ao encontro deles.

- É um risco que tenho que correr. Na hora eu penso em algo caso veja que ele está desconfiado. Aro nunca saberá se estou mentindo ou não.

- Ele deve odiar esse seu dom. – Rosalie falou.

- Odeia sim, mas esconde bem. Aro me mantinha sempre ao seu lado para tentar me controlar de alguma forma, mas nunca conseguiu.

- Estou mais preocupada com Jane. – Alice falou – Pela minha visão, ela parecia bastante irritada com a decisão de Aro.

- Da Jane cuido eu. Ela já teve uma amostra do que acontece se mexer comigo e não acho que seja burra o bastante para repetir.

Um silêncio se instalou ali na sala e não foi um silêncio muito confortável. Os Cullen começaram a trocar olhares entre si, principalmente com Bella, e a julgar pelos movimentos rápidos dos lábios deles, eu tinha certeza que estava sendo excluído de uma conversa entre vampiros.

- Bella? – chamei num tom baixo.

- Nós estamos de saída. – Carlisle anunciou ficando de pé no mesmo instante.

Logo em seguida todos ficaram em pé também, com exceção de Bella e eu que continuamos sentados lado a lado no sofá.

- Bella, o quê...? – perguntei quando eles saíram da sala naquela velocidade surpreendentemente rápida.

- Eles só querem nos deixar sozinhos. – Bella explicou me interrompendo delicadamente, me encarando com os olhos brilhantes.

Tudo bem que era a casa deles, mas eu agradecia tremendamente por eles saírem agora. Não sei se ficaria à vontade com Bella sabendo que todos estariam ouvindo cada mínimo suspiro que déssemos.

Sim, porque eu sabia o que aconteceria naquela noite.

Mas eu não estava pensando muito nisso. Só o que tinha na cabeça agora era que amanhã Bella estaria indo embora e que ninguém, nem mesmo Alice, poderia saber quando nos veríamos novamente.

Depois que os Cullen saíram e nos deixaram sozinhos naquela casa enorme, Bella levantou do sofá e estendeu a mão para que eu a seguisse e quando fiquei em pé, ela me envolveu pelo pescoço com seus braços delicados num abraço terno.

- Eu sei que já falei isso muitas vezes, mas eu amo você, Edward.

- Eu também te amo, minha Bella. – sussurrei em resposta, abraçando-a de volta enquanto acariciava seus cabelos macios.

Depois de um tempo subimos as escadas e entramos no seu quarto bagunçado. Naquela noite nós finalmente nos amamos, sentindo o contraste do corpo frio e quente aumentando cada sensação provocada pelo mais leve toque. E naquela noite nós finalmente sentimos o que era ser um só.

Enquanto eu tentava lutar contra o sono que teimava em me sobrepujar, as lembranças daquela noite começaram a volta à minha mente, me deixando excitado novamente, apesar da exaustão física.

A forma como Bella me conduziu até a cama, o tempo todo com seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus, ela andando de costas, mantendo seu olhar preso ao meu enquanto um sorriso ia surgindo lentamente em seus lábios.

Ficamos ao lado da cama, nos despindo sem pressa, e eu nem sei exatamente quem ficou nu primeiro. Em momento algum nossos olhares se desviavam, nem mesmo quando já estávamos deitados lado a lado na enorme cama, nos perdendo nas carícias que ficavam cada vez mais ousadas.

Eu precisava tocá-la, senti-la, ver as reações do seu corpo, ouvi-la gemendo sempre que eu a tocava em algum ponto mais sensível.

E Bella também não perdia tempo, quase me enlouquecendo de tanto prazer com seus toques, e só parou quando eu a toquei intimamente, seu corpo pequeno se contorcendo por inteiro.

Quando nenhum dos dois agüentava mais essa tortura deliciosa, eu finalmente fiquei por cima do corpo gelado com o meu quente e suado. Bella imediatamente abriu as pernas e eu me acomodei entre elas, me posicionando na sua entrada úmida, depositando um beijo longo e apaixonado nos seus lábios, enquanto a penetrava devagar, sentindo cada centímetro do meu membro sendo envolvido pelo seu sexo.

Quando a preenchi por inteiro, interrompi o beijo apenas para voltar a encará-la, e ficamos assim por alguns segundos sem nos mexer. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, mas ambos sabíamos que o mesmo pensamento nos ocorria.

Agora éramos um só em todos os sentidos. Meu coração pertencia a ela, assim como o dela – batendo ou não – pertencia a mim. E agora nossos corpos pertenciam um ao outro também. E nem mesmo a distância ou o tempo poderia nos separar. Nem mesmo Aro Volturi e suas leis patéticas.

Os movimentos começaram de forma lenta, até que o desejo chegou a um ponto onde tudo que eu queria – e tinha certeza que Bella também a julgar pela forma como ela arranhava minhas costas e puxava meu corpo contra o dela – era sentir tudo que aquela paixão pudesse me proporcionar.

Lembro de ter deixado meu peso tombar sobre o corpo de Bella, sabendo que isso não a machucaria, passando uma das mãos por baixo do seu corpo, abraçando-a com força, enquanto a outra mão puxava suas pernas para que ela me envolvesse pelo quadril. Em seguida essa mesma mão se fixou no quadril delgado, guiando-a nos movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que eu a puxava cada vez mais contra mim, aumentando a intensidade das estocadas, indo tão fundo dentro dela que eu já não sabia mais onde nossos corpos começavam e terminavam. A sincronia era perfeita. O encaixe era perfeito.

Explodimos juntos numa paixão intensa, fazendo cada fibra, cada músculo do meu corpo se contrair num espasmo longo e delicioso, e eu me deixei libertar dentro dela, sentindo seu sexo se contraindo ao meu redor, me apertando e quase me fazendo gozar novamente.

Depois de longos segundos ou minutos – naquele momento o tempo pareceu ficar suspenso – meu corpo finalmente relaxou e eu saí de dentro dela, tombando para o lado e puxei Bella comigo para aninhá-la contra o meu corpo.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu corpo ainda sofria pequenos espasmos.

Ficamos abraçados, pernas enroscadas, meu corpo inteiro colado ao dela, até que Bella ergueu a cabeça do meu peito e apoiou o queixo ali para me encarar.

- O que foi? – perguntei com um sorriso quando ela não falou nada por um longo tempo.

- Estava só aqui pensando no quanto você é corajoso. – ela respondeu num sussurro, deslizando seus dedos delicadamente pelo meu peito, causando um arrepio por todo meu corpo.

- Sou? – perguntei, meio distraído com a carícia.

- Não são muitos humanos que tem coragem de ir para cama com uma vampira.

Essa frase, apesar de ter a clara intenção de me por para cima, acabou me deixando com uma pulga atrás da orelha. E mesmo sem querer, o ciúme veio com força. Afinal, Bella tinha quase 180 anos. Era óbvio que ela tinha conhecido muitas pessoas nesse tempo. Homens, principalmente.

- Você... já teve muitos... parceiros?

- Ah, não. Eu nunca... me envolvi dessa forma com um humano antes. – ela respondeu simplesmente, totalmente alheia ao meu ciúme fora de hora.

- E vampiros? – perguntei encarando-a fixamente, acariciando seus cabelos.

Só então Bella pareceu compreender o que eu queria saber e interrompeu as carícias, desviando o olhar do meu. Mas quando ela tentou sair do meu abraço, eu a segurei com mais forma, e mesmo essa minha força não sendo nada se comparada à dela, Bella ficou.

- Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso, Edward? – ela perguntou, finalmente me encarando novamente.

- Eu só estava tentando imaginar aqui como é o sexo entre vampiros. – na verdade eu estava me esforçando para não pensar nisso.

- Rápido, se você quer mesmo saber. – ela respondeu num tom como se tentasse me desafiar – Violento, na falta de uma palavra melhor.

Novamente eu tive que me esforçar ainda mais para não visualizar cena nenhuma.

- É... bom?

- Edward, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, mas se você insiste tanto... – ela falou num tom um tanto irritado, soltando o ar pesadamente. – Eu só tive dois parceiros além de você, ok? Com um deles, o primeiro, eu era recém nascida e a minha força era muito maior que a dele. Ele me irritou na segunda vez em que ficamos juntos e eu acabei matando-o. Foi um acidente, é claro, mas eu não me arrependo. – eu não estava gostando nem um pouco de ouvir essas coisas, muito menos de saber que Bella havia matado alguém, vampiro ou não, durante o sexo, mas eu tinha começado então agora teria que agüentar com as conseqüências. – E o segundo, bem... Não é que tenha sido ruim, mas é diferente. – ela continuou com a voz mais suave agora – Não havia sentimento envolvido. Nós ficamos juntos por algum tempo, mas não foi nem um pouco difícil dizer adeus quando ele partiu. Feliz agora? – ela perguntou com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos.

- Nem um pouco. – respondi com honestidade.

- Nada do que eu já experimentei antes – Bella falou num sussurro, retomando as carícias no meu peito e subindo até o pescoço – pode ser comparado a isso, Edward. O que nós temos... Eu nunca senti nada disso com ninguém.

- Amor.

- É. Amor. – ela concordou num tom suave – Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir isso por alguém algum dia. Você fez com que meu coração morto voltasse a bater.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – sussurrei puxando-a mais para mim e beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Mas nem se atreva a falar sobre as suas namoradinhas humanas e sem graça, ouviu bem? – ela falou com um pouco de irritação na voz – Não quero ter que matar ninguém pelos próximos duzentos anos.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a demora para atualizar a fic. Estava viajando e lá caí da escada e quebrei o pé. Voltei para casa, mas ainda tive que organizar um monte de coisas que ficaram pendentes da viagem. Enfim... Agora estou de volta. **


	26. De Corpo, Alma e Sangue

Capítulo 26

**DE CORPO, ALMA E... SANGUE**

- Sua barriga está roncando. – Bella falou de repente, levantando a cabeça mais uma vez do meu peito.

Estávamos abraçados em silêncio há um longo tempo e eu acabei me assustando com o som repentino.

- É muito injusto você ouvir meus sons antes mesmo que eu possa me dar conta do que estou sentindo. – resmunguei tentando puxá-la de volta para mim quando Bella fez menção de levantar, mas dessa vez ela ignorou a força que eu fazia e sentou na cama.

- Você não comeu nada durante a sua festa, Edward.

- Nem você. – retruquei, estendendo a mão para que ela voltasse para mim, mas Bella me ignorou novamente.

- Engraçadinho. – ela resmungou e ficou em pé em seguida. – Vou trazer algo para você comer.

Eu nem estava com tanta fome assim. Daria perfeitamente para agüentar até o dia seguinte e era isso que ia falar para ela, mas a imagem de Bella andando na velocidade humana e completamente nua para fora do quarto, me deixou momentaneamente paralisado.

Quando meu corpo voltou a reagir, Bella já estava de volta com uma bandeja, ainda nua, me deixando mais excitado do que já estava.

- Pronto. Trouxe sanduíches e uma fatia do seu bolo. – ela anunciou, sentando delicadamente a minha frente, colocando a bandeja entre nós, totalmente alheia ao meu estado.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? – perguntei numa voz estrangulada, tentando não olhar demais para os seios dela.

- O quê? Te alimentar? – ela perguntou inocentemente, olhando para mim e para a bandeja cheia várias vezes com o cenho franzido, realmente sem entender.

Levantei da cama deixando claro o meu estado excitado e parei em frente a ela, puxando-a delicadamente para cima, colando nossos corpos, e a beijei com paixão.

- Não fica andando nua na minha frente se não quiser me enlouquecer de desejo. – sussurrei, interrompendo o beijo para encará-la e sorri internamente ao ver que seus olhos "meio vermelho, meio dourado" estavam levemente fora de foco.

- Eu... ahn... Ok. – ela balbuciou em resposta, seu corpo inteiro amolecendo contra o meu.

Mas no segundo seguinte era o meu que quase ia ao chão quando Bella sumiu da minha frente de repente. Eu estava tão colado a ela que perdi o equilíbrio e acabei caindo no colchão, quase derrubando a bandeja.

Quando levantei, Bella estava saindo do closet usando uma pequena camisola que escondia pouco das suas pernas estonteantes.

- Melhor agora? – ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso, andando lentamente até mim e me estendeu uma calça de pijama. – Para ficarmos quites.

- É de Carlisle? – perguntei enquanto vestia a peça cinza chumbo.

- Não. É sua. – ela certamente viu a interrogação na minha cara porque logo explicou. – Alice achou... conveniente comprar algumas coisas para você e deixou no meu closet. Para o caso de um dia precisar.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntei depois de sentar ao seu lado na cama, com a bandeja do outro lado.

- Irritante? Sempre!

Continuamos conversando sobre banalidades enquanto eu comia, até que se tornou inevitável a conversa sobre o dia seguinte.

- Eles não sabem que você vai até eles, não é?

- Não.

- E o que você vai dizer quando os encontrar?

- Os Volturi sabem de Alice. Sobre as visões dela. – ela respondeu dando de ombros – Simplesmente vou dizer que ela os viu chegando e que eu resolvi ir ao encontro deles.

- Eles não vão estranhar essa sua "ansiedade" de encontrá-los?

- Eu já pensei nisso. – ela murmurou e levantou, andando até uma das estantes abarrotadas de livros, pegando um deles e folheando distraidamente – Vou dizer que cansei dessa vida de vegetariana. Que isso não é para mim.

- Eles vão acreditar?

- Não sei. Mas Aro é o único que pode dizer se alguém está mentindo ou não.

- E com você não funciona. – completei.

- Exato. – ela concordou, voltando para a cama. – Então vai dar tudo certo.

Quando ela sentou novamente, vi algo que talvez pusesse abaixo a sua certeza de que tudo daria certo. Seus olhos, antes tão vermelhos, estavam num tom misto de vermelho e dourado, e na pouca iluminação do quarto, quase não dava para ver o tom antigo.

Quando mencionei esse detalhe, Bella correu para o espelho que havia no canto do quarto, se olhando com atenção.

- Droga! Eu não sabia que estava tão evidente assim. – ela resmungou com o rosto quase colado no espelho. – Da última vez que me olhei não estava assim.

- E quando foi isso?

- Há uns cinco dias.

Bella definitivamente não era normal. Que mulher fica sem se olhar no espelho por cinco dias? Vinte e quarto horas já pode ser considerado um recorde.

- Aro definitivamente não vai acreditar em mim. Está óbvio que eu me alimentei recentemente. Eu precisaria fazer parecer que não estava me adaptando bem à dieta dos Cullen. – sua voz estava um tanto desesperada, e a aflição estava estampada no seu rosto quando ela voltou para a cama.

Tirei a bandeja que estava entre nós, colocando-a no chão, e puxei Bella para mim, aninhando-a contra o meu corpo.

Uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça, mas eu tinha certeza que Bella não iria concordar.

- Acho que vou pedir para Carlisle trazer algumas bolsas de sangue do hospital. – ela murmurou com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito.

- Ou – comecei, um tanto receoso da reação dela – você pode beber do meu sangue.

Bella ficou em silêncio, completamente imóvel contra o meu corpo e eu tinha certeza que ela estava tentando se controlar para não agir impulsivamente, fazendo ou falando algo que pudesse vir a se arrepender.

- Eu só não te dou a resposta que você merece – ela murmurou depois de um tempo – porque eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrei, levando um dedo para o seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto para que ela me encarasse. – E é por isso que estou oferecendo meu sang...

- Edward, pare! – ela exclamou me interrompendo, se afastando de repente até estar sentada junto aos travesseiros. – Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Claro que sei. – respondi num tom calmo – E não seria a primeira vez que você faria isso, Bella.

- Mas é completamente diferente. – ela retrucou, ainda de forma alterada. – Beber o sangue de um lábio cortado ou de uma mordida pequena no dedo é totalmente diferente de beber para me alimentar de verdade. Eu teria que sugar muito sangue.

- Eu sei.

- Não, não sabe, Edward, eu...

- Bella, – falei num tom suave, interrompendo-a, e me aproximei novamente dela, pegando suas mãos nas minhas. – eu sei que você teria que beber muito sangue, mas você não vai me matar.

- É claro que não, mas... – ela suspirou pesadamente e me encarou com os olhos tristes – Eu te machucaria.

- Nada que eu não possa agüentar.

- Eu não quero te causar nenhuma dor.

Foi a minha vez de soltar o ar pesadamente e então peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, sentindo-a gelada como sempre e a tristeza do seu olhar acabou me deixando gelado também. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida, pesaroso por deixá-la daquele jeito, mas eu tinha que fazê-la entender meu ponto de vista.

- Bella, eu amo você. – murmurei, encarando-a fixamente. – A única forma de você me machucar de verdade é se algo acontecer a você nesse reencontro. Só de pensar que eles podem te ferir, eu... – me interrompi sem conseguir sequer pensar naquilo e beijei sua testa ternamente, logo voltando a encará-la. – Você não faz idéia do quanto eu me sinto impotente com tudo isso. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para te proteger lá. A única coisa que está ao meu alcance é garantir que Aro acredite na sua palavra.

- Edward, eu...

- Não tire isso de mim, Bella. – pedi, interrompendo-a novamente. – Por favor.

Bella continuou me encarando por longos segundos e eu podia ver que a dor havia desaparecido, mas ela ainda estava indecisa.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – ela perguntou num murmúrio, inclinando o rosto na minha direção até quase encostar seus lábios nos meus. – Só você para querer ser mordido por uma vampira.

- Por você. – eu a corrigi.

E então Bella me beijou. Mas havia algo estranho naquele beijo. Não que tenha sido ruim. Longe disso. Beijar Bella era uma das melhores coisas que eu já havia experimentado. Mas dessa vez ela me beijava com um certo receio. Como se não estivesse completamente à vontade ali. Mas ao mesmo tempo havia urgência no beijo e eu comecei a me empolgar.

Se Bella estava tentando me desviar do assunto, estava sendo muito bem sucedida.

Ela começou a inclinar seu corpo para trás e eu a acompanhei sem interromper o beijo. Logo estávamos deitados novamente, com seu corpo pequeno e frio sob o meu, estremecendo quando meus lábios deslizaram para o seu pescoço.

Mas se ela estava pensando que eu iria desistir do assunto só porque ela estava me deixando louco de desejo, Bella não me conhecia bem o bastante. Mas no momento tudo que eu queria era sentir as mãos dela percorrendo meu peito, descendo até o meu abdômen e começando a brincar com o elástico da calça do pijama.

- Procurando algo aí? – perguntei, beijando a curva do seu pescoço.

- Hum... Uhum. – ela sussurrou arqueando o corpo fazendo seus seios serem pressionados ao meu peito. – Tira isso antes que eu rasgue.

Não perdi tempo e saí da cama para tirar a calça e logo voltei para cima de Bella, continuando a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para a curva dos seus seios e os beijei por cima da camisola fina. Podia sentir seus mamilos túrgidos sob o tecido e comecei a mordiscá-los, um de cada vez, sem pressa, sentindo-a estremecer ainda mais.

Seu corpo inteiro ondulava sob o meu, e eu por muito pouco não parei o que estava fazendo para acabar logo com aquilo. Mas Bella não parecia ter a mesma paciência que eu.

Ela já estava erguendo a própria camisola quando eu segurei suas mãos, impedindo-a de continuar o movimento.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntei, me erguendo um pouco para encará-la.

- Não quero preliminares hoje. – ela falou apenas, voltando a puxar o tecido para cima. E como eu não tinha um terço da força dela, Bella num instante ficou nua embaixo de mim.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando – murmurei voltando a beijar seu pescoço e beijei seu maxilar e rosto várias vezes antes de continuar. Estava fazendo isso apenas para desviar meus olhos do seu corpo um pouco ou nunca conseguiria falar o que queria. – mas há certas coisas que eu prefiro fazer com calma. E fazer amor com você é uma delas.

- Eu quero você. Agora! – ela retrucou com a voz rouca e firme, entrelaçando as pernas no meu quadril? – Pode ser?

Como se aquelas palavras não fossem o bastante para me enlouquecer, eu ainda estava com Bella completamente nua sob o meu corpo, e o seu movimento fez com que meu membro ficasse posicionado exatamente na sua entrada úmida.

Eu também queria Bella naquele instante. E agora a minha determinação de ir com calma tinha ido por água abaixo.

Nem o homem mais controlado do mundo seria capaz de resistir a esse pedido físico e verbal.

Deslizei para dentro dela num único impulso, fazendo-a gemer alto, começando com os movimentos lentos e longos, sentindo-a por inteiro.

Num movimento tão rápido e preciso que me deixou aturdido, Bella inverteu as posições, ficando por cima, e em nenhum momento eu saí de dentro dela. Ela agora rebolava em cima de mim, rápido demais. Estava bom. Estava gostoso. Mas estava completamente errado.

- Bella. – chamei, segurando seu quadril com força quando ela continuou os movimentos. Era muito difícil me concentrar desse jeito. – Bella, pare!

- O quê? Por quê? – ela perguntou, interrompendo os movimentos de repente e apoiou as mãos no meu peito, me encarando com o cenho franzido e o olhar carregado de luxúria.

- Por que você está com tanta pressa, meu amor? – perguntei enquanto acariciava seu quadril e deslizava a mão pela sua coxa.

- Desculpa. Acho que me empolguei. – ela falou, olhando para baixo.

- Você está mentindo. – murmurei mesmo sem me dar conta do que estava falando. Mas depois que as palavras escaparam, eu vi que era verdade. Bella estava mentindo. – Por quê?

- Não estou. – Bella retrucou tentando soar firme, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela titubeou. – Eu só... estou um pouco nervosa.

- Por quê? – tornei a perguntar.

- Não quero te machucar. – ela respondeu apenas, antes de inclinar seu corpo até estar deitada em cima de mim, ficando completamente colada ao meu corpo, começando a beijar meu pescoço e ombro.

Confesso que não entendi do que Bella estava falando. Se ela não queria me machucar, então por que estava fazendo tudo de forma tão brusca? Mas então eu percebi que não era nesse momento que ela não estava querendo me machucar. Bella tinha tomado a sua decisão.

- Você não vai me machucar, Bella. – assegurei, acariciando seus cabelos e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos para que ela me encarasse. – Você nunca será capaz de me machucar.

- Mas eu...

- Pode doer, mas não vai me machucar. – falei, interrompendo-a delicadamente. – A única forma de você me ferir de verdade é se um dia eu te perder. Isso sim vai me ferir. Vai machucar esse coração que eu tenho certeza de que você é capaz de ouvir batendo acelerado. E nesse momento, minha Bella, ele bate apenas por você. Apenas para você.

Bella me beijou lentamente depois de me encarar com os olhos brilhando intensamente, e então voltou a se mover, mas agora do jeito certo. Seu quadril ondulava sem pressa alguma, e eu comecei a erguer o quadril também, indo cada vez mais fundo.

Continuamos nos beijando enquanto ela aumentava o ritmo de forma natural, intensificando o prazer, e eu passei a segurá-la pelo quadril, guiando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava-a e apertava seu corpo pequeno contra o meu.

Não demorou muito e eu comecei a sentir o orgasmo se aproximando. Se Bella percebeu isso, eu não sei, mas ela passou a se mover ainda mais rápido em cima de mim. Talvez ela apenas estivesse no mesmo nível de prazer que eu.

- Edward, olha para mim. – ela pediu numa voz baixa e arfante. Fiz o que ela pediu e ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos, os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e eu já começava a sentir os músculos do meu corpo se contraindo. – Você tem certeza?

Essa simples pergunta fez um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. Não que eu estivesse com medo. Eu não estava. Mas saber que Bella estava prestes a beber do meu sangue me deixou completamente extasiado, meu corpo inteiro antecipando a mordida, me excitando ainda mais. Por pouco não acabei com tudo ali mesmo, me libertando dentro dela, mas fiz um esforço para agüentar um pouco mais.

- Sim. – respondi com firmeza, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

Prendi o pouco fôlego que me restava ao observá-la se aproximando lentamente, inclinando seu corpo por cima do meu até que seu rosto se escondeu na curva do meu pescoço.

Quando ela depositou um pequeno e suave beijo ali, eu pensei que fosse desmaiar.

- Respire, Edward. – ela pediu, seu hálito gelado acariciando a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo outro arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo.

Soltei o ar antes que acabasse desmaiando de verdade e me concentrei nos pequenos beijos que ela distribuía no espaço entre o meu maxilar e o ombro esquerdo, seus dedos infiltrando nos meus cabelos.

Bella então usou essa mesma mão que estava nos meus cabelos e puxou meu rosto um pouco para o lado, expondo ainda mais o meu pescoço e eu tornei a prender a respiração ao sentir seus dentes substituindo seus lábios, mas apenas para roçar levemente na pele já tão sensível.

- Eu amo você.

Sua voz sussurrada e doce me relaxou por completo e no segundo seguinte Bella cravava seus dentes no meu pescoço.

A dor era excruciante. Nada do que eu já havia sentido antes me preparara para aquilo. Meu corpo inteiro parecia queimar, mas eu sabia que a dor estava concentrada apenas no meu pescoço. A minha primeira reação foi empurrar Bella, fazê-la parar, e eu já estava com a mão nos seus ombros prestes a tirá-la de cima de mim – ou tentar –, mas então parei a tempo. Eu havia pedido aquilo. E se Bella percebesse qualquer reação negativa da minha parte, ela certamente se afastaria e se culparia por um longo tempo por me causar algum sofrimento.

Então eu me forcei a relaxar, tentando desviar a atenção da dor. As mãos que estavam nos seus ombros a puxaram contra mim, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao meu. E foi nesse momento que Bella gemeu.

O som abafado contra o meu pescoço despertou algo que eu nunca tinha imaginado ser possível sentir. Mesmo com a dor, um prazer intenso e surreal me dominou, me deixando quase selvagem, e eu voltei a me mover dentro dela.

Bella acompanhou os movimentos, girando o quadril enquanto eu erguia o meu, indo cada vez mais fundo.

Eu tinha vontade de gritar de dor e prazer. Aquilo estava me deixando louco. Era como se todas as melhores sensações estivessem agora concentradas no meu corpo e eu já nem sabia mais o meu nome.

Bella continuava sugando meu sangue, gemendo contra a minha pele, e em momento nenhum nós paramos de nos mover. Minha mão agora tinha voltado ao seu quadril e eu apertava-a contra mim, simplesmente porque eu sabia que morreria se ela parasse agora. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Um novo arrepio forte e eletrizante percorreu meu corpo e todos os músculos se contraíram, quase causando dor, mas me proporcionando um prazer ainda mais forte, e eu estava tão alucinado que mal ouvi meu próprio gemido alto que ecoou por todo o quarto quando o orgasmo me dominou.

Bella também gemeu alto, mas novamente seu gemido soou abafado e eu a senti me apertando em volta do meu membro.

Alguns minutos depois – meu corpo inteiro ainda estremecendo sob o corpo dela igualmente trêmulo – aquela sensação insana diminuiu um pouco e eu percebi que Bella havia parado de sugar meu sangue e agora voltava a distribuir pequenos beijos no meu pescoço.

Quando finalmente nossos corpos relaxaram, eu senti uma dormência me dominando, meus olhos logo começando a pesar. Bella ainda estava em cima de mim e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito, me encarando com os olhos agora de um vermelho intenso e brilhante.

- Te machuquei? – ela perguntou num sussurro e ergueu uma mão, começando a acariciar meu rosto ternamente.

- Não. – respondi sendo sincero, pegando sua mão e beijei a palma antes de voltar a encará-la. – Foi... diferente.

- Bom?

- Muito!

Eu sabia que estava sorrindo como um tolo, bobo por ter passado por uma experiência tão surreal e intensa, e não me arrependia em nada de ter pedido para Bella fazer isso.

- Obrigada, meu amor. – ela sussurrou com um sorriso suave nos lábios, e então voltou a deitar a cabeça no meu peito.

Acabei perdendo a luta contra o sono, meu corpo cansado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer, mas eu não podia estar mais feliz. Meu sangue corria dentro de Bella agora. Eu era dela em todos os sentidos.


	27. Meu Coração Longe de Mim

Capítulo 27

**MEU CORAÇÃO LONGE DE MIM**

Quando comecei a acordar, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tatear o espaço ao meu lado à procura de Bella, mas ela não estava ali. Despertei no mesmo instante, o medo me dominando ao pensar que ela poderia ter ido embora sem se despedir, e olhei ao redor ainda mais tenso por não vê-la em lugar algum.

Havia uma bandeja no pé da cama com diversos tipos de frutas, sanduíches e suco e um pequeno bilhete com a caligrafia delicada e elegante de Bella:

"_Bom dia, meu amor. Me perdoe por ter ido embora sem me despedir, mas simplesmente eu não conseguiria dizer 'adeus'. Te prometo que voltarei o mais breve possível. _

_Não se preocupe comigo. Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo com Aro. _

_Vou tentar te manter informado através de Alice ou Carlisle e eu te peço que não se afaste deles. Só assim terei notícias suas._

_Se cuide._

_Amo você._

_Bella_

_p.s.: Obrigada por me deixar beber do seu sangue. Foi o melhor que já provei. Agora é a sua vez de se alimentar. Coma tudo. Você precisa se recompor da noite que, por sinal, foi maravilhosa._

_p.s. 2: Tente não se envolver com ninguém enquanto estiver fora ou não responderei pelos meus atos quando voltar."_

Não consegui deixar de rir com o final do bilhete apesar de me sentir extremamente triste com a partida de Bella. Queria poder me despedir apropriadamente dela, mas sabia que não seria fácil para nenhum dos dois. Eu tinha certeza que acabaria pedindo-a para não ir, mesmo sabendo que isso era necessário.

Me forcei a comer as frutas e o sanduíche e bebi o suco antes de ir para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho bem demorado. Quando levantei, senti uma leve tontura, provavelmente pela "perda" de sangue e respirei fundo antes de continuar.

Quando cheguei ao banheiro, vi uma muda de roupas limpas e aparentemente novas em cima da bancada e um novo bilhete em cima das peças.

"_Alice comprou isso para você também. Já pedi para que ela não se empolgue muito com as compras, mas vi um brilho suspeito no olhar dela. Algo me diz que ela está pensando em renovar seu guarda-roupa. Boa sorte._

_Bella"_

Apenas na manhã de segunda feira, meus nervos quase me corroendo de ansiedade, foi que eu tive notícias de Bella.

- Ela ligou. – Alice falou assim que nos encontramos no estacionamento antes da aula. – Correu tudo bem com Aro. Ele suspeitou um pouco, mas ela disse que já estava cansada da vida de vegetariana e não via a hora de voltar para Volterra. Falou que estava com pena de magoar Carlisle e que estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade de sair daqui.

Soltei o ar que nem tinha reparado estar prendendo ao ouvir a notícia e me recostei na lateral do meu carro, agora mais relaxado.

- Os olhos vermelhos ajudaram bastante. – ela continuou – Jane ainda tentou argumentar dizendo que ela estava mentindo, mas Aro nem deu muita importância.

- Onde eles estão agora?

- A caminho de Volterra. – ela respondeu começando a me puxar para dentro do prédio.

Estávamos na última semana de aula e nós dois já estávamos passados de ano. Só estávamos indo para cumprir a carga horária. No próximo final de semana seria o baile de encerramento do ano letivo e tudo que eu mais queria era que Bella estivesse comigo.

- Duvido muito que ela esteja de volta até sábado, Edward.

- Alice, quer fazer o favor de sair da minha cabeça?! – reclamei num tom baixo quando alguns alunos passaram ao nosso lado – Isso é irritante.

- Desculpa. – mas ela ria e eu acabei rindo também.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto andávamos até a sala onde faríamos a primeira prova do dia e só voltamos a conversar quando já estávamos sentados.

- Por que você ainda está preocupado?

- Eu não...

- Jazz está na sala ao lado e disse que está sentindo você preocupado. – ela falou num tom baixo.

- Eu só... – comecei, mais uma vez soltando o ar pesadamente – Não gosto de Bella ter que voltar para aquele lugar depois de tanto esforço para sair.

- Você tem medo que ela não consiga voltar.

Não era uma pergunta e dessa vez eu não me importei de saber que Alice estava entrando na minha mente de novo.

- E que algo aconteça a ela. – completei.

- Bella é forte, Edward. Mais do que você imagina. Ela não vai se machucar.

- Espero mesmo que não.

Bella realmente não apareceu naquele final de semana para o baile. Nem no final de semana seguinte. O mês de julho chegou e se foi sem notícias dela. Apenas no começo de agosto foi que Alice apareceu na minha casa dizendo que Bella havia ligado mais uma vez.

Era final de tarde num sábado e, para variar, estava chovendo bastante. Tinha combinado de ir para La Push, mas por conta da chuva, resolvemos cancelar. Já tinha aprendido o bastante desde a última vez que saíra de carro debaixo de uma chuva torrencial como essa.

Alice entrou rapidamente, mas mesmo assim ainda havia alguns pingos de chuva no seu casaco e seus cabelos espetados estavam úmidos. E ela não perdeu tempo em entrar no assunto que me interessava assim que viu que eu estava sozinho em casa.

- Ela conseguiu sair do castelo por algumas horas. Disse que ia caçar e conseguiu ligar para casa.

- Ela está bem? – perguntei sentando ao lado de Alice no sofá da sala.

- Com saudades. – ela respondeu – Foi o que Bella mais falou. Disse que não vê a hora de voltar para casa, mas que por enquanto isso não será possível. Ela teve uma pequena discussão com Aro quando Bella se recusou a matar o último humano que usou para se alimentar, e agora ele está de olho.

- Eu não gosto disso. – murmurei encarando a chuva que batia forte na janela de vidro. – É perigoso demais para Bella ficar lá.

- Mais perigoso ainda seria ela voltar, Edward. Você precisa entender isso.

E eu entendia. Muito. Mas ainda assim eu não podia deixar de pensar no que Bella estava passando por lá. Ela tinha se empenhado muito para mudar seus costumes e agora teria que recomeçar do zero. E sempre dizem que a "recaída" é pior. Eu tinha medo de perder a minha Bella para sempre.

E se eu estava tendo um mês terrível apenas por estar longe dela, não conseguia nem imaginar o que Bella estava passando por lá tendo que fingir o tempo inteiro.

Apenas uma pessoa, ou melhor, um grupo, havia ficado feliz com a partida de Bella. E eu tentava ignorar a todo custo os comentários dos lobos de La Push. Principalmente quando eles diziam que iam rezar para ela não voltar. Ao menos Jacob havia parado de falar coisas do tipo quando viu o quanto aquilo estava me machucando. Mas ainda ria quando um dos rapazes fazia alguma piada.

Meus pais estranharam a partida súbita de Bella, mas eu apenas havia dito que ela precisara viajar por causa de um problema com os pais na Itália e eles aceitaram a mentira. Mas ainda falavam constantemente nela e que sentiam sua falta. Principalmente Emma. E algo me dizia que ela não tinha acreditado na minha palavra. Ainda mais pelo fato de que Bella nunca ligava lá para casa. Eu ainda mentia mais dizendo que ela ligava para o celular e que estava tudo bem, mas Emma sempre revirava os olhos quando eu falava isso.

Mesmo sentindo muita falta de Bella, eu tentava ocupar minha mente com alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas parecia que tudo tinha perdido a graça. Nem correr me dava mais a alegria de antes.

Tinha encontrado um emprego em uma loja de artigos musicais, mas nem isso tinha sido o bastante para me fazer parar de pensar nela e na falta que Bella me fazia. Os únicos momentos em que havia conseguido relaxar um pouco tinha sido enquanto estava compondo a música que estava na minha cabeça.

Usara o gravador digital que Bella me dera de presente de aniversário e agora, no começo de agosto, a música estava quase completa. Só não conseguia de forma alguma encontrar o final perfeito. Por mais que tentasse, nada parecia ficar bom o bastante.

Acabei deixando-a de lado quando não consegui mais me concentrar em nada à medida que o tempo passava. As aulas logo estavam começando e eu comecei a ir mal em diversas matérias porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella e no que poderia estar acontecendo por lá.

E isso só piorou quando Bella passou quase dois meses sem dar notícias.

Alice tivera que fazer uma das minhas provas às escondidas quando eu não consegui mover um músculo sequer durante a avaliação de Inglês. Mas as outras provas que eu não tive em comum com ela, foi por minha conta. Levei zero em álgebra e história e acabei ficando de castigo por isso.

Apenas quando Alice aparecera no meio da madrugada no meu quarto dizendo que Bella havia ligado e que estava tudo bem foi que eu consegui relaxar. Mas tivera que prometer a Alice que daria um jeito de recuperar as notas ou ela contaria para Bella o que tinha acontecido.

Consegui convencer os professores a passar um trabalho extra e consegui me manter na média.

Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, menos eu conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa. Quase bati o carro duas vezes por estar distraído demais e tive que pedir demissão no trabalho quando comecei a fazer besteiras por lá.

Até Jake reclamou da minha falta de atenção quando eu esqueci que havíamos marcado de nos encontrar. Ligou para mim duas horas depois do horário marcado e me xingou de todos os nomes existentes e alguns que ele inventou.

- _Isso é ridículo, Edward!_ – ele continuou gritando depois de terminar o vocabulário de insultos – _Você não está vivendo direito. Ela foi embora. Pronto! Aceite isso e viva a sua vida._

- Do jeito que você fala até parece que ela não vai voltar.

- _Que garantia você tem que ela volta?_

- Bella vai voltar, Jacob. – resmunguei, começando a me irritar.

_- E se ela não voltar? Você vai deixar de viver?_

- Se ela não voltar, eu vou até ela.

- _Deixe de ser imbecil, Edward! Você sabe que não pode._

Jake sabia o motivo da partida de Bella e isso fizera com que ele a respeitasse um pouco mais, sabendo que ela estava se arriscando para me manter a salvo. E ele sabia de todas as implicações que teria caso os Volturi descobrissem sobre mim.

- Se ela não voltar, é o que farei.

_- Não vou nem falar sobre isso, Edward. Não vou ficar discutindo com um louco. Mas você vem ou não? Se correr ainda dá tempo de aproveitar o final da tarde. Quil está todo idiota porque ganhou um carro do pai._

_-_ Hum... Imagino como ele deve estar exibido.

_- Está pior. Te garanto isso._

- Mas não vai dar para ir. Emma está um pouco resfriada e meus pais saíram para fazer compras de supermercado. Acho que vão demorar e não quero deixá-la sozinha.

_- Ah. Fica para o próximo final de semana então._

- Claro.

Mal sabia eu que dali em diante tudo só iria piorar.

**Final de Novembro…**

_**-- Bella's POV --**_

- Srta. Bella. – Gianna chamou quando eu passei pelo hall em direção ao elevador, pronta para sair do castelo. – Alice Cullen ligou.

Alice?! Ela estava ficando doida? Nós havíamos combinado que eu seria a única a ligar para ela e apenas quando fosse seguro. Não podia correr o risco de alguém ouvir a ligação e ir correndo contar para Aro. E ela ligar para lá estava fora de cogitação. Aro sempre tocava em Gianna para saber tudo que acontecia durante o dia.

Fazia cerca de um mês que nós não nos falávamos porque Aro tinha solicitado a minha presença quase vinte e quatro horas por dia nas últimas semanas e quando não estava comigo, sempre havia alguém por perto.

Mas para Alice ter me ligado, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia por tudo a perder, deveria ser por algum motivo importante. Só esperava que não fosse nada relacionado a Edward. Embora meu instinto me dissesse que era exatamente isso.

- O que ela disse? – perguntei tentando aparentar uma calma que não sentia.

- Pediu para que você a ligasse o quanto antes. Disse que é urgente.

E o medo de que algo tivesse acontecido a Edward só fez aumentar.

Dei de ombros dando a entender que pouco me importava com aquilo e entrei no elevador que já estava me esperando no andar. Mas assim que saí do castelo, longe das vistas de qualquer pessoa ou vampiro, disparei para a cidade vizinha à procura de uma casa vazia como sempre fazia quando queria falar com Alice.

Ela atendeu ao primeiro toque e sua voz aflita não ajudou em nada para que eu ficasse mais calma.

_- Desculpa te ligar, Bella, mas não dava mais para te deixar de fora disso._

- O que aconteceu, Alice? – perguntei num murmúrio sem conseguir encontrar forças para falar num tom normal. Era como se meu coração morto quisesse rasgar meu peito de tanta aflição.

- _Eu juro que tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas minhas visões mudam a cada hora. Carlisle também está fazendo todo o possível, mas..._

- Alice, fale logo o que aconteceu! O que houve com Edward?

- _Não foi nada com ele. Quer dizer... Claro que o afeta e muito e é por isso que eu estou te ligando, mas Edward está bem. Se é que pode se chamar isso de bem afinal..._

- Alice, eu juro que se você continuar enrolando...

- _É a Emma, Bella. – _Alice falou enfim e eu me senti mal por ficar feliz ao saber que o problema não era com Edward. – _Ela teve uma recaída e está muito mal. Está em coma e Carlisle já pediu para a família se preparar para o pior._

- Eu estou voltando hoje mesmo.

- _Bella, é perigoso._

- Você me conhece bem o bastante para saber que não vou deixar Edward passar por isso sozinho. Tanto me conhece que me ligou.

- _Sim... _– ouvi seu suspiro do outro lado da linha e sabia que ela não ia insistir. – _Estamos em Houston. Carlisle quis trazê-la para cá por causa do Centro Médico de Texas._

- Ok.

- _Bella? – _Alice chamou quando eu estava prestes a desligar – _Tome cuidado, por favor. Aro não ficará nada feliz com isso._

Eu sabia bem disso. Mas no momento tudo que me importava era estar com Edward. Nem que para isso tivesse que passar por cima da autoridade de Aro.


	28. Preciso de Você

Capítulo 28

**PRECISO DE VOCÊ**

Eu sabia que Aro não iria aceitar a minha partida repentina. Tinha que pensar em algo para que ele acreditasse na minha palavra. Não sabia quanto tempo precisaria ficar ausente e não queria correr o risco dele mandar alguém atrás de mim. Se dependesse de Jane e do quanto ela estava conseguindo influenciar Caius que, por conseqüência, influenciava Aro, isso aconteceria facilmente.

Mas assim que cheguei ao castelo, vi que minha sorte definitivamente não estava ao meu favor. Felix me aguardava na porta do elevador e disse que Aro estava a minha espera na câmara circular. Quando passei por Gianna, ela baixou o olhar e fingiu procurar algo entre os papéis.

Perfeito. Aro já estava sabendo que Alice havia ligado.

Ele me esperava parado de pé em frente ao seu patético trono, se achando o rei, Caius e Marcus sentados nos seus respectivos tronos nas pontas, Demetri, Jane e Alec calados em um canto, mas eu vi o sorriso triunfante de Jane. Felix fechou a porta grande e pesada depois que entramos e foi para o lado de Demetri.

- Onde estava? – Aro perguntou sem rodeios.

- Fui dar uma volta. – respondi simplesmente tentando ganhar tempo.

- Não sabia que você ainda mantinha contato com os membros da família Cullen.

- Não com todos. Apenas com Alice.

- Sim, sim. – ele murmurou, acenando com a cabeça parecendo meio disperso – Ficaram amigas?

- Alice é... Alguém interessante. É vantajoso ter ela por perto.

- Certamente. Com um dom formidável como aquele, sem dúvidas é alguém para se querer fazer amizade. – ele comentou, andando lentamente até mim e parou na minha frente – Mas me diga... Por que Alice Cullen ligou para você essa manhã e disse precisar lhe falar com urgência?

- Ela queria me falar de uma visão que teve essa noite.

- Uma visão? – ele perguntou sem acreditar muito, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim.

- Posso saber que visão foi essa?

- Coisa minha, Aro.

- Certo. Coisa sua. – ele murmurou olhando para o chão – Claro que é coisa sua.

Então, para minha surpresa, Aro fez algo que nunca havia feito antes. Ele me atacou.

Sua mão agarrou meu pescoço e nos levou até o outro lado da câmara, minhas costas se chocando com força na parede de pedra, fazendo a estrutura rachar. Seus olhos estavam dominados por ódio e eu tentava me concentrar nas suas palavras à medida em que minha mente era invadida por séculos de lembranças de Aro.

Era por isso que Aro nunca me tocava. Ele não gostava de ter alguém sabendo todos os seus segredos. Mas pelo visto isso não tinha importância agora.

- Eu posso não ter acesso aos seus pensamentos, Isabella, mas não sou nenhum tolo. – ele sibilou por entre os dentes, ainda apertando meu pescoço com bastante força – Acha mesmo que eu não sei das escapadas que você dá para ligar para a casa dos Cullen? Acha que algo nesse país acontece entre os meus vampiros sem que eu tome conhecimento?

- Eu não sou... um dos seus... vampiros, Aro. – retruquei fazendo um pouco de esforço para falar. – Não pode me controlar como controla todos aqui dentro.

- Tem razão. Infelizmente eu não posso ler a verdade na sua mente. Mas posso fazer você falar. – sua mão livre foi até o meu rosto e removeu uma mecha de cabelo, num gesto que poderia até ser interpretado como terno, não fosse pelo fato dele ainda estar apertando meu pescoço – Agora mesmo tenho um vampiro a caminho de Forks e ela só retornará de lá quando souber tudo que aconteceu com você. Ela ia direto para a casa dos Cullen, mas pedi que fosse à uma certa escola que soube que você freqüentou por um tempo.

Eu não tive como esconder o pavor na minha expressão e tinha certeza que Aro sabia que tinha me atingido em cheio.

- Posso pedir para ela voltar caso você resolva me contar tudo por conta própria. – ele continuou quando eu não falei nada. – E então, minha doce Isabella. Como será?

Eu sabia que não tinha escolhas. Se deixasse que Aro soubesse tudo do que tinha acontecido naquela cidade, a minha real amizade com os Cullen, a forma como me adaptei à dieta deles, meu namoro com Edward, estaria perdida. Ainda mais se ele descobrisse que Edward sabia o nosso segredo.

Mesmo sabendo que a família de Edward e os Cullen não estava em Forks, não demoraria para que os encontrassem. Eu precisava falar ou seria muito pior. Por mais que isso significasse uma punição severa futuramente, tudo que eu precisava era estar com Edward agora. Ele precisava de mim.

- Eu... Eu conto. – murmurei por fim e Aro imediatamente me soltou.

- Ótima escolha.

_**-- Edward's POV**__** --**_

Faltava pouco menos de um mês para o Natal e a única árvore enfeitada que eu via era a do hospital. Não saía de lá há mais de 72h e não fazia idéia de quando sairia. O Centro Médico de Texas tinha se tornado a minha casa desde Emma tinha sido internada ali há um mês. Eu costumava revezar a vigília com os meus pais, mas desde que eles passaram a brigar tanto quanto quando morávamos em Nova York, resolvi deixar eles com os problemas deles e tinha me mudado quase definitivamente para o hospital.

Estava sentado em frente a UTI em uma das desconfortáveis cadeiras, aguardando os médicos trazerem minha Irmã de mais uma interminável bateria de exames, rosto escondido entre as mãos para esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em voltar sempre que estava sozinho, quando uma mão fria tocou meu ombro.

Nem precisei erguer o rosto para saber que se tratava de Carlisle.

- Edward, vá para casa. – ele aconselhou, sentando na cadeira ao meu lado – Você precisa descansar.

- Não quero, Carlisle. Quero ficar com a minha irmã. – murmurei tentando enxugar as lágrimas discretamente e só então o encarei. – Onde ela está?

- As enfermeiras estão trazendo-a.

- Alguma novidade?

Apenas o respirar fundo de Carlisle me fez tremer de medo pelo que poderia estar por vir.

- Você não deveria estar passando por isso sozinho, Edward. – ele exclamou num tom um tanto irritado, mas baixo – Seus pais deveriam estar aqui também. Que cuidem dos problemas deles depois. Há coisas mais importantes no momento.

Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia isso. O próprio Carlisle tinha repetido essa mesma fala inúmeras vezes. Quando não era ele, era Alice ou Esme. Ou até mesmo algum outro médico ou enfermeira. Mas eu estava pouco me lixando para isso agora.

- Carlisle, minha irmã...?

Mais uma vez ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Sinto muito, Edward, mas os exames não foram nada bons. Ela parou de reagir aos medicamentos. Nada mais está fazendo efeito.

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, as lágrimas tinham voltado aos meus olhos, o choro intenso agora sacudindo meu corpo e eu voltei a esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

Carlisle continuou do meu lado, mas em silêncio, respeitando minha dor até que ouvi o barulho de uma maca se aproximando e rapidamente enxuguei as lágrimas e me recompus para esperar minha irmã. Não que ela fosse me ver chorando, mas eu tentava a todo custo me manter firme sempre que estava perto de Emma.

Esperei as enfermeiras colocarem a maca dentro do quarto novamente e reconectá-la aos aparelhos fixos, saindo logo do quarto e me deixando sozinho com Carlisle e minha irmã.

Acariciei seus cabelos enquanto observava seu rosto pálido e os inúmeros fios e tubos que estavam mantendo-a viva, querendo mais que tudo que ela abrisse os olhos para que eu pudesse ver aquele brilho verde mais uma vez.

Fazia mais de duas semanas que Emma não acordava e cada dia que passava eu tinha mais medo que isso não voltasse a acontecer.

Nem percebi que as lágrimas tinham voltado e só me dei conta do fato quando senti meu corpo perdendo as forças e teria caído se Carlisle não fosse tão rápido, imediatamente me levando para uma cadeira que havia ali no canto.

- Edward, por favor, vá para casa. – ele pediu num tom urgente, ajoelhado à minha frente enquanto meu corpo continuava a ser sacudido pelos soluços que eu não conseguia mais controlar. – Você precisa dormir.

- Não! Eu não posso sair. Se alguma coisa... Se ela... Eu quero estar aqui, Carlisle.

- Eu sei, Edward, mas você vai acabar adoecendo se continuar desse jeito. Quando foi a última vez que comeu ou tomou um banho? Que serventia terá para a sua irmã se acabar numa cama de hospital?

- Eu não agüento duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – murmurei entre as lágrimas. – Não agüento mais ver meus pais gritando um com o outro o tempo todo. Prefiro ficar aqui. Mas vou comer algo. Prometo.

- Vá para a minha casa então. Vou pedir para alguém vir te pegar.

- Não Carlisle, eu...

- Edward, eu não estou pedindo. – ele falou num tom firme – Você vai para casa e vai dormir um pouco. E comer também. Quantos quilos você perdeu nas últimas semanas? – sua mão sempre fria apertou meu ombro de leve e eu o encarei – Eu prometi a Bella que cuidaria de você enquanto ela estivesse ausente, mas você não está me permitindo cumprir a promessa, filho.

_Bella_. Apenas ouvir seu nome era o suficiente para me deixar mais triste, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava feliz. Ela era o meu raio de esperança no meio daquele caos. Saber que ela voltaria para mim fazia a dor no meu peito diminuir um pouco. Mas não saber quando isso aconteceria me deixava apavorado. Sabia, graças a Alice, que ela estava bem e que os Volturi não estavam planejando nada contra ela, mas ainda não havia previsão de quando ela conseguiria sair de lá sem levantar suspeitas.

- Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo. – sussurrei mais para mim mesmo.

Era um pensamento egoísta, eu sei. Sabia que ela voltar agora significaria encrenca com os Volturi, mas só de pensar em sentir seu toque novamente, eu quase ficava bem.

Nem sequer percebi quando Carlisle fez uma ligação rápida e continuei perdido em pensamento por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que a voz dele interrompeu meu devaneio que oscilava entre Bella e Emma.

- Emmett está aí fora. – Carlisle informou ainda parado em frente a mim – Ele vai te levar para a nossa casa. Qualquer novidade Alice será a primeira a saber e te trará de volta no segundo seguinte.

Eu não queria ir. Deixar Emma me doía demais, mas eu entendia o ponto de vista de Carlisle. Se adoecesse agora, seria muito pior. Assim, deixei que ele me guiasse para fora da UTI, levando minha mochila com algumas roupas, que entregou para Emmett e eu o acompanhei até o estacionamento.

Emmett era o brincalhão da família, mas naquele momento ele estava tão sério que era quase irreconhecível. E eu agradeci por isso. Por mais que estivesse precisando sorrir um pouco, não estava com ânimo nenhum para piadas.

E foi em silêncio que ele dirigiu até a casa dos Cullen, situada numa área afastada da cidade, quase tão escondida quanto a casa de Forks. O dia estava bastante nublado e não tivemos problema algum para chegar até lá.

Bella tinha comentado comigo certo dia que os vampiros brilhavam no sol, mas não chegara a me mostrar como exatamente era isso e confesso que não consegui visualizar a imagem de vampiros que brilhavam. Apenas no dia que chegamos a Houston, estava fazendo sol e Alice estava toda empacotada, com luvas e um lenço na cabeça, alegando a todos estar resfriada. Mas depois que chegamos na minha casa, ela me puxou para o jardim e mostrou como era.

Não sei se fiquei surpreso ou deslumbrado – provavelmente os dois – mas ela logo se escondeu nas sombras de uma árvore quando a minha mãe apareceu para avisar que estava indo para o hospital.

Lembro que fiquei imaginando como seria Bella quando estivesse no sol, seu corpo lindo completamente coberto por aqueles pequenos diamantes. Certamente ela ficaria ainda mais perfeita.

Estava tão cansado que lembro apenas vagamente de chegar a casa dos Cullen, subir para um dos quartos acompanhado de Esme que carregava uma bandeja com sanduíches. Lembro de ter comido sem muito entusiasmo e tomado um banho rápido antes de cair na cama ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura, pegando no sono segundos depois.


	29. O Reencontro

Capítulo 29

**O REENCONTRO**

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo dormi, mas quando comecei a despertar me sentia bem mais descansado, embora o aperto no meu peito tenha voltado assim a consciência da minha realidade atual começou a retornar. E tudo só piorou quando eu abri os olhos e vi um anjo deitado ao meu lado, os olhos vermelhos fixos em mim. Bella. Mais uma vez eu estava sonhando acordado e imaginando ela ao meu lado.

Fechei os olhos novamente e esfreguei o rosto, bufando irritado com a minha mente por estar me pregando aquelas peças estúpidas.

- Edward.

Até a sua voz a minha imaginação conseguia criar com perfeição.

- Acorda, idiota! – ordenei para mim mesmo. – Hora de enfrentar a realidade.

Mas quando eu abri os olhos novamente, Bella continuava ali me encarando com o olhar preocupado. Voltei a esfregar o rosto com ainda mais força, mas mãos pequenas e frias me detiveram, segurando minhas mãos e afastando-as do meu rosto.

- Edward, abre os olhos. – a voz perfeita pediu quando eu continuei de olhos fechados e então eu a encarei de volta. – Eu estou aqui. – ela sussurrou com os olhos fixos em mim.

- Mas… Não. Alice disse que…

- Eu estou aqui agora. É tudo que importa. – ela falou num tom baixo e se aproximou de mim, chegando perto o bastante e então cobriu meus lábios com os seus.

Nem a minha imaginação poderia ser tão criativa assim. O beijo de Bella era único. E apenas ele fazia com que eu me sentisse como agora. Como se nenhum problema existisse. Como se no mundo existisse apenas Bella e eu. E e então eu soube que nada daquilo era sonho. Ela estava ali. Bella tinha voltado para mim.

Apertei sue corpo contra o meu, retribuindo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Sua língua gelada dançava contra a minha, ficando levemente quente depois de um tempo. Minhas mãos passaram a percorrer seu corpo pequeno, sentindo suas formas perfeitas sob os meus dedos novamente, matando a saudade que eu sentia dela.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me empolgar demais, Bella se afastou delicadamente, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos. Eu respirava com dificuldade e apesar de Bella não precisar respirar, ela estava tão arfante quanto eu.

- Alice disse que você ainda não estava podendo sair de lá. – murmurei depois de um tempo ainda abraçado a ela, seu rosto agora descansando no meu peito.

- Eu vim ficar com você. – ela falou com a voz calma, seus dedos acariciando minha barriga exposta.

- Eles não vão estranhar a sua ausência? – perguntei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos macios.

- Isso não importa.

- Claro que importa, Bella. – reclamei, afastando-a um pouco para encará-la e ela sentou na cama sobre os joelhos dobrados. – Como você saiu de lá sem que eles percebessem?

- Edward, esquece isso.

- Me responde, Bella. Por favor. – pedi com urgência, sentando também, ficando de frente para ela.

O medo me dominou ao pensar que Bella poderia ter se arriscado por minha causa.

- Eles sabem que eu saí. – ela respondeu sem me encarar e saiu da cama, indo até a minha mochila, de onde ela tirou algumas peças de roupa. – Veste isso. – ela pediu jogando as roupas em cima da cama.

- Não antes de conversarmos.

- Eu vou te explicar tudo. – ela assegurou me encarando finalmente – Mas primeiro preciso que você venha comigo. Por favor.

Eu ainda ia retrucar, mas seu tom sério e seu olhar preocupado me fez mudar de idéia. Em silêncio eu tirei a toalha que ainda estava enrolada na minha cintura e levantei da cama, começando a me vestir com a roupa que Bella tinha separado. Sentia seu olhar acompanhando cada um dos meus movimentos, mas ela não falou nada.

Quando andei na sua direção, Bella estendeu uma mão para mim e eu a peguei imediatamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Saímos juntos do quarto e descemos as escadas em completo silêncio. Apesar de estar muito feliz com a presença dela, eu sentia que havia algo muito errado.

E a sensação se transformou em certeza quando entramos na sala dos Cullen, ficando frente a frente com todos os Cullen e vários outros vampiros. Vampiros desconhecidos e de olhos vermelhos.

- Ora, ora. Finalmente o famoso Edward. – um dos vampiros falou com a voz de falsa cordialidade, se aproximando de nós. Pela forma como Bella ficou rígida ao meu lado, eu tinha a leve idéia de quem era ele. – Aro Volturi. – ele se apresentou, estendendo uma mão na minha direção. Mão essa que eu claramente recusei. – Seu humano não tem modos, Bella?

- Ele não é [i]meu[/i] humano, Aro. – Bella retrucou apertando minha mão de leve, como se aprovando a minha atitude.

- Só o homem te transformou numa completa idiota, não é? – ele perguntou com desdém.

- Não se atreva a falar assim com ela. – falei praticamente rosnando.

- Você ousa a falar comigo assim, humano?! – Aro perguntou por entre os dentes, me olhando de cima a baixo. - Ensine seu humano a ficar quieto, Bella. Ainda não me decidi sobre o que vou fazer com vocês, mas posso pensar numa sentença agora mesmo.

- Ela infringiu a regra, Aro. – outra vampira falou saindo do canto da sala e vindo na nossa direção. Ela não deveria ter mais que quinze anos. – Contou nosso segredo para um humano. Tem que pagar.

- Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Jane. – Bella rosnou do meu lado, encarando a loira com olhos furiosos.

- Você nos expôs. Agora estamos vulneráveis por sua culpa.

- Você está pouco se lixando para isso, Jane. Te conheço bem. Você só quer que eu seja punida.

- Você [i]vai[/i] ser punida! – Jane gritou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Cale a boca, sua imbecil. – Bella gritou de volta, soltando minha mão e teria partido para cima de Jane se Aro não a tivesse segurado.

Jane imediatamente se calou e recuou para um canto, seu olhar maquiavélico sendo substituído pelo medo.

- Se controlem, vocês duas. – Aro pediu num tom calmo, ainda segurando Bella pelos ombros. – Mas ela tem razão, Bella. Você quebrou nossa regra mais importante. Eu não esperava isso, minha pequena. Não de você. – ele sussurrou, erguendo uma mão para acariciar seu rosto. – Mas infelizmente eu terei que te punir.

- Não! – gritei ao mesmo tempo em que Bella recuava e voltava para onde eu estava, parando protetoramente em frente a mim.

- Punir a todos, para falar a verdade. – ele continuou falando olhando rapidamente para mim e para os Cullen que continuavam em silêncio.

- Aro, seja razoável. – Carlisle falou finalmente, se aproximando de nós.

- Sinto muito, meu amigo, mas não posso abrir exceções. – ele falou num tom de falso pesar. Será que tudo naquele vampiro era falso? – Se deixar sua família impune, outros vão cobrar igualdade de tratamento. Sabe disso. Mas não se preocupe. A punição de vocês não será severa. – ele continuou, abrindo um sorriso carinhoso e igualmente falso. – Apenas esses dois serão punidos como deve ser.

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando Aro olhou para mim e para Bella novamente. Senti o corpo dela enrijecer mais uma vez à minha frente e sua mão procurou pela minha que eu imediatamente peguei, apertando seus dedos entre os meus.

- Nos dê um tempo, Aro. – Bella pediu num tom calmo. – Sabe que não vou a lugar nenhum.

O olhar de aro caiu nas nossas mãos unidas e ele a encarou com o cenho franzido.

- Você não vai tentar fugir?

- Claro que não. – ela assegurou.

- Tudo isso por causa de um humana, Bella? Você vai mesmo desistir de tudo por causa dele?

- Eu o amo, Aro. Estou disposta a qualquer coisa por ele. Eu só te peço para não fazer nada agora.

Pela sua expressão, que dessa vez não parecia falsa, Aro estava inclinado a aceitar o pedido dela.

- Se não for fazer nada, eu faço. – Jane falou tomando coragem para sair do canto novamente.

No segundo seguinte Bella estava na frente de Jane apertando seu pescoço com força.

- Não se atreva a fazer nada contra nenhum deles. – ela resmungou por entre os dentes. – Estamos entendidas?

- Me solte. – Jane ordenou tentando sem sucesso se livrar do aperto da mão de Bella. – Me solte, Isabella! – ela tornou a ordenar, dessa vez com um leve tom de desespero na sua voz.

- Se você usar esse seu poder imundo contra qualquer uma dessas pessoas, você vai ter que se ver comigo!

- Me solta! – Jane gritou, agora claramente desesperada.

- Quero que você diga que entendeu o recado.

- Aro, manda ela me soltar. – a vampira implorou, usando as duas mãos para tentar machucar Bella, mas foi Jane quem gritou de dor. Foi apenas um segundo e ela parou de arranhar Bella, seu olhar ainda mais apavorado.

- Seja adulta e resolva seus problemas, Jane. – Bella resmungou.

- Aro!

- Bella, solte-a. – Aro ordenou, embora parecesse se divertir com aquela cena.

- Não enquanto ela não responder minha pergunta. – Bella falou num tom calmo.

- Ele [i]mandou[/i] você me soltar. – Jane lembrou ainda mais desesperada que antes ao ver que a ordem de Aro não tinha surtido nenhum efeito.

- Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença. – Aro resmungou como se falasse sozinho e se afastou, dando as costas para as duas e ficou contemplando a paisagem através da janela ampla.

- Você tem três segundos para responder se entendeu ou não. – Bella anunciou.

- Aro! – Jane gritou desesperada.

- Um…

- Eu juro que quando você me soltar eu vou...

A quase ameaça de Jane só serviu para irritar Bella ainda mais e no segundo seguinte Jane caía no chão se contorcendo de dor.

- Três. – Bella sussurrou, ainda segurando o pescoço da vampira, mas ficou assim por apenas alguns segundos e logo se erguia novamente, vindo para o meu lado.

Jane parou de se contorcer e levantou do chão arfando, reunindo o máximo de dignidade que lhe restava.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – Jane falou por entre os dentes, encarando Bella com o olhar furioso.

- Não ameace-a, Jane. – Aro advertiu ainda voltado para a janela. – Você sabe que sempre perderá no final.

Ela continuou encarando Bella como se quisesse matá-la naquele instante, mas depois simplesmente nos deu as costas e andou para perto dos outros dois vampiros que de tão imóveis tinham quase passado despercebido por mim.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Felix. – Jane resmungou com ironia.

- Não sou louco em me meter no meio de vocês duas. – o vampiro enorme, quase tão grande quanto Emmett, falou.

- Você terá seu tempo, Bella. – Aro anunciou de repente, se afastando da janela e andou até nós. – Quando a garotinha morrer, vocês dois receberão a punição devida. E não tentem fugir. Estaremos por perto.

Bella tinha apertado um pouco mais a minha mão quando Aro falou de Emma de forma tão rude, como se adivinhasse que eu iria falar algo, e eu segurei a resposta que me veio naquele momento.

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum. – Bella assegurou, dando um pequeno passo para trás e encostou seu corpo ao meu.

- Espero que não. – Aro falou e começou a andar para a saída. – Felix, Demetri, Jane, vamos. Nos veremos em breve, Carlisle.

- Claro, Aro. – Carlisle falou voltando para o lado de Esme.

- Bella, me avise quando ela chegar. Um dia de atraso é compreensível. Mas três dias de atraso exige uma explicação.

- Pode deixar, Aro.

- Jane, eu disse "vamos"! – Aro falou mais alto ao ver que Jane continuava no mesmo lugar, os olhos fixos em Bella.

Mas com esse novo aviso de Aro, ela se mexeu e se dirigiu para a porta, saindo antes de todos.

Apenas quando os quatro vampiros estavam fora da casa, os Cullen e Bella relaxaram, embora eu não visse nenhum motivo para ficar tranqüilo naquele momento. Bella ainda seria punida. E eu também.


	30. De Alguma Forma Tudo Ficará Bem

Capítulo 30

**DE ALGUMA FORMA TUDO FICARÁ BEM**

Eu não conseguia entender como Bella poderia estar tão relaxada. Cheguei a abrir a boca para perguntar sobre isso, mas ela se voltou para mim e pegou minha mão na sua, me conduzindo para fora da sala e então para a garagem. Já era noite quando saímos da casa dos Cullen, o tempo todo em silêncio, com Bella ao volante da Mercedes de Carlisle.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou e então suspirou, batendo com a mão de leve no volante, depois de voltar o olhar para a pista. – Que pergunta idiota. É claro que não está. Olhe só para você, Edward. – ela reclamou olhando rapidamente para mim novamente e então voltou a suspirar, continuando a falar com a voz mais calma. – Você está mais magro.

– Eu estou bem. – murmurei olhando através da janela para as casas e prédios que começavam a aparecer à medida que entrávamos na cidade em alta velocidade. Antes que ela pudesse retrucar, eu me voltei na sua direção, encarando seu perfil lindo. – Como você pode estar tão relaxada, Bella? Quer dizer, sei que você é dura na queda e tudo mais, mas eles são vampiros também. E falaram com todas as letras que seremos punidos logo depois que... que...

Mas eu não consegui continuar. Pensar na morte da minha irmã já era doloroso demais para que eu conseguisse falar em voz alta. Mas sabia que Bella tinha entendido.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela sussurrou tirando uma mão do volante para pegar a minha.

– Eu não entendo como. – murmurei mais para mim do que para ela, apertando sua mão na minha.

A encarei e ela estranhamente desviou o olhar do meu, excessivamente concentrada na estrada. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ela respirou fundo antes de falar, ainda sem me encarar.

– Aro... Ele... Ele mentiu. – ela falou por fim, suspirando pesadamente. – Bem, em parte. – ela continuou quando me encarou brevemente e viu meu cenho franzido – Ele falou o que tinha que falar, mas não é realmente a intenção dele nos matar. – eu continuava sem entender nada e ela se apressou a explicar – Quando eu contei tudo, nós estávamos em frente à Caius e Marcus também. Então ele falou o que precisava para convencer a todos de que iria cumprir as regras. E continua fazendo isso. Mas sempre que eu o toco, eu vejo que não é aquilo que ele quer fazer.

– Então aquela ceninha toda agora...

– Foi só isso: _uma cena_. – ela completou enquanto entrávamos no estacionamento do hospital.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela manobrava o carro e facilmente o colocava numa vaga estreita.

Eu não sabia que Bella estava me trazendo para cá, mas sabia que ela me conhecia o suficiente para saber onde eu queria estar.

Tirei o cinto de segurança e me voltei para ela, sentando de lado no banco do passageiro.

– Tem mais alguma coisa que você não está me contando? – perguntei quando ela continuou em silêncio com as mãos sobre o volante, mesmo já tendo desligado o motor, e permanecia olhando para frente.

– Ele... não quer me matar. – ela murmurou e eu não sabia se ela estava falando para mim ou para si.

Então, quando ela descansou a cabeça nas costas das mãos sobre o volante, eu entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

– Ele não quer matar _você_. – falei por fim, meu coração acelerando imediatamente e eu não me permiti respirar. – Mas a decisão dele não se aplica a mim, não é?

– Aro é um idiota se acha que pode fazer algo a você enquanto eu estiver viva. – ela falou num tom firme, erguendo o rosto e se virando para me encarar, imediatamente se pondo na defensiva. – Ele acha que matar você é suficiente para me fazer aprender a lição de nunca mais contar nosso segredo a ninguém, mas se está pensando que eu vou ficar parada vendo tudo, é porque não me conhece. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você, Edward. – ela assegurou num tom mais calmo agora – Aro terá que me matar antes de causar qualquer mal a você.

– Bella...

– O único problema – ela continuou, ignorando minha interrupção – é essa vampira que está para chegar. Ela não é completamente fiel à Aro e não segue as ordens dele. E o dom dela pode ser o que colocará tudo a perder.

– Quem é ela? Outra inimiga?

– Não... Quer dizer. Não é nenhuma amiga, mas não é como Jane. O nome dela é Bianca. Caius a transformou há algumas décadas. Ela não tem um século ainda. E por ter sido transformada por ele, ela acaba seguindo mais as ordens dele do que dos outros líderes. E é aí que mora o problema.

– Por quê?

– Bianca tem o dom de fazer qualquer um, humano ou vampiro, acatar as suas ordens. Se Caius falar com ela e mandar ela ordenar a nossa morte, mesmo sem querer fazer isso, Aro não terá como evitar. – ela suspirou, olhando através da janela atrás de mim e então voltou a me encarar. – Eu só preciso dar um jeito de tocá-la antes que ela possa ordenar algo. Se conseguir proibí-la de mandar Aro ou qualquer um fazer de alguma coisa contra nós, então tudo ficará bem.

– Você não está muito confiante. – murmurei me aproximando um pouco dela e tomei seu rosto frio entre as minhas mãos.

– Não estou, mas na pior das hipóteses, nós vamos fugir. Sei que você terá que ficar longe da sua família, mas...

– A pior coisa para mim seria ficar longe de você, Bella. – interrompi num sussurrou, beijando seus lábios de leve e a puxei contra mim, abraçando-a com força, beijando seus cabelos quando ela repousou a cabeça no meu peito.

– Eu prometo que não vou permitir que nada te aconteça, Edward. – ela sussurrou também, parecendo mais calma agora. – Não sei o que exatamente vou fazer, mas prometo que tudo ficará bem.

– Vamos deixar para nos preocupar com isso depois, ok? Temos tempo ainda.

– Sim. Nós temos. – então ela ergueu o rosto, depositando outro pequeno beijo nos meus lábios e se afastou. – Vamos entrar?

Apenas acenei concordando e saímos do carro, Bella logo andando ao meu lado, e entramos no prédio do hospital, indo direto para onde Emma estava.

Passamos algumas horas ao lado de Emma enquanto ela permanecia do mesmo jeito, sem despertar. O enfermeiro que estava no quarto quando entramos havia nos dito que ela tinha passado o dia estável, embora isso não fosse nenhum conforto. A estabilidade do quadro dela dizia apenas que ela não estava melhorando e que provavelmente não iria.

Bella respeitou o meu silêncio e apenas ficou ao meu lado enquanto eu acariciava a mão pequena da minha irmã.

Nem fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que estávamos ali dentro quando a porta se abriu e a minha mãe entrou, aparentando tanto cansaço quanto o que eu estava sentindo.

Bella levantou para cumprimentá-la, mas eu permaneci sentado, observando a minha mãe dizer que estava muito feliz de ver Bella novamente.

Mas só eu sabia o quanto era bom ter Bella ao meu lado outra vez.

Então Bella voltou para o meu lado, sentando no braço da poltrona que Carlisle havia colocado ali dentro e minha mãe deu a volta na cama, parando do lado oposto.

Depois de responder sobre o estado de Emma, minha mãe ficou em silêncio apenas olhando para ela e eu desviei o olhar quando vi lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos.

– Está tudo errado. – ela murmurou como se falasse para si – Uma mãe não deve enterrar o filho. Jamais! Não é a ordem certa das coisas.

Continuei em silêncio quando senti um nó se formando na minha garganta e, mesmo sendo egoísta, eu não via a hora da minha mãe sair dali.

– O que nós fizemos de errado, Edward? – ela perguntou, mas não olhava para mim. – Nós nos mudamos para um lugar limpo, com ar puro. Ela tomava os remédios e ia ao médico regularmente. Por que isso agora?

Mais uma vez eu não consegui falar nada e apenas apertei a mão de Bella na minha, tentando extrair alguma força enquanto minha mãe chorava copiosamente à nossa frente.

– Seu pai apareceu por aqui? – ela perguntou depois de respirar fundo e eu apenas meneei a cabeça. – Claro que não veio. Ele está pouco se importando com o que está acontecendo. Para ele é só trabalho, trabalho e mais trabal...

– Mãe, para! – eu praticamente gritei, ficando em pé rapidamente. – Isso não é hora de ficar reclamando do meu pai. Não é mesmo!

– Por que você está defendendo-o, Edward? Quantas vezes ele veio aqui desde que a sua irmã foi internada? Do jeito que as coisas estão, Emma vai morrer e ele não vai aparec...

– Para de dizer que ela vai morrer! – gritei novamente, voltando a sentar na poltrona e afundei o rosto nas mãos, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

– Edward, sua irmã não está bem há muito tempo. – minha mãe falou num tom mais calmo – Eu espero que você não esteja se iludindo, achando que ela vai melhorar e...

– Não, mãe. Eu não estou me iludindo com nada. – falei num tom seco, erguendo meu rosto para encará-la – Ninguém precisa ficar me lembrando disso a cada segundo. Eu sei o que vai acontecer e sei que não há nada que possamos fazer... para salvar... Emma. – concluí quase sem fôlego, não por continuar chorando, mas porque meu coração tinha dado um salto enorme dentro do peito quando um pensamento me ocorreu e meu olhar imediatamente caiu em Bella.

Ela ainda me encarou com o cenho franzido por não mais que três segundos, mas então a compreensão atingiu seu rosto e ela desviou o olhar do meu, observando minha mãe que tinha desviado a atenção de mim e voltava a acariciar o rosto pálido de Emma.

Mas a minha atenção continuava nela. Em Bella e na idéia que me ocorrera. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Como não pensei na única forma de manter Emma ao viva... para sempre?

Finalmente minha mãe cansou de chorar e se lamentar precocemente e se despediu rapidamente de mim e de Bella, pegando sua bolsa no pé da cama, saindo em seguida.

Nem bem a porta tinha se fechado e eu já me virava para Bella para fazer o pedido. Mas Bella foi mais rápida e colocou dois dedos sobre os meus lábios, me impedindo de falar.

– Eu não posso. – ela falou num sussurro.

– Mas...

– Eu não posso transformar Emma, Edward. Não dessa forma. Para fazer isso nós teríamos que contar para os seus pais sobre o que íamos fazer. Explicar porque eles não teriam nenhum corpo para enterrar. E você sabe que contar o segredo é proibido. Só iríamos incluir mais pessoas inocentes na punição. – ela falava rápido e baixo, ainda com os dedos nos seus lábios e então acariciou meu rosto quando viu minha expressão cair pela perda da pouca esperança que eu tinha – Sinto muito, Edward.

– Não é culpa sua. – murmurei e me surpreendi com a minha voz estrangulada pelo novo nó que se formava na minha garganta. – Mas será que não há nenhuma forma? Não sei... Talvez dizer que alguém seqüestrou Emma.

– Mas isso implicaria numa série de investigações em cima do hospital e dos médicos daqui.

– Prefiro isso a ver minha irmã morta. – falei num fio de voz e me recostei na poltrona, fechando os olhos com força.

Senti Bella deslizando do braço do sofá e a abracei forte quando ela sentou no meu colo, repousando a cabeça no meu ombro.

– Sabe que não podemos fazer isso. – ela sussurrou brincando com o botão do meu casaco. – Iríamos prejudicar muitas pessoas em benefício próprio. Seria...

– Egoísmo. – completei ainda falando num fio de voz – Eu sei.

Mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu não podia deixar de pensar que era a única chance de ter minha irmã ao meu lado, saudável. Viva.

– E... – Bella continuou, depois de respirar fundo – Os Volturi não vêem com bons olhos a transformação de alguém tão jovem. Ela pode não ser mais criança, mas sua mente ainda é imatura demais. Eles têm medo que os vampiros jovens demais acabem criando algum tipo de confusão, então ordena que esses vampiros vivam com ele por no mínimo duas décadas. E eu jamais iria querer que Emma passasse tanto tempo naquele lugar.

Eu também não iria querer. Por mais que quisesse minha irmã ao meu lado, não queria que ela passasse por algum tipo de lavagem cerebral.

Mas eu precisava arrumar um jeito de fazer isso acontecer. Agora que sabia que tinha uma opção – por mais empecilhos que houvesse – eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para tentar fazer isso dar certo.


	31. Visitas Indesejadas?

**N/A: Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Aconteceram muitas coisas nas últimas semanas. Primeiro, meu Orkut foi deletado. Ou seja, TODAS as minhas fics desapareceram. Fui devagarzinho repostando tudo na minha comunidade, mas ainda nem acabei. Depois eu torci o punho e fiquei impossibilitada de escrever qualquer coisa. Enfim... agora estou de volta. E trago uma novidade: EU ACABEI "UMA NOVA VIDA". O fim já está escrito, e essa semana vocês terão todos os capítulos postados aqui.**

**Então é isso. Estamos na reta final. Por isso, comentem, comentem. **

Capítulo 31

**VISITAS... INDESEJADAS?**

No começo da madrugada Bella me convenceu a voltar para a casa dos Cullen quando Carlisle entrou no quarto para avisar que estava assumindo o turno no hospital e que ficaria de olho em Emma caso algo alterasse no seu estado.

Assim que chegamos à casa, Alice nos esperava na entrada.

– Edward, Emmett está na cozinha preparando um hambúrguer extragrande para você. – ela anunciou com um sorriso brincalhão – Não precisa comer tudo. O extragrande pode ser um pouco demais para você. Mas enquanto isso, eu vou roubar a sua namorada só ou um pouco, ok?

Apesar dela estar sorrindo, de alguma forma eu tinha certeza de que aquilo era apenas uma fachada para encobrir algum assunto sério, mas ela estava se esforçando tanto para soar convincente que eu apenas dei de ombros e fui para a cozinha, deixando Bella com Alice na sala.

O hambúrguer "extragrande" que Emmett estava preparando, era três vezes maior do que qualquer extra de qualquer lanchonete.

– Emmett, você não está esperando mesmo que eu coma isso tudo, não é? – perguntei apontando para a pilha de pão, carne, queijo, bacon e verduras em cima do balcão.

– Eu disse que estava muito grande, ursão. – Rosalie falou, sentada em um dos bancos na ponta oposta do balcão central, enquanto folheava uma revista de carros. – Falei que metade disso era suficiente.

– Mas Carlisle disse que ele precisava se alimentar. – Emmett resmungou, por muito pouco não fazendo bico.

– Você quer me alimentar ou me cevar para depois se alimentar de mim? – perguntei, tentando brincar, enquanto sentava em frente a ele, mas no segundo seguinte que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu me arrependi.

– Hum... Gostei mais da segunda opção. – Emmett falou num tom baixo, soltando um som que se parecia com um rosnado.

– Muito engraçado, Em. – Bella reclamou entrando na cozinha com Alice logo atrás, pendurada nas costas de Jasper. – E péssima escolha de palavras, amor. – ela continuou, olhando para mim e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar meus lábios de leve antes de sentar ao meu lado.

– Vai comer? – Emmett perguntou, estendendo o prato na minha direção.

– Apenas um pouco. – respondi, encarando a montanha de comida à minha frente, enquanto tentava ignorar a seriedade na expressão de Bella.

– E nós estamos de saída. – Rosalie anunciou, pulando graciosamente do seu banco na outra extremidade do balcão e Emmett imediatamente ficou em pé, indo ao seu encontro. – Não vai, Alice? – ela perguntou quando Alice permaneceu no seu lugar.

– Hum... Não. – Alice respondeu olhando rapidamente para Bella – Diz para Esme que eu vou caçar com Jasper amanhã.

– Pode deixar que eu trago uma patinha para você, Jas. – Emmett brincou, no segundo seguinte desaparecendo com Rosalie.

O silêncio se instalou na cozinha e eu me limitei a comer o máximo que conseguia daquele hambúrguer que estava incrivelmente gostoso e consegui até aproveitar um pouco aquela refeição, por mais que me sentisse tenso por algo que não sabia o que era. Sabia apenas que havia algo errado. Algo relacionado ao que Alice havia falado, mas não ia pressionar ninguém a me contar o que estava acontecendo.

Mas de alguma forma, por mais que tentasse ficar preocupado, não apenas com aquilo, mas com toda a situação com Emma e os Volturi, era como se minha cabeça não estivesse conseguindo se concentrar completamente naqueles problemas, preferindo desfrutar do hambúrguer que já nem cabia mais no meu estômago, mas que estava tão gostoso que eu não conseguia parar de comer.

Apenas o que me fez parar foi uma rápida olhada para Jasper que estava excessivamente concentrado em mim. Franzi o cenho encarando-o e então repousei o hambúrguer de volta ao prato e limpei a boca com o guardanapo de tecido, bebendo um gole de refrigerante que Bella tinha pegado para mim e respirei fundo.

– Agradeço a ajuda, Jasper, mas quero que você pare com isso.

Ele ainda continuou me encarando por um tempo e então apertou os lábios entre os dentes, olhando brevemente para Alice que assentiu quase de forma imperceptível. Logo em seguida eu senti todas as emoções voltando para mim como uma avalanche, me deixando levemente sem ar e completamente confuso.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando clarear minha mente.

– Alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, a campainha tocou e eu fui o único a me sobressaltar com o som.

– Ela chegou. – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de descer do banco ao meu lado e me guiar para a entrada da casa, com Alice e Jasper à nossa frente.

_**:: Bella's POV ::**_

Antes mesmo que a campainha tocasse, Alice já me avisava que Bianca havia chegado. Meu plano era me adiantar à vampira e tocá-la para que ela não pudesse me dar ordem nenhuma. Por isso, deixei Alice e Jasper irem na frente, intencionalmente me escondendo atrás de Jasper para pegá-la de surpresa.

Mas assim que Alice abriu a porta e eu vi aqueles dois vampiros parados ali, simplesmente não consegui me mover.

Quando cheguei do hospital, Alice havia me avisado que Bianca não estava vindo sozinha, mas que não reconhecera o vampiro que estava com ela. Pensávamos se tratar de outro Volturi que Aro havia mandado, mas estávamos completamente erradas.

– Garrett! – exclamei baixinho, surpresa com a sua presença, esquecendo do plano e deixando que Bianca me visse.

– Nem se atreva a me tocar, Bella. – Bianca ordenou, destruindo qualquer possibilidade de eu me recuperar a tempo e continuar com o plano.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que Garrett estava ali. Depois de todo aquele tempo, décadas sem vê-lo, agora ele aparecia como se nada tivesse acontecido. E com Bianca.

Bianca e Garrett _juntos_? Em que realidade eu poderia imaginar isso?

– Não nos convida a entrar, Isabella? – Garrett perguntou naquele tom superior que sempre tinha me fascinado, mas que agora o fazia parecer vazio.

– Ora, deixe de pompas, querido. – Bianca falou, pegando a mão de Garrett na sua – Não somos necessariamente visita, não é Bella?

– Certamente não. – respondi, recuando um pouco com Edward ao meu lado e Alice e Jasper fizeram o mesmo, dando passagem para os vampiros recém chegados.

Podia perceber o olhar de Edward em cima de mim, provavelmente querendo mais que tudo perguntar sobre aquilo tudo, mas fiquei realmente grata quando ele não falou nada.

Peguei sua mão na minha e o conduzi para a sala, percebendo que todos nos seguiam. Sentei com Edward no sofá de dois lugares, deixando Alice e Jasper no sofá maior e me surpreendi ao ver Garrett sentando na poltrona, puxando Bianca para sentar no seu colo, mesmo havendo mais um sofá vazio.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele que imediatamente fez o mesmo, como se me desafiasse a falar que aquele não era o jeito dele. O Garrett que eu conhecia nunca gostou de demonstrações públicas de afeto.

– Não vai perguntar o que nos traz aqui, Bella? – Bianca perguntou com um sorriso, se aconchegando ao peito do vampiro.

Ela era outra que parecia bastante diferente do que eu lembrava. Bianca, apesar de ser vampira há quase um século e viver com os Volturi desde que fora transformada por Aro, sempre fora muito tímida e reservada, mal falando com desconhecidos que apareciam esporadicamente no castelo em Volterra. E agora aqui estava ela, praticamente se agarrando com o vampiro.

Mas algo na sua expressão e no seu olhar me deixava perceber que ela estava insegura no que fazia, me encarando com o olhar de quase desafio. Ao que tudo indicava, ela estava tentando marcar seu território ali.

Quase sorri com essa constatação, mas me apressei a ocultar isso, me ocupando em responder a sua pergunta.

– Todos sabemos o que _você_ faz aqui, Bianca. Sei que Aro te mandou.

– De fato, ele me designou para um serviço especial.

– Conseguiu descobrir tudo a meu respeito?

– Mais do que você imagina. – ela respondeu com um sorriso, olhando rapidamente para Garrett. – Estava em Forks perguntando sobre sua pacata vida escolar, tentando descobrir um pouco mais sobre esse namoro esquisito – ela comentou olhando de mim para Edward – quando me deparo com ninguém menos que seu ex-namorado. Isso não é fantástico?

Senti Edward enrijecendo ao meu lado, mas, mais uma vez, achei melhor não lhe dar atenção naquele momento. Não queria que Bianca tivesse munição alguma para me entregar a Aro depois.

– A pergunta é: o que _você_ estava fazendo em Forks, Garrett? – perguntei, apertando a mão de Edward de leve na minha, tentando fazê-lo relaxar.

– Fiquei um tempo no Alaska e encontrei os Denali. Contei que vivi um tempo em Volterra e eles disseram que você tinha passado alguns anos com eles. Coincidência, não?

– Muita. – ironizei.

– Enfim... Eles disseram que tinham ouvido falar que você estava vivendo com os Cullen, então fui até lá para dar um "oi". Ver como você estava. Sabia que rola boatos de que você estava se alimentando de sangue animal agora? Ainda bem que era mentira.

– Não. Era verdade. – Bianca corrigiu, sem deixar de sorrir. – Falei com alguns alunos e eles disseram que você tem olhos dourados, Bella. Ou eram lentes? Responda a verdade.

– No começo eram lentes. – respondi, incapaz de deter as palavras que saíram sem minha autorização, sem conseguir resistir à uma ordem direta dela. – Mas quando meus olhos perderam o vermelho...

– Então você se alimentava _mesmo_ de sangue animal? – ela perguntou, novamente naquele tom que me ordenava responder.

– Sim.

– Cada um com seu gosto. – Garrett resmungou, olhando para a janela aberta às minhas costas.

– Por que não vai logo contar ao Aro o que sabe, Bianca? – perguntei, ignorando o comentário de Garrett. – Por que está perdendo seu tempo aqui?

– Porque eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer.

– Uma... proposta?

– Sim.

– Que tipo de proposta?

Bianca apertou os lábios entre os dentes como se pensasse o que ia falar e então olhou para cada um dos presentes na sala, ficando em pé em seguida.

– Há algum lugar onde possamos falar em particular? _Realmente_ em particular?

Encarei-a por alguns segundos, sem saber ao certo o que ela estava querendo com aquilo, se era algum tipo de armadilha, mas um rápido olhar para Alice e Jasper me fez perceber que estava tudo bem. Eles dariam um jeito de me alertar se Bianca tivesse alguma intenção ruim por trás de tudo.

– Eu já volto, meu amor. – sussurrei para Edward, me inclinando na sua direção para beijar seus lábios de leve, e então levantei, indo para fora da sala, não sem antes lançar um breve olhar para Alice que pedia, sem palavras audíveis, para que ela vigiasse Garrett e tomasse conta de Edward.

A vi assentindo quase imperceptivelmente e saí da sala com Bianca atrás de mim.

Em passos humanos, saímos da casa em direção à floresta que rodeava a construção, e nos distanciamos o suficiente para que nenhum dos vampiros dentro da casa pudesse nos ouvir.

– Então? O que você quer? – perguntei sem rodeios.

E da mesma forma ela me respondeu.

– Quero que me ajude a sair de Volterra e me ensine a ser como você.


	32. Morte e Começo de Uma Nova Vida

Capítulo 32

**MORTE E COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA VIDA**

:: Edward's POV ::

Desde o momento em que Alice abriu a porta e eu vi aqueles dois vampiros parados ali, sabia que havia algo errado. A postura rígida que Bella assumiu ao meu lado era um claro sinal disso. Mas eu me mantive em silêncio por todo tempo, com medo de falar algo que poderia prejudicar ainda mais a situação.

Mas ouvir que o vampiro desconhecido que estava ali na sala era um ex-namorado, sem dúvida me deixou alterado. Eu sabia que Bella só tinha se relacionado com dois vampiros. Ela tinha matado o primeiro por não ter conseguido controlar sua força de recém-nascida, então esse só poderia ser o que a deixara.

Minha vontade era tirar satisfações com ele e até tentar expulsá-lo daquela casa, mesmo sabendo que não teria chances alguma contra ele, mas antes mesmo que fizesse algo imprudente, uma onda de calmaria me envolveu, combinada com a mão de Bella acariciando a minha, e eu não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser permanecer sentado ao seu lado, estranhamente relaxado.

Mesmo quando Bianca disse que queria falar a sós com Bella, eu não consegui reagir como gostaria. Queria pedir para ela não ir, temendo que aquilo pudesse ser uma armadilha, mas, de alguma forma, eu não fiquei tão nervoso como pensei que ficaria, e tudo que fiz foi retribuir ao beijo suave que ela depositou nos meus lábios antes de sair sendo seguida pela vampira.

- Acho que você já pode parar, Jasper. – a voz de Alice soou no aposento e eu me voltei para ela, me sentindo tão adormecido que comecei a pensar se não estava doente.

- Só um pouco. – Jasper respondeu.

E então eu entendi o que estava acontecendo. Jasper estivera usando seu poder em mim por todo esse tempo, me deixando calmo. Calmo demais até. Mas, mesmo agora que ele tinha parado, eu ainda não conseguia me estressar como gostaria.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntei ainda sentado no sofá.

- Por que eu _ainda_ estou fazendo isso? – ele perguntou me corrigindo. – Aliviei apenas um pouco, mas não vou parar até perceber que você não vai tentar nada idiota.

- Idiota como bater nesse imbecil aí? – perguntei apontando para Garrett que se mantinha em silêncio por todo tempo.

- Você bater em mim? – ele perguntou e soltou uma risada de escárnio. – Essa foi boa. – Garrett então ficou em pé, mas continuou parado em frente à poltrona em que estivera sentado. – Vem, humano. Tenta me bater. _Tenta_!

- Garrett, fica na sua! – Alice mandou, passando em frente a ele e facilmente o empurrou de volta para a poltrona, obrigando-o a sentar. – E você, Edward, não vai fazer nada. Pode parar, Jasper. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Me deixa em paz, Jasper. – resmunguei levantando do sofá e andei até a janela, sentindo a normalidade envolver meu corpo aos poucos.

A raiva por estar diante do vampiro que havia tocado a _minha_ Bella estava quase tão intensa quanto a raiva por saber que eu não poderia fazer nada contra ele. Mas o que me deixava ainda pior era saber que Bella estava lá fora, sozinha com a vampira que até então eu julgava ser uma ameaça para nós.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. – Alice murmurou parando ao meu lado. – Elas só estão conversando.

- Tem certeza?

- Você acha mesmo que eu teria deixado as duas saírem sozinhas se não soubesse exatamente o que Bianca quer com Bella?

- Você sabe? – Garrett perguntou do outro lado da sala, ficando em pé novamente. – O que é? Perguntei o caminho todo que assunto era esse que ela queria conversar com Isabella, e Bianca se recusou a contar.

- Bem, se a _sua_ namorada não contou, porque eu contaria?

Garrett apenas deu de ombros e voltou a sentar, ficando a contemplar suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre os joelhos e não falou mais nada.

- Acha que elas vão demorar muito? – perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio, observando a noite através da pequena floresta que havia ao redor da casa.

- Não muito. Logo estarão de volta. – Alice respondeu, voltando a sentar ao lado de Jasper.

Soltei o ar pesadamente e sentei no sofá que antes estivera com Bella. Ficamos em completo silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos e vez ou outra eu pegava Garrett me avaliando de cima a baixo.

Alguns minutos depois Bianca entrou na sala com Bella logo atrás. E por mais que pudesse parecer impossível naquele momento, ela sorria.

- Vamos Garrett. Aro nos espera. – Bianca chamou, estendendo uma mão para o vampiro que rapidamente se pôs de pé e se aproximou dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

- Ele não espera por mim. – Garrett retrucou.

- Mas tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em te ver.

- Duvido muito. Sei que ele ficou contente com a minha partida.

- Isso porque você não tinha serventia alguma para ele. – Bella falou de forma seca, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. – Apenas ocupava espaço.

- E namorava com a favorita dele. – Garrett completou, não parecendo nem um pouco chateado por ter sido chamado de estorvo. – Aro odiava quando eu te roubava dele.

- Você nunca fez isso. Quando você me chamava, eu apenas ia porque preferia qualquer coisa a ficar na companhia de Aro e dos outros.

- Está me chamando de qualquer coisa?

- Posso saber por que o senhor está incomodado com isso, meu amor? – Bianca perguntou, nitidamente descontente com aquela conversa. Quase tanto quanto eu estava.

- Não estou incomodado, meu amor – ele rapidamente falou, puxando Bianca para um abraço de lado e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

- Acho bom. Agora vamos antes que Aro descubra que estamos aqui e mande alguém nos pegar. Nos vemos em breve, Bella. – Bianca falou num tom sinistro, embora sorrisse de leve, enquanto puxava Garrett para fora da casa.

Logo em seguida Jasper levantou e Alice, como se já tivesse ensaiado aquele movimento com ele antes, imediatamente pulou nas suas costas, sorrindo para nós dois.

- Agora que não somos mais necessários... – ela falou apenas e no segundo seguinte os dois não estavam mais na sala.

Quase tão rápido quanto os dois tinham se movido, Bella veio até mim, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços gelados e delicados. Sem perder tempo, prendi seu corpo contra o meu, deixando uma mão nas suas costas e a outra na sua nuca, acariciando a pele sensível e macia.

- Oi. – ela sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar chegar à minha altura.

- Olá. – sussurrei em resposta, depositando um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios.

Por mais que eu quisesse beijá-la novamente, por mais que eu sentisse uma falta absurda daquela vampira que eu tanto amava, aquele não era o momento para aplacar a saudade que eu sentia dela. Nesse momento, tudo que eu mais queria e _precisava_, eram respostas.

- Como foi a conversa?

- Tranqüila. – ela respondeu apenas, ainda concentrada apenas em me beijar.

- Só isso?

- O que mais você quer saber? – ela perguntou, parando de tentar me beijar e saiu da ponta dos pés.

- Tudo. – respondi, guiando-a de volta para o sofá. – Sobre o quê vocês conversaram? E mais importante: o que te fez sorrir assim de forma tão relaxada?

- Bem, digamos apenas que Bianca mudou bastante nos últimos anos. – Bella falou, ainda com aquele sorriso radiante, sentando de lado no sofá, de forma a ficar de frente para mim.

- Mudou para melhor, devo presumir.

- Sem dúvida.

- Ela vai nos ajudar?

- Hum... De certa forma. Será mais uma troca de favores.

Bella então me contou tudo que tinha conversado com Bianca. O que ela ia fazer por nós seria muito além do que nós poderíamos pedir, embora o risco de tudo dar errado fosse enorme. Se alguém descobrisse o que íamos fazer, ou melhor, o que _Bianca_ iria fazer, as coisas poderiam sair muito pior do que se ficássemos quietos apenas esperando Aro chegar e nos punir.

Ainda assim, quando eu me uni à Bella naquela noite, nossos corpos sedentos um pelo outro, qualquer preocupação sumiu da minha cabeça.

Não havia Aro Volturi. Não havia ex-namorado vampiro. Não havia vampira inimiga que poderia colocar tudo a perder. Não havia nem mesmo uma pequena e frágil irmã à beira da morte.

Naquele momento, meu corpo colado ao de Bella no sofá da sala, tudo que importava era senti-la por inteiro, sentir seu corpo gelado correspondendo aos meus toques, sentir meu próprio corpo reagindo aos toques dela. Estar junto à Bella novamente era muito mais do que eu podia pedir. Muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar em um momento como esse. Ela era a minha luz, a minha vida. E estar com ela era como voltar a viver.

E quando nossos corpos explodiram no prazer mais puro e intenso que um homem e uma mulher poderiam experimentar juntos, eu tive a certeza de que queria passar o resto da minha vida ou eternidade ao lado dela. Mesmo que essa vida encerrasse no dia seguinte, com a visita de Aro e os outros Volturi.

O dia começou cedo para mim naquele domingo. O sol nem bem tinha nascido e eu já me sentia sendo acordado por um carinho de dedos frios no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e encontrei Bella me observando com o semblante preocupado. E foi essa preocupação tão nítida que me fez acordar de vez.

Bella logo notou a minha reação e sentou na cama, ainda sem deixar de me olhar.

- Carlisle ligou. Precisamos ir.

E ela não precisou falar mais nada para que eu soubesse o que me esperava.

Menos de cinco minutos depois já estávamos a caminho do hospital, com Bella ao volante dirigindo tão rápido que qualquer um poderia considerar suicídio. Mas não eu. E muito menos não naquele momento.

Mas assim que chegamos ao hospital, vimos que aquele dia seria muito mais do que o dia em que eu perderia a minha irmã.

Meus pais ainda não haviam chegado – provavelmente porque eles não dirigiam tão rápido quanto Bella –, mas os Volturi estavam lá. Aro, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Bianca e Garrett, que não era mais um Volturi, mas estava junto ao grupo, em frente à porta do quarto da minha irmã. Carlisle também estava lá e parecia bastante desconfortável com aquela situação.

- Agora não, Aro. – Bella falou firme, mas num tom tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

Aro, por outro lado, não teve dificuldade alguma para entender, mesmo ainda estando a alguns metros de nós, e respondeu num tom de voz normal, nem um pouco preocupado com as enfermeiras que passavam apressadas pelo largo corredor.

- Não farei nada agora, pequena Bella – ele falou naquele irritante tom de voz que tentava ser calmo e carinhoso, mas que só deixava nítido o quanto ele era falso. – Apenas estou me assegurando que ninguém tente fugir quando tudo isso finalmente terminar.

- _Eu_ não vou fugir. – Bella falou, parando em frente à porta do quarto de Emma, ao lado de Carlisle, em momento algum soltando a minha mão. – E se _alguém_ conseguiu convencer você de que eu posso tentar fazer isso, é porque você está muito mais influenciável do que antes. – ela alfinetou, olhando significativamente para Jane e depois voltando o olhar para Aro que agora a encarava com fúria nos olhos.

- Não gosto do seu tom, Isabella. Se você acha que...

- Eu não acho nada, Aro. – ela interrompeu, ainda com aquela voz firme e poderosa que ela só usava quando estava realmente irritada. – E nesse momento eu estou pouco me importando com o que você gosta ou não em mim. – Então seu olhar virou para mim, aquela máscara de fúria desaparecendo no instante em que nossos olhares se encontraram, e quando ela falou, sua voz tinha voltado ao tom suave. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – concordei, apertando de leve a sua mão, e então demos as costas aos Volturi, entrando em seguida no quarto da minha irmã, acompanhados de Carlisle que imediatamente fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella.

- Você ligou para eles também?

- Não. Ele mandou Felix ficar aqui no hospital a espera de alguma novidade.

- Típico.

Nada mais foi dito depois disso e eu respirei fundo antes de me aproximar da cama de Emma, levando Bella comigo porque eu simplesmente não conseguiria soltar a sua mão agora.

Emma estava claramente pior, se é que isso poderia ser possível quando ela já estava respirando por aparelhos em uma UTI, mas os batimentos do seu coração estavam cada vez mais fracos e falhos.

Um nó se formou na minha garganta quando eu olhei para aquele rosto pálido, mas nenhuma lágrima veio aos meus olhos. Era como se eu estivesse paralisado internamente. Nem mesmo meu coração apertou como sempre vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas. E o único sinal que eu estava demonstrando sobre o quanto tudo aquilo estava me afetando, era a força com que eu apertava a mão de Bella. Se ela não fosse tão forte, certamente estaria machucada agora. Mas tudo que ela fez foi apertar a minha de volta, não com tanta força, mas o suficiente para deixar claro que ela estava tentando me passar alguma mensagem de "eu estou aqui para você" sem emitir nenhum som.

Havia mais duas enfermeiras do quarto, uma conferindo os aparelhos que estavam ligados ao corpo pequeno da minha irmã, e a outra conversando algo em um tom bem baixo com Carlisle. Mas eu só fui dar pela presença das duas quando a porta se abriu novamente e os Volturi entraram.

- Aro, agora não! – Bella praticamente rosnou naquele mesmo tom autoritário que usara antes com o vampiro.

- Vocês duas, – Bianca falou, olhando para as enfermeiras que observavam a entrada dos seis vampiros com olhares curiosos – parem de ver ou ouvir qualquer coisa que será dito e feito aqui dentro.

As duas imediatamente assentiram e seus olhares perderam o foco, deixando-as com um ar etéreo e relaxado.

Foi só então que eu reparei que todos os outros que entraram com ela, com exceção de Garrett, estavam com o mesmo olhar.

- Bianca, o que você...?

Mas Bianca fez um sinal para que Bella não continuasse e olhou para Aro.

- Aro, você entendeu o que eu disse?

- Sim. – ele respondeu num tom monótono e automático.

- Repita. – ela ordenou.

- Eu vou esquecer da punição de Bella e Edward. E também da punição que será aplicada aos Cullen.

- Jane?

- Eu vou esquecer da punição de Bella e Edward. E também da punição que será aplicada aos Cullen. – a pequena vampira repetiu naquele mesmo tom de submissão.

- E o que mais?

- E vou deixar Bella em paz.

- Muito bem. Felix?

Em seguida, Felix e Demetri repetiram a mesma ordem que lhes foi dada.

- E todos vocês vão voltar a Volterra ainda hoje e vão convencer a todos de que essa foi a atitude mais sensata, já que nenhum de vocês querem perder uma vampira tão poderosa quanto Isabella. – Bianca continuou e eu teria sorrido se não estivesse tão tenso pela situação e pelo aparelho que marcava os batimentos do coração de Emma que ficava mais errático a cada segundo. – E que não matar Edward foi a única maneira de impedir uma luta indesejada.

- E por que eu não vou punir os Cullen? – Aro perguntou, não como se a desafiasse, mas apenas parecendo encontrar uma falha na história.

- Simplesmente porque Carlisle é um grande amigo e você não quer ficar indisposto com ele e sua família.

- Então Isabella deverá transformar o humano – Aro falou novamente naquele tom de quem ainda vê algo na história inventada que poderá levantar suspeita. – Ele sabe demais.

- Ela vai transformá-lo apenas se quiser – Bianca retrucou tentando soar firme, mas claramente falhando ao ver que Aro tinha razão.

Relanceando um rápido olhar para Bella, eu percebi que ela pensava o mesmo.

- Ninguém vai aceitar deixar o humano vivo se ele sabe tanto. São as nossas leis. Ele deve ser transformado.

- Eu vou transformá-lo. – Bella falou pela primeira vez desde que os seis vampiros entraram no quarto. Quem não a conhecesse bem, acreditaria nas suas palavras sem titubear. Eu, no entanto, conhecia cada nuance da sua voz e sabia exatamente quando ela estava mentindo ou não. Mas Aro certamente não a conhecia assim tão bem.

- Tudo bem, então. Que seja logo.

- Assim que tudo isso acabar. – ela assegurou, apertando minha mão de leve mais uma vez. – Agora saiam.

- Eles não vão obedecer a sua ordem, Bella. – Bianca falou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Não enquanto ainda estiverem sob o meu controle.

- Por favor, Bianca – ela pediu num tom sério e levemente urgente – faça-os sair. Não precisamos de mais esse problema. Não agora.

Quando Bianca relanceou um rápido olhar para a cama de Emma, eu vi preocupação genuína estampada nos seus olhos vermelhos e ela nunca tinha me parecido tão humana.

- Jane, Demetri, Felix. Saiam! – ela ordenou e imediatamente os três saíram do quarto. – Aro, – ela chamou, ainda sem desviar os olhos da minha irmã – se Edward quiser conceder a imortalidade à irmã, você vai permitir, ok?

- Ok.

- Você quer, Edward? – ela perguntou, finalmente desviando o olhar de Emma e me encarou com urgência.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – respondi, subitamente confuso, pego de surpresa com aquela possibilidade. Eu queria muito que a minha irmã vivesse, mas não tanto depois do que Bella tinha falado. – Eu não quero que ela tenha que morar com _ele_ – falei, apontando para Aro com o rosto.

- Você não acha que vale a pena? Seriam só alguns anos. O que são alguns anos quando se tem a eternidade? – Bianca perguntou sabiamente e eu realmente vi um traço de esperança em toda aquela confusão. Além de não estar mais no corredor da morte, eu ainda poderia ter a minha irmã ao meu lado? – Decida rápido, Edward. Eu tenho a eternidade pela frente, mas a sua irmã não tem assim tanto tempo.

Desviei o olhar da vampira e voltei a observar Emma. Ela tinha razão. Emma estava morrendo.

Eu não tinha mais que alguns minutos – se muito – para decidir.

Emma poderia viver. Depois de tanto sofrimento, ela sairia viva. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que passar alguns anos em Volterra. E, por Deus, valeria a pena. Imaginar Emma morrendo era muito pior do que isso. Então, _sim_, eu queria que a minha irmã fosse transformada.

A resposta quase veio aos meus lábios quando eu lembrei de outro detalhe.

Bella tinha mentido quando disse que iria me transformar. Emma teria a vida eterna, mas eu não.

- Me transforme. – eu pedi sem conseguir me conter, encarando Bella novamente.

Seu olhar ficou levemente espantado com o meu pedido súbito, mas ela logo relaxou e eu quase podia ver o "não" se formando nos seus lábios, mas eu a interrompi antes que ela falasse algo.

- Eu não tenho nada além disso, Bella. Você e Emma são tudo para mim. Eu quero que você a transforme e quero que _me_ transforme também.

- Eu não posso te condenar a essa vida, Edward. – ela falou com a voz pesarosa.

- Me condenar a que vida, Bella? A uma vida ao lado da mulher que amo? – retruquei, soltando a mão de Emma para segurar o rosto de Bella entre as minhas duas mãos, forçando-a a me encarar quando ela desviou o olhar. – Emma pode morrer hoje e você pode mudar isso. Eu _vou_ morrer hoje ou amanhã. Ou daqui a alguns anos. Mas eu vou morrer. _E você pode mudar isso._ Eu quero ficar ao seu lado, minha Bella. E eu quero que seja pela eternidade. Você não quer isso?

Bella não respondeu nada, mas manteve seus olhos presos nos meus, me encarando com tanta intensidade que poderia achar que ela começaria a chorar se eu não soubesse que vampiros não choram.

- Decida logo, Bella – Carlisle falou num tom urgente, mas baixo. – Emma não tem muito tempo.

Me refreei no impulso de encarar a minha irmã e continuei segurando o rosto de Bella entre as mãos, em momento algum desviando os olhos dos dela.

- Por favor, Bella. – pedi, finalmente sentindo meu coração disparar no meu peito quando vi no seu olhar que ela havia tomado a decisão. – Você quer ser minha pela eternidade?

Mais uma vez eu vi a resposta nos seus olhos antes mesmo que ela as falasse em voz alta.

- É o que eu mais quero. – E então ela pulou nos meus braços, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços delicados e eu a abracei de volta, segurando-a firme pela cintura.

Mas o abraço não durou muito, a voz de Carlisle logo nos trazendo à realidade.

- Faça agora, Bella. Transforme-a antes que não nos reste mais tempo.

- Eu nunca fiz isso. – ela falou, a alegria dando lugar ao nervosismo, depois que nos soltamos e ela se aproximou mais de Emma.

- Você quer que eu faça? – Carlisle perguntou, também se aproximando, saindo do lado da enfermeira que continuava encarando o nada.

- Não. Eu consigo. Só me diz o que devo fazer.

- Libere todo veneno que puder. Fará a transformação iniciar mais rapidamente. E só lembre de parar.

- Eu vou conseguir. – ela falou mais para si mesma do que para qualquer pessoa naquele quarto de hospital.

- Eu sei que vai – a tranqüilizei, pegando sua mão na minha e a apertei de leve. – Obrigada por isso, Bella.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Aceito a sua gratidão depois que terminar isso sem matar a sua irmã. No sentido literal, eu digo.

- Fique tranqüila, Bella. Não é como se fosse o primeiro Masen que você morde. E você parou com Edward. – Carlisle falou sabiamente, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo nos seus lábios, embora fosse nítido que ele estava tão nervoso quando qualquer um ali dentro.

Bella sorriu de leve para ele e então respirou fundo.

- Bianca, tranque a porta e ordene às enfermeiras para declarar Emma como morta. Faça-as acreditarem que viram-na morrer. – Bella ordenou, e mesmo não tendo o poder de dar ordens a ninguém, a vampira a obedeceu de pronto.

Enquanto Bianca fazia o que Bella instruiu, Carlisle começou a retirar todos os aparelhos que estavam conectados em Emma e desligou o aparelho que marcava seus batimentos quando esse começou a sinalizar a perda do contato com ela.

Depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez e repetir "eu vou conseguir" algumas vezes como um mantra, Bella soltou a minha mão e sentou na cama. Então puxou Emma para cima, aninhando-a no seu corpo como uma mãe que conforta uma filha, e seu rosto sumiu na curva do pescoço dela, seu ato sendo camuflado pelos cabelos ondulados e acobreados da minha irmã.

Nada denunciava o que estava acontecendo ali. Nenhum som atípico, nenhum movimento suspeito, nenhum sangue sendo derramado. Se não fosse pela tensão que pairava no ambiente, ninguém poderia imaginar que Bella estava mordendo a minha irmã para transformá-la em vampira. E Emma já estava tão mal que não esboçava nenhuma reação com a mordida que eu sabia ser dolorosa.

Eu estava tão concentrado nas duas que me assustei quando a voz de Bianca interrompeu o silêncio do quarto.

- Aro, eu estou saindo de Volterra.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou com o olhar cravado em Bella e Emma, mas sem parecer se dar conta do que estava acontecendo realmente.

- Porque eu odeio tudo que aquele lugar representa. E você vai mandar Caius me deixar em paz.

- Certo.

- E não vai levar Emma com você. – ela falou, não como se ordenasse, mas como se constatasse algo óbvio.

- Eu tenho que levar. São as leis.

- Você não vai levá-la com você! – Bianca falou agora ordenando. – Não tem o direito. Bella a transformou. Emma é de responsabilidade dela.

- Eu me responsabilizo também. – Carlisle assegurou. – Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-la na adaptação à nova vida.

- Está decidido então. Você não vai levar Emma para Volterra. – Bianca repetiu.

- Ok.

- Carlisle. – A voz fraca de Bella soou, me trazendo de volta à situação em que nos encontrávamos. Ela continuava com o rosto escondido nos cabelos de Emma. – Tire-a daqui. Ela logo vai começar a sentir os efeitos do veneno.

Carlisle não esperou um segundo pedido e tirou Emma dos braços de Bella, abriu uma janela e saiu por ela sem falar nada.

Normalmente eu teria comentado algo quanto ao fato dele ter pulado do terceiro andar, mas quando meu olhar caiu sobre Bella mais uma vez, qualquer comentário ficou esquecido.

Bella estava com a cabeça baixa fazendo os cabelos cobrirem parcialmente seu rosto, mas ainda assim eu podia ver a sua expressão tensa.

- Bella?

- Eu quase não consegui parar. – ela falou num tom baixo, quase culpado.

Me aproximei dela mais uma vez e sentei ao seu lado, puxando-a para perto.

- Mas você parou, meu amor.

- Foi tão difícil. – Bella murmurou, descansando a cabeça no meu peito – Ela tem o sangue quase tão gostoso quanto o seu.

- Acho que é de família.

Um leve chacoalhar do seu corpo me fez perceber que ela ria, e só então eu relaxei.

- Acho que sim.

- Falando em família – Garrett falou e eu quase esquecera da sua presença – acho que tem alguém aí fora querendo entrar. Felix está barrando a entrada deles alegando que Emma não está mais aqui, mas eles querem entrar. Daqui a pouco eles vão acabar chamando a atenção de alguém.

- Ele tem razão. – Bella concordou, se afastando um pouco e me encarou. – O que vamos falar para eles?

Eu realmente não sabia responder a essa pergunta.

- Apenas deixe-os entrar antes que façam confusão. – falei, tentando pensar em algo.

Quando meus pais entraram e eu vi as lágrimas nos rostos dos dois, quase compartilhei da dor que sabia que eles estavam sentindo, mas então lembrei que não havia mais motivos para prantos. Mas eles não sabiam disso. E, se dependesse de mim, eles iam continuar sem saber.

Pode parecer egoísta, mas eu não queria meus pais naquele mundo. Eu os amava demais, mas eles saberem de tudo iria apenas implicar em mais pessoas envolvidas naquela loucura e eu certamente não queria que eles fossem transformados.

Minha mãe era católica demais para querer uma vida daquelas e ela nunca me perdoaria por fazê-la viver daquela forma. E meu pai teria que deixar o trabalho e... Bem, como a minha mãe sempre fazia questão de nos lembrar, o trabalho do meu pai era a coisa mais importante para ele.

E foi pensando nisso que eu tomei a minha decisão sobre o que devíamos fazer.

- Edward, que história é essa que esse homem nos contou? E quem é ele? – meu pai perguntou, visivelmente confuso e triste.

- Onde está Emma, Edward? – minha mãe perguntou com a voz cortada pelos soluços do choro que não cessava. – Eles não podem tê-la levado sem a nossa autorização. Eu preciso ver a minha filha.

Mas eu ignorei qualquer pergunta e me dirigi à Bianca, ainda sem sair do lado de Bella.

- Faça-os acreditarem que eles viram Emma, que autorizaram a cremação dela e me deixaram encarregado de tudo.

- Como é? – meu pai perguntou ainda mais confuso que antes.

- É para já! – Bianca concordou, dando um pequeno pulo de alegria e abriu um sorriso.

Os próximos cinco minutos se passaram com Bianca contando uma história para os meus pais que tinham assumido aquele ar disperso enquanto ouviam, e eu ajudava falando algumas coisas que faria com que eles não duvidassem de nada.

Depois que ela terminou e se certificou de que eles tinham entendido tudo, eu anunciei que ia embora com Bella para terminar meus estudos em outro lugar. Eles não gostaram muito da idéia e chegaram a dizer que eu estava sendo precipitado, mas eu aleguei apenas que já tinha tomado a minha decisão e Bianca ajudou fazendo com que eles aceitassem aquilo sem questionar.

Tudo que eu menos queria agora era discutir com meus pais e lancei um olhar de gratidão para a vampira antes de puxar Bella contra o meu corpo e beijei seus lábios de leve.

- Vamos embora?

- Vamos.

Abracei meus pais, me despedindo deles sem saber quando _ou se_ voltaria a vê-los e saí do quarto com Bella, Bianca e Garrett, deixando meus pais, as duas enfermeiras e Aro voltando à realidade.

- Eu serei eternamente grata, Bianca. – Bella falou enquanto passávamos pelos Volturi que estavam no corredor e mal pareciam se dar conta de onde estavam. – Te devo uma.

- Com esse favor, Bella, você me deve várias. – Bianca falou, apertando o botão do elevador. – Mas não se preocupe, porque eu já sei bem como vou cobrar. – ela falou num tom de voz misterioso, me deixando curioso sobre esse favor. E pela expressão de Garrett, eu não era o único que estava sobrando ali.

Mas ninguém falou mais nada enquanto descíamos até o térreo e eu só me atrevi a perguntar quando nos separamos nos estacionamento e os dois desapareceram, saindo correndo na velocidade vampiresca que muito em breve eu também teria.

- O que foi que ela pediu em troca? – perguntei assim que entramos no carro.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando a sua curiosidade viria à tona. – ela comentou com um sorriso, dando partida e começando a manobrar para sair.

- Não vai me responder? – perguntei quando ela não continuou.

- Claro que vou. – Bella falou, mas não respondeu de imediato. Estava quase perguntando de novo quando, depois de sair do hospital, ela olhou rapidamente para mim e só então me respondeu. – Ela pediu para que eu a ajudasse a se adaptar à dieta de sangue animal. – ela falou e eu não teria achado nada de mais, nem uma retribuição à altura para um favor tão grande, se ela não tivesse continuado. – E ela me pediu para convencer Garrett a mudar de dieta também.

- Por que _você_ tem que convencer ele?

- Porque ela tem medo de que ele pense que ela só o convenceu porque usou o poder. E ela estando longe, Garrett não tem como pensar que eu estou usando o poder dela. – Já ia retrucar que isso não daria certo quando, mais uma vez, ela continuou – E ela sabe que eu sempre consigo convencer Garrett a fazer o que eu quero.

- Com que tipo de argumentos? – perguntei tentando não deixar o ciúme transparecer na minha voz, mas obviamente não fui bem sucedido porque Bella riu de leve e pegou minha mão na sua, repousando as mãos entrelaçadas na sua coxa.

- Com palavras, meu amor. – ela falou ainda naquele tom divertido, descrevendo pequenos círculos na minha mão com o polegar. – Garrett sempre foi muito influenciado por mim. Talvez isso se deva ao fato de que eu tenha salvado sua vida quando ele quase foi assassinado depois que se envolveu em uma briga de bar. Eu o levei quase morto para o castelo e Rurik o transformou. – mais uma vez eu tentei não demonstrar ciúmes à menção do vampiro Russo que tinha sido o primeiro namorado de Bella e que ela tinha matado durante uma discussão. – Garrett sempre deixou claro o quanto era grato à mim e desse dia em diante, a minha palavra era como lei para ele. Acho que até hoje é assim. E Bianca sabe disso.

- Eu posso estar com você quando você for conversar com ele?

- Não confia em mim? – ela perguntou, me olhando de relance. O sol começava a nascer agora e a leve claridade que despontava no horizonte fazia seu rosto brilhar apenas um pouco, deixando-a ainda mais perfeita.

- Eu não confio _nele_.

- Não se preocupe. Garrett não vai fazer nada. E parece que ele está realmente apaixonado por Bianca. Comigo ele nunca demonstrou afeto em público. Sempre dizia que isso era coisa de gente idiota e que queria provar algo. E eu concordava. Mas acho que era apenas porque nós não nos amávamos. Ele tinha esse carinho quase excessivo por mim, mas era mais como gratidão ou algo do tipo. E para mim ele era apenas conveniente. É diferente quando se ama de verdade. Agora eu sei disso.

Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios e ela olhou para mim rapidamente mais uma vez antes de voltar a atenção à estrada.

Não falamos mais nada pelo resto do caminho.

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen, descobrimos que Carlisle tinha levado Emma para outra casa deles, longe da civilização e longe de qualquer humano. Esme estava em casa, assim como os outros Cullen e eles me garantiram que seria melhor assim.

- Os três primeiros dias não serão fáceis e ela precisa de paz. – Esme falou, tentando me tranqüilizar. – E depois ela precisa ficar longe do cheiro do sangue humano. Vai ser muito difícil no começo.

- Então eu não posso vê-la?

- Ainda não. É perigoso.

Suspirei cansado e sentei no sofá da sala. Bella ficou em pé atrás de mim, começando a massagear meus ombros, fazendo pressão nos pontos certos. Repousei minha cabeça no encosto e me deixei levar pela incrível sensação.

- Quer dormir um pouco? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

Esme tinha saído para ficar com Carlisle, e Emmett e Jasper estavam entretidos ali mesmo na sala, sentados no chão, jogando videogame. Alice e Rosalie, inacreditavelmente, estavam planejando o guarda roupa novo de Emma.

- Não. Acho que nem conseguiria se tentasse. E além do mais, eu não preciso mais dormir. – Inclinei meu rosto mais para trás para conseguir encará-la e sorri para ela. – Você poderia me transformar logo, não é? Assim esse cansaço vai embora.

O sorriso que tinha aparecido nos seus lábios vacilou um pouco e ela interrompeu a massagem.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para me recuperar. Ainda não estou pronta para fazer isso de novo.

- Isso, por acaso, não é você tentando ganhar tempo para tentar me convencer de que não deve me transformar, é?

- Não – ela respondeu rápido demais para que eu pudesse acreditar. Vendo que não tinha sido convincente o suficiente, Bella deu a volta no sofá e sentou ao meu lado, pegando minhas mãos nas suas. – Isso não sou eu tentando te convencer a nada, Edward. Eu apenas estou tentando deixar você aproveitar um pouco mais da sua vida como humano. Vivo de verdade.

- Bella, eu estou vivo apenas por estar ao seu lado. Com coração batendo ou não, se estiver com você, eu vou estar bem.

O sorriso voltou aos seus lábios e ela ergueu uma mão para acariciar meu rosto de leve.

- Vou sentir falta do seu calor.

- Credo, Bella! Você vai mesmo fazer isso aqui e agora? – Alice exclamou aparecendo na sala de repente, carregando uma pilha de tecidos, Rosalie logo atrás com vários papéis nas mãos. – Nem para procurar um quarto? Sua indecente!

Apesar das palavras, Alice ria e rapidamente mandou os outros saírem da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si depois de desejar "boa sorte", não sei se para mim ou para Bella.

- Está pronto? – ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, como se me desafiasse.

- Mais do que você possa imaginar. – respondi sentindo meu coração acelerar tanto que se me concentrasse um pouco, poderia ouvi-lo batendo. E sabia que Bella podia ouvir também.

- Você vai sentir dor – ela sussurrou, inclinando seu corpo sobre o meu, me fazendo deitar no sofá, ficando por cima. – Muita.

- Tentando me amedrontar? – perguntei mais concentrado no fato de que seu corpo estava sobre o meu, do que em qualquer outra coisa. Como se tivessem vida própria, minhas mãos foram para o seu quadril, pressionando-o contra o meu, e quase esqueci do que Bella estava prestes a fazer quando ela se mexeu em cima de mim, deixando um joelho de cada lado do meu quadril, ficando na posição certa.

- Apenas anunciando o óbvio.

- O que são três dias de dor quando eu terei a eternidade ao seu lado?

- Boa resposta.

- Posso te fazer apenas um pedido? – perguntei, guiando seu quadril contra o meu, ainda num gesto automático, fazendo-a gemer baixinho quando nossos sexos se encontraram, o meu já dando sinais do quanto eu era fraco por aquela vampira.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Não fale com Garrett enquanto eu estiver desacordado – pedi. – Quero ser capaz de dar uma surra nele se ele tentar algo.

Bella riu com gosto diante do meu pedido e afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, me deixando ainda mais excitado quando seu hálito gelado fez contato com a minha pele quente.

- Você é um ciumento, Edward Masen. – ela falou, parando de rir, mas ainda sorrindo, erguendo o rosto para voltar a me encarar. – E para a sua informação, eu não pretendo sair do seu lado um só segundo pelos próximos três dias.

- E depois disso? Você vai sair do meu lado?

- Só se você quiser.

- Então se prepare para uma eternidade ao meu lado, porque eu nunca vou deixar você sair de perto de mim.

- Acho que posso agüentar isso.

E Bella cumpriu a promessa. Depois da mordida, que era muito melhor do que eu lembrava, a dor começou com uma pequena queimação que se espalhava suavemente do meu pescoço para o resto do meu corpo. Mas essa leve queimação logo se transformou na pior dor que eu poderia um dia imaginar sentir.

Eu queria gritar. Queria pedir, _implorar_, para fazer aquilo parar. Cheguei a pensar, em um curto momento de lucidez, em pedir para Bella acabar logo com aquilo de me matar. Mas eu não fiz nada disso exatamente porque ela estava ali.

Bella estava ao meu lado, o tempo todo segurando a minha mão e murmurando palavras de conforto, mas que eu mal entendia, a dor me impedindo de usar os meus sentidos.

Mas eu sabia que ela estava lá. Por isso eu me mantive o mais imóvel que aquela dor me permitia, tentando aparentar uma calma que eu não sentia.

Várias vezes eu tentei falar com ela para dizer que eu estava bem, mas cada vez que eu abria a boca, um gemido de dor escapava, então eu desisti de tentar. E várias vezes eu tentei abrir os olhos para ver Bella, mas cada vez que eu tentava fazer isso, era como se agulhas em chamas estivessem furando meus olhos e, mais uma vez, eu desisti de tentar. Então apenas permaneci imóvel até que aquela dor acabasse.

Eu sabia que apenas três dias tinham se passado, mas mais pareciam anos. Mas quando tudo finalmente acabou, quando a dor foi embora, eu me senti tão estranho que demorei um pouco para abrir os olhos.

Era como se estivesse oco. Vazio. Como se não tivesse nada dentro de mim. Eu sabia que todos os meus órgãos estavam lá, que apenas tinham deixado de funcionar, mas era estranho não sentir o coração disparado estando tão nervoso quanto eu me sentia no momento. Era estranho não me sentir cansado depois de tanto tempo tenso por conta da partida de Bella e depois por causa da doença de Emma. Mas, mais que estranho, era ótimo. Eu me sentia vivo como há muito não tinha estado.

E finalmente, quando aquela sensação de estranheza deu lugar à curiosidade, eu abri os olhos.

Eu poderia ter ficado impressionado com a forma com que as coisas ao meu redor pareciam mais nítidas, as cores mais intensas, os cheiros mais acentuados, os ruídos mais claros. Poderia ter visto que no teto havia ranhuras decorativas que eu nunca tinha percebido. Poderia ter ouvido o som de água corrente de um rio que eu nem sabia que havia ali perto. E poderia até ter sentido o cheiro da terra molhada por conta da chuva que eu lembrava ter ouvido caindo enquanto estava desacordado. Mas nada daquilo aconteceu. Eu não vi, ouvi ou senti nada que não estivesse ligado a ela.

- Minha Bella. – sussurrei e me surpreendi em como a minha voz saiu forte mesmo depois de ficar tanto tempo sem falar.

E o sorriso que ela abriu naquele momento foi o que faltava para me despertar.

Sem nem perceber que agora estava me movendo tão rápido quanto ela, eu levantei e a puxei contra o meu corpo, deitando-a no mesmo sofá que tinha permanecido por três dias, ficando por cima do seu corpo pequeno.

Minha visão patética e distorcida de humano não fazia jus à beleza dela. Era como se antes eu visse apenas uma pintura feita às pressas da mulher mais linda do mundo e agora eu a via pessoalmente. E simplesmente não havia palavras para descrever o quanto ela era linda.

E a cada segundo que eu passava olhando para ela como eu fazia agora, observando-a como se quisesse memorizar cada traço daquele rosto delicado, mas perfeição eu encontrava.

Ela parecia estar passando pelo mesmo processo de adaptação que eu porque não parava de me olhar e suspirar a todo instante.

- Você ficou ainda mais lindo como vampiro, meu amor. – ela murmurou depois de longos minutos de contemplação. Até a sua voz me soava mais musical que antes.

- Eu sinto como se estivesse te vendo pela primeira vez. – sussurrei em resposta, acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

Ela fechou os olhos apreciando o contato e eu tentei me acostumar com o fato de que agora ela não era mais gelada para mim. Nossas peles tinham a mesma temperatura. Os dois quentes ao seu modo.

Mas eu teria muito tempo para me adaptar àquelas mudanças. No momento, eu só queria uma coisa.

Sem perder tempo, cobri seus lábios com os meus e Bella correspondeu no mesmo instante. Beijá-la também estava diferente. Melhor. Muito melhor. Mais intenso. Ela sabia que agora não poderia me machucar e não perdeu tempo em cravar as unhas na minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto e eu imediatamente puxei suas coxas para que ela envolvesse as penas no meu quadril, passando a percorrer seu corpo em seguida.

"_Eu não acredito que eles vão fazer isso quando está todo mundo aqui fora querendo vê-lo."_

"_Esse barulho que eu estou ouvindo é o que estou pensando que é?"_

"_Acho que eu devo levar os outros daqui. Eles precisam de privacidade agora."_

"_É isso aí, Edward! Não perde tempo!"_

Me afastei de Bella quando ela riu contra a minha boca.

- Isso é Emmett? – perguntei, rindo também.

- É. Ele está lá no jardim.

- E Alice e Carlisle também. E acho que a outra voz é da minha irmã, se não me engano. – comentei, me referindo a segunda pessoa que falou. – Está um pouco diferente.

- Emma? Não sabia que ela estava aqui. – ela falou, franzindo o cenho e olhou para o lado na direção da parede que dava para o jardim da casa. – E como você sabe que Carlisle e Alice estão aqui também? – Bella perguntou voltando a me encarar.

- Da mesma forma que eu sei que Emmett está. Eu os ouvi.

Bella continuou com o cenho franzido e olhou novamente na direção do jardim.

- Eles falaram? – ela perguntou, voltando a me encarar e me empurrou de leve pelos ombros.

- Você não ouviu? – perguntei, me afastando, estranhando tudo aquilo e sentei no sofá no instante em que a porta abriu e Carlisle entrou acompanhado de Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie e Jasper.

- Ela não nos ouviu porque nós não falamos, Edward. – Carlisle falou. – Nós _pensamos_.

"_Edward lê mentes?_" Foi a pergunta que eu ouvi de todas as vozes ali dentro – mesmo sem ninguém mexer a boca – inclusive de uma pessoa que eu não conseguia ver.

- Emma? – chamei, esticando o pescoço para um ponto atrás de Carlisle de onde tinha ouvido a "voz" vir. Naquele momento eu nem me importei com o fato de que poderia estar ouvindo as vozes mentais.

Timidamente eu vi uma cabeça aparecendo por trás de Carlisle. Uma cabeça com cabelos ruivos ondulados, pele muito pálida e olhos vermelhos.

- Oi. – ela falou com um pequeno sorriso e no segundo seguinte voava para cima de mim, me derrubando do sofá num abraço forte demais para alguém daquele tamanho.

Depois de longos segundos naquele abraço e várias vozes na minha cabeça, eu sentei novamente com Emma ao meu lado e Bella do outro.

- Eu acho que estou lendo as mentes de vocês. – falei, apontando o óbvio. – E, Emmett, você quer parar de olhar para a bunda de Rosalie e pensar que não vê a hora de sair daqui com ela?

- Ei, isso é invasão de privacidade. – ele reclamou com uma risada que mais parecia um rugido.

- Você quer mesmo sair daqui, ursão? – Rosalie perguntou com a voz sedutora e Emmett logo voltou a atenção para ela, praticamente babando quando ela passou a mão pelo seu peito.

- Você sabe que sim, minha deusa.

Ele não precisou falar mais nada e ela praticamente o arrastou para fora da casa.

- Então você lê mesmo mentes. – Emma comentou. – Curioso.

- O que é curioso? – Bella perguntou.

- Emma também tem um dom parecido. – Carlisle respondeu por ela. – Ela lê as expressões.

- Como é isso? – perguntei, olhando para Emma.

- Eu meio que sei o que a pessoa vai dizer só pela expressão.

- É? – ela fez que sim e eu sorri. – E o que eu vou dizer agora?

- Que você é um idiota? – ela perguntou com um sorriso enorme e riu alto quando eu fiquei sério. – Brincadeira, seu bobo. Você vai dizer algo do tipo que está muito feliz por eu estar bem e todo esse blá blá blá sentimental de irmão mais velho.

- Incrível como você ficou mais insuportável depois que virou vampira.

- E mais linda também. – ela comentou despreocupadamente, ficando em pé e jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros sorrindo e piscando para mim. – Agora eu vou dar o fora daqui porque estou sentindo uma certa vibração sexual no ar e eu sou muito nova para esse tipo de coisa.

- Cai fora, Emma! – gritei, jogando uma almofada na sua direção que ela facilmente desviou.

Ela jogou um beijo para mim e saiu da sala, não sem antes falar comigo, dessa vez apenas para que eu ouvisse.

"_Só para constar, eu também estou feliz de te ver bem."_

Emma poderia ser muito irritante, mas vampira ou não, eu a amava demais.

"_Também te amo."_ Ela falou e saiu da casa.

- Seja bem vindo, Edward. – Carlisle falou com um sorriso gentil e saiu da sala com Esme depois que ela também desejou as boas vindas para mim.

- Pode deixar que eu vou tomar conta de Emma, Edward. – Alice falou, já adivinhando o que eu ia pedir e então saiu da sala também, acompanhada de Jasper que apenas sorriu e acenou se despedindo.

E então se fez o silêncio.

Não apenas um silêncio comum. Eu não ouvia voz nenhuma. Falada ou mental. Nem mesmo da mulher ao meu lado.

- Eu não posso te ouvir. – falei, mudando de posição no sofá para ficar de frente para ela.

- O poder de Aro não funciona comigo também.

- É, mas Aro tem que tocar em você para te ouvir. E o seu poder bloqueia o dele.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a deitar no sofá, lentamente, me olhando de forma sugestiva.

- Veja por esse lado: nem te tocando eu posso te ouvir ou aos outros.

- Incompatíveis? – perguntei, sorrindo torto para ela e fiquei por cima do seu corpo novamente. Bella imediatamente envolveu meu quadril com as pernas.

- Você acha que é isso?

- Não. – respondi, sentindo muita dificuldade em me concentrar numa conversa agora que a tinha embaixo de mim, movendo o quadril provocativamente contra o meu. – Acho que nós estamos em uma sintonia única e ler a mente um do outro simplesmente não é necessário.

- Eu assino embaixo.

E, honestamente, pouco me importava o "porquê" de ler ou não a mente de cada um. Eu não sabia como seria a minha vida dali para frente. Mas eu sabia que estando ao lado de Bella, nada mais importava. Eu não sabia se conseguiria me adaptar à dieta dos Cullen, mas achava que sim. Uma vez que nunca tinha experimentado sangue humano, deveria ser mais fácil, certo?

Eu também não sabia se viríamos a ter problemas com os Volturi mais uma vez depois de tudo que Bianca fez. Mas ao menos agora eu sabia que estava à altura para enfrentá-los caso eles aparecessem de novo.

Mas naquele momento isso não importava.

Para mim, tudo que importava agora era a consciência de que Bella tinha me dado uma nova vida e eu pretendia passá-la ao lado da mulher que eu amava. Independente das dificuldades que poderíamos vir a ter, estar ao lado dela era tudo que eu precisava.

**** FIM ****

**Aêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê**

**ACABOU \o/**

**OMG! Nem acredito que acabou mesmo!**

**Minha primeira fic de Twilight.**

**Não a primeira que concluo, mas foi com ela que eu comecei a postar fics da Saga *-***

**Tão bom... Mais uma tarefa cumprida!**

**Demorou, mas finalmente saiu. **

**Obrigada a todos pelos comentários.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
